You Love Me To Hate You
by GabsPaiva
Summary: "Tudo que Bella Swan desejava era se formar tranquilamente. Porém, depois de um incidente, onde ela não pôde ficar calada diante da injustiça do líder do F4, ela recebe o cartão vermelho. A partir daí, sua vida nunca mais foi a mesma."
1. Paraíso ou Inferno?

**Disclaimer: ****Os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a obra de Stephenie Meyer e a história é adaptada do Dorama "Hana Yori Dango" e de "Boys before flowers"**

**Sinopse:** Isabella Swan é uma garota de classe média baixa (vulgo pobre) que estuda em uma escola de Elite. Seus pais se matam de trabalhar, pois acreditam que estar no Centro Cullen´s de ensino garantirá um belo futuro para sua filha. Bella, que queria estar em uma escola pública, faz de tudo para ser invisível.

Seus colegas são esnobes e o ambiente escolar é dominado pelos F4, um grupo de rapazes ricos que persegue e inferniza quem quer que cruze o seu caminho. Bella, por acidente, faz isso, uma guerra é declarada contra ela. Só que os F4, em especial o seu líder, Edward, não poderia esperar que a aparentemente frágil garota fosse não uma florzinha frágil, mas uma erva daninha difícil de arrancar.

_**N/A:** Há alguns anos fui apresentada aos doramas e pra quem conhece os seriados asiáticos e mangás com toda certeza já ouviu falar de Hanadan. Eu como uma fã apaixonada dessa história, resolvi contextualizá-la para o universo de Twilight. Espero que gostem._

_Boa leitura, aguardo reviews._

_Bjo grande!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Paraíso ou inferno?**

Tudo estava calmo no Centro Cullen's de ensino, calmo demais pra um dia normal. Quando o dia amanhecia assim era sinal de uma coisa. Os F4 fariam mais uma vitima.

Mike Newton caminhava em direção a seu armário, o corredor estava vazio por um milagre. Ele não deu muita atenção para o fato e continuou a seguir seu caminho. O que ele não imaginava é que ao abrir seu armário teria uma grande surpresa.

Quando colocou a chave para abrir o armário algo lhe dizia que ele iria se arrepender profundamente de fazer aquilo. Ele olhou para os lados, mas não viu ninguém, estava quieto demais. Ele temia ser o próximo na lista dos F4.

Mas foi só abrir o armário para confirmar o seu pior medo. Quando Mike viu o cartão vermelho com a marca dos F4, sabia que ali seria seu fim na Escola e que pra ele não teria mais volta. O seu pior pesadelo estava começando.

Bella estava em sua sala e mais uma vez olhava a seu redor e via todas as bolsas de marcas famosas, os relógios extremamente caros e refinados. Ela sabia que aquele não era o seu mundo e cada dia sentia mais repulsa com relação aos outros alunos.

_- Por quê? Por quê? Por que é assim? – Bella se perguntava em pensamento. – Por que há tantas coisas de marca nessa escola? Por que Franck Muller? Por que Louis Vuitton? Omega? Piaget? Por que Chanel?_

Bella não entendia o porquê de tanta veneração por coisas comuns que só porque vinham com um nome famoso se tornavam extremamente caras.

Por que os estudantes vêm com chofer? É inacreditável! – Bella pensava revoltada. – Cansei de ver as mesmas coisas nesses dois anos. Aqui é a escola dos mais ricos da América, O Centro Cullen´s de ensino.

Uma escola que oferece educação desde o jardim de infância ao ensino Médio. Todos que olham de fora se admiram com essa escola, mas...

- Bom dia! – O professor disse ao entrar na sala.

- Bom dia! – Todos responderam em um coro uniforme.

O professor passou o questionário de destinos para a viagem escolar do semestre. Bella se sentia mal em ver os lugares listados: Bali, Nova Caledônia, Malvinas e Canadá. Se tivesse sorte de algum dia ir a uma dessas viagens, no máximo chegaria ao Canadá que com certeza seria o destino que todos rejeitariam.

- Desde que eu, uma pessoa comum entrei nesse colégio. Há muitas coisas que não consigo acompanhar. – Bella pensava bem quando se ouviu o grito.

- O CARTÃO VERMELHO!

De repente o silêncio se fez, todos os alunos pararam o que estavam fazendo e prestaram atenção.

- O CARTÃO VERMELHO! – Mas uma vez alguém gritou de fora da sala. – Mike Newton da turma 2ª recebeu o cartão vermelho!

- A aula terminou! – O professor disse e saiu da sala, lá vinha mais uma exibição dos riquinhos medíocres. Pensou Bella.

- Vamos pegar o Newton! – Um dos meninos falou e toda a sala saiu correndo pra ver o circo que estava se armando.

Bella ficou na sala se recusava a participar do circo como ela mesma definia. De repente ouviu seu nome ser chamado.

- Isabella? – Uma aluna novata falava com ela, nunca ninguém falava com ela. – Não entendi direito, mas está tudo bem se não formos?

Essa estudante transferida que ainda não sabe de nada, irá se arrepender em ter vindo a essa escola horrível. Pensou Bella ao olhar a expressão assustada da garota a sua frente.

Bella resolveu mostrar a garota o que realmente estava acontecendo. As duas saíram da sala em direção a confusão.

- O que há com todo mundo? – Perguntou a aluna transferida. – O que é o "cartão vermelho"?

- É a declaração de guerra doa F4. – Bella disse sem emoção.

- F4?

- São quatro estudantes do terceiro ano que são chamados de "Flower 4", abreviando, F4. Eles são tão perigosos quanto alguns tipos de flores, parecem inofensivos, mas podem ser letais. – Bella explicou. – Se alguém os chatear, essa pessoa receberá o cartão vermelho. E será maltratado por todo o colégio.

- Por que todos obedecem aos F4?

- Os quatro são herdeiros de famílias extremamente ricas...

- Todos desse colégio também não são?

- A diferença é enorme. – Bella continuou. – O líder deles é filho da dona da escola. Por isso, até os professores os temem, e concordam em deixá-los fazer livremente tudo que desejam. É por isso que você nunca os vê vestindo os uniformes escolares.

As duas já estavam no são de refeições e a escola toda estava animada com a violência contra Mike.

- Os F4! – Alguém gritou e todos se voltaram para o quatro rapazes que estavam parados na porta do salão.

- F4! F4! F4! F4! F4! – Todos gritavam animados.

Os membros do F4 são:

**Emmett McCarty**, sua família controla grande parte das propriedades imobiliárias do país, ele é o sucessor dos negócios. O grupo da família McCarty tem mais de 50 anos de história, eles têm muitos clubes noturnos de luxo, os melhores na verdade. Emmett só sai com mulheres casadas e dez anos mais velhas que ele.

**Jasper Whitlock **foi o artista mais jovem em debutar na Bienal de artes, e é um talentoso ceramista que ficou famoso rapidamente. Foi selecionado como um dos melhores artistas jovens. Além disso, o maior museu de artes do país pertence ao avô de Jasper e a família domina o mercado de artes e claro não podemos esquecer que ele é também um inacreditável mulherengo.

**Jacob Black**, ele tem uma história triste, é neto de um dos nossos antigos presidentes e aos cinco anos sua família sofreu um acidente de carro horrível onde o único sobrevivente foi ele. Seus pais deixaram pra ele a fundação cultural e mais alguns teatros e escolas de músicas pelo país. Hoje ele é frio e de poucas palavras... Um membro cujos sentimentos são um mistério.

E finalmente **Edward Cullen**... O herdeiro do mundialmente famoso grupo Cullen. Ele é o líder dos F4, e também o ditador desse colégio.

No salão estava armado o circo e o show iria começar. Os F4 ocuparam o lugar destinado a eles. Quatro poltronas estilo trono, as pessoas gritavam excitadas. Bella e sua nova amiga olhavam de longe tudo aquilo.

- Sr. Cullen, esse aqui é o melhor amigo do Newton. – Disse um dos garotos que segurava o magrelo Eric pela gola da camisa. Depois mais dois trouxeram Mike e o colocaram de frente a Eric que nessa altura chorava de medo.

Edward olhava com o prazer estampado em seu rosto. Aquele era seu passatempo favorito, maltratar as pessoas e mostrar que ele sempre conseguia o que queria. Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça para Eric e o garoto apavorado negou.

- Faça! – Ele disse e Eric mais uma vez negou e chorou mais apavorado, os outros alunos gritavam para ele fazer o que Edward queria.

Edward esperou, mas o garoto continuou negando, então o jovem Cullen se levantou e caminhou lentamente até a direção dos dois garotos. Ele chegou bem próximo de Eric, mas logo virou acertando vários socos em Mike até que o garoto foi parar no chão desmaiado.

- Era você que devia ter feito isso. – Ele disse cheio de cinismo. – Deixe de frescura seu viadinho frouxo. Quando Edward partiria pra cima do desesperado Eric, Jacob se levantou de seu lugar e caminhou pra fora do salão tomando a atenção das pessoas.

Nesse segundo de distração, Eric saiu correndo em direção a escada principal e alguns dos meninos foram atrás dele.

- Tragam essa mocinha pra mim. – Edward disse furioso. – Quero eu mesmo acabar com ele e ensiná-lo que o que eu mando deve ser obedecido.

Bella olhava a cena com nojo, como uma pessoa poderia ser tão desumana e nojenta? Ela se perguntava ao fitar Edward. Ela e a nova amiga esperariam até o próximo ato do show.

De repente alguém aparece gritando no salão.

- Eric está no telhado, vai pular!

Todos seguiram em direção aos jardins da escola inclusive Bella e a amiga. Quando chegaram, ela viu o desesperado Eric preste a pular do telhado da escola.

Alguns alunos assistiam do próprio telhado o desespero do garoto e riam da possibilidade dele cair ou se jogar.

- É isso que vocês querem, não é? – Ele falou em meio ao choro. – Certo! Darei o que querem.

Eric respirou fundo e pediu a Deus que o perdoasse por aquele ato desesperado. Quando ele já estava se jogando, uma Bella mais desesperada ainda surgiu no telhado.

- ESPERE! – Ela gritou. – Não faça isso, por favor!

- Quem... Quem é você? – Perguntou Eric.

- Eu? – Bella se deu conta que ninguém a conhecia, ela foi invisível por dois anos nessa escola. – Eu não sou ninguém, mas você é Eric e não desperdice sua vida por causa desses covardes.

- Você não entende... isso aqui é o inferno e eu não agüento mais.

- Você não pode deixar que façam isso com você! – Bella estava desesperada vendo o colega quase se jogando. – Esses riquinhos acham que as normas não servem pra nada... Se fosse comigo eu não abaixaria a cabeça, lutaria firme com todas as minhas forças até não restar mais chance nenhuma.

- As minhas chances acabaram quando recebi aquele cartão. – Ele disse já calmo. – Eu prefiro acabar com a minha vida eu mesmo do que sofrer na mão do Cullen.

- Você não percebe que fazendo isso, vai facilitar o trabalho dele? – Bella disse e em uma fração de segundo quando ela se distraiu, Eric resolveu que era hora de pular.

- Nãooooooo! – Bella gritou e todos olhavam abismados para a cena que parecia acontecer em câmera lenta. Bella fazia força e segurava Eric pra que ele não caísse, os outros alunos estavam apreensivos esperando que a qualquer momento Bella não tivesse mais força e acabasse soltando o colega.

Bella respirou fundo e encontrou forças de algum lugar que ela não sabia que existia. Puxou Eric para a parte segura do telhado e foi com ele a enfermaria. Para pessoas normais o ato de Bella pareceria heróico, mas para os alunos do centro Cullen´s de ensino, aquilo era uma afronta as ordens de Edward.

Bella precisava por pra fora toda a raiva e revolta que estava sentindo. Depois de deixar Eric muito machucado na enfermaria, ela agora via os riquinhos sem coração agindo como se nada houvesse acontecido.

- Louco idiota! – Bella se referia a Edward. – E esses riquinhos sem personalidade alguma que os seguem e ficam gritando asneiras por ai. Como eu odeio essa escola idiota e esses F4 idiotas.

- Não posso acreditar no que estou escutando. – Bella ouviu alguém dizer as suas costas e virou para ver quem era.

Na sua frente estavam paradas três garotas com a mesma cara de esnobe dos outros alunos, mas algo dizia a Bella que essas três eram bem piores.

- Quem são vocês? – Bella perguntou.

- Nós? – A garota que estava no centro disse com ar de deboche. – Ah, não nos apresentamos ainda, somos...

- Jéssica. – Ela disse fazendo uma pose ridícula.

- Ângela. – A garota da direita mais alta falou também fazendo pose.

- Lauren. – A da esquerda também fez a pose, elas deviam se achar as panteras, Bella pensou.

- Pode nos chamar de "As três Belezas do centro Cullen's de estudo." – Jéssica falou arrogante. – Isso que murmurava igual louca... Você não estava se referindo ao nosso Edward e aos F4, estava?

- Sim! Eu estava falando desses bastardos sim. – Bella falou corajosa, afinal não era muito aconselhável falar mal dos F4 pela escola.

- Meça suas palavras lavadeira. – Agora era Lauren que falava indo na direção de Bella. – Seus pais têm uma lavanderia não é?

- Algum problema com isso? – Bella encarou a garota.

- É a primeira vez que vejo filhos de lavadeiras nessa escola. – Ângela falou. – Essa escola não é mais a mesma, mas é bem interessante olhar uma espécie dessas de perto.

- Pois, olhe o tanto que quiser, não cobrarei de vocês. – Bella fez uma pose ridícula imitando a que as garotas fizeram ao se apresentarem.

- Vamos garotas! – Jéssica falou. – Deixa esse lixo ai, ela não vale a pena nem pra maltratar.

Bella se segurou pra não avançar na garota e pensou no esforço que seus pais faziam para pagar a escola, não era hora de jogar tudo para o alto. Ela precisava extravasar sua raiva sem se meter em mais problemas.

Bella então saiu correndo em direção a escada de incêndio, lá era o único local daquele inferno que ela podia extravasar toda a sua fúria contra os F4.

- Eles são tão idiotas? O que há de bom nos F4? – Ela disse a ela mesma – Idiotas, como ficam felizes com um jogo estúpido como esse? Riquinhos nojentos.

- EDWARD CULLEN... EU TE ODEIO SEU OGRO NOJENTO! – Bella gritou fitando o horizonte. – F4! VOCÊS SÃO COMO MOSCAS NOJENTAS! Se nasceram tão abençoados deveriam ficar calados e viverem felizes... Cullen seu desgraçado, você é uma perturbação pública para a nação. E o dia que você aparecer com a sua cara imunda na minha frente ou eu te mato ou me jogarei do telhado de tanto ódio. AHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Bella gritava soltando suas feras quando ouviu um pigarro. Logo ela parou e virou-se para ver quem era.

- J-Jacob... Black! – Ela disse como num sussurro ao ver o garoto se levantando um lance de escada a baixo de onde ela estava gritando.

- Você também é uma perturbação. – Jacob disse calmo sem olhar no rosto de Bella. – Não posso dormir com tantos gritos.

- Sinto muito. – Bella disse meio curvada e completamente apavorada, agora ela tinha certeza que estava perdida. – Pensei que não havia ninguém aqui.

- Isso é verdade? – Jacob continuava com seu tom calmo.

- Hã? – Bella o olhou sem entender.

- Que você vai se jogar.

- O que eu queria dizer com isso é que... – No meio da frase Bella se deu conta que sim, estava perdida. – Ouviu tudo?

- O quê?

- O que eu disse...

- Ogro nojento? Ou a parte das moscas? – Bella se encolhia cada vez mais enquanto Jacob tinha um leve sorriso em seu rosto.

Jacob se moveu para deixar a escada quando deu meia volta e olhou novamente para Bella.

- Ah, cuidado com o que você fica gritando por ai. – Ele disse e saiu de vez do local.

Faltava apenas um ano para Bella se formar. Até lá ela teria que se manter firme e tentar passar esse tempo invisível, como sempre foi para os demais alunos.

Bella como todos os dias depois da aula foi para seu trabalho em uma loja de doces. E como sempre contou as barbaridades que aconteceram na escola para sua amiga Alice.

- O quê? De novo, o cartão vermelho? – Alice perguntou. – Esse Mike, o que ele fez?

- Ele estava chupando uma laranja. – Bella disse de modo engraçado, pois estava com a boca cheia.

- Como? – Alice não entendeu direito que a amiga disse.

- O suco da laranja espirrou no olho do demônio do Cullen. – Bella continuou a história. – E maltrataram o coitado do Mike e o amigo dele Eric... Me revolto, ninguém tem coragem de dizer nada! São todos ocos por dentro, ou melhor, são todos feitos de meleca de nariz.

Alice começou a rir das palavras de Bella.

- Se você disser isso na sua escola, pode apanhar. – Alice disse divertida.

- Hmm... com certeza! – Bella concordou rindo também. – Ali você vai comer esse doce aqui?

- Não! Esse eu tirei da prateleira porque está vencido. – Alice falou.

- Tudo bem. – Bella disse pegando o doce para comer.

- Você parece agüentar bem. – Alice falou parando de limpar uma das prateleiras.

- Mas já passei mal uma vez. – Bella falou novamente de boca cheia.

- Eu não estou falando disso. – Alice a interrompeu. – Não sei como você consegue agüentar assistir eles se comportando dessa maneira. Você sempre me protegia se me maltratassem. Sempre protegia as pessoas de injustiças quando estudávamos juntas. Agora você parece não reagir da mesma forma. Ninguém no Centro Cullen's de estudos conhece esse seu lado.

- Deu vontade de bater neles brutalmente... E sair daquele inferno. – Bella sabia que o dia que fizesse algo do tipo, ela estaria fora da escola. – Mas...

Alice entendeu a amiga, o sacrifício que seus pais faziam para tê-la naquela escola não podia ser esquecido, então era melhor Bella continuar calada e fora de qualquer confusão.

Já em casa Bella se prepara para o jantar ao lado de seu pai Charlie, sua mãe Renée e seu pequeno irmão Seth. Seus pais trabalhavam o dia todo na lavanderia e no fim da noite estavam esgotados. Bella tentava ajudar de todas as formas, nem que fosse ajudando a mãe a servir o jantar.

- Mãe! Tem ovos na panela de arroz. – A garota disse espantada.

- Se eu fervesse separadamente, desperdiçaria o gás. – Renée falou dando de ombros. – Ah, é! Bella! De amanhã em diante, vou colocar seu almoço aqui.

Renée mostrou a Bella uma marmita decorada com flores, parecia bem fora de moda e antiga, com certeza não haveria nada do tipo na escola.

- Hã?

- Eu achei enquanto limpava o armário. – Renée disse empolgada.

- Mas... Por que essa caixa enorme... Será um pouco... – Bella sabia que aparecer com uma marmita daquelas enormes iria chamar bastante atenção e o que ela menos precisava agora era de atenção.

- Esse foi um presente da sua avó quando eu me casei. – Renée admirava a caixa florida. – É uma marmita bem bonita.

- É bem bonita mesmo! – Charlie falou passando por elas na cozinha.

- Não é? Não é? E colocarei camarões que você tanto gosta. – Renée disse com euforia.

- Não precisa ficar gastando assim mãe! – Bella não queria que seus pais se sacrificassem mais ainda por ela.

- SETH! O JANTAR ESTÁ SERVIDO... – Renée gritou para o filho.

Já estavam todos na mesa e Charlie começou a divisão da pouca comida que eles tinham.

- Cada dia consigo render mais, espero cada dia conseguir mais e mais. – Charlie disse passando o prato do filho.

- Então, eu quero passar no colégio mais próximo de casa, assim poderei ir andando e nem com ônibus eu vou precisar gastar. – Seth falou.

- Bem, vocês não têm que ir tão longe para que eu freqüente aquela escola. – Bella disse tristonha.

- Não, querida... Ser econômico assim é divertido. – Renée logo falou para a filha não se sentir culpada.

A verdade é que toda a família fica muito feliz por Bella freqüentar o Centro Cullen's de estudo. Mas Bella sabia o quanto toda essa "economia" era difícil pra eles e que todos estão se esforçando com seus sorrisos para que ela não perceba.

E por eles, por aquela família que deixava de comer direto e trabalhava como burros de carga para dar a ela um futuro melhor, ela simplesmente não podia dizer que quer sair desse colégio que eles achavam o paraíso, mas que pra ela era o verdadeiro inferno. Bella desejava nunca ter entrado nesse colégio de arrogantes. Bella não suportava os seus cruéis colegas de classe, não suportava os F4, não suportava Edward Cullen, mas o que ela menos suportava era ela mesma que não conseguia dizer nada do que estava engasgado na sua garganta.

Mais um dia no inferno chamado de escola. Bella olhava ao redor o salão de refeições lotado, mas parecia um restaurante francês do que um refeitório de uma escola.

- Inacreditável! – Bella exclamou ao ver seus esnobes colegas comendo seus pratos finos. – Se bem que... Isso é inacreditável também. – Agora ela se referia a grande marmita que ela abria em cima da sua mesa.

- Camarões... É isso? – Ela olhou surpresa os três mini-camarões que a sua mãe colocou na marmita.

- Você deve ser Tanya Denali, a nova aluna transferida do 2º B. – Bella viu dois garotos abordando a sua nova amiga em uma das pilastras do grande salão. – Você já comeu? Vamos almoçar juntos, gatinha.

- Eu... – Tanya tentou falar, mas parecia envergonhada e com medo dos garotos.

- É logo ali, vamos. – Começou a puxá-la.

- TANYA! Venha, sente aqui comigo. – Bella notou que a garota não estava a vontade com os dois e a chamou para salva-la do assedio.

Tanya se livrou dos garotos o mais rápido que pode e se juntou a Bella na mesa.

- Obrigada! – A garota disse ao se sentar.

- Sem problemas. – Bella disse sorrindo.

- Eu não me dou muito bem com garotos. – A garota parecia muito envergonhada. – E também parece que não me acostumo com essa escola.

- Ei... Talvez você seja... uma pessoa comum? – Bella falou com empolgação, era a primeira vez que encontrava alguém que gostava nessa escola.

- Que horror! Mofo! – A garota apontou horrorizada pra dentro da marmita de Bella.

- Ah, isso é apenas bolinho de arroz com algas. – Bella falou rindo pela surpresa da amiga. – Realmente, você é uma princesinha.

- É um tipo de comida japonesa, não é? – Tanya perguntou curiosa.

- Na verdade existe a japonesa, mas esse aqui é o resto do jantar mesmo. – Tanya ainda olhava o tal bolinho com curiosidade. – Quer experimentar?

- Obrigada, eu quero comer sim. – Tanya disse sorrindo para Bella e mordeu um pedaço pequeno do bolinho e ficou em silêncio e depois disse... – Delicioso!

- Você acha! – Bella realmente sentia que ela e Tanya seriam grandes amigas.

- Sim... Uma delicia! – Tanya mordeu mais um pedaço do bolinho.

Bella e Tanya conversavam como se conhecessem uma a outra a vida toda, pela primeira vez em dois anos Bella não sentia mais tão ruim aquela escola.

O tempo passou e a hora do almoço já tinha passado, Tanya levantou e sem querer tropeçou em algo que estava no chão e acabou despejando todo o suco que estava em seu copo em cima do temido Edward Cullen que passava perto da mesa das garotas.

Todo o salão ficou em silêncio, todos os abutres pararam pra ver o que Edward faria com a garota...

- Me desculpe... Por favor, me desculpe! – Tanya disse o mais depressa possível.

- Que raro tipo de cumprimento. – Edward a olhou com desprezo.

- Bem... Eu pago a lavanderia. – Tanya tentou resolver o problema.

-"Eu pago a lavanderia"... Que brincadeira é essa? – Edward disse arrancando a camisa do corpo e a jogando em cima da garota.

- Vamos, Edward... Não maltrate uma garota tão bonita. – Jasper falou se aproximando de Tanya e passando as mãos pelos cabelos da garota que estava assustada.

- Que pena, gostaria de te encontrar daqui a 10 anos. – Agora era Emmett falando próximo a Tanya que estava tremendo de medo. – Ei, você tem uma irmã mais velha?

- Saiam vocês dois! – Edward rosnou. – Que gelado... E se eu pegar pneumonia e morrer? Logo eu, Edward Cullen, que sou o herdeiro de tudo isso aqui, que tenho famílias que dependem de mim. Você alguma vez pensou nas pobres famílias que dependem das empresas da minha família? O que você pensa? ESTOU FAZENDO UMA PERGUNTA... TRATE DE ME RESPONDER!

Bella não agüentando ver a amiga sofrendo aquela humilhação intercedeu por ela sem nem se dar conta de que estava enfrentando o líder dos F4.

- PARE! – Ela gritou, mas logo se tocou que aquilo não era uma boa briga pra ela. – Pare, por favor! – O silêncio parecia pior agora, pois Edward se calou e não moveu um músculo, enquanto todas as outras pessoas viraram atenção para Bella.

- Por favor, perdoe-a. – Bella continuou, mas agora fala como num sussurro. – Ela não fez de propósito.

Edward finalmente fitou Bella e sem dizer nenhuma palavra, caminhou em direção a saída do grande salão de refeições seguido por Jasper, Emmett e Jacob.

Bella tinha certeza que tinha se metido em uma grande confusão e agora pedia a Deus que tivesse piedade dela.

E em mais uma tarde de trabalho na loja de doces, Bella contava para a amiga Alice seu dia na escola.

- Veio da Alemanha? – Alice perguntou empolgada.

- Sim. – Bella disse mais empolgada que a amiga. – É muito bonita também. Cheguei a pensar que fosse uma boneca ou modelo.

- Que alívio, você encontrou uma amiga muito rápido. – Alice continuou. – Achei que ficaria sozinha. – As duas começaram a rir e logo Bella parou e olhou séria para a amiga.

- Estou só...

- Quê? – Alice perguntou sem entender.

- Tem razão, estou sozinha. – Bella agora parecia triste. – Mas estou agradecida por não prestarem atenção em mim.

- Quem é você? – Alice perguntou segurando Bella pelos ombros. – Onde foi a minha amiga? A garota que deu uma lição em quem me perturbava no jardim de infância. A que brigou com aquela garota que me roubou. Tudo isso foi feito pela garota forte chamada Isabella Swan.

- Mas…

- Mas o que?

- O que devo fazer então? – Bella perguntou à amiga, pra ela não havia mais solução pra essa situação. – Provavelmente minha mãe me mate de pancada antes que me expulsem da escola.

A mãe de Bella tinha orgulho de a filha estudar no Centro Cullen's de estudo. E sonhava que um dia a filha poderia encontrar um ótimo marido naquele lugar. O que os pais de Bella gastavam com a escola era pra eles apenas um investimento para o futuro.

Bella agora estava deitada no sofá da sala enquanto Renée colocava rodelas de pepinos em seu rosto. Bella e Seth surrupiavam alguns para comer. Charlie estava compenetrado passando o rico uniforme da filha.

- Acha que tenho pepinos de sobra pra colocar em teu rosto Bella? – Renée repreendeu a filha que acabara de comer mais uma rodela. – Teu pai queria uma salada de pepino, mas os estou investindo no teu rosto.

- Por acaso eu que quis que os investisse em mim? – Bella perguntou aborrecida.

- Pense bem. Se você tiver um rosto lindo... O pior garoto dessa escola, provavelmente será o melhor candidato para seu marido. Então isso é sim um grande investimento. Não é querido? – René continuava a mexer no rosto da filha.

- Não fale comigo. – Charlie disse concentrado no uniforme. – Estou pegando us belos ângulos.

Bella não agüentando mais, se levantou a força espalhando as rodelas de pepino pela sala.

- Ei garota! – Renée falou começando a catar as rodelas pelo chão.

- Pra que está passando o uniforme? – Bella perguntou ao pai. – Você diz que seu braço dói depois de passar o dia todo.

- Este é o melhor material com que já trabalhei depois de 15 anos no ramo. – Charlie se orgulhava do trabalho bem feito no uniforme da filha. – Gente normal não usa este tipo de material, nem para seu casamento.

- SETH? – Charlie o repreendeu porque pegou o uniforme de modo desajeitado.

- Bella, poderia me emprestar ele no domingo? – Seth perguntou admirando o uniforme. Mas sua alegria acabou logo. Charlie puxou das mãos do menino tão rápido que ele mal teve tempo pra reagir.

- Bella, considere este uniforme como uma herança. – Charlie disse fitando sério a filha. – Quando for sentar, tenha cuidado. Você tem que cuidar pra que não manche. Entendeu?

Bella estava com uma expressão de poucos amigos. Ela odiava aquela escola e os pais pensavam que ela era algum tipo de mercadoria pra ser trocada pela fortuna de alguém.

- Este uniforme é da minha filha, por que meu braço doeria? – Charlie olhava o uniforme com devoção. – O braço de papai não dói nenhum pouco.

Bella resolveu ignorar e foi para o banheiro escovar os dentes para dormir.

- A Bella forte ainda não morreu. – Ela dizia para sua imagem refletida no espelho do banheiro. – Sozinha dessa maneira, sozinha desta outra... Já que tenho o corpo estragado de todas as formas. Viverei dizendo as coisas que tenho que dizer. F4 estão mortos a partir de amanhã.

Bella chegou a escola ainda querendo estar na sua cama. Bella parecia não ter escutado nada de que seu pai falou sobre o uniforme, já que estava toda desengonçada e as outras garotas a olham com nojo até que...

- F4! – Alguma garota histérica gritou e todas correram para a entrada principal. Como sempre eles entravam na sua formação… Edward na frente e os outros três em uma linha atrás dele. Sempre bem arrumado, sem usar o uniforme, ele faziam as garotas suspirarem e perderem o controle.

De repente eles pararam e uma garota se aproximou de Edward com um pequeno bolo nas mãos.

- Edward! – Ela estendeu o bolo para ele. – Eu mesma fiz isto pra lhe dar. Por favor, aceite meu coração.

Ninguém esperava que Edward fosse aceitar o bolo da garota, mas ele acabou pegando das mãos dela. Essa atitude fez todos que estavam por perto ficarem surpresos, era a primeira vez que ele aceitava algo de alguém. Bella acompanhava toda a cena de longe.

A menina sorriu de felicidade ao ver o lindo Edward com o presente nas mãos, ele a olhou sério com a sua famosa expressão de desprezo. E logo em seguida virou o bolo no rosto da garota que começou a chorar.

- Edward não come nada a menos que seja feito pelo seu confeiteiro pessoal. – Jéssica falou exibida.

Edward olhou com desprezo para Jéssica e as amigas e saiu do meio da multidão sendo seguido pelos outros F4.

Bella resolveu que era hora de dizer umas boas verdades pra esse riquinho nojento e se pôs em pé a espera dele quando o viu saindo do meio das pessoas.

Edward vendo a garota parada no meio do seu caminho parou na frente dela e arrogante como sempre perguntou:

- Quem é você? – Ele disse encarando Bella com superioridade. A garota bufava de raiva. – Tem algo a dizer?

- Sim, tenho algo pra dizer. E bastante... – Bella tomou coragem e falou. – VOCÊ! – Ela apontou o dedo no rosto de Edward. – Não tem nem a mínima cortesia de um ser humano?

Quando Edward ouviu a garota maluca falando aquilo teve vontade de rir, mas continuou em sua capa de arrogância.

- Não espero muita modéstia de alguém que tem tanto. – Bella continuou. – Se não o quer comer, pode recusá-lo amavelmente ou... Dói só de pensar em aceitar algo de alguém que te entregou com tanta sinceridade? O que pensa em fazer se ela se jogar do telhado, BASTARDO?

- Quem é você? – Edward segurou a vontade de rir e fingiu não ter escutado nada. – Tem algo a dizer?

Bella entendeu o que ele estava fazendo e pra não se meter em mais confusão resolveu dizer que não tinha nada a dizer.

Edward passou por ela sem dizer mais nada e seus amigos continuavam a segui-lo, mas quando foi a vez de Jacob passar por Bella, ele parou em frente a menina e sorriu.

Bella foi extravasar a raiva dessa vez na piscina, sua grande paixão era a natação. Bella treinava na escola e acreditava que no futuro poderia ser uma grande nadadora.

Mas a raiva que sentia por Edward naquele momento era tão grande que ela nadava como uma louca e atravessava várias vezes a enorme piscina da escola sem se dar ao trabalho de descansar. Fez isso até que finalmente não agüentou e se debruçou na borda da piscina.

Bella estava acabada, sua respiração estava acelerada, mas com certeza estava muito mais calma. Uma mão foi estendida em sua frente e Bella se assustou, mas quando olhou pra ver quem era viu Tanya sua nova amiga. Logo a garota deu a mão à amiga que a ajudou a sair da piscina.

- Por que estava nadando assim? – Tanya perguntou. – Você está quase tendo um troço, pode desmaiar sabia?

- Estava castigando meu corpo. – Bella respondeu ainda ofegante.

- Castigando? – Tanya perguntou curiosa. – O que você dez de errado?

- Um castigo para uma garota forte, por comporta-se de forma tão covarde. – Bella desabafou.

- Se sente melhor agora? – Tanya perguntou mostrando seu lindo sorriso.

- Sim! – Bella respondeu sorrindo para a nova amiga. – Algumas das razões pra eu continuar nessa escola estão aqui.

- Quais são?

- Esta piscina que eu tanto amo e... Você. – As duas amigas começaram a rir e Tanya chamou Bella pra tomar um sorvete com ela. Seria a primeira vez que Bella provaria algo naquela escola.

As duas se divertiam pelo jardim com seus sorvetes e Bella se sentia muito feliz em ter encontrado uma amiga. Tanya parecia se sentir da mesma forma, pois estava radiante ao lado de Bella.

Tanya começou a correr ao redor de Bella parecendo uma criança. As duas riam muito até que sem querer Tanya escorregou e acabou caindo na grama, mas antes disso seu sorvete voou até caros sapatos pretos que a moça no exato momento da queda não identificou de quem era.

Quando Tanya levantou a cabeça e viu de quem era o sapato que ela acabara de sujar, quase teve um treco e pensou. "Outra vez não".

- E-edward... - Tanya olhou para Edward e a garota tremendo da cabeça aos pés, Bella a salvou da primeira vez, mas dessa vez ela estava ferrada. - Me desculpe, por favor, não foi minha intenção.

- Você de novo? – Edward a olhou de forma arrogante.

- Me desculpe...

- Desculpa? – Ele continuou com a arrogância. – Se tudo for resolvido pedindo desculpa, para que teríamos leis no mundo? Para que existiria a polícia?

- Comprarei um par de sapatos exatamente iguais pra você, agora mesmo. – Tanya disse desesperada. Bella e os outros F4 apenas olhavam esperando o que Edward faria com Tanya.

- Tem mais dinheiro que eu? – Edward olhou a menina de cima a baixo.

- Quê? – Tanya não entendeu a pergunta.

- E mesmo que tivesse, não poderia. – Ele continuava em seu tom de superioridade. – Estes sapatos foram feitos exclusivamente em Firenze... Então, como me compraria uns sapatos iguais agora mesmo?

- Desculpa... – Tanya fitava o chão, não conseguia olhar para Edward. – Farei o que seja então.

- O que seja? – Perguntou ele e a garota confirmou o mais rápido que pode.

Edward então aproximou o sapato sujo da garota e disse:

- Lamba-o.

- Quê? - Tanya e todos que estavam próximo se surpreenderam com o pedido do rapaz.

Bella olhou indignada, Emmett e Jasper riam e Jacob virou para o outro lado, parecia não querer ver a cena.

- Disse para lambê-lo. – Edward continuou.

- Mas... – Tanya olhou para os sapatos e não queria passar por aquela humilhação.

- Não disse que faria o que seja. – Edward lembrou a garota.

- Não vai parar? – Bella não agüentou e se meteu mais uma vez só que agora ela não estava mais nem ai pras conseqüências. – Escuta... – Bella ficou frente a frente com Edward. – Por acaso ela caiu porque quis? Se pediu desculpas, então é suficiente.

- O que é isso? – Edward olhou com certo desdém para Bella. – Ei, segundo ano. Acho que você não aprendeu muito bem quem manda aqui. Você não tem cuidado com o que fala.

Emmett sussurrou algo no ouvido de Edward que começou a rir.

- Ah... é essa? – Edward agora gargalhava. – você é o lixo de quem estiveram falando... a filha da lavadeira. Eu pelo menos te imaginava bonita, mas Deus te fez pobre e feia. Uma total decepção.

- Que alívio te decepcionar. – Bella respondeu com o mesmo cinismo do rapaz.

- Esta é tua forma de ser? – Edward continuou. – De não saber teu lugar e de se meter nos assuntos de outros? Por que intervém nos assuntos de outras pessoas?

- Ela não é uma estranha. – Bela respondeu. – É uma amiga. No dicionário de uma pessoa rica. – Bella continuou. – Acho que não tem palavras como "amigo" ou "amizade", não é?

- Amizade? – Edward disse irônico. – Mostre-me um pouco dessa poderosa amizade.

Edward olhou para Bella e sorriu para Emmett e Jasper voltando a fitar a menina em seguida.

- Lamba-o. – Ele disse sorrindo cínico. Novamente todos se surpreenderam com o pedido só que dessa vez Jacob virou para olhar.

- Quê? – Bella perguntou.

- Se lamber no lugar dela, esquecerei o que aconteceu. – Edward explicou.

Bella segurou a vontade de esmurrar a cara desse riquinho arrogante, olhou para Tanya que a essa ora já deixava as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto. Respirou fundo e se abaixou. Jasper e Emmett se divertiam com a situação, Tanya ficou chocada com a atitude da amiga e Jacob voltou a fitar o outro lado do jardim.

Mas o que veio a seguir surpreendeu todos, Bella fingiu se abaixar, mas voltou e esfregou o sorvete no rosto e no casaco caríssimo que Edward vestia. Mas a menina usou tanta força que fez o rapaz cair no chão todo lambuzado.

Todos olhavam chocados a cena, ninguém nunca tinha feito algo do tipo com Edward, todos o temiam, mas a simples Isabella Swan não teve medo.

- Ficou louca! – Edward esbravejou.

- Esta é a minha forma de ser, é não deixar que pessoas que vivem dos seus pais façam o que quiserem. – Bella disse aos gritos.

Edward perdeu as palavras pra enfrentar a garota atrevida que o tinha desafiado.

Bella enfiou a mão dentro do blazer e catou todo o dinheiro que tinha, jogou nota por nota em cima de Edward que continuava no chão sem reação.

- Na nossa loja cobramos $25,00, mas calculei de acordo com o preço da mais cara da cidade. – Bella cuspiu as palavras. – Mas se a mancha não sair, envie pra nós.

Bella se virou e caminhou pra longe do garoto, mas logo se lembrou de algo e voltou. Enfiou a mão dentro do blazer novamente e tirou um cartão da lavanderia da família. Colocou na testa de Edward e foi embora sorrindo.

Jacob, Emmett e Jasper agora riam do amigo todo melado de sorvete com um cartão de lavanderia barata na testa.

- Que isso? - Edward tirou o cartão com fúria do rosto e jogou longe. – Que demônio é esse?

Horas mais tarde já em algum dos seus refúgios de não fazer nada. Os F4 se divertiam. Jasper com duas garotas com aparecia de supermodelos, Emmett brincando no vídeo game, Jacob curtindo seus CDs no seu canto sempre isolado. E Edward arremessando dardos no cartão da lavanderia dos pais de Bella.

- Qual o problema do Edward? – Jasper perguntou.

- Acho que hoje foi emoção demais pra ele. – Emmett respondeu rindo. – Esteve assim o restante do dia.

Jasper largou as duas moças e foi até o amigo saber o que estava acontecendo.

- O que está fazendo? – Jasper perguntou colocando a mão no ombro de Edward. – E essa cara séria...

- Não me toque. – Edward disse mal humorado. – Não pode ouvir minha cabeça trabalhando? Estou pensando em uma maneira de me vingar da lavadeira.

- Por que está levando isso tão a sério? – Jasper perguntou. – Só faça o que sempre faz.

Edward virou para Jasper e analisou a idéia do amigo, na hora uma luz em sua cabeça apareceu e ele sorriu de alegria.

- Safadinho, você é tão esperto. – Edward disse abraçando o amigo. – Lavadeira Swan, amanhã você estará morta! – Edward terminou gargalhando.

No dia seguinte Bella chegou a escola e notou que todos a olhavam, ela já desconfiava do que se tratava. Chegou em seu armário e pode ter certeza.

- Isabella Swan, do segundo ano recebeu o cartão vermelho. – Alguém gritou e os gritos começaram, todos muito eufóricos por mais uma sessão de maldades.

- Isto por acaso é um campo de futebol? – Bella perguntou vendo todos gritando como uma torcida.

Bella jogou o tal cartão vermelho no chão e pisou pensando que aquele pedaço de papel era o asqueroso do Cullen. Depois foi para sua sala e lá todos a olharam e ela não ligou foi até a sua mesa, mas a mesa não estava lá.

- Ei lavadeira... – Jéssica falou.

- Sua mesa sumiu foi? – Lauren disse em seguida.

- Onde será que ela está? – Bella pensou que as três patetas não conseguiam falar tudo que queria sozinhas, sempre precisavam uma da outra para dar o recado.

- Que tal dar uma olhadinha ali fora lavadeira. – Jéssica voltou a falar.

Bella saiu da sala e encontrou sua mesa, cadeira e livros no meio do corredor, na mesa estavam escritos os mais horríveis insultos contra ela. Notou que agora todos os alunos estavam ao seu redor.

- Quem fez isso? – Ela gritou indignada. Mas não houve resposta, apenas um ovo foi jogado contra ela e acertou em cheio sua cabeça. Não deu tempo nem de pensar em o que fazer e todos já estavam arremessando ovos contra Bella.

Bella se lembrou das palavras de seu pai para ter cuidado com o uniforme que agora estava todo sujo de ovos.

_"Este uniforme é da minha filha, por que meu braço doeria? O braço do papai não dói nenhum pouco."_

A lembrança fez Bella ganhar força e prometer a si mesma não desistir tão fácil. Ela não daria esse gostinho ao imbecil do Cullen.

- Façam mais, mais! – Bella gritou. – Tentem fazer mais!

E assim mais ovos voaram em sua direção. Bella protegia seu rosto, mas o restante do corpo estava coberto pelos ovos. Agora para piorar alguém no andar acima do deles jogava farinha pra deixá-la ainda mais suja. Os outros alunos vibravam com o feito.

Bella chorava em silêncio, não podia fazer nada contra isso, mas também não iria se render tão fácil.

- Escutem, escutem. – Alguém falou próximo a Bella. – Tragam um pouco de óleo. Tudo que teremos que fazer agora é fritá-la.

- O que é isso, então? – Outro menino falando. – Um bolo amassado?

Todos gargalhavam da cena e Bella continuava a derramar suas lágrimas silenciosas.

- FAÇAM MAIS! – Bella gritou mais uma vez.

Foi então que levantou a cabeça e viu Tanya escondida atrás de alguns alunos assistindo toda a humilhação que faziam com Bella. Tanya se assustou ao notar o olhar da amiga nela e saiu correndo em direção a sala de aula.

Bella viu que estava sozinha mais uma vez, mas entendia Tanya, afinal não era bom andar com alguém que tinha recebido o cartão vermelho, no fim a garota poderia terminar como Eric.

Edward, Emmett e Jasper estavam em sua sala particular na escola. Edward ria como uma criança ao ver o vídeo das pessoas jogando ovos em Bella. O garoto se divertia com o sofrimento de Bella.

- Isso já acabou, não é? – Jasper perguntou.

- O que quer dizer com acabou? – Edward perguntou invés de responder. – Essa garota tem que vir até mim e ajoelhar-se. Só assim acabará. Quem mandou ela tocar o bigode de um lobo adormecido?

- Não era um leão? – Emmett tentou corrigi-lo.

- Parece que ela não durará nem uma semana. – Jasper falou olhando para o vídeo com as imagens de Bella.

- Uma semana? Eu diria três dias. – Emmett falou novamente, mas logo mudou de assunto. – Jasper, os objetos para chá de cerâmica que você exibiu naquela vez. Tem que me entregá-los.

- Um garoto que não pode distinguir entre uma xícara de chá e um copo. – Jasper falou rindo do amigo. - Que surpresa esse seu interesse.

- Nossa Lola é fã de cerâmica e do seu trabalho meu amigo. – Emmett respondeu.

- Está bem. – Jasper disse ao amigo. - Mas o que eu ganho com isso?

- Hmm... – Emmett pensou.

- Já sei... Você me dará o número das Super Garotas. – Jasper disse sorrindo.

- Fechado! – Emmett bateu no ombro de Jasper quase o fazendo cair da poltrona.

- Fiquem calados. – Edward falou irritado. – Já está na hora dela vir... Agora. – Ele disse se ajeitando na poltrona onde estava. – 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Tcham! – Ele estalou os dedos, mas apara sua decepção ninguém apareceu.

Jasper e Emmett começaram a rir da ansiedade de Edward. Que estranhamente começou a rir também.

- Certo... Deve ser vergonhoso vir assim na minha frente. – Edward disse rindo. – Fui um pouco rápido. – Ele disse para os amigos. – Outra vez... 5... 4… 3… 2… 1. – Ele contou mais uma vez e nada de Bella aparecer, foi então que pegou o celular e discou um número.

- O que estão fazendo? – Ele disse quando atenderam. – Fizeram direito? Então por que ela não veio? Aonde essa garota foi?

Bella havia despistado os outros alunos e foi se esconder no seu local de paz como ela chamava, já na escada de incêndio, Bella fez o de sempre, desabafou...

- Me render? Me render, nem louca. – Ela não gritava apenas chorava. – Se acharem que vão bem passar por cima de mim assim, estão muito enganados. Se meteram com a pessoa errada.

Bella olhava o estado do seu uniforme, seus cabelos, suas mãos e a revolta crescia dentro dela.

- Riquinhos medíocres, sem noção do que é viver por conta própria, do que é ter que passar necessidades, desperdiçando comida e dinheiro como se fosse algo normal. – Agora Bella gritava as palavras.

Bella novamente olhou para suas mãos que estavam meladas de ovo e farinha.

- Quantas caixas de ovos têm aqui? – Se perguntou indignada. – Esses cretinos não sabem que farinha é ouro em pé. Realmente não dão valor ao dinheiro. Que desperdício... Quanto custa só uma caixa?

Bella chorava e lamentava o desperdício de comida quando ouviu um barulho. Ela logo se assustou imaginando que já vinham pegá-la novamente.

- Quem está ai? – Ela perguntou.

- Você realmente é barulhenta todas as vezes que nos encontramos. – Jacob surgiu mais uma vez atrás de Bella. – Você... sabe fazer panqueca?

- ahn? – Bella falou sem entender o que ele queria com aquela pergunta.

- Panquecas. – Jacob disse calmo e Bella achou estranho, mas resolveu responder.

- Você faz uma massa com farinha, ovos, leite e açúcar... depois frita. – Bella disse sem jeito.

- É bastante simples. – Jacob disse pensativo. Depois olhou pra Bella e começou a analisar seu estado, chegou mais perto da garota, tirou um lenço do bolso e começou a limpar rosto dela com delicadeza. Quando terminou dobrou o lenço e colocou na mão de Bella e foi em direção a porta.

- Seu lenço. – Bella disse ainda assustada com a atitude do garoto.

- Não preciso. – Ele respondeu.

- Te devolverei na próxima vez. – Bella tratou de falar antes que ele saísse da escada.

- Não virei aqui mais. – Ele disse. – Já não tem tranqüilidade. Graças a certa pessoa. – Ele saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Bella olhou o lenço e pensou que Jacob era diferente dos outros F4. Olhou no lance de escada abaixo de onde Jacob surgiu e viu uma revista com uma receita de panqueca jogada no chão. Com certeza aquele garoto era diferente daqueles ricos idiotas.

**Uma semana depois**

Os ataques a Bella continuavam, só que agora já estavam perdendo a graça para alguns alunos, mas para Edward estava se tornando seu melhor jogo.

Bella acordou mais cedo para seu treino matinal na piscina da escola. Sentiu-se gorda depois de sua mãe falar a noite inteira por ela ter comido quase toda a panela de arroz tamanha sua ansiedade.

Mas Bella estava agüentando como uma rocha e fazia tudo isso por seus pais e pela piscina, pelo seu futuro como nadadora.

Bella foi em direção a piscina e teve uma grande surpresa quando chegou.

- O que é isso? O que é tudo isso? – Bella disse olhando a grande quantidade de lixo que tinha sido despejado nas duas piscinas. – EDWARD VOCÊ ESTÁ MORTO!

Edward estava em sua sala privada junto com Emmett e Jasper e ria sozinho fitando a parede.

- Por que ele continua rindo sozinho? – Emmett perguntou.

- Ela deve está furiosa agora. – Edward falou sozinho ainda rindo.

- Quem? – Emmett perguntou.

- Por casualidade, será a lavadeira? – Jasper perguntou a Edward. – Ainda?

- Espera, quanto tempo passou? – Emmett perguntou sorrindo para Jasper.

- Uma semana. – Jasper falou vitorioso já que tinha apostado nesse tempo.

- Nossa! – Emmett exclamou surpreso. – Está durando muito tempo.

- Tudo isso é por que ela é a primeira garota que realmente enfrenta o F4? – Jasper perguntou.

- E o que tem isso? É por que não estou pegando pesado com ela... – Edward disse olhando ao redor da sala. – Por que não vejo Jake em nenhum lugar?

- Deve estar dormindo em algum lugar por ai. – Jasper falou rindo. – Até parece que você não o conhece...

Edward revirou os olhos, sabia como seu amigo Jacob Black podia ser bem estranho às vezes. O tempo passou e Edward já estava inquieto. Mais uma vez não tinha dado certo e Bella não tinha ido até ele pedir desculpas.

Irritado Edward foi pra casa e chamou três dos garotos que estavam encarregados de infernizar a vida de Bella na escola.

- Aquela lavadeira não parece atingida. – Edward falou segurando um dos garotos pelo cabelo enquanto o afogava na piscina. Os outros dois já estavam desmaiados no chão. – O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO?

- Me desculpe senhor, amanhã, sem falta... – O garoto tentava falar e respirar, quando novamente Edward segurou a cabeça dele em baixo da água.

- Você sabe as conseqüências de falhar, não é? – Edward disse rindo do sofrimento do garoto.

Bella estava junto com Alice fechando a loja de doces. E como sempre era com essa amiga que ela desabafava a desgraça que estava vivendo.

- Eu acho que o melhor seria você se transferir de escola. – Alice disse ao ver a amiga encolhida em um canto da loja.

- Você realmente acha isso? – Bella perguntou.

- Claro! – Alice falou imediatamente. – Bella...

-Esse Cullen, ele é filho de um plutocrata? ***N/A:** Plutocracia é uma classe que possui poderes dentro do governo* – Perguntou Gabriela a chefe de Bella que surgiu de algum lugar que nem uma das duas garotas notou.

- Gabi, quando você começou a nos escutar? - Bella perguntou assustada.

- Então é verdade. – A chefe de Bella tinha mania de aparecer do nada e comentar os assuntos que suas funcionárias discutiam. – Talvez ele tenha contatos no submundo. Eles fazem qualquer coisa pra te "apagar'.

- "Apagar"? – Bella estava realmente assustada agora.

- Meu ex-namorado se virou contra esses poderosos. – Gabriela continuou. – Ele era traficante de drogas e eu nem sabia.

- Espere um pouco Gabi, que tipo de vida você... – Alice não conseguiu completar sua pergunta por que sua chefe foi mais rápida.

- Bella, eu te aconselho a realmente tomar cuidado. – Ela realmente parecia tentar assustar Bella de todas as formas.

Bella foi pra casa e estava apavorada depois do que a chefe falou, mas sabia ela que Gabriela era meio louca. Dormiu um sono sem sonhos e foi encarar mais um dia no seu inferno chamado escola.

Caminhou com receio até seu armário, tinha alguns livros pra pegar, mas quando abriu o armário, vários tipos de cobras caíram de dentro do armário a fazendo gritar e recuar. Todos que estavam por perto também saíram correndo.

Bella foi para a piscina relaxar, nadou até sentir seus braços doerem, voltou ao vestiário para trocar de roupa e quando já estava com quase todo o uniforme no corpo. Ouviu um barulho, virou e viu três garotos a olhando com segundas intenções.

- Que foi? – Bella perguntou assustada, mas não obteve resposta. Os três garotos a pegaram e a levaram para um dos laboratórios vazio.

Bella tentou escapar deles, mas foi inútil a tentativa, eles era três e ela jamais conseguiria se livrar deles. Então ela começou a gritar.

- Me soltem! – Bella quase gritou.

- Cubra a boca dela! – Um dos garotos falou.

- PARE! Soltem-me! Soltem-me! –Bella gritou enquanto era jogada no chão e um dos garotos ficava entre as suas pernas.

- Cubra a boca dela rápido. – O garoto repetiu.

- Cale a boca lavadeira. – Um dos garotos deu um tapa em Bella e tampou sua boca.

O outro garoto surgiu com um canivete e foi arrebentando os botões da roupa de Bella que chorava desesperada já sabendo o que eles fariam com ela.

- Fica quieta lavadeira. – Bella recebeu mais um tapa.

- Estão tendo um treinamento em grupo? – Os garotos pararam quando ouviram a voz de Jacob.

- O quê? – O garoto que estava entre as pernas de Bella perguntou assustado. – I-isso...

Jacob se aproximou mais e notou que a garota que estava no chão era Bella.

- Você... – Ele disse com a mesma calma de sempre. – Não esqueceu algo na receita de panquecas que me deu?

- O quê? – Bella perguntou e todos olharam sem entender Jacob.

- Fiz como me indicou. – Ele continuou. – Mas não subiu.

Bella olhou para os garotos que ainda a seguravam e cada vez entendia menos o que estava acontecendo.

- Você acrescentou fermento? – Ela perguntou a Jacob.

- Sim. – Ele respondeu com naturalidade. – Isso e eles me venderam a mistura de panqueca.

- ME SOLTEM! – Bella gritou mais uma vez com os garotos.

Jacob muito calmo olhou para os três que o olhavam apavorados.

- Por que continuam aqui? – Ele perguntou sonolento.

- É que... Edward... – Um dos meninos disse quase gaguejando.

- O que ainda estão fazendo aqui? – Jacob disse ainda calmo.

- Mas não, temos que...

- Saiam... Isso também é uma ordem. – Jacob elevou um pouco a voz.

- O que fazemos? – O garoto com o canivete perguntou aos outros.

- Vamos embora... – O que estava entre as pernas de Bella disse e os três saíram correndo.

Bella se sentou e tentou se cobrir, o choro veio compulsivamente e Jacob ficou ali ouvindo a menina soluçar.

- A moça da limpeza... Está limpando. – Ele falou sem olhar para ela.

Bella ainda solução olhou pra ele mais uma vez confusa. Jacob entendeu que ela não havia entendido.

- A escada de emergência – Ele completou. – E eu achava que tinha encontrado um lugar calmo.

- Você... disse... que não voltaria lá. - Ela disse em meio ao choro.

- Lá ainda é o melhor lugar da escola. - Ele falou. - Claro que isso é quando não tem ninguém gritando.

Bella não conseguia parar de chorar, mas sabia que precisava agradecer Jacob pelo que fez.

- O-obri...gada! – Ela disse entre soluços.

- Não entenda errado, ok? – Jacob falou. – Eu só não gosto dessas atitudes. – Ele pegou seu livro do chão e foi em direção a saída.

Antes de sair Jacob parou sem olhar pra trás.

- Fermento... Agora sei.– Jacob sussurrou pra si mesmo. – Parece que tenho que tentar novamente.

Os três garotos estavam na casa de Edward dando a noticia de que mais um plano havia dado errado.

- O quê? Jacob? – Edward falou depois dos garotos contarem a história.

- Sim ele apareceu justo naquele momento. – Um dos garotos falou.

- Quem pediu que fizessem isso? – Edward perguntou se aproximando deles.

- Não disse que era pra fazermos Isabella Swan sofrer? – O mesmo garoto continuou a falar.

- Só pedi que a assustassem para que admitisse seu engano! – Edward disse furioso. – QUEM DISSE PRA QUE FIZESSEM AQUILO?

- Perdão. – Os três disseram juntos. – É nossa culpa.

- Vocês também querem sair da escola? – Edward os ameaçou com um taco de golfe. – SAIM DAQUI! NÃO APAREÇAM NA MINHA FRENTE.

Os três saíram correndo e Edward parecia realmente incomodado com aquilo.

- Vejo que terei que fazer com as minhas próprias mãos. – Ele disse pra si.

- Voltarei a Londres, quando eu acabar os negócios com M&A. – Edward ouviu a voz conhecida se aproximando da sala de jantar. – Qual foi a resposta do banco de Manhattan? Não. Cancele o acordo... EU DISSE... CANCELE O ACORDO... AGORA.

E lá estava a sua frente sua mãe Esme Cullen. Quando ela desligou o celular, mãe e filho se fitaram por um instante.

- Então está aqui. – Esme falou ao filho.

- Belo tipo de coisa pra se dizer a um filho que não vê há mais de seis meses! – Edward disse irônico.

Esme não disse nada ao garoto, apenas chamou seu secretário e pediu para que servissem o jantar. Os dois comiam sem trocar uma palavra, cada um sentando em uma ponta da enorme mesa da sala de jantar dos Cullen.

- Por favor, chame o chef. – Esme pediu.

- Sim senhora. – Carlisle seu secretário pessoal respondeu.

Edward tinha noção do que sua mãe pretendia fazer e não entendia por que aquela mulher agia daquela forma.

Alguns minutos depois Carlisle entrou na sala de jantar acompanhado pelo chef de cozinha.

- Chamou, madame? – O homem de meia idade perguntou.

Esme sorriu sem graça e sem olhar para o chef, apenas tomando um gole do vinho que estava em sua taça disse:

- Você não precisa vir de amanhã em diante. – E com apenas um gesto pediu que recolhessem a comida que estava a sua frente.

Edward olhava a cena e não conseguia acreditar como aquela mulher podia ser tão amarga.

- Carlisle. – Esme voltou a falar. – Contrate um novo chef logo.

- Sim, senhora. – Carlisle respondeu.

O chef estava estático em pé ao lado de Esme, foi preciso Carlisle lhe ajudar a sair da sala.

Nada foi dito depois que saíram da sala. Esme continuou calada fitando o nada e Edward continuou comendo e não conseguia notar nada de errado com a comida.

Esse era um jantar calmo na casa dos Cullen.

Já na humilde casa dos Swan...

- Ah! A pele de frango está pronta. – Renée disse ao colocar na mesa a única coisa que poderia oferecer a família.

- Vou comer, vou comer! – Seth disse eufórico pra não se dizer morto de fome.

- Espere! – Charlie o advertiu. – Vamos terminar metade do arroz somente com o aroma.

- Ah, dessa forma podemos aproveitar duas vezes. – Seth falou apreciando a idéia do pai.

- Sim meu filho. – Charlie disse sorrindo. – Cheire Seth, olha como parece uma delicia. Não quer cheira Bella?

Bella estava farta daquilo, não agüentava ver o sacrifício da família só pra ela continuar naquele inferno de escola.

- PAREM COM ISSO. – Bella gritou. – Eu sei que não é divertido ficar economizando assim!

- Bella o que aconteceu? – Seth perguntou.

- Já estou farta disso. – Bella respondeu. – Isso é incômodo! Nós não precisamos passar por isso só pra eu freqüentar aquela droga de escola de ricos. – Bella levou e saiu em direção ao seu quarto.

Em um famoso clube noturno da cidade os F4 estavam reunidos.

Emmett, tenho um presente pra você. – Uma mulher por volta dos 35 anos, sentava-se em sua frente com um envelope em mãos.

- Hã? E o que é isso? – Emmett perguntou curioso.

- É um formulário de acordo para divórcio. – A mulher falou tirando o afolha de papel de dentro do envelope. – Assim, caso-me com você quando se for...

A mulher não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois Emmett logo selou seus lábios com um beijo calmo.

- Obrigado por tudo, foi muito divertido. – Ele disse ao separarem os lábios. Depois pegou a mulher pelos braços e saiu a puxando em direção a saída da sala vip que eles se encontravam.

- Espere Emmett. – A mulher dizia e ele continuava a puxando.

- Ela está indo embora, acompanhem, por favor. – Emmett disse aos seguranças.

- EMMETT! –A mulher gritou antes de o elevador fechar a porta.

- Ah... Que malvado Emmett. – Jasper brincou com o amigo.

- Sou menos malvado que você, que vive rodeado de 21 mulheres e não assume nenhuma. – Emmett rebateu.

- Como? Isso é verdade, Jazz? – A garota que estava nos braços de Jasper perguntou.

- Querida, o relacionamento entre homens e mulheres só da certo assim, um encontro, uma única chance. – Jasper falou a garota.

- O que você está dizendo? – A garota perguntou, mas nem ele, nem Emmett tiveram chance de responder. Pois um furacão de nome Cullen acabara de chegar ao local.

- Jacob não veio? – Foi a única coisa que Edward perguntou.

Um tempo depois quando já tinham dispensado a garota de Jasper e Edward já havia contado tudo que tinha acontecido. Emmett e Jasper jogavam sinuca e discutiram a situação com Edward.

- Hmm... Ele tem seu lado prudente. – Jasper falou. – Mas... estupro não é legal, Edward.

- Eu não mandei fazerem nada, fizeram isso porque quiseram! – Edward esbravejou.

- Por que você está tão mal humorado? – Emmett perguntou.

- Se aquela lavadeira não sair, o jogo não acaba. – Edward concluiu.

- Não fique nervoso, Edward. É apenas um passatempo, não? – Jasper falou mais uma vez.

- Me pergunto como você poderá controlar o futuro do império Cullen, se não consegue nem controlar uma pequena escola?

Edward em mais um de seus ataques de fúria e exibicionismo, chutou uma mesa com tudo que havia em cima chamando atenção de várias pessoas.

- Ah, ah! – Jasper disse olhando o amigo.

Edward não disse mais nada, pegou seu casaco e foi embora aborrecido, pensando no que aprontaria com Bella no dia seguinte. E agora não pretendia pedir a ninguém, ele mesmo o faria.


	2. Me enfrente se puder

**Não tenho muito a dizer. Recebi um review no capítulo anterior... Adoro saber a opinião das pessoas que me lêem então, por favor, ao final do capítulo deixe um, nem que seja pra dizer que está tudo uma grande bosta.**

**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Enfrente-me se puder. **

Bella estava trabalhando, mas sem a mesma alegria dos outros dias. Alice logo notou a mudança de comportamento da amiga e quis saber o que estava acontecendo.

Bella contou o quase estupro que sofreu na escola e como já estava farta de tudo isso. Alice logo ficou preocupada, mas Bella a segurou que estava bem.

- Bella, sério mesmo que está bem? – Alice perguntou mais uma vez.

- Não se preocupe Ali, não é grande coisa. – Bella falou não convencendo a amiga.

- Não é grande coisa? – Alice repetiu as palavras da amiga. – Esses F4. Pensei em dar um pouco de crédito a eles por serem de aparência agradável. Não acreditei que fossem tão maus. Os pássaros voam em bando. Os quatro sempre estão juntos, não é?

- Não é assim. – Bella disse discordando de Alice.

- Por que não?

- Um deles é um pouco diferente. – Bella continuou.

- Um deles? – Alice estava curiosa e viu um sorriso brotar no rosto de Bella pela primeira vez no dia. – Quem é?

Bella sorriu para Alice com o rosto ruborizado e colocou as mãos no bolso, tirou de lá o lenço que pertencia a Jacob e deu um longo suspiro.

No caminho de casa, Bella parou sua bicicleta em frente a uma enorme tele onde passava uma propaganda de celular. E a modelo mais que linda do anúncio era alguém que Bella admirava.

- Ela está novamente tão bonita neste anúncio. – Bella falou ao admirar o anúncio.

Bella seguiu seu caminho e mais a frente viu uma silhueta conhecida debruçada no mesmo anúncio que acabara de ver. Não resistindo parou a bicicleta próximo ao conhecido.

- Você, também gosta dela? – Bella perguntou sorrindo e assustando Jacob Black que estava quase beijando a foto da mulher do anúncio. – Tocar assim o anúncio sujará suas mãos.

Jacob olhou para seus dedos e constatou que estavam sujos. Ele então viu que Bella tirava vários lencinhos de papel de sua bolsa, mas na hora que estendeu a mão para pegar os lencinhos das mãos de Bella... A garota passou direto por ele e foi até a foto da inda modelo e limpou a poeira que estava em seu rosto.

Jacob riu da atitude de Bella, nunca conhecera uma garota como aquela.

- É realmente linda, não é? – Bella disse ao admirar a foto agora limpa. – É como uma deusa que desceu a terra.

- Deusa? – Jacob perguntou surpreso.

- Não tem somente um rosto bonito. – Bella continuou. – Ela também é muito inteligente. Doou quase todo o dinheiro que ganhou como modelo. Não faz muito tempo, foi aprovada no exame internacional de Direito Francês.

- Conhece essa mulher? – Jacob perguntou ao notar que Bella sabia muito sobre ela.

- CLARO! É minha diva. – Bella disse contente e arrancou uma gargalhada de Jacob.

- Diva? – Ele perguntou ainda rindo.

- Embora todos esperem que ela seja sucessora da companhia de seus pais, depois de graduar-se... Eu não acredito. – Jacob olhava atento Bella falando. – Sempre pensei que ela fará algo maior. Em todas as férias na escola, ia à África, Afeganistão. Oh recentemente foi ao Tibete. Embora seja só minha imaginação, espero que se case com alguém da realeza ou alguém que poderia ser o presidente. Como Diana ou Audrey Hepburn e ser uma princesa que contribua com a paz mundial. Algo como isso.

Jacob não pareceu gostar dos pensamentos de Bella e apenas disse...

- Ela é somente uma modelo. – Ele disse de forma rude.

- Por quê? – Bella o questionou. – O presidente da França não se divorciou de sua esposa para casar com uma modelo? Quem sabe? Possivelmente o próximo presidente da França ou algum príncipe europeu, irá se apaixonar por ela a primeira vista e pedirá sua mão em casamento. Penso que há uma alta possibilidade de que isso aconteça. Não acha?

- Cada vez que te vejo, te acho mais barulhenta e irritante. – Jacob assumiu totalmente a postura rude e se moveu pra ir embora dando as costas para Bella.

- Ei... Eu só... – Bella falou e ele parou ainda de costas pra ela.

- E você o que sabe? – Ele disse frio e deixou Bella ali só sem entender nada.

Já em casa Bella estava a mesa com seus pais. Renée chamava Seth para jantar e largar o computador que isso ia lhe encher a barriga. O garoto tinha respostas na ponta da língua para a mãe.

- Ei! O que é Isso? – Seth disse. – Bella! Isso totalmente seria notícia de manchete!

- Que notícia Seth? – Bella perguntou entediada.

- Diz que uma estudante na sua escola está grávida! – Seth disse como se aquilo fosse algo bombástico, mas pela reação dos pais de Bella, realmente era uma notícia bombástica.

Todos correram para sala pra ver a notícia que Seth descobriu.

- Aqui diz: "A Srta. S, estudante do segundo ano do Centro Cullen de estudos, foi vista entrando e saindo do hospital de obstetrícia…" – Seth leu uma parte da notícia.

- Segundo ano, Srta S. – Renée disse pensativa. – Bella há possibilidade de que ela esteja em sua classe. Se é Srta. S, seu sobrenome pode começar com S...

Bella pensou e não conseguiu lembrar-se de ninguém em sua classe com o sobrenome com a inicial S. Charlie e Renée ficaram horrorizados por saber alguém da idade da filha deles poderia já está grávida.

Bella não ligou para a notícia e foi terminar de comer, depois resolveu ir dormir que amanhã seu dia seria longo, mal ela imagina o quão longo seria mesmo.

Quando chegou a escola no dia seguinte Bella notou que todos a olhavam e cochichavam e ela não entendeu nada.

_- O que estão olhando?_ – Bella pensou caminhando em direção a sua sala. – _Vocês os ricos, também não causam problemas? Quero ver quem de vocês fez isso._

- Céus, não pensei que uma plebéia, poderia ser assim. – Jéssica falou as amigas.

Quando Bella entrou na sala todos os olhares se voltaram para ela. Não entendeu o motivo, mas foi só olhar para o quadro que viu escritas coisas absurdas a seu respeito.

_"Isabella Swan saia com caminhoneiros"_

_"Swan já fez cinco abortos"_

_"Swan fede e nunca toma banho"_

_"Swan está grávida, mas não sabe quem é o pai da criança"_

Bella ficou horrorizada ai ler coisas daquele tipo a seu respeito. Com fúria foi até o quadro e começou a apagar todas aquelas bobagens escritas.

- Quer apagá-los? Do que adianta? – Jéssica disse vitoriosa. – O que pode fazer com isso? – Ela mostrou seu celular a Bella que leu claramente a mensagem que nele estava.

_"Notícias urgentes! A verdadeira identidade da estudante do segundo ano, a Srta. S foi confirmada, é Isabella Swan!"_

Bella não ligou para a garota e foi para sua mesa, e lá encontrou tolhas sujas e molhadas que estavam fedendo muito.

- Criança! Vocês não sentem um cheiro realmente ruim? – Jéssica continuou provocando Bella.

- O quanto é suja para cheirar tão mal? – Agora foi Ângela que falou. – Realmente repugnante.

Bella não agüentava mais tanta humilhação decidiu que era hora disso parar.

- Não posso suportá-lo. – Bella disse com seus olhos faiscando de tanta raiva. – Já não posso suportá-lo.

- Não o suporta? – Jéssica disse irônica. – E o que vai fazer a respeito? Você não pode fazer nada lavadeira.

Bella não respondeu nada a garota, apenas pegou as toalhas fedidas e saiu em direção à sala privada dos F4.

Na sala privada dos F4, estava tudo tranqüilo demais e finalmente os quatro estavam juntos.

- Por que hoje está tão tranqüilo? – Jasper perguntou.

- O quê? – Emmett não entendeu.

- $ 2,500 dólares que é por causa da tal Bella. – Jasper apostou com Emmett.

- Ah! Claro que é isso – Emmett disse rindo.

- Esperem e verão. – Edward falou calmo com um sorriso nos lábios. – Ela aparecerá muito em breve. Aquela garota não conhece seus limites.

- Que brincadeira fez dessa vez? – Jacob perguntou sério.

- Por quê? – Edward virou pra ele mais sério ainda. – Para que possa salvá-la de novo?

- O que significa isso? –Emmett perguntou a Jasper sem entender.

- Não deveria ir muito longe com isso. – Jacob disse tranqüilo.

- Desde quando se preocupa com tudo isso? – Edward perguntou grosseiramente. – Se não for ajudar, então não se meta.

- Dificultando a vida de uma garota é ridículo e infantil. – Jacob rebateu.

- Pra você ela se parece com uma garota? – Edward perguntou analisando o amigo. – É totalmente ignorante como um cavalo ou um cão. Então seja um cavalo ou um cão, ela desafiou o grande Edward Cullen. Então, tenho que ensinar uma lição. Não conhece as regras?

Bella surgiu como um furação pela porta da sala dos garotos...

- Falando no diabo. – Edward falou rindo.

- Quem? – Emmett perguntou ainda não vendo Bella na sala.

- Quem mais? – Edward disse cínico. – Eu tinha razão, não? Veio me procurar.

Só então, Jacob que não estava ligando para que Edward estava dizendo virou-se e viu Bella em pé na frente de Edward com uma cara de que pularia no pescoço dele a qualquer momento.

- Se veio se desculpar chegou tarde. – Edward disse arrogante.

- Não vou mais tolerar isso. – Bella falou bufando. – Advertências. As conseqüências. Essas palavras foram preparadas para você. Sabia?

Edward respirou fundo e olhou na direção de Bella com seu ar de superioridade.

- Ei, garota lavadeira. – Ele disse de forma lenta e calma. – Então é assim que se desculpa no seu mundo?

- Então, no seu mundo, a vítima deve desculpar-se com o culpado? – Bella rebateu e jogou as toalhas fedorentas na cara de Edward. Todos se assustaram com a atitude de Bella.

- O que disse? – Edward levantou furioso se pondo frente a frente com Bella. A garota não se intimidou e armou os punhos para o rapaz. – Você... O que está fazendo?

- Já não disse? – Bella estava transformada. – Não vou mais tolerar isso. Eu acho que te disse claramente.

Bella se preparou e sem Edward pensar em se mover a garota partiu pra cima dele e o acertou um belo soco no rosto. Todos na sala se surpreenderam com a coragem e a determinação de Bella.

- VOCÊ... Me viu dormir com algum homem? - Ela disse irada. – Alguma vez me viu de MÃOS DADAS COM UM HOMEM? Como se atreve a espalhar esses rumores sobre uma recatada e pura garota, que nunca nem se quer teve sua primeira vez?

Bella se aproximou mais de Edward e catou uma das toalhas que estavam no chão e jogou mais uma vez no rosto dele.

- VOCÊ... Se continuar com esses asquerosos enganos, vou te matar! Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça em minha vida... Eu te mato Cullen.

Bella disse e saiu da sala sem mais nem olhar para Edward. Os outros F4 caíram na gargalhada quando a garota saiu e Edward continuou lá estático onde estava.

Já no almoço, Bella abriu sua marmita e encontrou coisas bem gostosas que sua mãe havia preparado com carinho. Estava sentada em uma mesa afastada das outras pessoas. Mas logo sentiu que alguém chegava perto dela. Passos marcados e calmos vinham em sua direção.

Quando Bella virou-se para ver quem estava parado ao lado da sua mesa, teve uma surpresa. Edward Cullen a fitava com intensidade.

- Que é isso? – Ele perguntou olhando para a marmita da garota. – Uma tentativa de imitar as classes superiores? Homens como eu podem afirmar com uma só olhada.

Bella abaixou a cabeça e resolveu não cair nas provocações do garoto. Mas Edward queria a tirar do sério. O rapaz pegou a marmita.

- Odeio essas marmitas de pobre feitas por uma velha! – Ele jogou a marmita no chão do salão e a marmita de Bella se partiu espalhando toda a comida.

Bella se abaixou para catar os pedaços da marmita. Ela viu a marmita que sua mãe lhe deu com carinho, preparou a comida com sacrifício, comida essa que sua família deixou de comer pra dar a ela. Agora estava tudo no chão por causa de um moleque mimado.

- Ei! Vamos para minha casa. – Edward chamou os outros F4.

- Por quê? – Emmett perguntou do alto da escada que dava acesso a parte privada dos F4.

- Meus sapatos estão sujos de comida de pobre. – Edward disse rindo.

Jacob apareceu também no alto da escada e viu Bella ajoelhada no chão juntando os pedaços da marmita.

_Bella só conseguia pensar em seus pais preparando a comida para lhe deixar feliz._

_ "Ah, eu não posso esquecer os camarões que ela tanto gosta."_

_"Bella ficará muito feliz."_

_"Nossa filha merece o melhor."_

Bella foi dominada pelo ódio, aquele cretino havia destruído todo o esforço dos seus pais.

- Espere ai. – Bella falou para Edward e todo o salão se calou.

- Como? O que você disse? – Edward estava rindo.

Bella respirou fundo e ficou de pé, caminhou até onde Edward estava e falou:

- Eu não me importo de quem você é filho. – Bella disse seca. – Você é um pirralho que nunca ganhou dinheiro por conta própria! E vejo que não aprendeu a lição logo cedo.

Edward parou de rir quando viu Bella se preparar para atacá-lo mais uma vez.

- Não seja tão convencido! – Bella disse ao acertar outro soco no rosto de Edward. Só que agora foi bem mais forte que fez o garoto cair no chão. Só se ouviram os gritinhos histéricos das meninas que assistiam a confusão.

Bella viu que Tanya foi a única pessoa que sorriu ao vê-la golpear o queridinho Cullen. Isso lhe deu mais forças.

- Eu não vou mais fugir! – Bella disse olhando para ele que continuava no chão. – Isso é uma declaração de guerra! Enfrente-me se puder seu moleque covarde.

Na mesma hora Edward se lembrou de um fato idêntico que aconteceu na vida dele.

"Edward! Não seja tão convencido!" Da mesma forma que Bella falou... Outra pessoa já havia falado e lhe acertado um belo soco.

Bella pegou suas coisas, juntou tudo e se preparou pra ir embora, mas antes deu uma boa olhada para Jacob que sorria pra ela e para Edward que como no inicio da manhã estava estático.

Bella fez algo grande. E pensando nas conseqüências que pode sofrer a partir de agora, ela fica com medo. Mas ela nunca vai desistir, mesmo se a odiarem ou baterem nela. Porque ela, Bella, é uma erva daninha.

Na casa de Edward, eles estavam reunidos mais uma vez só que o clima estava mais estranho do que nunca.

Jacob estava sozinho no seu canto, pensava sobre tudo que estava acontecendo. Emmett e Jasper brincavam na mesa de sinuca. E Edward por incrível que pareça estava rindo sozinho em um canto.

- Por que ele está todo sorridente? – Emmett perguntou a Jasper.

- Ela até se atreveu a bater no grande Edward Cullen. – Jasper disse divertido. – Faz tempo que a vida nessa escola não era tão divertida.

Jasper ficou pensativo por um tempo e disse:

- Mas, não acha que ela lembra alguém?

- Verdade. Também estava pensando nisso. – Emmett falou. – Quem?

Os dois pensaram um pouco e disseram juntos:

- Rosalie!

- O quê? Não brinquem! – Edward parou de rir.

- Não, não. Há um pouco de semelhança entre elas. – Emmett continuou.

- Semelhança? – Edward disse histérico. – Como pode comparar uma garota caipira com a minha irmã?

- Você sabe melhor se parece com ela ou não. – Jasper disse rindo. – Aquele... _"Não seja tão convencido"_ – Jasper imitou voz de menina. – Foi bem a cara de Rosalie dizendo pra você.

- Cala a boca! – Edward disse aborrecido.

- Mas, por que estava rindo sozinho? – Emmett perguntou curioso.

- Vai aprontar mais uma com a lavadeira é? – Foi a vez de Jasper perguntar.

- Não captaram? – Edward voltou a rir.

- O quê? – Emmett perguntou.

- Aquela garota... – Edward ria como uma criança. – Não importa o quanto eu pense, acredito que está louca por mim.

- O quê? – Emmett e Jasper se olharam achando a idéia de Edward a mais maluca de todas.

- Edward, que demônios fez você chegar a essa conclusão? – Jasper realmente não acreditava nessa possibilidade.

- Caras... Como podem se auto-titularem peritos no amor ou Casanova's? – Edward dizia orgulhoso por sua descoberta. – As garotas sempre dizem o contrário do que pensam. Embora aquela garota pareça me odiar, de fato, está totalmente apaixonada por mim...

- Uau! – Emmett seguiu o raciocínio de Edward.

- Pensem bem. – Edward continuou. – Não quer que o homem que gosta entenda a mal, assim deve insistir em que é pura e inocente.

- Seguindo a lógica... – Jasper suspirou pesadamente.

- Deixando bem claro que ainda é virgem... – Emmett completou.

- É uma forma de dizer que está esperando que eu a faça mulher. – Edward parecia ter descoberto a eletricidade tamanha sua empolgação.

- BRAVO caro amigo. – Jasper batia palmas para Edward. – Impressionante Edward. É meu amigo, mas isso é impressionante.

- Não vão dizer que não é isso? – Edward continuava rindo. – Não haverá um dia que o carisma de Edward Cullen não impressionará uma garota. Sabia que era estranho.

Os garotos riam e Jacob continuava com seus fones de ouvido escutando sua música clássica.

- Ela pensou que me enganaria fingindo que estava furiosa. – Edward continuava se achando. – Também seria cansativo se ela fosse muito franca. Não acreditam?

Invés de responderem todos começaram a rir mais uma vez.

Bella estava preocupada com o que poderia acontecer a ela nessa manhã. Chegou à escola e tentou parecer invisível mais uma vez. Só que sabia que agora ela tinha pegado um caminho sem volta.

- Embora as coisas estejam assim, ainda tenho que vir à escola. – Bella disse pra si, tentando subir a escadaria principal sem ser vista. – Bella, Bella, você precisa controlar esse seu mau gênio. Por que tive que incomodá-lo?

As pessoas olhavam e Bella parecia louca, ela corria e se escondia sabe-se lá do que. Subia a escada de forma desengonçada. Quando já estava quase no fim da escadaria, apareceram quatro homens vestidos com ternos pretos e com cara de mau.

- Você é a Srta. Isabella Swan? – Um dos homens perguntou.

- errrr... Sim, sou eu. – Bella disse nervosa, sabia que seu fim tinha chegado, mas não podia desistir assim tão fácil.

- Pode vir conosco um momento? – O homem pediu com educação.

- O quê? Aonde? – Bella começou a suar nas mãos, Bella suava nas mãos quando estava nervosa. – Agora estou um pouco ocupada.

- Recebemos ordens de levá-la conosco. – O homem continuou.

- De quem? – Bella perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

- Saberá assim que vier conosco. – O homem era sério demais e parecia malvado demais também.

- Tenho que ir trabalhar. – Bella disse quase gaguejando. – Estou ocupada. Sinto muito.

Bela começou a descer a escada lentamente, mas, logo viu que os quatro trogloditas de preto a estavam seguindo.

- Senhores! Por que me seguem? – Bella disse e começou a correr.

Bella correu e tentou se esconder nos lugares mais improváveis. Ou melhor, nos mais óbvios. Atrás de árvores, muros, carros... Os seguranças corriam por toda escola atrás de Bella e nada de achá-la. Depois de 20 minutos, Bella já cansada de correr, resolveu parar e andar. Mas foi só parar para que os seguranças a pegassem.

- Vamos! – Dois deles pegaram Bella pelos braços e começaram a arrastá-la em direção a um carro.

- Senhores! Me soltem! – Bella gritava.

Os homens entraram com Bella em um carro preto e a garota esperneava que nem louca.

- Fique quieta moça! – Um dos homens falou.

- Por que estão fazendo isso? – Bella perguntou ainda tentando se soltar.

- Não se mova! – O homem repetiu.

Bella decidiu que era hora de fazer loucuras e mordeu o braço de um dos homens que a seguravam e começou a estapear o outro.

- Estão tentando me seqüestrar? – Ela dizia aos gritos.

Bella estava descontrolada, até que o homem em que ela acertou a mordida colocou um lenço em contato com seu nariz. Bella apagou.

- Vamos que ele está esperando. – Um dos homens falou ao motorista.

Bella não conseguia ver nada só sentia um aroma agradável que parecia um jardim cheio de flores. Quente e gentil.

- E alguém massageia meu corpo... Meu corpo... – Bella pensou. – MASSAGEIAM MEU CORPO? – Ela gritou internamente e abriu os olhos. Logo viu algumas mulheres massageando seu corpo, ela estava apenas com uma toalha cobrindo seu corpo.

Bella se desesperou e tentou se soltar, não sabia onde estava e a última coisa que lembrava eram os caras a seqüestrando.

Bella ouviu uma das mulheres falando que iria depilá-la. Tudo que se ouviu depois foram os gritos de Bella. Depois da depilação Uma estilista começou a vestir Bella. Ajeitaram os cabelos e lhe deram jóias.

Quando já estava pronta, um senhor parecendo um mordomo apareceu no quarto que ela estava para levá-la a algum lugar.

Saíram andando por um correndo que parecia não ter fim. Bella olhou por uma sacada e viu um jardim enorme umas cinco vezes o tamanho dos jardins da escola. A garota não sabia onde estava só que era um lugar muito bonito.

Bella viu duas empregadas a olhando e cochichando algo. Virou para o mordomo que entendeu o grande ponto de interrogação que estava na cabeça da moça.

- todos estão muito curiosos por ser a primeira vez que algo assim acontece. – O mordomo falou. – É a primeira vez que nosso Jovem Amo trouxe uma garota pra casa.

- Posso perguntar algo? – Bella disse sem jeito.

- Sim. – O mordomo esperou a pergunta.

- Este é o nosso país, Estados Unidos, certo? – Ela perguntou muito corada.

- Sim, isso mesmo. – Ele falou e continuou seguindo pelo corredor.

- Isso é a casa Branca ou algo parecido?

- Não! – Ele se limitou a responder.

- Posso fazer outra pergunta?

- Sim, vá em frente, senhorita.

- Não sou senhorita. – Bella disse sem graça. – Só me chame de Isabella, quer dizer Bella, me chame de Bella.

- Sim, senhorita Bella.

- por que estou aqui? – Bella continuou a perguntar.

-Não tenho muita certeza, senhorita.

- Aonde vamos agora?

- Já chegamos. – O mordomo disse indicando a porta que Bella deveria entrar. – Ele está esperando por você.

- Me esperando? – Bella perguntou confusa. – Quem?

O mordomo não respondeu, apenas apontou a porta. Bella seguiu sozinha por outra escada que dava acesso a uma enorme sala cheia de objetos caros, esculturas, quadros...

Bella viu que tinha alguém de costas próximo a janela, seu coração acelerou, pois a primeira pessoa que veio em sua mente foi Jacob Black, como ela queria que fosse ele.

Mas quando chegou mais próximo reconheceu aquela cor de cabelo, aquele ar bagunçado.

- VOCÊ! – Bella gritou ao ver Edward Cullen se virar sério pra ela. - Por que está aqui?

- O que tem de estranho eu estar em minha casa? – Edward falou em seu tom arrogante de sempre.

- Sua casa? – Bela falou surpresa. – Então, está é a casa da família Cullen?

- Sim. – Edward caminhou na direção de Bella.

- Por quê? – Bella quase gritou. – O que está pretendendo fazer?

- Já fiz o que eu queria. – Edward estava frente a frente com Bella e sorria cínico.

- Do que está falando? – Bella perguntou sem entender.

Bella estava em posição de ataque, mas diferente das outras vezes, Edward a pegou pelos braços e a colocou de frente para um espelho.

- Olhe. – Ele disse orgulhoso. – Você, você mesma, sente-se chocada, não é?

Bella realmente parecia espantada ao ver sua imagem refletida no espelho, parecia outra pessoa.

- Olhe, o dinheiro até pode tornar um pato feio em uma garça. – Edward tentou humilhar Bella.

- Você queria dizer cisne? – Bella disse ao ver que Edward trocou as palavras. – Bom, não importa. – Bella disse pensativa. – Agora o que propõe? Quem te pediu que fizesse isso?

- Ei, plebéia. – Edward continuava com o sorriso cínico em seus lábios. – Se você gostar,só diga que gostou.

- O quê? – Bella não conseguia acreditar que alguém podia ser tão convencido.

- Claro, que você gosta de dizer o que realmente não pensa, não é mesmo? – Edward disse com ironia.

- Edward. – Bella disse calma. – Há um limite para as brincadeiras que faz. Isso é um seqüestro! É um crime extremamente terrível!

Edward quis rir, mas achou melhor seguir em frente com seu plano.

- Não há ninguém aqui, então pode ser sincera a respeito de que gosta de mim. – Ele disse todo cheio de si. – A partir de agora... Estarei disposto a fazer uma exceção e te reconhecerei fora da escola.

Bella abriu a boca besta pelo que te acabado de escutar, quanta besteira pensou.

- Por quê? – Edward viu que a garota abominou sua proposta. – Esta explosiva proposta, te assusta? Devo dizer novamente? Se fizer o que digo... Quando ninguém estiver por perto, posso te tratar como a namorada do todo-poderoso Edward.

Edward se aproximou seu rosto mais ainda do de Bella e a garota se afastou.

- Entendeu? – Ele disse de forma rouca e sensual.

Bella olhou a forma como ele movia os lábios e como dizia cada palavra. Edward pensou que aquilo tivesse causado algum efeito na garota, mas isso foi até ela abrir a boca.

- Está louco, não é? – Bella disse de forma lenta. – Está realmente louco! Seu cérebro se danificou com tanta comida gordurenta? Quem? Torna-se o quê? O quê? Esqueça. Estou indo.

Bella virou-se de costas para Edward e seguiu o caminho por onde veio. Edward correu atrás dela e se pôs mais uma vez em sua frente.

- Não é o seu cérebro que se danificou? – Edward falou de irritado.

- Se mova enquanto estou sendo amigável. – Bella disse o ameaçando.

- Sabe quanto gastei em você dos pés a cabeça? – Edward assumiu novamente seu tom arrogante. Bella apenas o olhou esperando ele dizer o valor. – 800 mil.

- O quê? – Bella achou que fosse uma brincadeira.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. – Ele sorriu. – Mas isso não é nada. Se estiver comigo, pode desfrutar de muito mais que isso diariamente. Está dizendo que não quer? Está louca?

- Ao ser seqüestrada por um psicopata como, posso ainda permanecer calma? – Bella se sentia ultrajada. – No momento em que vi seu rosto, senti como se um inseto se arrastasse por todo o meu corpo.

Bella tirou os brincos de alguma pedra preciosa e jogou no chão, tirou o lindo colar e jogou aos pés de Edward, começou a tirar o vestido e se deu conta de que nem sabia onde estavam suas roupas.

- ME DÊ MEU UNIFORME AGORA! –Ela gritou furiosa.

Minutos depois Bella já havia trocado de roupa, jogado o vestido no meio da sala e se preparava para partir. Mas antes de sair Bella resolveu dizer algo.

- E só mais uma coisa. – Ela começou ainda de costas pra ele. – Parece que não sabe, mas os amigos e amor você não pode comprar com dinheiro. Usam-se os sentimentos para consegui-los.

- Não há nada que o dinheiro não possa comprar. – Edward disse antes que ela deixa-se a sala. – Me diga. Há alguma coisa por aqui? – Bella virou-se e o encarou, mas antes que dissesse algo ele continuou. – Realmente há algo neste mundo que não se possa comprar com dinheiro? Se é tão confiante, me fale agora mesmo... Plebéia.

Bella engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta e foi embora.

Edward andava de um lado para outro muito irritado. Todas as coisas que Bella tinha em seu corpo já estavam jogadas no chão.

- O que é isso? - Uma das empregadas apareceu com a bota de Bella, Edward olhou furioso e jogou o sapato longe da sua vista. Edward começou a quebrar tudo que via em sua frente. Pisou no vestido, nas jóias, tudo que encontrava em sua frente que o fazia lembrar Bella ele jogava na parede.

– JOGUE FORA! – Ele gritou para uma das empregadas que nem se moveu de onde estava assustada. – O que está fazendo? Não ouviu eu dizer pra jogar fora?

- Sim, Jovem Amo. – O mordomo respondeu, antes que a coitada da empregada pagasse o pato.

- E despeça a todos. – Edward continuou.

- O quê – O mordomo não entendeu.

- Despeça todos que estiveram com ela hoje! – Edward parecia histérico. – O que aconteceu com o cabelo dela? E a roupa! Só conseguem estilo antiquado? Procure outras pessoas. Procure alguém de primeira categoria!

- Todos os que vieram hoje, são os melhores. – O mordomo disse temendo a reação de Edward.

- Então procure pessoas mais caras! – Edward gritou mais uma vez.

- Entendido! – O mordomo sorriu, não havia como discutir com Edward.

Uma das empregadas entrou na sala com um chá para Edward. Quando foi servir, uma abelha apareceu na sala.

- EI! O QUE É ISSO? – Edward gritou ao ver a abelha próxima a ele. Ele tinha pavor de qualquer tipo de bicho. – ABELHA! PEGUE-A RÁPIDO! – Edward corria pela sala. – AH, ABELHA! PEGUE-A! – Edward se escondeu atrás do sofá.

As três empregadas mais o mordomo abriram a janela e expulsaram a abelha antes que Edward gritasse mais.

- Já foi? – Edward perguntou falando baixo dessa vez.

- Sim, a tiramos. – O mordomo disse sorrindo mais uma vez.

Edward respirou calmo e saiu de trás do sofá. Sentou-se em uma cadeira e olhou para todos na sala.

- Esse chá. – Edward falou com a empregada que estava a sua direita. – Você o preparou?

- Sinto muito Jovem Amo. – A moça respondeu apavorada.

Edward levantou a olhou dos pés a cabeça, deu as costas para sair e disse:

- A demita. – A ordem era para o mordomo, Edward saiu da sala bufando de raiva.

Bella parecia ter andado mais de 1 km e nada de chegar ao portão de saída da casa dos Cullen. Quando chegou a rua e que começou a andar, sentiu seus pés doerem.

Foi então que ela olhou para os pés e viu que ainda estava com a sandália com pedras que deviam valer mais do que tudo que tinha na sua casa.

- ahhhhh... Estou ficando louca! – Bella resmungou. – Bella tirou as sandálias e jogou por cima do muro, ouviu o choro de um cachorro que se misturou com o barulho de uma moto. Quando se virou para ver quem havia parado na moto atrás dela.

- Você de novo? – Jacob falou e ela ficou morta de vergonha por estar descalça em frente à casa do demônio Cullen.

Jacob a convidou para sentarem em uma pequena praça que ficava em frente à propriedade dos Cullen. Bella achou melhor ir do que ficar parada ali na frente daquela casa.

- Vai a algum lugar? - Bella perguntou a ele.

- Pra casa, esse é o meu caminho. – Ele disse. – E você?

- Eu também vou pra casa. – Bella disse tristonha.

- Desta maneira? – Jacob olhava para os pés da garota.

- Algo passou dos limites. – Bella disse fazendo uma careta que fez Jacob rir. – Por que está rindo?

- Cada vez que te vejo, está em uma situação dramática. – Jacob disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- É isso... é verdade. –Bella riu também. – Posso te perguntar algo? – Jacob apenas deu um suspiro, Bella entendeu que isso seria um sim. – Há algo neste mundo que se possa comprar com dinheiro? Embora dê milhões, nunca o conseguirá. Existe ou não? – Jacob permaneceu calado e Bella tirou suas próprias conclusões sobre a resposta dele. – Não há nada como isso, não é?

- O ar! – Jacob disse ainda pensativo.

- O quê? – Bella de inicio não entendeu o que ele quis dizer. – Oh, o ar. – Os dois riram juntos da descoberta de Jacob. – É claro! Por que não pensei nisso?

Jacob olhou o jeito encantador que Bella sorria, realmente nunca tinha conhecido ninguém como ela. Ele pensou enquanto bagunçava o cabelo da garota com carinho.

- É uma garota interessante. – Ele disse e logo se levantou e caminhou até a moto onde estava uma bolsa. Tirou um tênis e jogou para Bella. – Use-os. Se caminhar assim por aqui, vai ser presa.

Bella ficou sem palavras por mais um gesto solidário de Bella. Como alguém tão BM poderia ser amigo de uma peste que nem o Cullen pensou a garota.

- Você sabe o fuso horário entre os Estados Unidos e a França? – Perguntou Jacob.

- Como? – Bella mais uma vez não entendeu o porquê daquela pergunta.

- Fuso horário. – Jacob repetiu.

- Eu... não sei. – Bella respondeu sem jeito.

- Ah, é? – Jacob disse pensativo

Os dois se despediram e Jacob seguiu seu caminho, e Bella foi calçar o tênis pra seguir o dela.

Na loja de doces, estavam Bella e Alice terminando de atender uma cliente que acabara de sair.

Bella estava concentrada a procura do fuso horário entre os Estados Unidos e a França.

- O fuso horário... – Ela procurava em um site. – Hmm... O fuso horário entre os Estados Unidos e a França... ACHEI! – Bella gritou e correu até onde Alice estava. – São 7 horas. Amanhã eu falarei pra ele.

- Você parece muito feliz. – Alice disse analisando a amiga.

- O quê? – Bella perguntou.

- Mas esse cara é um membro dos F4, não é? – Foi a vez de Alice perguntar. - Ele é um dos que dão o cartão vermelho.

- O cartão vermelho é provavelmente algo do Cullen. – Bella disse rapidamente. – Eu acho que o Jacob não gosta desse tipo de coisa. – Bella viajou por imagens de Jacob sorrindo, dele ajudando ela... No fim suspirou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Mas ele não fez com que passasse. Então é culpado também. – Alice continuou.

- Eu não diria que ele é culpado. – Bella disse quase gritando.

- Por que está defendendo ele? – Alice sorriu cínica.

- Por nada. – Bella corou.

- Que tipo de pessoa ele é? – Alice parecia empolgada agora.

- Bem, ele... Eu não tenho idéia do que ele pensa. – Bella disse aos suspiros. – É um pouco frio. Mas às vezes ele é sorridente. Ele é alto e forte. Seus olhos são lindos, Seu sorriso é brilhante. Parece ser mais ingênuo do que penso. Mas realmente é um pouco frio.

- Quer dizer que você gosta dele. – Alice disse já atrás da amiga que estava tão distraída que nem notou a aproximação.

- E você Alice, com aquele cara que te deu uma cantada? – Bella mudou de assunto.

- Ah... – Alice sorriu que nem boba.

- Que cara é essa hein? – Bella perguntou curiosa. – Não me diga...

- Eu... Fiz. – Alice disse suspirando.

- O QUE? – Bella e Gabriela disseram juntas. Bella se assustou ao ver a chefe ao seu lado.

- Oh não, eu escolhi só atendentes puras para essa loja. – Gabriela disse assustada.

- O que você que dizer com "puras"? – Bella perguntou a chefe.

- Eu Também não sei. – Alice disse confusa.

- "Puras" é só na forma escrita. – Gabriela explicou. – Mas na verdade... – Gabriela disse nos ouvidos das garotas que puras seriam virgens.

- Ah, mas os tempos são outros. – Alice disse ainda contente. – Foi só uma vez. E foi bom se vocês querem saber.

- Uma vez... Primeira vez. – Bella disse pensativa. – Mas que inveja.

- Vocês estão bem atrasadinhas. – Gabriela falou. – Vocês ainda mal saíram dos beijos. É por isso que a gente não vende nada.

- Que isso tem a ver? – Bella perguntou.

- Vamos parar de falar sobre isso. – Gabriela as chamou mais próximo e as alertou. – Só tomem cuidado com esses caras que nunca tiveram nada antes.

- O que você quer dizer? – Bella perguntou antes que a chefe fosse embora.

- Eu já disse sobre o homem que eu amava? – Gabriela começou. – Apesar de ser extremamente rico, eu nunca sabia o que ele pensava. No final, ele matou uma pessoa e acabou sendo preso... Culpada... Sou eu também. – A mulher foi embora sem dizer mais nada.

- Que ela está dizendo? – Bella olhava confusa para a direção que sua chefe saiu.

- Por falar nisso... Bella. – Alice apontou para o lado de fora da loja. Bella olhou e viu Tanya parada na porta com certa vergonha.

- Tanya! – Bella disse surpresa.

Na casa de Edward, estavam ele, Jasper e Emmett jogando um jogo qualquer.

- Minha sorte não está boa. – Edward reclamou.

- Não fique bravo com um simples jogo, Edward. – Emmett falou. – Você deve se comportar como o rei do império Cullen.

- Cale a boca! –Edward disse mal humorado.

- Isso é meu. – Jasper reclamou quando Emmett pegou uma das peças dele. – Não é nada com a sua sorte. A Isabella Swan te fez mais alguma coisa?

- Cala boca e jogue! – Edward se limitou a dizer.

- Mas ela nem parece estar afetada. – Emmett continuou. – Já fizeram uma infinidade de maldades com ela, e ela nem parece se importar.

- É ela é agressiva, mas muito valente. – Jasper completou. – ÀS vezes nem da vontade de maltratá-la.

- Isso. Valente. – Emmett disse eufórico. – Aquele soco dela, não parece com os que a Rose dava no Edward?

- De fato. – Jasper concordou rindo. – "Edward! Não seja tão convencido!" – Jasper disse em uma imitação ruim da voz de Rosalie e fingindo socar Edward.

- Cale-se! Jogue logo! – Edward parecia mais aborrecido.

- Edward, é a sua vez. – Emmett disse rindo.

- Eu sei! - Edward disse convencido.

- Mas, Edward, você é muito transparente. – Jasper continuou. – Tem algum interesse nessa garota?

Edward irritado com a pergunta jogou de qualquer jeito sua peça.

- Jogo pra mim. – Emmett disse.

- Pra mim também. – Jasper falou atrás.

- Eu não jogo mais. – Edward jogou todas suas peças no centro da mesa e levantou aborrecido.

- Aonde você vai? – Perguntou Emmett.

- Vou pegar o "sapo selvagem" – Edward saiu sem dizer mais nada.

- Ele está falando do Jake? – Emmett perguntou a Jasper.

- Talvez, né? – Jasper respondeu.

- Ele está se referindo ao Jake como "sapo selvagem"?

- Talvez o mais quieto seja mais forte do que pensamos. – Jasper respondeu.

- É mesmo. – Emmett disse rindo. – Mas ele não vem. Jake está muito ocupado pensando na volta da Leah.

- Ele está tão atordoado que não consegue nem ficar em pé. – Jasper brincou.

Tanya queria conversar com Bella. Como já estava na hora de fechara loja. Alice deixou que Bella fosse enquanto fechava tudo.

- Eu sinto muito, Bella você me salvou, mas... – Tanya começou, mas logo foi interrompida por Bella.

- Não se preocupe tanto assim. – Bella tranqüilizou a garota. – Olha se eles a virem aqui, você estará com problemas.

- Mas...

- Você não precisa ficar se sacrificando pra se mostrar minha amiga na escola. – Bella continuou. – Se quiser conversar, é só ligar para o meu trabalho. – Bella disse sorrindo. – Eles não devem grampear nossos telefones, não é mesmo?

- Realmente, me desculpe Bella. – As duas se abraçaram e sorriram uma para a outra.

Bella limpou o tênis que Jacob a emprestou e no dia seguinte foi à escola com o objetivo de devolvê-lo. Foi até a escada de emergência, mas nada de Jacob por lá. Depois foi até a sala dos F4 e nenhum deles estava por lá também.

- Quem está ai? – Jasper perguntou atrás de Bella, fazendo a garota tomar um susto e virar para olhar, ele e Emmett na porta da sala. – Não é a arquiinimiga do Edward, a mulher maravilha?

- O que faz aqui? – Emmett perguntou. – Edward não está aqui agora.

- por que teria que vir em busca de alguém como ele? – Bella disse aborrecida ajeitando o tênis na sacola.

- Não são esses os sapatos esportivos do Jake? – Emmett perguntou curioso.

Bella guardou o par de tênis e estendeu a saco e disse:

- Me ajude a devolvê-los. – Bella disse sem graça e entregou a Jasper e começou a sair da sala.

- Espera. – Jasper a segurou. – Tome uma xícara de chá antes de ir.

Bella sentiu-se confusa com o convite, mas acabou aceitando. Os garotos tinham garçom e até menu do que queriam comer ou tomar. Aquilo era outro mundo para Bella.

Os garotos queriam saber o que Edward havia aprontado no dia anterior já que o amigo estava de péssimo humor. Bella contou toda a história do seqüestro.

- Sério que disse isso ao Edward? – Emmett perguntou achando tudo muito engraçado.

Bella que estava entretida comendo os docinhos que o garçom acabara de servi, apenas confirmou com um aceno com a cabeça.

- Wow, é realmente impressionante. – Jasper falou. – Nunca ninguém havia demonstrado tanta irritação.

- Oh, é a Leah. – Emmett falou apontando para a TV que estava atrás de Bella.

- Ela já deve ta voltando, certo? – Jasper comentou enquanto Bella admirava a linda garota na propaganda de TV.

- Jake deve estar muito feliz. – Bella ouviu as palavras de Emmett e resolveu perguntar.

- Isso... – Os dois prestaram atenção no que Bella iria falar. – Vocês quatro se conhecem há muito tempo?

- Sim, desde o jardim de infância. – Emmett respondeu.

Bella queria perguntar mais coisa, mas achou melhor se conter.

- Parece ter muita curiosidade por algo. – Jasper notou que ela só estava sem graça de perguntar. – Nos pergunte. Diremos a vocês se soubermos. Será como uma retribuição.

- Retribuição? – Bella não entendeu.

- Ultimamente tem sido muito divertido pra nós. Tudo graças a você. – Jasper disse sorrindo e fez Bella sorrir sem graça.

- Jacob e Leah Clearwater, se conhecem? – Bella perguntou sem jeito.

- Se conhecem? – Os dois disseram juntos e começaram a rir.

- Pra você entender, teremos que te contar um pouco da história de Jake. – Emmett começou a falar. – Quando Jake tinha cinco anos, sofreu um acidente de carro. Seus pais morreram na hora, e o deixaram sozinho. Então, ele se refugiou no autismo, ignorando a todos. A pessoa que tirou o Jake desse estado foi a Leah. Para nós, ela só é nossa amiga de infância, nossa irmã mais velha. Mas para Jake, é como seu primeiro amor, sua namorada e mãe.

Bella sentiu um incômodo ao saber que Jacob Black gostava da sua Diva Leah Clearwater. Bella sabia o quanto Leah era perfeita, mas realmente não gostou de saber dos sentimentos que Jacob nutria por ela.

Na aula de Educação física, Bella estava no campo com as garotas. Essa com certeza era a pior parte do dia, a pior aula, Bella era extremamente desastrada e sem habilidade para esportes.

As garotas brincavam com a bola, jogando de um lado para o outro, apenas como aquecimento. Na quadra ao lado estavam alguns garotos do último ano jogando basquete. Entre eles estavam os F4. E claro que o olhar de Bella foi direto para Jacob, como ele era forte e atlético, e como se movia, como era bom em tudo. Pensou a garota.

- EI! ISABELLA! – Gritou Jéssica e na hora que Bella olhou a garota lançou a bola na direção do seu rosto acertando em cheio seu nariz e a fazendo cair no chão.

- Sangue. – Bella disse depois de levar a mão ao nariz e ver o liquido vermelho que escorria dele.

- Mereceu isso. – Jéssica disse rindo de Bella.

- Você fez muito bem Jess. – Ângela falou rindo também.

- O nariz da lavadeira ta sangrando. – Foi a vez de Lauren fazer as garotas rirem.

Na quadra ao lado os F4 pararam de jogar para ver o que acontecia no campo que as garotas treinavam. A cena chamou mais atenção de Jacob e Edward que ficaram por mais tempo observando.

Bella foi até o banheiro para lavar o rosto e limpar o sangramento. O ferimento doía, mas a humilhação era o que mais incomodava Bella.

De repente ouviu um pigarro na porta do banheiro, nem se incomodou de virar e ver quem era que estava ali provavelmente rindo da sua desgraça. Continuou lavando o nariz e derramando algumas lágrimas.

- Não se mova. – Edward falou ao colocar um lenço no nariz de Bella para estancar o sangramento. Bella logo empurrou sua mão para longe dela.

Edward a olhou e não sabia exatamente o que dizer, viu que ela estava chorando e resolveu seguir a linha de sempre.

- No que estava pensando deixando que batessem em seu nariz? – Perguntou de modo rude.

Bella não disse nada só limpou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto.

- Não chore. – Edward disse ainda um pouco rude.

- O quê? – Bella olhou furiosa.

- Eu disse pra você não chorar. – Ele continuou. – Não faça isso.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Bella não entendia aquela reação repentina. – Agora tenho que te pedir permissão pra chorar? Além disso, não foi você quem estava mais feliz de me ver chorando e sofrendo?

- Isso é tudo o que pode dizer para a pessoa que veio te ajudar? – Edward disse controlado.

- Quem pediu sua ajuda? – Bella disse irritada. - Eu por um acaso pedia a sua ajuda? Se todos morressem e você fosse a última pessoa sobre a terra, ainda assim não aceitaria sua ajuda. Prefiro morrer sangrando a ficar em divida contigo.

Bella caminhou para sair da sala, mas Edward a puxou de volta pra dentro do banheiro.

- Ei. – Ele disse a puxando. – P... por que me odeia tanto? O que não te satisfaz em mim? Sou de aparência agradável, sou alto, sou inteligente, sou rico. Como... ? Como pode odiar Edward Cullen? É realmente idiota?

- Parece que não entendeu, odeio tudo em você! – Bella estava mais irritada ainda. – O modo que você olha. O modo que você caminha, e seu cabelo bagunçado estúpido! Odeio tudo isso.

- Tomou remédio errado? – Edward não entendia o porquê de tanto ódio.

- Ainda não terminei de falar. –Bella quase gritou. – É monstruoso ver vários de vocês fazendo o que te agrada na escola. E incomodando qualquer um por diversão com seus cartões vermelhos ou o que seja e sua desconsideração. Isso é o pior!

- Você...

- Quer que eu volte a dizer? – Bella o cortou. – Em tudo, Edward Cullen... Odeio tudo em você! Odeio tudo!

Bella saiu do banheiro e deixou Edward sem palavras chutando a parede de raiva.

No dia seguinte, Bella achou estranho chegar à escola e nada aprontarem contra ela. Viu a amiga Tanya lhe dar um sorriso disfarçado para que ninguém notasse a aproximação das duas.

As duas seguiram para seus respectivos armários e depois só se ouviu um grito.

- O CARTÃO VERMELHO! – Um garoto da turma de Bella gritou. – O CARTÃO VERMELHO APARECEU DE NOVO! TANYA DENALI DO 2º ANO RECEBEU O CARTÃO!

Bella ouviu o nome da amiga, mas quando olhou para a direção do armário de Tanya a garota já estava sendo levada pela multidão.

Bella correu atrás deles. Estavam levando Tanya para o grande salão onde os F4 faziam as suas maldades. Três deles já estavam em seus "tronos" e Tanya estava no centro da roda de alunos que se formou.

Tanya chorava muito e Edward não esboçava nem um sentimento. Ao sinal do líder dos F4. Um dos alunos entrou com um balde de água que foi despejado em cima de Tanya. Os outros alunos que estavam na roda começaram a jogar sacos cheios de farinha em cima de Tanya que acabou caindo no chão tamanha a força que jogavam os saquinhos nela.

- TANYA! – Bella gritava tentando passar pelos outros alunos.

Bella conseguiu chegar até onde Tanya estava jogada no chão chorando.

- Tudo bem? - Bella perguntou Bella ao abraçar a amiga.

- Dói! – Tanya disse mostrando no rosto uma marca vermelha que um dos saquinhos havia deixado.

- Oh, quanta tragédia! – Jéssica disse com desdém.

- Que nojo! – Ângela e Lauren disseram juntas.

Tanya chorava sem parar, Bella levantou e trouxe com ela uma vassoura que tinha pegado pra acertar na cabeça do Cullen.

- Tenha um pouco mais de bom senso. – Bella fitava Edward muito séria. – Seu alvo sou eu, não é?

- Não se faça de boazinha. – Um garoto próximo aos F4 falou. – Você é uma pobre, afinal.

Bella olhou para o garoto e fez uma careta, voltou seu olhar para Edward em seguida.

- E daí que você é tão rico, se é tão idiota? - Bella berrou. – Tanya não tem nada a ver com isso!

- Você... – Edward pela primeira vez falou. – Não está enganada?

- Como? – Bella disse confusa.

- Quem declarou guerra a mim foi você. – Edward estava muito calmo.

- Um pobre como você tem que sofrer! – Alguém gritou do meio dos alunos. O mesmo garoto pegou uma embalagem de ketchup e jogou na direção de Bella, a garota agindo por reflexo, se defendeu coma vassoura e rebateu a embalagem que caiu no chão. Só que uma gota do Ketchup espirou no sapato branco de Edward.

- Tudo bem Sr. Cullen? – O garoto que arremessou o ketchup perguntou.

- DESGRAÇADA! – Outro garoto gritou. – Olhe o que fez!

Todos começaram a arremessar saquinhos de farinha em Bella também.

- PAREM! – Bella gritou tentando se defender, mas os alunos continuavam atirando os saquinhos.

- PAREM! – Agora foi Edward quem gritou. – Já chega!

Edward caminhou até onde Bella estava. Todos olhavam apreensivos.

Edward colocou o pé direito mais a frente e disse:

- Lamba!

- Como? – Bella disse não acreditando que ele iria começar com essa história novamente.

- Vamos fazer como da primeira vez. – Edward disse sem olhar para Bella. – Lamba. E então acabarei com esse jogo.

Bella quis socar aquele rostinho perfeito até sua raiva se dissipar. Mas viu sua amiga no chão ainda chorando machucada e se sentiu culpada.

- Lambe! Lambe! Lambe! – Um coro se formou pedindo para Bella lamber o sapato de Edward.

Bella olhou para Tanya mais uma vez, viu a marca no rosto da garota e se decidiu iria fazer o que o Cullen queria. Olhou com ódio para Edward que ainda parecia sem emoção alguma. Bella estava de joelhos pronta para se humilhar de uma vez.

Emmett e Jasper olhavam a cena do fundo do salão e não estavam mais de acordo com o que Edward estava fazendo. O amigo estava indo longe demais.

Bella foi aproximando seu rosto do sapato de Edward. Estava cada vez mais próxima e o nojo se misturava ao ódio. Fechou os olhos para não ver o que estava fazendo e foi de uma vez.

- VOCÊ ERROU! – Antes que tocasse os sapatos Bella ouviu a voz conhecida gritar.

Todos viraram para a entrada do salão onde Jacob estava parado.

- O fuso horário. – Ele disse calmo como sempre.

- O fuso horário? – Bella repetiu sem entender que mais uma vez estava sendo salva por seu príncipe dos sonhos.

- Na verdade são seis horas, porque em outubro é horário de verão. – Jacob se aproximou de Bella.

- Me desculpe. – Bella disse sem jeito.

Edward olhou para Bella e depois para Jacob e deu um longo suspiro.

-Parei. – Edward disse de forma entediada e deixou o salão.

- Certo. Acabou. – Jasper disse bem alto e saiu atrás de Edward.

- O jogo acabou. – Emmett disse e também saiu.

Bella olhou de forma agradecida para Jacob que sorria para ela. Ele fez um aceno com a cabeça para ela e saiu atrás dos amigos.

Bella olhou para Tanya ao seu lado e as duas amigas se abraçaram compartilhando uma a dor da outra.

Edward estava confuso que estava acontecendo, com que estava sentindo. Não entendia por que não conseguia tirar Isabella Swan da cabeça. Nunca pensou tanto em uma garota como pensava nela.

E hoje se sentiu mais estranho ao ver os outros alunos a atacando e sentir uma necessidade de protegê-la. Edward não sabia mais o que sentia por aquela garota comum, a lavadeira.

Após seu treino de futebol na escola, Edward tomou um banho e caminhou em direção a saída da escola quando viu o grande cartaz na portaria.

"Centro Cullen's de ensino promove:

Uma viagem por um mês à Europa para o segundo e terceiro ano.

Informações na secretária da escola."

- Viagem escolar? – Edward disse para si e logo surgiu algo em sua mente.

Bella contava a Alice sobre a tal viagem.

- O quê? 20 mil? – Alice disse espantada com o valor. – Aquela escola é realmente surpreendente. Como pode custar 20 mil uma viagem? Todos os estudantes vão?

- Não, eu não. – Bella disse aborrecida.

- Então o que pretende fazer? – Alice indagou à amiga.

- O que posso fazer Alice? – Bella disse exasperada. – Só será como longas férias escolares. Eu trabalharei duro e ganharei um pouco de dinheiro. Ah, meu pai! Meu pai voltou a causar problemas! – Bella estava muito irritada com seu pai. – Agora minha família está totalmente quebrada!

- Vamos implorar a nossos pais que nos deixem ir pra algum lugar. – Alice disse empolgada. – Queria saber de alguma forma de conseguir dinheiro pra irmos.

O celular de Alice começou a tocar e ela logo atendeu sua mãe.

- Sim, mãe? – Alice disse coma voz triste. – COMO? POSSO IR. – De repente já estava histérica ao telefone. – Mas, posso ir com a Bella? SÉRIO? LIGUE PRA MÃE DELA AGORA!

Alice desligou e ela Bella começaram a fazer um escândalo de felicidade.

No aeroporto os alunos que iriam à viagem escolar esperavam o vôo. Edward caminhava de um lado para o outro nervoso.

- Ei! O que ele tem? – Jasper perguntou a Emmett.

- EDWARD! – Emmett gritou com o amigo que nem deu atenção. – Também está esperando alguém?

- Esperando o quê? – Edward perguntou sem graça. – Já que vamos pegar um longo vôo, primeiro tenho que fazer muito exercício.

- Ei! Por que insiste em ir junto com o resto dos estudantes? – Jasper perguntou rindo. – Não queria ir no seu jatinho particular e não sofrer tudo isso?

- É uma viagem escolar. – Edward disse irritado. – Um sofrimento como esse será uma lembrança de minha vida na escola. Não é assim, Jake?

- O quê? – Jacob que estava perdido em seus pensamentos e também andava de um lado para o outro, mas no caso dele era por esperar a próxima aterrissagem.

- Ei, vamos! – Emmett chamou os amigos. Todos se despediram de Jacob e seguiram para a sala de embarque. Edward ainda olhava para todos os lados como se esperasse alguém.

- Ah, por que aquela garota não vem? – Disse pra ele mesmo.

Jacob se dirigiu para o portão de desembarque e no caminho viu grandes banners com fotos de Leah. Sorriu ao ver as fotos e continuou seu caminho.

Se coração deu um salto ao ver a mulher alta, elegante e extremamente bonita que surgiu pelo portão de desembarque. Seu sorriso brotou como nunca se via.

Leah logo o reconheceu e sorriu da mesma forma vindo em sua direção.

- Olhem é a Leah Clearwater! – Alguém gritou e no segundo seguinte, Leah estava cercada de pessoas.

- Um autógrafo, por favor! – Uma garota pediu.

Jacob esperou paciente Leah atender todas as pessoas e sorria a cada sorriso que a moça dava para ele. Finalmente depois de alguns minutos Leah conseguiu chegar até Jacob e os dois se prenderam em um forte e longo abraço.

- Você está bem? – Foi a primeira coisa que ela perguntou.

- Agora estou. – Ele disse sorrindo.

Leah deu mais um forte abraço no amigo e o convidou para irem embora. Os dois foram rindo e quando passaram pelos banners Jacob, parou e disse:

- Eu não gosto dessa foto. – Leah fez uma careta e os dois riram mais uma vez.

Dentro do avião, Edward estava impaciente e não parava quieto. Pegou o celular e discou um número.

- Alô! – Ele disse muito irritado. – O que você tem a me dizer?

- Desculpe. – A aeromoça o interrompeu. – Sinto muito, não pode usar seu celular a bordo.

Edward não deu atenção e continuou ouvindo tudo que a outra pessoa dizia do outro lado da linha.

- Q... O quê? – Ele disse incrédulo. – Aonde ela foi?

Bella estava com Alice em um pequeno barco... As duas cantavam e tinham varas de pescar e riam muito. O tempo passou e as duas acabaram pegando no sono.

- Ei lavadeira. – Bella ouviu aquela voz conhecida em sua mente. – Ah, ah. Está me ouvindo? Plebéia!

- O que foi isso? – Bella perguntou a Alice acordando a amiga. – Alice, estou sonhando?

- Acho que não. – Alice respondeu ainda sonolenta.

- Mas continuo ouvindo a voz daquele garoto irritante. – Bella disse bocejando.

Quando Bella olhou para o lado e quase morreu de susto ao ver o grande navio com a logo marca Cullen.

- Ouvi dizer que a plebéia foi ao mar. – Edward falava em um megafone. – Olhe só pra você.

- Ei! O que estão fazendo aqui? – Bella gritou na direção do navio. – Não era pra vocês irem para a Europa?

- Já fomo lá muitas vezes. – Edward disse rindo. – Estamos enjoados disso. Queríamos dar uma olhada em algo novo e alguém nos recomendou este lugar. Olha que coincidência, não acha? Não tinha idéia que estivesse aqui, lavadeira.

- Então sigam sua própria rota! – Bella disse nervosa. – Finja não me conhecer e eu agradeceria!

- Esse barco parece ser somente de madeira. Estarão bem? – Edward perguntou cínico.

- Embora seja pequeno, é perfeito! – Bella parecia uma fera de tão irritada. – NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!

- Sério? – Edward respondeu. – É verdade. Não se afogaria mesmo se derrubasse. Sabe nadar, não é? – Bella olhou para Edward não querendo acreditar no que ele estava pensando em fazer. – Então vamos partir!

O navio apitou e passou ao lado do pequeno barco que Bella estava fazendo o barco lançar e jogar água em cima de Bella e Alice.

- EDWARD SEU CRETINO! – Bella gritou toda molhada.

Bella e Alice foram com o barco para o porto, mas o tempo esfriou ao cair da noite, as duas estavam congelando depois do banho que tomaram por culpa do Cullen.

Ao desembarcarem viram que todos os alunos que estavam na viagem escolar também estavam no porto. Inclusive o verme do Cullen como Bella se referiu a Edward.

Bella notou que um carro todo branco estacionou na entrada do porto e de dentro dele saíram duas pessoas. Seu coração se iluminou ao ver Jacob descendo do carro magnificamente lindo. Mas logo sua alegria teve fim ao ver quem o acompanhava.

- Aquela não é Leah Clearwater? – Alice perguntou surpresa.

Bella nãos e deu ao trabalho de responder, não restava dúvida de que era sua Diva Leah Clearwater. E ela estava de braços dados com seu príncipe, Jacob Black que sorria como bobo ao lado da garota.

Leah e Jacob foram cumprimentar seus amigos. De repente o olhar de Jacob e Bella se cruzou e eles se encararam por um tempo. Bella com vergonha desviou olhar do Rapaz.

- Ei! Lavadeira! – Edward surgiu como um fantasma na frente de Bella.

- AGORA O QUE É? – Bella disse aos gritos.

- Honestamente, está muito feliz de me encontrar em um lugar assim, não é mesmo? – Edward disse convencido. – Pode dizer. Estava muito aborrecida naquele barco com cheiro de peixe.

- Estava muito feliz antes de ver você. – Bella rebateu irritada.

- Não importa, vamos dar uma festa de boas vindas para Leah, e já que está em nossa escola, venha se quiser. – Edward disse e deu as costas para Bella.

- Embora não sei aonde, não tenho nenhuma intenção de ir! – Bella gritou mais uma vez fazendo Edward rir.

Edward parou onde estava ao ver Jacob passar indo em direção a Bella.

- Haverá uma festa de boas-vindas para Leah. Será divertido. – Jacob disse sorrindo. – Você virá certo?

- Sim, irei! – Bella disse de forma boba. – Tenho certeza que irei.

Edward queria entender o motivo de ela ter convidado e ela ter negado e para Jacob ter aceitado fácil, fácil.

Bella se xingou de todas as formas internamente por ter dado tanta bandeira de que estava louca por Jacob.

- Ei! Você! – Jéssica se aproximou de Bella.

- Sei o que vai dizer. – Bella disse irritada. – Eu também não tenho vontade de ir.

- Vamos! – Jéssica disse e Bella não entendeu a reação da garota. – Edward e Jake fizeram o convite. Deve vir. Não acha?

- Sim. – Bella ainda estava sem tender.

- Mas, esqueceram de algo. – Ângela disse sorrindo.

- Esqueceram algo? – Bella estava ficando cada vez mais confusa.

As três se aproximaram mais ainda de Bella e começaram a cochichar algo.

Leah estava olhando tudo de longe e sabia que aquilo não era nada bom, tinha quase certeza que aquelas garotas estavam aprontando algo.

Alice ajudou Bella a se arrumar para a tal festa. Pediu a seu pai para que desse uma carona a amiga e foi com ela até a porta da casa de Leah.

- Isso está bem? – Bella perguntou ainda segurando com força a capa que cobria sua roupa.

- Está bem. Está bem. – Alice disse impaciente. – Uma vez que entre, haverá algo mais exagerado que o teu. Isso ai não é nada.

- Não, mas é muito vergonhoso. – Bella estava altamente corada de vergonha.

- Não diga besteira. – Alice disse batendo na cabeça da amiga. – Combina perfeitamente com você! Não se preocupe. FORÇA BELLA!

- Vamos... Eu deveria voltar, não deveria nem ter vindo.

- O amor só pode ser conquistado com coragem. – Alice lembrou à amiga.

Bella sorriu e se despediu de Alice, seguiu em direção ao salão de festas da enorme casa. Sempre segurando forte a capa que estava usando.

Quando abriram as portas do são para Bella entra, ela teve uma surpresa enorme ao ver o interior da festa.

Muita gente bem vestida, mulheres com vestidos deslumbrantes, homens de ternos caríssimos, bebidas, comidas, garçons, música clássica. Uma autentica festa de ricos.

Bella se apegou mais ainda na sua capa, não deveria estar ali, não daquela forma. Bella então pensou em fugir. Deu meia volta, para sair sem ser notada.

Mas quando já ia se preparar para correr pra fora daquela casa, viu que Edward estava chegando muito elegante no local.

A primeira reação de Bella foi entrar no salão e procurar um lugar para se esconder.

Bella se escondeu atrás de uma mesa de comidas. Ficou observando os convidados da festa. Viu Edward entrando e olhando para todos os lados como se tivesse a procura de alguém. Viu Emmett e Jasper cercados de mulheres. E por fim encontrou quem procurava. Jacob que estava maravilhoso em um terno cinza junto com Leah que estava divina em um vestido provavelmente mais caro que a sua casa.

- Aquelas três! – Bella disse irritada. – Se eu pegar vocês estarão mortas! Bella sua idiota, por que acreditou no que elas disseram? É muito idiota. Idiota.

- ISABELLA! – Jéssica e as amigas gritaram atrás de Bella.

- Vocês... – Bella tentou falar mais foi cortada.

- Você está atrasada. – Jéssica disse. – Não sabíamos que estava aqui. Estivemos procurando por você.

- Não tirou sua capa? – Lauren falou rindo.

- Não está com calor? – Ângela disse rindo também.

- Não está quente. Eu ainda estou sentindo muito frio da brisa do mar. – Bella disse irônica.

- É porque seu vestido é muito curto? – Ângela disse se aproximando e tentando tirar a capa de Bella que a segurava com toda sua força.

- Os últimos designs são realmente formosos, mas expõem muito. – Jéssica disse se juntando a Ângela tentando tirar a capa de Bella. – O seu também é assim?

- Rápido tire isso. – Lauren também começou a puxar a capa. – Não vamos perder tempo. Vamos tirá-la.

Bella tentou desviar a atenção das garotas para correr para longe delas, mas elas acabaram puxando a capa e fazendo Bella cair por cima da mesa de comidas se sujando toda e indo parar no chão.

Todos no salão voltaram os olhares para Bella jogada no chão toda lambuzada.

- Mulher maravilha? O que é isso? – Um dos convidados falou e todos começaram a rir ao ver Bella vestida de mulher maravilha.

Edward viu a cena e não achou nada engraçado. Na hora soube que aquilo só podia ser armação daquelas três.

- Meu Deus. O que é isso? – Ângela disse rindo.

– Não é a mulher maravilha? Foi chamada de mulher maravilha na escola. – Lauren respondeu. – Agora não pode diferenciar entre realidade e sua imaginação?

- Se não tinha vestido, você deveria ter dito. – Jéssica disse cínica. – Compreendo que está tentando se sobressair. Mas isso é um exagero lavadeira.

- Talvez esses pobres gostem de fazer isso ultimamente. – Ângela completou.

Todos começaram a rir com as piadinhas das três amigas.

A fúria tomou conta de Edward e ele decidiu intercedeu por Bella. Iria acabar com aquelas três. Mas antes que pudesse se mover Jacob já havia passado a sua frente.

Jacob chegou tirando seu terno para cobrir Bella que se sentia humilhada e ridicularizada. As lagrimas já brotavam em seu rosto. Jacob secou algumas com as pontas dos dedos, enquanto Leah que vinha logo atrás dele, pegou um lenço e começou a tentar limpar o rosto de Bella.

- Eu sei por que fizeram isso. – Leah levantou e disse a Jéssica e as amigas. – Mas, sabem? Isso prova o quão baixas vocês são, e não ela. – Leah olhou para o lado e viu Jacob ainda agachado próximo a Bella. – Por que ainda está ai Jake? Leve ela rápido ao meu quarto.

Jacob levantou Bella e junto com Leah a levou para o quarto. Leah pediu para que ele voltasse à festa enquanto ela dava um jeito na situação de Bella.

No salão Edward se sentia covarde e impotente por não ter feito nada para ajudar Bella. Para não ter que descontar em ninguém Edward pegou a primeira bebida que viu na sua frente e virou todo o liquido quente que saiu rasgando sua garganta.

Leah arrumou um vestido lindo para Bella e agora estava a ajudando com a maquiagem. Bella não conseguia acreditar que estava no quarto da sua diva Leah Clearwater e ainda mais usando um vestido dela e sendo maquiada pela mesma. Parecia um sonho.

- Obrigada! – Bella disse sem jeito. – Não precisa fazer tanto.

- É o que quero fazer, então não se preocupe. – Leah disse sorrindo.

- Desde o começou eu sabia que não deveria ter vindo. – Bella disse envergonhada. – Este não é o lugar onde uma pessoa como eu, deve estar.

- Jake te convidou, não foi? – Leah disse calma, ela lembrava demais Jacob na forma de se expressar. – Se for amiga de Jake, então também é uma preciosa amiga pra mim.

- Não! – Bella sabia que Jacob tinha a convidado por educação. – Isso foi indelicado.

- Claro que não. – Leah tratou de lhe a segurar. – Jake não é assim. E defender alguém dessa forma, é a primeira vez que o vejo fazer isso.

- Jacob sempre foi muito atento. – Bella se lembrou de todas as vezes que ele a ajudou.

- Jake é atento? – Leah disse surpresa. – Olhe. É porque você é alguém especial. Ouvi que sofreu muito por culpa do Edward. Escutei que jurou que nunca abaixaria a cabeça diante dele.

- Isso... – Bella tentou falar, mas Leah a cortou.

- É porque é muito solitário.

- O quê? – Bella não tinha entendido do que Leah falava.

- Só está ocultando sua solidão atrás da violência.

- Edward Cullen é solitário? – Bella perguntou incrédula. – Não pode ser.

- Ele pode estar com sua mãe somente um mês a cada ano. – Leah explicou. – Desde que nasceu não foi um filho ou amigo normal. Sempre foi para todos, o herdeiro do grupo Cullen. Pode imaginar como se sente? – Bella apenas negou com a cabeça. – Não se renda.

- O quê?

- Gosto de você Isabella, então irei te animar. – Leah analisou o rosto de Bella. – Terminamos. Se levante.

Leah pegou os sapatos e ajudou Bella a calçá-los.

- São lindos! – Bella disse admirando o calçado.

- Para as mulheres os sapatos são os mais importantes. – Leah disse orgulhosa.

- Por quê? – Bella perguntou curiosa.

- Os bons sapatos levam você a bons lugares. – Leah disse terminando de prender os sapatos em Bella. – Está linda! Vamos descer agora?

Bella seguiu Leah e quando as duas entraram no salão novamente, todos os olhares se voltaram para Bella. Inclusive os de Edward que acabou deixando o copo com a sua bebida cair no chão. Jacob também parecia bem impressionado com o resultado.

Leah deixou Bella na pista e foi até onde Jacob estava.

- Não é educado ignorar uma dama tão linda. – Leah disse ao amigo o fazendo ir em direção a Bella.

- Você está bonita! – Jacob falou sorrindo, Se Bella pudesse se derretia ali mesmo.

Edward a olhava de longe e lembrava de como Bella o odiava tanto. De repente ele levantou e a olhou com tal fúria que a garota se encolheu de medo.

- Ei, quem deu permissão pra você falar com ela? – Edward perguntou a Jacob. – Essa daí recebeu o cartão vermelho. – Edward estava entre Bella e Jacob encarando o amigo com um olhar mortal.

- Você continua sendo inconveniente. – Leah foi até eles e disse calma. – Edward, você mesmo não achou que ela ficou bonita?

- Mesmo sendo você, Leah, eu não permito que fale assim comigo. – Edward disse fitando Bella com cara de nojo.

- Então... – Jacob o interrompeu e ficou frente a frente com Edward. – Eu não perdoarei quem fala assim com Leah.

Edward sem pensar golpeou Jacob no rosto. Todos ficaram espantados, era a primeira vez que viam dois membros dos F4 brigando.

Jacob cambaleou e voltou ao normal, mas Edward queria mais, com fúria avançou em cima do amigo, mas Bella em um ato de desespero se jogou em cima de Edward.

Todos ficaram perplexos com o que acabara de acontecer.

- Uau! – Emmett disse sorrindo. - Agora essa festa ta animando.

- Finalmente, ao ápice da história. – Jacob também sorria ao ver o amigo naquela situação. - Eu sabia que era isso que ele queria.

Edward estava em cima de Bella e os lábios de ambos estavam selados, e agindo por impulso Edward se aproveitou do momento e por um descuido de Bella ao tentar falar acabou dando passagem para a língua do garoto.

* * *

**E então, o que acharam do capítulo?**

**Mandem reviews dizendo o que acham ou se tiverem alguma pergunta. ^^**

**Agora vou deixar um preview do próximo capítulo:**

**_[...]_  
**

**_- EI, emergência! – Ele disse._**

**_- Quê? – Jacob perguntou curioso._**

**_- A bruxa chegou de repente. – Edward tentou explicar. – Bella está no meu quarto. Não tem jeito de tirá-la daqui._**

**_- BELLA ESTÁ NO SEU QUARTO? – Jacob, Emmett e Jasper disseram uníssono._**

**_- Edward seu safado, vocês fizeram... – Jasper não completou a frase._**

**_- Edward isso é mentira, não é? – Jacob disse preocupado._**

**_- E eu pensando que ela era ingênua. – Emmett disse rindo._**

_**[...]**  
_


	3. De repente Apaixonado!

**Olá pessoas, não sei quantas pessoas andam lendo isso aqui, ainda estou aprendendo a usar o FF. Quero agradecer quem mandou review no capítulo anterior. Fico mega feliz com o retorno de vocês. Espero que curtam esse novo capítulo e que deixem reviews com as opiniões.**

**Ahhh, pra quem acompanha mil desculpas pela demora. =/**

**Sou uma vaca sem coração!**

**Os links das imagens estão no meu profile.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

Bella caiu na real sobre o que estava acontecendo e ficou histérica em baixo de Edward, começou a empurrá-lo e tentou impedir que o beijo continuasse. Jacob tirou Edward de cima de Bella e a garota agradeceu.

Edward Furioso saiu para a área de fora da casa. Na beirada da piscina começou a chutar as cadeiras, as mesas. Descontou sua raiva em tudo que encontrou pela frente. Sem mais nada pra destruir. Edward sentou um uma espreguiçadeira.

- O que é isso? – Edward viu um grilo próximo a ele, o bicho pulou nas costas de Edward que logo ficou desesperado.

Ele levantou e começou a tentar tirar o grilo das costas e sem prestar atenção acabou caindo na piscina. O problema agora era que Edward não sabe nadar.

Passado o nervoso de ter sido beijada pelo verme do Cullen Bella dançou com Jacob e depois ficou olhando ele dançar com Leah. Como eles eram bonitos juntos.

De repente sentiu um incomodo um calor. A garota resolveu pegar um ar na área de fora. Nem lembrava mais do Cullen.

Quando descia a escada em direção a piscina ouviu os gritos.

- Me ajudem! – Era a voz de Edward. – Socorro!

Bella não pensou duas vezes e pulou na piscina atrás de Edward. A garota teve dificuldade para tirá-lo de lá, mas conseguiu. Só que Edward já estava desacordado.

Um dos convidados viu o que estava acontecendo e foi no salão avisar aos amigos de Edward.

- O senhor Cullen caiu na piscina! – O homem gritou chamando a atenção de todos. – Depressa, depressa!

Emmett, Jacob e Jasper se desesperaram e saíram correndo na direção da piscina. Logo atrás vieram o restante dos convidados.

- por que estão tão nervosos? – Jéssica perguntou a Jasper. – Ele só caiu na piscina.

- Ele não pode. – Jasper disse ainda correndo.

- Como assim? – A garota não entendeu.

- A única coisa que Edward Cullen não pode fazer, é nadar. – Jasper explicou.

Quando chegaram na área da piscina, viram Edward jogado no chão e Bella desesperada em cima dele fazendo massagem cardíaca e batendo em seu rosto.

- Edward! Edward! – Bella dizia desesperada. – Edward, acorda! Abra os olhos, por favor. Respira seu idiota.

Bella viu que teria que fazer sua última alternativa. Segurou o queixo e o nariz de Edward, abriu a boca dele e colou com a sua assoprando logo em seguida.

Bella não teve êxito, levou a boca mais uma vez a de Edward e repetiu o processo. E mais uma vez nada. Tentou uma última vez. Mas dessa sentiu que estava presa nos braços dele e a língua do garoto já invadia sua boca mais uma vez.

Bella tentou se soltar, mas Edward mais forte girou o corpo dos dois ficando por cima dela. Ele explorava a boca da garota de todas as formas e ela acabou ficando mole. Afinal ele até que beijava bem ela pensou.

Os convidados começaram a se retirar pensando em dar mais privacidade para os dois. Emmett e Jasper riam que nem loucos. Jacob olhava tudo sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

Edward girou o corpo deles novamente para não machucar Bella. Mas a garota aproveitou para se soltar dele.

- VOCÊ É LOUCO? – Bella gritou com ele.

Edward começou a rir e se sentou ainda rindo na frente de Bella que passava as mãos por seus lábios como se estivesse limpando.

Edward ria descontroladamente. Bella não agüentou e deu um soco certeiro no rosto do garoto.

- Você é uma escória. – Bella disse irritada. – Nunca mais encoste essa sua boca imunda em mim.

Edward continuou rindo só que agora com a mão no local onde levou o soco. Ele olhou cínico para Jasper e Emmett que o acompanharam nas gargalhadas.

No dia seguinte Edward estava em casa e lia o jornal enquanto uma de suas empregadas servia o seu chocolate quente. De repente o rapaz espirrou em cima do chocolate que a moça servia.

- Perdão Jovem Amo. – A moça disso logo desesperada. Edward costumava demitir as empregadas quando acontecia algo do tipo. – Prepararei novamente. Perdoe-me, por favor.

- Quê? – Edward olhou para a empregada sem entender por que ela pedia perdão.

O mordomo e as outras empregadas não entenderam a reação do rapaz.

- Está resfriado? – O mordomo perguntou. – Deveria chamar o Dr. John?

- Que resfriado? – Edward disse sorrindo como um bobo. – Me sinto ótimo. Prepare o carro. Preciso ir à escola imediatamente.

- Quer ir tão cedo? – O mordomo perguntou estranhando.

- Nunca é cedo demais para que um estudante vá pra escola. – Edward parecia de ótimo humor, fato nunca presenciado pelos empregados. – Não conhece o ditado... "Deus ajuda quem cedo acorda"? N/A: O correto seria: "Deus ajuda quem cedo madruga"

- Despedirei imediatamente a empregada. – O mordomo disse a ele.

- Por quê? – Edward perguntou sem dar importância.

- Como? – O mordomo estava ficando confuso.

Edward levantou e abraçou o mordomo.

- Mordomo Lee, você não é muito severo? – Edward disse sorrindo. – Vá com calma, vá com calma.

Lá fora trovejava e ameaçava começar a qualquer momento uma tempestade.

- O clima é tão agradável. – Edward disse suspirando. – Hoje será um lindo dia. – Ele disse indo para seu quarto.

Bella se preparava pra treinar na piscina da escola, trocou de roupa e foi para a piscina. Quando chegou lá teve uma surpresa. Tinham dezenas de patinhos vivos espalhados por toda piscina.

- EDWARD SEU CRETINO! –Bella gritou furiosa.

Edward ria como um louco na sala dos F4. Ele via tudo por uma câmera que tinha sido instalada na área da piscina só pra ele vigiar Bella.

- Ah, Edward reze pra eu não te encontrar. – Bella dizia irritadíssima. – Definitivamente não irei com calma!

Jasper e Emmett olhavam o amigo e não entenderam nada.

- Nos chamou tão cedi e se comporta assim o dia todo. – Jasper reclamou com Emmett.

- É a primeira vez que o vejo esforça-se tanto por algo. – Emmett disse ao amigo.

- Mas a pergunta é, por que torturar a pobre estudante filha de lavadeira? – Jasper continuou.

- Além do mais, ela salvou a vida dele ontem. – Emmett completou.

- Não morda a mão que te alimenta. – Jasper disse. – Você usa nesta situação, não?

- Quê? Não morda a mão que te alimenta? – Edward perguntou exasperado. –Está é minha forma de lhe agradecer. Por que deveria fazer coisas chatas com alguém de tão baixo nível como ela?

- As pessoas normais não se sentiriam agradecidas por algo assim. – Jasper falou a Edward.

- Fica quieto! – Edward ordenou. – É tua vez de chamar minha atenção agora que Jake não está aqui?

- É verdade! – Jasper disse pensativo. – Onde está Jake?

- Desde o fim da festa, não sei o que aconteceu, mas caiu em depressão que nem a tender o celular ele quer. – Emmett disse.

- Deve ser briga de amor. – Jasper brincou. – O que mais poderia ser?

- Dando rodeios. – Edward sussurrou. – Se gosta de uma garota, só deveria pegá-la e beijá-la. Que difícil pode ser isso? – Edward do nada voltou a rir.

Emmett e Jasper se olharam e fizeram caretas para Edward.

Bella deixou a área da piscina revoltada, mas dessa vez não ia atrás do Cullen porque era isso que ele queria. Resolveu esfriar a cabeça. Começou a caminhar por uma parte isolada dos jardins da escola.

Uma música linda chamou sua atenção. Mas era triste, como se fosse alguém se lamentando através da música. Bella seguiu o som e para surpresa, logo a sua frente estava Jacob Black tocando a música triste em seu violino.

Bella ficou admirando de longe, a expressão de Jacob era concentrada porém distante de tudo aquilo.

Mas logo o som parou. Uma das cordas do violino arrebentou machucando o dedo de Jacob que irritado jogou o instrumento longe. Bella nunca tinha o visto daquela forma.

A melhor atitude seria ir embora e deixá-lo sozinho. Mas algo dentro dela a fez se aproximar do garoto que agora estava sentado em um banco com as mãos na cabeça. Algo estava acontecendo com ele, Bella pensou.

Jacob ao ver Bella a ignorou como um sinal de que era para ela ir embora. Mas a garota persistente se abaixou na frente de Jacob e puxou o dedo que sangrava.

O garoto puxou a mão e Bella pegou de volta e o encarou.

- Irei depois de fazer isso. – Bella disse pegando o lenço que Jacob deixou com ela e amarrando no dedo machucado.

Jacob ainda parecia contrariado a garota fazer aquilo, mas não emitiu nenhuma palavra.

Não muito distante assistindo tudo estavam Jéssica, Lauren e Ângela. As três garotas filmavam toda a cena com o celular.

- Edward não é o suficiente pra ela, também quer o Jake. – Jéssica disse aborrecida. – De verdade você está cavando sua própria cova.

- Vamos depressa! – Lauren falou também visivelmente irritada. – Olha parece uma oferecida!

- É a classe de garota que não desiste. – Ângela disse quase chorando. – Garota estúpida. O que devemos fazer agora?

Bella terminou de cobrir o ferimento do dedo de Jacob e olhou para o rosto do garoto, mas ele a evitou não quis olhar para Bella. Ela levantou em silêncio e se moveu para seguir seu rumo.

Começou a chuviscar e Bella viu o violino de Jacob jogado no banco de qualquer jeito. A garota abriu sua bolsa tirou um guarda-chuva e cobriu o instrumento, em seguida se retirou.

Jacob olhou para o curativo mal feito e quando olhou para o lado se surpreendeu ao ver o que Bella tinha feito por seu instrumento.

Edward queria irritar Bella de todas as formas. Ele tinha ido conferir os horários de treino dela e exatamente na hora do treino ele estava em um bote no centro da piscina com direito a óculos escuros e coquetel de frutas. Continuava rindo por dentro e por fora.

De repente ele ouviu passos, se empolgou pensando que Bella iria começar a gritar a qualquer momento.

- Ei! Lavadeira. – Ele disse ainda de olhos fechados. – Que horas são? Por que chega tão tarde? Como nadadora você tem que dar mais atenção ao teu treino. Tenha cuidado ou te expulsarei.

Os passos pararam e Edward estranhou não ouvir nenhum grito. Resolveu abrir os olhos e ver o que estava acontecendo com a lavadeira.

Quando olhou para a borda da piscina viu Jéssica e as amigas sorrindo.

- O que vocês querem aqui? – Edward disse aborrecido.

- Edzinho...

- Meu nome é Edward, ou você me chama por ele ou nem me dirija à palavra. – Disse de modo grosseiro.

- É sobre a lavadeira. – Jéssica disse sorrindo e os olhos de Edward se iluminaram.

Ele foi até a borda da piscina e sentou em uma das espreguiçadeiras para que a garota lhe mostrasse o vídeo.

Edward não disse nada, viu tudo e nem um só grito saiu de sua boca. Ele entregou o celular a Jéssica e se levantou, caminhou pra fora do centro de esportes.

- Acho que faz tempo que estão juntos. – Lauren disse logo atrás dele.

- Sim, por que outro motivo Jake protegeria essa erva daninha? – Ângela falou mais alto. – E se com o passar do tempo... se destrói uma amizade por causa dessa garota?

- Você sabe agora, não é? – Jéssica segurou Edward pelo braço. – Essa erva daninha parece inocente, mas age como uma serpente.

Edward parou e segurou Jéssica pelos dois braços e o olhou com certa fúria.

- Cale-se! – Ele disse em um tom calmo demais para Edward Cullen.

A garota olhou assustada para Edward que continuou.

- Se você disser uma palavra mais, quebrarei teu pescoço. – Edward disse frio e puxou o celular da mão de Jéssica o espatifando no chão. Depois foi embora sem dizer mais nada.

No final das aulas Bella resolve ir ao lugar onde encontrou Jacob no dia anterior. Talvez ele estivesse por lá. A garota correu, mas quando chegou nada de Jacob por lá. Mas logo ouviu passos atrás de si e então seu coração se encheu de esperança de que fosse Jacob. Mas quando Bella virou deu de cara com Edward.

- Está decepcionada porque não sou a pessoa que você queria ver? – Edward disse frio.

-Edward por que está aqui? – Bella perguntou séria.

- Quê? – Ele agora assumia a postura de irritado. – Não posso vir aqui? Vocês dois alugaram essa parte da escola?

Bella não respondeu nada, revirou os olhos e desviou de Edward para ir embora. Mas antes que ela desse mais um passo o garoto a segurou pelos braços com certa força.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – Edward parecia nervoso.

- Não há nada pra dizer. – Bella cuspiu. – Vou pra casa, por quê?

- Eu sim... Eu tenho o que dizer.

- O que quer?

- Você vai ter que me escutar, não se meta a fugir. – Edward apertava cada vez mais o pulso de Bella.

- Me solta e diga. – Bella disse tentando se soltar.

- Quem é você? – Edward não soltava o braço de Bella e parecia cada vez mais alterado. – Acha que pode brincar comigo? Brincar com o grande Edward Cullen.

- Quem está brincando com quem? – Bella ainda tentava se soltar. – ME SOLTA!

- Estou te deixando ir porque acho que você bonita. – Edward tinha a respiração pesada e seus olhos transbordavam raiva. – Sou uma piada? Não sei se você sabe. Não sou o tipo de pessoa que devolve o que lhe fizeram. Estou insatisfeito ao devolver a mesma quantidade.

Edward agarrou Bella pelo uniforme e puxou a garota pra mais perto de seu corpo.

- O que está fazendo? – Bella perguntou visivelmente assustada.

- Eu quero você. – Edward a puxou com certa violência e aproximou seu rosto de dela.

- NÃO QUERO! – Bella disse esperneando, mas o garoto era bem mais forte que ela. – NÃO QUERO! NÃO QUERO!

Bella chorava desesperada e Edward percebeu o que estava fazendo e parou.

- Sou tão detestável? – Ele perguntou frustrado e depois largou Bella sozinha e seguiu seu caminho.

Bella tremia e chorava muito, era a segunda vez que passava por algo daquele tipo e sempre por culpa do Cullen.

No dia seguinte Bella acordou coma voz de sua mãe berrando no seu quarto.

- Isabella, não vai pra escola? – Renée dizia histérica, mas também sonolenta.

- Não vou. – Bella se limitou a dizer.

- Quer apanhar pra ir para escola ou você vai agora? – Renée a ameaçou.

- Não vou! Me bata! – Bella não estava nem ai para o que aconteceria com ela.

- ISABELLA SWAN! –Renée gritou puxando o cobertor de Bella.

- NÃO VOU! – Bella se levantou aos gritos. – NÃO POSSO IR! Prefiro apanhar que ir para aquele inferno. Não vou pra essa escola. Se quiser me ver morta, então diga pra mim ir.

- Você... – Renée começou mais foi interrompida.

- Hoje não é o sábado de descanso? – Seth disse entrando no quarto. – Além disso, um senhor me pediu que te desse isso. – Seth estendeu o envelope roxo para Bella.

- O que é isso? – Renée puxou o envelope das mãos de Bella.

- Que confusão é essa? – Charlie também acabara de entrar no cubículo chamado de quarto por Bella.

- É um convite. – Renée disse ao marido. – Olhe aqui...

"Convite: Ei, convido você para celebrarem meu 23º aniversário. Leah Clearwater."

- Uma festa! – Os dois disseram junto.

- Festa? – Bella repetiu pra si mesma.

- Isso significa que nossa Bella finalmente entrando na sociedade! – Charlie disse contente.

- Me deixa ver isso! – Bella berrou com seus pais que pulavam contentes. – De pressa me dá.

- Ela precisa de um vestido! – Renée gritou. – Vamos atrás de um vestido.

De repente a campainha da casa tocou, todos correram para a sala e quando Charlie abriu a porta uma moça muito bonita entrou com um grande embrulho.

- Tenho um presente da Srta. Leah Clearwater para Isabella Swan. – A moça disse sorridente.

Renée, Charlie e Seth pegaram a caixa das mãos da mulher e foram logo abrindo. Bella foi atrás pra ver o que tinha dentro e lá estava o lindo vestido de festa.

- É lindo! – Renée disse admirando o caro vestido.

Na festa de Leah, Jasper estava passando por maus bocados com algumas garotas.

- Por que não me chamou para tua última exposição? – Uma das garotas que o cercava perguntou.

- Você disse que nos chamaria, mas nunca fez isso. – Outra falou em seguida.

- Aconteceu o mesmo comigo. – Outra garota se manifestou. – Com quem veio hoje? – Jasper precisava de alguém para salvá-lo daquelas loucas. – Parece que você não tem par. Não quer ficar comigo essa noite?

- Vá com calma querida! – Uma das garotas alterou a voz. – Já coloquei meus olhos nele.

- Você só pode ser louca, esse aqui já é meu! – Jasper enxergou Bella no centro do salão e teve uma idéia.

- Desculpe-me um momento, sinto muito. – Ele disse se soltando das malucas que o agarravam. – Querida, por que chegou tão tarde? – Ele disse bem alto indo na direção de Bella. – Por que veio tão tarde? – Ele agarrou Bella e a levou para mesa onde estavam seus amigos.

Bella se assustou, mas logo entendeu o porquê de Jasper agir daquela forma. Ao chegar à mesa, cumprimentou Emmett que sorriu para ela e revirou os olhos para Edward.

- Por que está aqui? – Edward perguntou.

- Porque Leah me convidou. – Bella disse de forma rude.

- Esvaziou a loja de roupas? – A ironia era algo forte no tom de Edward.

- Ela veio tarde da última vez. – Jasper sorria para o amigo e depois se voltou para Bella. – Isabella é linda quando se arruma.

- Eu diria muito linda! – Emmett também sorria para a garota o que acabou a deixando vermelha dos pés a cabeça. – Você é a mais linda daqui, pena que é tão novinha.

- Que linda? – A aspereza na voz de Edward soava engraçada. – Uma abóbora pode se transformar em melancia ao desenhar linhas nela? – Bella bufou ao ouvir as palavras de Edward.

- Edward... – Jasper disse rindo junto com Emmett.

Todos começaram a aplaudir a aniversariante que entrava no salão acompanhada por Jacob. Todos a cumprimentaram e Leah então seguiu para perto do bolo que já estava com as velas acesas.

Jacob pegou o violino e tocou o famoso tema "parabéns pra você". Leah parecia visivelmente emocionada ao ver seu amigo tocando a seu lado.

A canção terminou as velas foram apagadas e Jacob foi embora. Ninguém entendeu aquela atitude do garoto. Nem seus amigos muito menos Bella.

- Muito obrigada a todos por me acompanharem nessa festa em que comemoro mais um aniversário. – Leah pareceu não ligar para saída de Jacob e começou a falar. – Gostaria de agradecer meu pai e minha mãe pelos cuidados. E o amor dos meus amigos. Quero aproveitar esta reunião para dizer-lhes algo. Foi por isso que fiz esta festa, que é algo que não combina comigo.

- Aonde foi o Jake? – Bella ouviu Jasper perguntando. – Vão anunciar o namoro?

- Voltarei à Paris na próxima semana. – Leah continuou e deixou todos chocados com o anúncio. – E acho que não volto mais. Meu trabalho como modelo e eu, já fizemos o que tínhamos pra fazer. Graças aos meus pais, posso desfrutar sem ter que trabalhar tão duro. Mas quero utilizar minhas próprias habilidades para escolher um novo caminho. Não vou herdar a firma de advogados dos meus pais. Não quero nada disso. O que eu quero é... Uma vida onde possa experimentar mais, em um mundo amplo. Se não faço isso, então acho que não seja capaz de convencer as pessoas a minha volta. Então preparei isto... Espero que todos lutem pela sua felicidade assim como luto pela minha.

Leah não teve condições de dizer mais nada, apenas pegou o violino de Jacob e seguiu na direção que o garoto partiu.

- Leah é uma bomba de surpresas. – Jasper disse.

- Jake! Já sabia? – As coisas começavam a fazer sentido para Emmett.

- Tai o motivo da depressão dos últimos dias. – Edward disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- O que Jake vai fazer agora? – Emmett se perguntou.

Bella sentiu que precisava ir atrás de Jacob. O aperto em seu peito não a deixaria ficar quieta. Então decidiu ir na direção que ele e Leah foram.

No quarto de Leah, Jacob estava sentado na cama e segurava uma boneca e tinha o pesar em seu olhar. Leah surgiu e se pôs em sua frente também segurando a boneca.

- Nossa! – Leah disse acariciando a boneca. – Você ainda a tem. – Jacob não disse nada. – Esse foi o primeiro verão que estivemos separados.

- Você ainda lembra. – Seu tom era triste e ele evitava olhar nos olhos de Leah.

- Desde esse momento... Você parou de me chamar de irmã.

- O que eu sou pra você? – A voz de Jacob estava carregada de ressentimento.

- Você está muito chateado, não é? – Leah se aproximou dele.

Jacob lançou a boneca no cesto do lixo com violência.

- Sinto como se me jogassem no lixo. – Ele evitava o olhar de Leah.

- Se tem algo que não pode ser jogado no lixo... é você. - Jacob se levantou para ir embora.

- Não minta pra mim! – Ele disse antes de sair.

- Se estivesse mentindo... Então não me importaria que olhasse outras pessoas. – Leah o fez parar onde estava.

- O que quer dizer? – Ele voltou a encará-la.

- Quando você correu até aquela garota. – Leah dizia com lágrimas nos olhos. – Não sabia o motivo do meu coração se afundar repentinamente. É engraçado, não é?

- Não estou com humor para escutar suas piadas. – Jacob disse seco.

- De qualquer jeito, me sinto satisfeita. – Leah continuou. – Não soube quando meu Jacob se tornou um homem.

- Não brinque! – Ele disse quase aos gritos. – Você sempre faz o que quer. Não posso estar perto, nem longe também. Me apertará um dia, e me soltará outro. Só sou um brinquedo.

- Se te perco, não poderia ser capaz de viver. – Jacob ao ouvir essas palavras avançou e segurou Leah pelos braços com firmeza.

- Então, me diga, quem está procurando quem? - Jacob agora parecia desesperado. – Durante 15 anos, só olhei pra você Leah. Não é o suficiente? Também sou homem. Quero te abraçar, te beijar, como um homem.

Leah não soube o que dizer só abraçou Jacob o mais forte que pode.

- Eu sei. – Ela disse triste. – Sinto muito, Jake. Sinto muito.

Jacob separou o abraço dos dois e olhou no fundo dos olhos de Leah, eles se aproximaram mais ainda e selaram seus lábios em um beijo calmo.

Bella via toda a cena pela porta que estava entreaberta e com uma pontada de dor, fechou a mesma para ir embora. Sabia que ali seu príncipe não era mais seu e sim da princesa que se chamava Leah.

Triste Bella se encostou-se à parede do lado de fora do quarto e lamentou não poder competir e não ter chance nenhuma com seu amado Jacob.

- Se você desmaiar aqui, de verdade, seria muito vergonhoso. – Edward disse e Bella acabou se assustando ao vê-lo parado em sua frente. – Desmaiar não combina com você. Sabe disso, não é?

- Quem vai desmaiar? – Bella disse revirando os olhos.

Bella caminhou tentando não fazer barulho para sair do corredor onde estava. Mas quando chegou próximo a Edward ouviu a porta do quarto de Leah se abrindo.

- Bella, você veio. – Leah disse contente. – Por que não entrou se havia vindo?

- Isso... pois... – Bella realmente não sabia o que dizer. – Queria te agradecer, estava prestes a entrar.

- A festa está chata, não é? – Leah percebeu que Bella estava sem graça. – Vamos dar um passeio. Quer vir com a gente?

- Hã? – Bella não estava preparada para aquilo, não queria atrapalhar o momento dos dois. – Não, tudo bem.

- Nós temos que ir pra outro lugar. – Edward disse sorrindo malicioso. Todos o olharam desconfiados.

- Nós? – Leah estranhou.

- Sim, esta garota e eu... também vamos dar um passeio.

- PASSEIO! – Bella gritou tentando disfarçar. – Vamos dar um passeio! Leah, tchau.

- Nos vemos depois. – Edward sorria como uma criança. – Vamos! – Ele abraçou Bella e a tirou do corredor.

Jacob olhou tudo aquilo desconfiado, Já Leah estava feliz, pois sabia que um dia aqueles dois ainda iriam ficar juntos.

- Paguei minha divida. – Edward sussurrou para Bella enquanto saiam da vista de Jacob e Leah.

- Quê? – Bella não entendeu.

- Você me salvou na piscina. – Ele disse ainda abraçado a garota.

- Sou tua salvadora! – Bella se soltou dele. – Como pode me pagar assim?

- Quer que voltemos? – Edward fez menção de voltar, mas Bella o segurou.

- 10%. – Bella disse ainda o segurando. – Você já pagou isso.

- 50% - Ele contrapôs.

- 25% - Ela disse por fim.

Os dois foram para um bar e Bella ficou encantada com a beleza do local.

- Oh, isto é ótimo. – Ela disse admirando o lugar. – Por que não tem nenhum cliente?

- Foram expulsos. – Edward disse com naturalidade.

- Por quê? – Bella não conseguia entender o porquê de expulsar os clientes.

- Reservei este lugar até o amanhecer. – Edward se sentou. – Então pode fazer o que quiser.

- Fazer o que quiser? – Bella sentou-se a seu lado.

- Pode chorar ou gritar. – Edward fez careta. – Podemos chamar os guardas da segurança de fora se quiser bater em alguém.

- Mas por que ia querer fazer isso? – Bella disse calma.

- Depois que viu Jake e Leah não sentiu que seu coração partiu? – Edward evitou olhar para Bella.

- Oh, isso é impossível. – Bella realmente não conseguia enganar Edward. – Não, uma pessoa como eu nunca poderia ser rival de Leah Clearwater. Não sou bonita. Meu cérebro também é ruim. Além disso, minha família é muito pobre.

- Teu corpo não é nada grandioso. E realmente inteligência não é seu forte. – Edward disse irônico.

- Certo. – Bella começou a se irritar. – Como uma pessoa tão desastrosa poderia se quer pensar em chegar aos pés de Leah Clearwater? Desde o princípio não tinha as aptidões.

- Apesar de não haver ponto de comparação... Você não é desastrosa. – Edward ainda fitava as garrafas invés de Bella. – Você tem aptidões. – Agora ele a encarou intensamente.

- Quê? – Bella não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

- Jake, esse idiota. – Edward voltou a fitar as garrafas. – Se tivesse te conhecido primeiro, digo antes que a Leah... seguramente ele teria gostado de você.

- Está falando sério? – Bella disse sem graça.

- Tua família. Tua aparência. – Bella escutava tudo ainda não acreditando que era Edward Cullen que falava. – Teu cérebro, tudo está em zero. Mas você é a primeira mulher por quem me interesso de verdade. Tuas aptidões têm uma nota alta.

Edward sentia seu coração tão acelerado que era capaz de Bella estar escutando.

- Tenho que ir ao banheiro. – Ele disse também não acreditando no que acabara de falar.

Bella parou um minuto e colocou todas as palavras de Edward em ordem, quando caiu a ficha sobre o que ele tinha dito. Bella ficou vermelha como pimenta.

O garçom olhou pra ela e a deixou mais sem graça ainda.

- Faz muito calor. – Ela disse ao sentir que estava suando como se tivesse em baixo de um sol escaldante. – Estou com muito calor e muita sede. – Bella olhou a bandeja do garçom e viu um liquido transparente. Pensou ser água. – Me dê isso, por favor! – O garçom colocou um copo em frente à Bella. – Me dê mais, por favor, só um não vai passar esse calor.

No banheiro Edward parecia estar em baixo do mesmo sol que Bella estava, pois o calor que ele sentia era o mesmo. Ele lavou as mãos passou um pouco de água em sua nuca e nada melhorava.

- Eu disse. – Ele disse rindo de si mesmo. – Como será que ela vai reagir agora?

Edward não esperou pensar na resposta. Voltou para o bar e viu Bella praticamente deitada na mesa.

- Ei, lavadeira. – Ele tocou nela, mas não teve resposta Bella estava mole parecendo uma boneca. – Ei, o que foi? – Bella balançava os braços e não dizia nada. – O Garçom olhou para Edward como que querendo dizer algo. – Por que ela está assim?

- Olhe isso, senhor! – O garçom apontou para os 5 copos em cima da mesa. Edward pegou um dos copos e cheirou...

- Vodka? Ela bebeu tudo isso? – Edward apontava para os copos.

- Sim, senhor.

- Ei! – Edward voltou a tocar em Bella. – Ei, volte em si! Mulher!

- Mulher... – Bella levantou o rosto e olhou para Edward. – Certo... Sou uma mulher. Uma plebéia não é uma mulher? Sem boa origem, aparência ou cérebro. – Bella tinha a fala enrolada o que fazia Edward rir. - Também sei muito bem disso. Não havia necessidade de que fosse tão franco. Sinto isso cada dia nos meus ossos, idiota.

- Idiota?

- Não... Não... – Bella continuou. – Eu... Não tenho tempo para estar pensando nisso. Na realidade, sou uma pessoa ocupada que tem muito trabalho pra fazer. Não tenho privilégios herdados já no nascimento, mas tenho que ir pra essa escola aristocrata. Sendo intimidada pelos outros. – Bella estava muito engraçada falando aquelas coisas na visão de Edward. - Devo trabalhar meio período porque meu pai sempre se mete em problemas. A mensalidade escolar, essa é a grande dor de cabeça da minha família. Eu... Não tenho tempo para acompanhar esses garotos ricos como você ou jogar o jogo do amor.

- Você está bêbada. – Ria da cara de Bella.

Bella parecia que ia apagar a qualquer momento.

- Ei desperta lavadeira bêbada! – Ele cutucava Bella mais uma vez.

Bella começou a rir como uma louca e Edward não entendeu mais nada.

- Eu... – Ela ainda ria. – Estou um pouco triste hoje. Estou um pouco chateada. – Bella abaixou a cabeça como se a mesma estivesse pesando 1000kg. Edward não agüentou e voltou a rir. Bella levantou a cabeça bruscamente e disse: - Edward Cullen seu bastardo. Por que está sorrindo? – Edward continuou rindo e Bella começou a dar tapinhas em seu rosto. – Me sinto bem. Te deixarei com 50% da divida paga. Te darei um desconto já que você salvou minha vida. Obrigada Edward! Você me salvou hoje. Quero fazer algo pra te compensar por isso.

Bella olhou para Edward que não entendeu o que se passava pela cabeça da garota. Bella então se aproximou dele e o segurou pelo colarinho.

Bella ia puxando seu colarinho e iam se aproximando cada vez mais. Embora estivesse muito tonta sabia bem o que estava fazendo.

Quem parecia não entender nada era ele, não que não estivesse satisfeito com o que viria a seguir, mas não acompanhava o que a tinha feito mudar de idéia sobre ele. Tão repentinamente.

- Lavadeira, o que pensa que está fazen.. – Nem mesmo conseguiu completar sua frase Bella largou seu colarinho e levou as duas mãos à boca.

Ficou completamente imóvel com suas mãos na boca. Sua respiração parecia mais pesada que o normal e ele logo percebeu o que estava prestes a acontecer. Tinha muita experiência com bebidas e suas consequências, sabia que alguém que não estava acostumado passaria mal com cinco copos de vodka.

- Venha comigo. Vamos curar esse porre. – Edward disse enquanto ajudava Bella a caminhar até o banheiro. – Lavadeiras não sabem beber mesmo.

Não esperou nem ela reagir, apoiou um braço dela em seu ombro e a segurou pela cintura para que caminhassem até o banheiro. Abaixou a tampa do vaso e a colocou sentada lá.

- Edward, o que está fazendo. – Ela dizia com a língua um pouco enrolada. – Não quero ficar te devendo nada.

- Shiii lavadeira, você não está em posição de exigir nada.

Cuidadosamente, ele pegou uma toalha e molhou na pia. Passou por toda extensão de seu rosto, levantou seus cabelos e passou em sua nuca. Com a mão que não passava a toalha estava sustentando seu rosto levantado e com a ponta dos dedos fazendo uma espécie de carinho em seu rosto.

- Eu sinto minha boca formigando. – Ela disse enquanto dava risada. – Sente só. – Puxou a mãe que segurava seu rosto para seus lábios, fazendo com que Edward ficasse com o corpo tenso ao contato com seus lábios.

- Er... não precisa mostra Bella, não dá para sentir e além do mais é perfeitamente normal, você tomou cinco doses de vodka como se fosse água. – Ele disse continuando a passar a toalha úmida.

- Mas eu pensei que fosse água – Sua ingenuidade arrancou uma leve risada de Edward. – E agora eu sinto tudo girando.

- Tudo bem, estou vendo que apenas a toalha úmida não está resolvendo nada para você. – Disse jogando a toalha na pia. – Você pode confiar em mim apenas por hoje?

- Eu nunca posso confiar em você! – ela disse e começou a soluçar.

- Enfim lavadeira, hoje infelizmente você não tem outra opção. – Disse enquanto a ajudava a se levantar.

Podia perceber que Bella já estava se sentindo um pouco melhor, mas sabia que a bebida ainda fazia efeito em sua cabeça. A levaria embora dali, mas não poderia levá-la para casa. Nunca ia a festa alguma e logo em sua primeira não podia lhe devolver bêbada.

Edward a pegou no colo e fez um gesto para que o garçom que estava parado no salão abrisse a porta. Não quis esperar pelo motorista, pediu que o garçom mesmo chamasse um táxi para quem fossem embora. Ele parecia saber exatamente para onde deveriam ir.

Pagou a corrida do táxi e novamente pegou Bella em seus braços, ela estava adormecida por todo o caminho. Tanto que nem se deu conta de onde haviam chegado. Estava com os braços em volta do pescoço dele enquanto era carregada escada acima.

- Pronto lavadeira, pode ficar a vontade agora e embora pareça muito difícil soltar o meu pescoço pois vou lhe colocar na cama. – Ele disse num tom debochado.

- CAMA? – Parecia que ela tinha despertado com essa palavra. – Onde nós estamos?

- Para sua total honra, estamos na minha casa, mas especificamente, no meu quarto. – Ele não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto em ver a cara de assustada que Bella fazia.

Ela foi se levantar e na mesma hora já caiu de novo, sentia suas pernas fracas e ainda sua cabeça girando. Estava ao menos aliviada de não ter chego assim em casa sem ter o que explicar para os pais.

- Edward, eu to me sentindo tonta. – Ela disse rindo – Mal consigo ficar em pé.

- Acho que você precisa de um choque para despertar. – Ele disse com sorriso maldoso no rosto. – Porque o efeito do álcool já vai passar.

- Então por favor, me dê um choque! – Ela pediu inocentemente.

- Depois lembre-se que foi você quem pediu.

Edward não esperou nenhuma reação dela, a pegou no colo e caminhou para o banheiro, abriu o box abrindo chuveiro de uma vez só na temperatura gelada. Ela ainda tentou se debater em seu colo, mas acabou por segurar firme em seus ombros de tanto frio que estava sentindo.

- Venha, se apóie aqui, vou lavar seu cabelo e você com certeza se sentirá muito melhor depois disso. – Ele disse apoiando Bella no chão. – Apenas me ajude para que você fique bem.

Ela nada respondeu, apenas parou de lutar contra o banho e cedeu a ajuda dele. Ela mesma tirou sua roupa ficando apenas de calcinha e sutiã em sua frente, o que exigiu bem mais de sua concentração.

- Não sabia que lavadeiras podiam ser tão atiradas. – Ele disse debochado.

- Se quer me despertar, então faça isso direito e me ajude a tomar banho Cullen.

- Tudo bem, mas pare de se despir lavadeira, ou realmente não vou só te dar banho.

Edward realmente não estava brincando quando pediu que ela parasse de se despir, uma peça a mais que caísse seria o suficiente para ele perder seu controle. Sem saber o que estava acontecendo com Bella, começou a lavar seu cabelo, enquanto massageava seu couro cabeludo ela soltou um gemido rouco sem se dar conta do que acabava de fazer.

Mas durante todo o banho apesar de todas as provocações ele apenas fez o que tinha se proposto a fazer. Desligou o chuveiro e enrolou Bella em uma enorme toalha para que ela se secasse. Pegou outra menor e foi secar seus cabelos.

- Venha se sentar para que eu seque seus cabelos, se ficar doente não poderá trabalhar lavadeira. – Ele tentava tirar o desconforto que lhe apertava a calça que usava debochando dela como sempre fazia, mas vê-la tão vulnerável enrolada naquela toalha com pouca roupa realmente não ajudava nada.

Quando sentaram na cama ele se foi para trás de Bella e começou a passar a toalha em seus cabelos molhados,ficou fazendo isso por cinco minutos, percebendo que agora já não estavam encharcados. Pensou que talvez usar o secador fosse mais prático e não resistiu murmurar mais um desaforo.

- Em que nível cheguei, eu, Edward Cullen secando o cabelo de uma lavadeira bêbada. – Mas isso não passou de um sussurro, era mais para ele do que realmente para ofendê-la.

Enquanto se levantava para procurar o bendito do secador, ele percebeu que ela estava tremendo muito e se aproximou, esfregando seus braços sob a toalha para ver se aquecia seu miúdo corpo. Por um instante se sentiu culpado por ter a ter feito tomar banho completamente gelado. Sentou novamente na cama aninhando Bella em seus braços, quase em seu colo para aquecê-la.

Ela nada falou, apenas o abraçou forte pelo pescoço e ficou tentando se aquecer, mas a verdade é que de fato o clima estava ficando mais tenso e cada vez aquecido. Edward não resistiu e passou lentamente a ponta de seus dedos da sua nuca até o fim de sua espinha. Mesmo por cima da toalha ela sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar e a respiração de Edward ficar mais pesada.

Ele puxou seu rosto suavemente de encontro ao seu e começou beijando seu maxilar, foi subindo um pouquinho até que chegou a sua boca e tentou suavemente se aproximar e aprofundar o contato. Apenas não contava que era ela quem o iria atacar. Bella virou o rosto em sua direção e permitiu passagem para sua boca e língua, tornando o quarto ainda mais quente e abafado pelo momento.

Edward trocou as posições, colocando Bella deitada na cama e ficando por cima, antes de encostar novamente seus corpos, ele abriu sua toalha e passou admirar seu corpo exposto.

- Vai ficar olhando ou vai realmente fazer algo Cullen? – ela perguntou debochada.

- Tem certeza do que está me incentivando?

- Cullen, eu sou pobre e não burra, lógico que tenho certeza. – Edward gostou do que ouviu, mas ainda estava um pouco receoso por ela até pouco antes do banho sentir tudo girando. Não queria forçar nada.

Ele então resolveu afastar todas dúvidas que podiam estar no ar e resolveu então que iria aproveitar tudo que ela desejava oferecer. Suavemente, começou a deslizar seus dedos por toda extensão do seu corpo arrancando um novo gemido de seus lábios. Gentilmente a beijou novamente, um beijo que começou terno e foi tomando proporções avassaladoras.

Edward já sentia seu membro apertando novamente sua calça e estava cada vez mais difícil não atacar aquela inocente criatura na sua frente. Ele desceu seus beijos por todo seu colo e foi chegando em seus seios, abaixou uma de suas alçar e levemente começou a sugá-los. Bella estava ficando completamente excitada com a situação que estava vivendo. Passava suas mãos por toda a extensão das costas dele o arranhando inteiro.

Acabaram de tirar o sutiã entre gemidos e arranhões e Edward permanecia dando atenção para cada um deles. Bella foi descendo suas mãos por seu abdômen chegando ao botão de sua calça, de maneira totalmente sem habilidade tentou abrir o botão sem sucesso, mas para não perder o caminho levou sua mão para cima de seu membro através da calça mesmo. Arrancando um gemido sofrido dele.

Mas ao invés de despertar mais ainda o tesão que estava entre eles naquele momento, tudo que aconteceu foi que Edward despertou para a realidade e pelo menos uma vez em sua vida resolveu fazer a coisa certa. Imediatamente segurou as mãos de Bella, dando um beijo em cada uma delas.

- O que eu fiz de errado? Eu não sou atraente o suficiente para você? – Bella o enchia de perguntas, uma atrás da outra, estava envergonhada pela rejeição que acabara de sofrer.

- Não Bella, não é nada disso, apenas não quero fazer a coisa errada.

- E eu por um acaso sou a coisa errada? Tudo que você queria era se divertir mais uma vez as minhas custas Cullen? – Ela já dizia com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Claro que não, você est... – Bella não deixou que concluísse e começou a gritar com ele.

- Estou o que? Me diga Cullen, estou fazendo papel de idiota... esperou que eu ficasse nua na sua cama para me humilhar de novo. – Ela gritava sem parar, Edward deu graças que estavam apenas os dois na casa.

- ESCUTE AQUI SUA LAVADEIRA, VOCÊ DEVIA ME AGRADECER POR ESTAR PRESERVANDO SUA "DIGNIDADE"! Eu não disse que não te desejo, apenas disse que não faremos isso hoje. – Ele também ficou descontrolado e a segurava pelos braços.

- Então quer dizer que isso não é mais um plano? – ela já falou calma e percebeu que estava apenas de calcinha, tentou puxar a toalha.

- Não Bella, apenas estou tentando fazer a coisa certa uma vez na vida, eu disse que gosto de você e quero que tenha certeza quando fizermos isso e não seja apenas porque se deixou levar por uma bebedeira. – Ele respondeu passando uma camiseta para ela vestir e uma boxer para que pudesse tirar toda a roupa molhada.

- Certo! – Ela estava sem palavras.

- Agora vá até o banheiro, se troque e vamos dormir ! Amanhã você tem uma longa ressaca pela frente. – Ele disse já debochando novamente.

E assim ela fez, se trocou e voltou para dormir, deitaram na mesma cama e Bella dormiu aninhada em seu peito, que esperou pacientemente que ela pegasse no sono fazendo cafuné para cair no mas profundo dos sonos em seguida.

Bella acordou e ainda de olhos fechados cheirou o ambiente em que estava. A cama era muito macia não queria despertar agora.

- Só de cheirar sei que este lugar de ser muito caro. – Ela disse ainda sonolenta. Sentou-se na cama bocejando.

- Você é uma faxineira mesmo. – Ela ouviu então a voz de Edward e abriu os olhos assustada e viu Edward sentado em uma poltrona a sua frente folheando um jornal.

Bella então começou a analisar seu estado, percebeu que estava usando roupas de Edward e ficou mais assustada ainda.

- Como fiquei assim? Por que estou assim? Por que estou aqui? - A garota estava a ponto de surtar.

- Eu te trouxe aqui. – Edward disse calmo.

- Estou perguntando por que não estou na minha casa e sim na tua vestida desse jeito e na sua Cama? – Bella estava aponto de ter um ataque.

- Não se lembra?

Bella parou para pensar e cenas desfocadas se formaram em sua cabeça... Ela bebendo aquele liquido que rasgou sua garganta, a sua cabeça girando, a vista embaçada, ela agarrando Edward, ele dando banho nela, ele com a boca nos seus...

- OH MEU DEUS! – Ela exclamou desesperada.

- Agora se lembra um pouco? – Edward parecia estar gostando de ver o desespero da garota.

- Não isso é mentira! – Ela se levantou e olhava para seu corpo desesperada. – Me diga que é mentira... Eu te odeio não posso ter feito nada.

- Você me odeia lavadeira? Ontem bem que você me queria. – Edward agradeceu por ter se controlado na noite anterior, aquilo tudo era realmente efeito da bebida. – E não se preocupe não fizemos nada. Porque EU não quis. Porque repito... VOCÊ bem que queria! Mas você realmente não faz o meu tipo, se ponha em seu lugar. Claro que você veio pra minha casa porque estava naquelas condições. Senão, queria voltar pra tua casa?

- Sinto muito... Acho que foi efeito da bebida. – Bella disse extremamente envergonhada. – Nunca mais isso voltará a acontecer, até porque você também não faz o meu tipo.

- Já liguei para os teus pais. – Edward estava muito calmo, porém sua ironia continuava em todas suas falas. – Parece que não estão preocupados com você.

- Vou pra casa. – Bella queria brigar com ele, mas não podia afinal ele a ajudou. – Lamento ter te criado problemas. Obrigada pela ajuda.

- É melhor que volte a onde pertence. – Dessa vez não havia ironia e sim tristeza na voz de Edward.

Bella procurava suas roupas pelo quarto quando o mordomo entrou e se dirigiu a Edward.

- Senhor...

- O que foi? – Edward disse impaciente.

- A senhora, ela...

- Qual o problema dessa bruxa? – irritado Edward quase gritou. Bella não entendeu de quem eles falavam. Quem era a tal bruxa?

- Chegou! – Edward deu um salto da poltrona e agora parecia realmente apavorado.

- T-TÃO CEDO? – Bella olhava e não acreditava que aquele morrendo de medo na sua frente era Edward Cullen. – Por que está aqui tão cedo?

Esme tinha voltado à Nova York para tratar do leilão que aconteceria em sua casa. Muitos objetos valiosos de pessoas famosas estariam sendo leiloados em um evento que acontecia a cada semestre na residência de um dos magnatas e dessa vez a casa dos Cullens era o local do leilão.

Os empregados se enfileiraram na entrada da casa para receber a patroa. Esme entrou acompanhada de seu secretário pessoal, Carlisle, seu braço direito nos negócios.

- Onde está Edward? – Esme perguntou ao mordomo.

- No segundo andar, senhora.

- Preciso que me ajude com o evento. – Esme tinha a expressão séria, porém vazia. – Quero os seguranças colados nele, não quero que fuja.

- Como queira senhora. – O mordomo assentiu e Esme seguiu para o interior da casa.

Edward em seu quarto andava de um lado para o outro. Bella ainda vestida com suas roupas estava sentada no sofá esperando que ele tomasse uma decisão. Mas não demorou muito Edward a pegou pelo braço e a saiu puxando em direção a porta do quarto.

- O que está fazendo? – Bella perguntou sem entender.

Quando Edward abriu a porta viu três seguranças parados em sua porta. Logo empurrou Bella para as suas costas e fechou novamente a porta.

Ele precisava de ajuda, era hora te fazer ligações.

- EI, emergência! – Ele disse.

- Quê? – Jacob perguntou sem entender.

- A bruxa chegou de repente. – Edward explicou. – Bella está no meu quarto. Não tem jeito de tirá-la daqui.

- BELLA ESTÁ NOS EU QUARTO? – Jacob, Emmett e Jasper disseram juntos.

- Edward seu safado, você fizeram... – Jasper não completou a frase.

- Edward isso é mentira não é? – Jacob disse preocupado.

- E eu pensando que ela era ingênua. – Emmett disse rindo.

– Edward, depois que a bruxa descobrir isso... – Jasper foi cortado mais uma vez.

- Você está acabado. – Emmett completou a fala do amigo.

- Calem a boca e venham pra cá agora seus idiotas. – Edward esbravejou e desligou o celular.

Vinte minutos depois todos estavam no quarto de Edward tentando bolar um plano para Esme não matar Edward e Bella e depois de muitas piadinhas ao verem a garota trajando as roupas de Edward. Emmett e Jasper não se controlavam e Jacob preferiu não dizer nada.

- Tem uma garota estranha no quarto do meu filho. E ela é só uma lavadeira. – Jasper imitou a voz de Esme. – Como vai reagir com isso? Estou curioso.

- Amanhã de manhã. – Emmett falou para Jasper... – Edward... Será enviado para o Alaska. Aposto $1, 000.

- Eu? – Jasper olhou no globo que havia no quarto de Edward. - $3, 000 que ela o envia para uma base militar na Coréia.

- Mas primeiro, contratará um assassino. – Jacob disse rindo pela primeira vez.

- O QUÊ? – Bella estava assustada com tudo que os garotos falavam sobre a mãe de Edward. – Sério? É tão malvada?

- Quando fomos para um acampamento de verão na sexta série, ela não estava no país, falsificamos a assinatura dela e Edward escapou pra ir. – Emmett lembrou. – Não se lembram?

- Quase morremos de susto naquele dia. – Jasper disse rindo. – Como poderíamos esquecer.

- O que aconteceu? – Bella perguntou curiosa.

- Nós falsificamos a autorização e Edward pode ir ao acampamento. – Emmett começou a contar. – Ficamos em um chalé só os quatro, não nos misturávamos com os outros alunos. Estávamos brincando e pulando em cima das camas, fingindo brigar, coisa de criança. Quando fomos surpreendidos por várias sirenes de carros de polícia. De repente vários homens da divisão anti-seqüestro entraram no quarto e com armas apontadas pra gente começaram a gritar a procura de Edward. Quando saímos Esme esperava por ele dentro do carro.

Bella ficou chocada com a loucura da mãe de Edward. Como ela podia fazer aquele tipo de coisa com crianças.

- Bom chega de relembrar o passado. – Edward despertou todos para a realidade. – A bruxa está muito pior hoje em dia, precisamos dar um jeito na lavadeira.

- Deixem comigo. – Jasper disse sorridente. – Tenho uma idéia!

Jasper deixou os amigos no quarto e seguiu em direção ao salão em que seria realizado o leilão.

- Bonjour Marcela. – Ele disse para a organizadora do evento.

- Jazz, quanto tempo? – Ela disse o analisando. – Como pode ficar cada dia mais bonito?

- Digo o mesmo sobre você. Cada diz mais bela. – Jasper usava todo seu charme.

- Deseja alguma coisa? – Ela disse toda derretida. – Diga logo. O que quer de mim?

- É por isso que gosto tanto de você. – Marcela estremeceu ao ser abraçada por Jasper. – Vamos conversar em um lugar mais reservado.

No escritório, Carlisle passava para Esme algumas solicitações que associações pediam ao grupo Cullen.

- A associação viva criança enviou solicitação para ajudar crianças com cálculos renais.

- Negada! – Esse riscou o papel em sua frente.

- Também recursos humanos educacionais, do Centro de estudos Cullen's'.

- Negada! – Esme disse mais uma vez de forma entediada. – Não deixou que Edward escapasse, não é?

- Exato senhora!

- Sinto que algo estranho deve está acontecendo. – Esme parecia desconfiada de algo. – Edward não é assim tão calmo.

- Quer que eu verifique senhora? – Carlisle sabia quando Esme desconfiava não deixa passar.

- Não precisa... Eu mesma vou. – Esme se levantou e seguiu em direção ao quarto do filho.

Esme chegou à porta do quarto de Edward e calma mente virou as duas maçanetas. Todos dentro do quarto se assustaram com o barulho e sabiam que tinha chegado a hora.

Esme entrou e imediatamente todos menos Bella e Edward ficaram de pé e a cumprimentaram. Seus olhos deram um passeio pelo quarto e pousaram em Bella que por um milagre chamado Jasper estava transformada, com roupas de grife, cabelo e maquiagem impecáveis.

- Quem é ela? – Esme disse de forma seca.

- Olá... – Bella disse de forma sem graça.

- É minha convidada, por isso não é nada que te importe. – Edward usou exatamente o mesmo tom que a mãe.

- Também é minha convidada já que veio à MINHA casa. – Esme disse sorridente e ácida. – Não é assim, senhorita?

Bella não sabia o que dizer, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca e estragar tudo. Sentiu braços passando ao redor dos seus ombros.

- É nossa amiga. – Jacob falou dando acariciando os ombros de Bella que automaticamente se arrepiou toda.

- Amiga? – Ouvindo Esme, Bella entendia de onde vinha tanta arrogância de Edward.

- Sim, é nossa amiga da escola. – Foi a vez de Jasper falar. – A deixamos entrar no F4 como mascote porque é linda. Bom é assim.

Emmett teve vontade de rir do amigo. Jasper definitivamente não sabia mentir.

- Filha de que família ela é? – Esme continuou.

- Eu sou...

- Em que teu pai trabalha? – Esme nem deixou Bella falar.

- Meu pai é...

- É um homem de negócios. – Jacob sabia que Bella não conseguiria mentir e não a deixou terminar de falar também.

- Ah, sim? – Esme não estava convencida. – De que classe?

- Ahh... de roupa. –Emmett se apressou em dizer. – Não, não... Um negócio de modas. É muito famoso na linha de acessórios.

Agora foi Jasper que se controlou pra não rir.

- É muito interessante. – Esme analisava Bella. – E está interessada no leilão de hoje?

- Sim. – Jasper respondeu por Bella. – Não só ela está interessada. Com sua Bela song de Nova York, será a sensação do leilão desta noite.

Edward sabia que sua mãe não estava acreditando em nenhuma palavra do que escutava. Eles não sabiam lidar com Esme.

- Parece que tua mãe tem muito bom gosto. – Esme continuava com o jogo. – Em que trabalha?

Quando Bella se preparou para falar, foi interrompida por Carlisle que entrava no quarto.

- Senhora, é hora de dar as boas-vindas aos convidados. – Disse o secretário.

- Edward, só fique atrás para guardar teu lugar. – Esme falou de maneira fria com o filho. – Vocês também garotos. É por uma boa causa, ajudem também.

- Sim! – Jasper sorriu para Esme.

Com um último olhar ainda analisando Bella, Esme saiu do quarto, acompanhada por Carlisle.

Com a saída de Esme Jacob parou imediatamente de passar a mão no ombro de Bella. Edward o olhava com censura. Bella não pareceu gostar dele ter parado.

- Como podem mentir dessa forma? – Bella disse em tom histérico. – Como vamos solucionar isso? Deveríamos ter dito a verdade.

- Ser honestos e dizer que teus pais têm uma lavanderia? – Jasper disse de forma irônica. – Você é louca? Ela com certeza ia fazer você irem parar onde nem imaginam.

- Ela é capaz de matar só com o olhar. – Emmett disse rindo. – Isso não é piada.

- Isso... É hereditário? – Bella olhou para Edward que a ignorou.

Na hora marcada para começar o leilão, todos estavam no salão e o homem que apresentava o leilão começou a falar. Jacob, Emmett e Jasper estavam em um canto to salão conversando enquanto Bella e Edward estavam no outro lado sem tocar uma palavra.

- O objeto a leiloar nesta ocasião! Fará que brilhem os olhos de todos. – O apresentador disse. - Agora está aqui. Por favor, estejam atentos a ele. O objeto a leiloar nesta ocasião... São os óculos do nadador Michael Phelps.

- Os óculos de Michel Phelps? – Bella disse num misto de surpresa e encanto. Edward logo notou o interesse da garota.

- Agora o preço inicial é de $25.000 Dólares. – O apresentador disse e Bella se assustou com a quantia que parecia boba para Edward.

- 30 mil! – Emmett levantou uma placa com o número para que confirmassem seu lance.

- Oferta de 30 mil Dólares feita pelo Sr. McCarty. – O apresentador disse em seguida.

- 60 mil! – Uma mulher gritou e levantou sua plaquinha.

- 100 mil! – Emmett parecia obstinado a ganhar aquela disputa pelos óculos.

- 100 mil para o Sr. McCarty. – Bella estava chocada com aquela quantia por apenas óculos de natação... – Tem alguém que dê mais que 100 mil?

- 150 mil! – A mulher continuava a desafiar Emmett.

- Quem dá mais que 150 mil?

A mulher que atendia os lances por telefone levantou a placa e disse:

- 500 mil Dólares por aqui! – Bella não acreditava que alguém poderia pagar tudo aqui por óculos usados.

- Tem alguém que queira pagar um preço mais alto? – O apresentador perguntou e Emmett e a mulher nem se manifestaram. – Se não tem, então... O trato está feito. Dou-lhe uma! Dou-lhe duas! Dou-lhe três! Vendido por 500 mil Dólares.

Bella ficou de boca aberta, mas sabia que ali naquele salão só ela estava chocada com aquela quantia.

- O objeto a leiloar esta vez... – Agora Jasper entrava no salão sendo seguido por duas moças que conduziam um vazo muito bonito na opinião de Bella. – Por favor, prestem atenção. Está aqui agora. O objeto a leiloar, é um trabalho de um jovem artista da cerâmica. A nova obra de Jasper Hale. "objeto." O preço inicial é de 50 mil Dólares.

Bella realmente achou aquele vazo bonito, mas nunca pagaria tal quantia por ele. Era desperdício de dinheiro.

Depois de venderem o tal vaso pela quantia que Bella tinha certeza que alimentaria muitas famílias durante um ano. Edward pediu licença e a deixou seguindo em direção aos bastidores.

Bella esperou o próximo objeto a ser leiloado e teve uma surpresa quando viu Edward entrar pelo corredor de onde vinham os objetos. Os amigos ainda levantavam as plaquinhas como se tivessem dando lance pelo garoto.

Estão leiloando o Cullen? Bella pensou antes de ouvir o apresentador falar.

- Desta vez o objeto a leiloar, é um traje vestido por Edward Cullen do grupo Cullen. – O apresentador disse e só então Bella entendeu que o que estava sendo leiloado era a roupa e não Edward. – A leveza ao vestir, não é o ponto mais relevante do modelo. O preço inicial é de 60 mil Dólares.

Bella quase engasgou. Tudo aquilo por uma roupa? Quem paga tudo isso por roupa?

Para a surpresa de Bella começaram a dar vários lances pelo terno que Edward vestia. Mas logo a atenção de Bella e dos garotos do F4 foi atraída para quem entrava no salão. Esme Cullen acabará de adentrar no salão e seus olhos voaram na direção de Bella.

Edward fitou Bella preocupado com a reação de sua mãe, ele sabia que Esme estava desconfiada de algo e sabia que Bella ali sozinha era presa fácil para a bruxa.

- O que está fazendo? – Bella se assustou ao ouvir a voz de Jacob atrás de si. – Vamos rápido. – O rapaz a salvou mais uma vez e a socorreu antes que Esme chegasse até Bella.

- O próximo objeto a leiloar realmente fará que seus olhos brilhem. – Bella se debatia, enquanto Emmett, Jasper e Jacob a empurravam em direção ao corredor dos objetos. – A nova coleção de Bela Song.

- Não, não posso fazer isso, só dessa vez. – Não adiantou Bella implorar, os garotos já haviam a empurrado na direção dos leões como Bella pensava.

Todos os olharem se voltaram para a garota e ela não pode fazer outra coisa se não caminhar graciosamente pelo corredor exibindo a roupa que vestia.

- Por favor, atentos todos. – O apresentador começou a falar. – O elegante amarelo limão pálido aumentará seu atrativo. Os acessórios em dourado brilhante sobre o vestido mostrará elegância. O novo desenho de Bela Song inicia com um preço de 35 mil Dólares.

Bella sorria e encantava as pessoas que começaram a dar lances para seu traje. Edward a admirava como um bobo, ela estava realmente linda naquele vestido. Logo ele se lembrou da noite anterior e não pode deixar de sorrir.

O que Edward não podia contar era que Esme o estava observando e entendeu perfeitamente aquele sorriso bobo do rapaz.

- O que Edward esteve fazendo? – Esme perguntou fria a seu secretário Carlisle.

- Esteve se comportando melhor nestes dias. – Carlisle disse imediatamente. – E está levando a escola com maior seriedade.

- Então sabe quem é esta estudante? – Ela não deixava de analisar Bella.

Carlisle pensou por um momento e sabia que Bella era a aluna que Edward infernizava dessa vez. Também sabia do interesse do rapaz.

- Carlisle? Perdeu a língua? – Esme o tirou dos pensamentos.

- De acordo com o que eu sei, é uma estudante transferida. Está no Centro Cullen's desde o primeiro ano.

- Investigue de quem é filha. – Esme realmente estava desconfiada e agora ela iria até o fim onde descobriria tudo sobre Bella.

- Como queira, senhora. – Carlisle não gostava nada do interesse de Esme, sabia que a garota sorridente que estava no palco, iria perder aquele sorriso assim que Esme descobrisse quem ela era.

O leilão terminou e Edward acompanhou Bella até a saída de sua casa onde um carro a esperava para deixá-la em casa.

- Já vou! – Bella disse sem jeito. – De todas as formas, obrigada.

- Quê? – Edward perguntou como se não estivesse escutado o que Bella disse. – Não consigo te escutar.

- Obrigada. – Bella repetiu sem olhar para Edward.

- Quê? – Edward continuou fingindo não escutar.

- DISSE OBRIGADA!- Bella gritou irritada.

- Com um simples "obrigada" teria sido suficiente, por que "de todas as formas"? – Ele perguntou curioso. – É verdade, você é muito orgulhosa pra ser uma plebéia.

- Você continuava fingindo mesmo já tendo escutado. – Bella olha furiosa para Edward. – Cancelado!

- Quê? – Agora ele realmente não havia entendido.

- Estou cancelando meu agradecimento. – Bella explicou com aspereza. – É verdade, as pessoas não mudam tão facilmente. Já vou. – Bella disse virando para sair da casa.

- Ei lavadeira...

- QUÊ? – Bella gritou virando-se de volta para Edward que arremessou uma pequena sacola em sua direção. Bella aparou com facilidade.

- Só uma coisa lavadeira... Nunca beba quando eu não estiver perto de você. – Edward disse e retornou para o interior da enorme casa.

Bella tentou revidar, mas nada saiu. Então ela se deu conta que estava com a pequena sacola e resolveu ver o que tinha dentro. Ao abrir e fitar o conteúdo, Bella quase caiu para trás. Lá estava os óculos de natação mais caros que já havia visto na vida. Edward havia comprado os óculos de Michael Phelps para ela.

No dia seguinte Bella como sempre estava treinando na piscina da escola, Já Edward e os amigos estavam em sua sala privada assistindo a primeira aula do dia. Edward não prestava atenção e parecia está em outro lugar. Jasper e Emmett estavam concentrados no que o professor dizia e o lugar que Jacob deveria ocupar estava vazio.

Bella terminou seu treino e foi para escada de incêndio na esperança de encontrar Jacob. Mas quando chegou só encontrou poeira. Sem desistir de encontrá-lo Bella foi até a parte isolada do jardim que Jacob costumava ficar. Quando chegou encontrou Jacob tocando seu violino e deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem. Bella não quis incomodá-lo, mas se sentiu triste por vê-lo daquela forma.

Bella sabia que não podia fazer muito por ele, então resolveu deixá-lo sozinho. Voltou para a área da piscina. Chegando lá viu que alguém parado perto de uma das piscinas. Ao chegar mais perto reconheceu a pessoa.

- Leah, por que está aqui? – Bella perguntou surpresa ao ver a sua mais nova amiga parada ali.

- Vim porque tinha que fazer o procedimento de saída da escola. – Leah disse se virando para encarar Bella. – Queria te ver mais uma vez antes de ir, por isso vim ver se tinha sorte... Tive sorte!

- Deixar a escola? – Bella não acreditava que Leah iria mesmo estudar na França. – Não vai mais voltar mesmo?

- Creio que não.

- Quando você vai? – Bella naquele momento já sabia o porquê da tristeza de Jacob.

- Amanhã! – Leah iria embora sem data pra voltar, talvez nunca voltasse. Jacob com certeza está arrasado.

- Por que tão rápido? – Bella não entendia apressa de Leah. – Não pude te agradecer ainda... Ainda não retribui os favores que te devo.

- Vou ficar irritada de verdade se você continuar dizendo essas coisas. – Leah disse sorrindo. – Soube disso desde a primeira vez que nos vimos. Você é a pessoas que sempre menciona o Jake sorrindo. Era você, Bella.

Jacob estava voltando para o interior da escola e viu o carro da família de Leah parado em frente à área das piscinas. O motorista de Leah o cumprimentou e Jacob o cumprimentou de volta já imaginando o que Leah devia está fazendo ali.

Jacob não conteve sua curiosidade e foi em direção a piscina que Bella treinava. Ao chegar viu Bella junto com Leah sentadas e ficou escondido para ouvir a conversa das duas.

- Leah... – Bella ficou de pé olhou para Leah e logo se ajoelhou em sua frente. A atitude de Bella fez Leah e Jacob se assustarem.

- Bella... – Leah não entenda o porquê daquilo. – O que está fazendo?

- Eu te admirava muito tempo antes de nos conhecermos. – Bella não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas. – Além disso, entendo mais que os outros por que você tomou uma decisão assim. Ainda sim... te imploro que não vá.

- Levante-se imediatamente. – Leah disse muito séria.

- Sei que não estou qualificada para te implorar e não tem razão para me escutar. – Bella continuou. – Mas não sei o que fazer, além disso.

- Isso é pelo Jake? – Leah sabia que Bella fazia aquilo por Jacob. Jacob sabia que Bella fazia aquilo por ele.

- Não sei nada sobre Jacob Black. – Bella mentiu descaradamente, sendo que nem ela conseguia acreditar na mentira. – Mas... Sei... O quão importante você é pra ele. Por que Jacob tem uma tristeza desconhecida? Ainda sim sorri algumas vezes. – Jacob não suportou ouvir mais e foi embora. – Ele poderia ter a garota que quisesse. Mas você Leah é a única que pode fazê-lo sorrir. Se você vai assim... é possível que ele nunca volte a sorrir, você é a única pessoa que ele tem.

Leah com lágrimas nos olhos levantou e pegou Bella pelos braços. – Levante-se rápido! – As duas voltaram a se sentar e Leah continuou. – Bella... Qualquer decisão que você tome é como ir fazer compras no exterior. Se não permaneço firme nesse momento, não haverá outra oportunidade. E eu sei exatamente como é essa sensação de arrependimento. – Bella não conseguia entender. – Jake também é uma pessoa muito importante para mim. Acho que ele também se sente da mesma maneira. Além disso, sinto que Jake não vai querer me ver viver com arrependimentos. O que pensa sobre isso?

- Sinto muito, sinto muito mesmo. – Bella disse quase como um sussurro.

- Não, estou muito feliz por ter falado essas coisas. – Leah sorria e ajudava Bella a secara as lágrimas. – Obrigada, Bella!

- Leah...

- Oh, espera. – Leah a cortou e virou para a sacola que carregava. De lá tirou um par de sapatos lindos e novos os colocou em frente à Bella e a olhou sorrindo.

- Vai me dá-los? – Bella disse surpresa.

- Te disse antes, não foi? – Leah começou a explicar. – Os sapatos são os mais importantes. E espero que estes sapatos te levem a um bom lugar. Além disso, também devo te pedir algo. Permita que Jake recupere de novo seu sorriso.

Bella não soube o que dizer. A duas conversaram mais um pouco e se despediram. Leah saiu e Bella voltou para as suas aulas.

Quando terminou as aulas, Bella seguiu seu caminho em direção ao trabalho. Mas no meio do caminho encontrou um Jacob furioso.

- O que está fazendo? – Ele disse da forma mais grossa que pode. – Por que está fazendo estas coisas? Quem te pediu pra implorar a ela? Isso nem foi implorar, você se humilhou. Você não tem orgulho?

- Não é porque não tenha orgulho. – Bella já derramava as primeiras lágrimas. – É porque você está sofrendo muito. Sinto que está sofrendo como se ela fosse morrer ou algo parecido.

- NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM VOCÊ! – Jacob gritou irritado. – Não tem nada a ver com você, certo? Desapareça...

* * *

**E ai o que acharam?**

**Mandem reviews, indiquem para os amigos e inimigos.**

**Bjo grande e até o próximo.**


	4. O primeiro Encontro

**Como demorei a postar aqui, estou compensando com alguns capítulos. Espero que gostem. ^^**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Bella ficou parada tentando entender aquelas palavras. Ela não acreditava que tais palavras estavam saindo da boca de Jacob Black. Seu príncipe, aquele que ela tanto admirava não a queria por perto.

- Você é surda? – Ele rosnou furioso. – Desapareça... suma da minha frente.

Agora tinha sido suficiente para ela entender, algo dentro do seu peito havia se partido, talvez fosse seu coração, talvez fosse sua alma. Bella queria sumir e desejava nunca ter se apaixonado por Jacob. Com lágrimas caindo ela o fitou por uma última vez antes de sair correndo para longe do seu amado Black.

Jacob também tinha algo partido dentro de si e parecia ter descontado toda sua frustração em cima da única pessoa que o entendia. Se sentiu muito mal pela maneira que tratou Bella, mas ele acreditava que aquela era a melhor forma de lidar com a situação. Não queria que Bella se humilhasse por ninguém, muito menos por ele.

No dia seguinte estavam: Jasper, Emmett, Edward e Bella no aeroporto esperando Leah embarcar. Não havia sinal algum de Jacob. E o silêncio entre os quatro que estavam lá parecia mortal.

Edward estava incomodado com o silêncio e mais ainda pela expressão de tristeza que ele via no rosto de Bella. Perguntava-se se tinha acontecido alguma coisa com ela.

- A energia ao seu redor é tão escura que eu poderia te confundir com um buraco negro. – Disse ele com ironia fazendo Emmett e Jasper soltarem risinhos. – O que adianta o F4 emitir a sua luz própria hein? Realmente, não há outro buraco negro do que você.

Bella suspirou pesadamente como se estivesse cansada demais para brigar com Edward dessa vez.

- Edward. – Ela disse pausadamente. – Posso te perguntar algo?

- Não irá perguntar se eu disser pra não perguntar? – Edward queria desvendar o porquê de tanta tristeza no olhar de Bella. – Aja como sempre. Isso não é normal de você.

Bella não deu ouvidos as provocações de Edward e decidiu fazer a pergunta.

- Suprimiria suas emoções e não as expressaria fazendo o certo pela pessoa que você gosta? – Edward tinha a sensação que Bella estava daquele jeito por causa de Jacob.

- Certo o caramba! – Edward disse imediatamente.

- Ahn?

- O que é isso? – Ele continuou a falar e Bella a escutar atentamente. – Isso é ser um completo estranho. Isso é ter que gostar de alguém? Se o mundo fosse detonado amanhã, certamente morreria antes pelos remorsos.

- Edward...

- O quê?

- Pode ser que você não seja completamente estúpido.

- Percebeu isso só agora? – Edward sorria vitorioso. – É melhor se arrepender de ter feito algo do que se arrepender por não ter feito nada. Essa é a minha filosofia. – Bella revirou os olhos para Edward que só sorria. – Parece que Jake não aparecerá mesmo.

Bella ao ouvir o nome de Jacob murchou como uma flor morta, a lembrança das palavras de Jacob na noite anterior lhe causava dor.

- Ele não veio, não é? – Agora era Leah que chegava e logo constatava a falta do amigo. Mas diferente de Bella não deixava transparecer sua tristeza. – Jake é realmente um crianção.

- Eu sempre digo isso... Mas ninguém acredita em mim. – Edward disse rindo e olhando para Bella que revirava os olhos mais uma vez.

- Vou sentir falta disso Edward. – Leah disse sorrindo. – Cuidem-se todos. E não se metam em confusões... isso é mais pra você Edward.

- Me desculpe pelo que fiz na sua festa. – Edward não estava acostumado a pedir desculpas, mas Leah merecia.

- Eu entendo seus motivos. – Leah disse olhado de Edward para Bella.

- Nós torcemos por você e queremos que tudo dê certo Leah. – Ele logo mudou de assunto.

- Eu também torço pra que tudo dê certo pra vocês também. – Leah ficou pensativa por um tempo e soltou. – Por favor, digam isso ao Jake também. – Foi anunciado o embarque de Leah. - Acho que essa é a hora em que nos abraçamos e dizemos adeus.

Leah foi primeiro em direção a Jasper e o abraçou.

- Adeus. Iremos visitá-la. – Jasper disse mostrando seu lindo sorriso.

- Não vá como visita, vá fazer uma exposição. – Leah abraçou mais uma vez o amigo.

Depois foi a vez de Emmett que muito sem jeito abraçou a amiga a tirando do chão.

- Se cuide Clearwater. – Ele disse de forma engraçada e fazendo um gesto que rapers faziam.

- Você não muda, não é? – Leah disse rindo. – Só quero que saiba que se você tratar muito bem alguém, a ferida será mais profunda, Casanova... E outra coisa, cuidado com os maridos.

O próximo era Edward que definitivamente não tinha nenhum jeito para se despedir de alguém.

- Tem que se tornar uma advogada ou fazer essa idiotice do não governamental, big sister? – Ele disse sem jeito. – Realmente não posso compreender as mulheres.

- Sabia que já se passaram 10 anos desde que me chamou de big sister sinceramente? – Leah brincou. – E apesar de eu realmente me sentir uma irmã pra vocês essa história de "big" não combina comigo.

- De todas as formas, é verdade que é genial, assim decidi te aceitar como uma big sister. – Edward não perdia a arrogância nem com os amigos. –Você está reclamando?

Leah apenas sorriu e foi em direção a Bella que já se derramava em lágrimas.

- Bella. – Leah se aproximou e deu um forte abraço na garota. – Por favor, não esqueça meu favor.

- Por favor, se cuide. – Bella não sabia como dizer que tinha estragado tudo e não podia cumprir o favor.

- Cuidem-se todos e, por favor, Edward... não faça besteiras. Adeus meninos e menina!

- Adeus Leah! – Disseram todos.

Leah caminhou para a sala de embarque ainda olhando para os lados na esperança de que Jacob tivesse mudado de idéia e tivesse ido se despedir.

Os quatro deram meia volta e já se encaminhavam para a saída.

- Bastardo desumano. – Emmett soltou. – Como pôde não vir?

- O que eu disse a vocês? – Edward resmungou. – Vocês dizem que tenho a personalidade mais cruel, mas eu disse que o verdadeiro cruel é o Jake.

- Parece tranqüilo, mas quando dão as costas pra ele, é o mais assustador. – Agora foi a vez de Jasper falar.

- Não acham isso feio, falar de mim pelas costas? – Essa com certeza era a voz de Jacob todos pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

Todos pararam e se viraram para dar de cara com um Jacob sorridente. A última a se virar foi Bella que recebeu um sorriso dele e não entendeu nada.

- Você... – Jasper ia falar, mas foi cortado.

- O que é isso? – Edward disse de forma grossa.

- Quanto tempo faz que está aqui? – Emmett perguntou em seguida.

- Três horas. – Jacob seguia rindo como um bobo e Bella continuava sem entender.

- O quê? Então chegou antes que nós... – Jasper disse surpreso. – E não saiu nem para dar uma olhada?

Bella achou a atitude de Jacob patética e infantil, resolveu que diria algumas verdades a ele. Passou pelos outros os empurrando para se por em frente a Jacob. Edward ficou olhando curioso.

- O que você está fazendo? – Bella usou o mesmo tom que ele usou na noite anterior. - Você é um idiota! Vá atrás dela! E se gosta dela, você deve ir atrás dela onde quer que ela vá, não é? Se ela não pode estar ao seu lado, então você tem de estar ao lado dela. Você disse que gostava dela. Seu amor se reduz somente a olhar por detrás de uma coluna? Vai ficar satisfeito só assistindo pela sombra? Acha que ainda tem o direito de dizer que a ama? Você se considera um homem por isso?

- Eu vou. – Jacob disse apenas.

- Como? - Bella estava tão perdida em suas palavras e pensamentos que mal ouviu o que ele disse.

- Eu vou para a França... Também. – Ele disse mostrando a passagem e o passaporte.

- Jacob! – Edward soltou, mas antes que pudesse continuar Jasper o cortou.

- Sem vergonha, você é bom surpreendendo as pessoas. – Jasper disse dando um tapinha no amigo.

- De onde tirou de repente coragem para fazer isso? – Emmett disse.

- Tudo isso é graças a esta pequena senhorita. – Jacob puxou Bella e a abraçou.

- O quê? – Emmett perguntou.

. - Bella. – Jacob resolveu explicar a Bella. - Sabe, eu... Gosto muito desse seu lado. Essa força que me falta. EU finalmente percebi que não posso continuar assim. Obrigado. – Jacob abraçou e beijou atesta de Bella deixando Edward nervoso.

Emmett e Jasper pularam em cima do amigo o abraçando e Edward fez a mesma coisa. Bella olhava o carinho que um tinha pelo outro e era tão bonito. Estava feliz por Jacob ter tomado uma atitude, mas estava triste, pois também o estava perdendo.

Jacob precisava embarcar e os amigos foram com ele até a área de embarque. Chegando lá ele mais uma vez se virou para Bella.

- Obrigado... Só me dei conta graças a você. Que preciso ter um contato sério com ela. Me mostrou a possibilidade de ter o valor de estar juntos a ela. É muita sorte minha ter conhecido uma garota como você. – Jacob mais uma vez abraçou e beijou Bella e mais uma vez Edward se encheu de ciúmes. – Estou indo.

Antes de Jacob embarcar, Edward deu um forte abraço no amigo que logo depois foi em busca da sua felicidade. Os quatro ficaram se perguntando se aquela aventura daria realmente certo. Todos torciam para que o amigo fosse feliz.

Na hora de ir, Edward segurou Bella e disse que ele mesmo a levaria para casa. Bella relutou um pouco, mas acabou indo mesmo assim já que Edward não esperou sua resposta e saiu arrastando a garota até seu carro.

- Você é grosso, insensível e... arrogante! - Bella disse irritada no banco do carona.

- Não Bella... Você me acha Lindo, sexy e está apaixonada por mim. – Edward disse rindo fazendo Bella revirar os olhos.

- Eu tenho nojo de você Cullen.

- Bom a algumas noites atrás, você não achava nada disso.

- Eu estava bêbada e não sabia o que estava fazendo. – Bella estava visivelmente constrangida ao contrário de Edward que se divertia com o assunto.

- Pois eu acho que você sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Não negue Bella, você está louca por mim.

- Edward, por favor, vamos esquecer que um dia isso aconteceu. – Bella não olhava mais para Edward. – E não estou louca por você, não seja tão convencido. – Bella olhou para o céu e de repente o carro parou.

- Desça!

- O quê?

- O avião dele ainda não partiu, da pra ver muito bem daqui dessa estrada. – Edward saiu do carro e Bella o seguiu. Os dois ficaram encostados no carro vendo a partida dos aviões.

Quando o possível avião em que Jacob estava levantou vôo. Bella deixou a tristeza lhe consumir. Edward não conseguia vê-la naquele estado então resolveu que teria de fazer algo.

Ele passou para frente dela e a imprensou no carro. Olhou fundo nos olhos o que deixou Bella sem ação apenas deixando sua respiração e seus batimentos se acelerarem.

- Isabella. – Edward disse da forma mais sedutora possível.

- O-o quê? O que vai fazer agora? – Eles estavam com os rostos muito próximos e Bella sentia o hálito doce e quente de Edward. Aquilo a deixava tonta e fazia suas pernas ficarem bambas.

- Escuta bem as minhas palavras. – Ela tinha que sentir algo por ele. Edward pensava. Tinha que nutrir algum sentimento além do ódio. E agora que Jacob tinha partido era a hora certa de fazê-la o esquecer. – Só as direi uma vez, então ouça atentamente.

Bella temia as palavras que sairiam da boca de Edward. A garota tremia de cima a baixo e a aproximação dos dois só piorava a situação.

Isabella Swan, você e eu... – Bella não conseguiu mais escutar o que Edward dizia. Um avião passava ao mesmo tempo em que ele falava e o barulho a impediu de escutar. Edward se afastou e sorrindo voltou para dentro do carro.

- O que disse? – Bella se perguntou.

- Não vai entrar? – Edward perguntou com grosseria. Bella fez careta e entrou no carro.

- Minha opinião sobre ele mudou um pouco. – Bella disse sem jeito.

- É a amizade entre homens. – Alice disse suspirando.

- Bem, esse cara não é um cara bom? – Agora foi Gabriela a chefe das garotas que falou.

- Gabriela? – As duas meninas se assustaram com a chefe que tinha aparecido do nada.

- O homem que amava no passado, era conhecido como "Máscara de Tigre"... – Gabriela dizia pensativa.

- Começou... – Alice sussurrou para Bella.

- Eles parecem muito assustadores e violentos. – Gabriela continuou. – Mas esses homens, na verdade, têm o coração mole. A verdade é que ele é um... Lutador profissional que manda dinheiro para orfanatos.

- E por que "Máscara de Tigre"? – Bella perguntou.

- Ele... não mostra seu lado gentil a ninguém. E é um homem solitário. A única pessoa que podia entendê-lo bem... Era eu.

- Eu não tenho idéia do que ela quer dizer. – Alice disse fazendo careta enquanto a chefe saia ainda sussurrando coisas.

Edward estava em seu quanto em frente ao seu notebook e digitava um e-mail para Jacob.

"Ei Mané!"

"O que achou de Paris?"

"Você e Leah estão bem?"

Essas eram algumas das coisas que Edward digitava de forma desorganizada. Foi então que a imagem de Jacob abraçando e beijando Bella, lhe deu coragem para fazer outra pergunta.

"Fala a verdade, você gosta da Isabella Swan?"

De repente um aviso que alguém queria falar com ele por vídeo-chamada pelo seu computador. Edward acabou se assustando e clicou sem querer em aceitar.

- Olá irmãozinho! Por que se assustou? Está namorando na internet?

- Claro que não! E você não tem um marido pra cuidar? Por que vem me torrar a paciência? – Edward parecia nervoso e passava a mão pelos cabelos. Rosalie percebeu que Edward escondia algo.

– Soube que Jake foi para a França.

- É verdade. Eu estava escrevendo um e-mail pra ele.

- Ai que lindo, meu maninho com saudade do coleguinha. – Rosalie brincou. – Quer que eu te ajude a escrever?

- Rose, que tal você cuidar da sua vida? – Edward disse irritado.

- Edward, eu te conheço... Você não é de procurar as pessoas. O que você quer saber dele?

- Aquele desgraçado, foi para a França atrás da Leah. – Edward não iria dizer nem morto o motivo do e-mail.

- Ah... então foi isso. – Rosalie parecia pensativa. – Jake também consegue, não...

- Não é brincadeira! – Edward parecia cada vez mais irritado. – Ele até deixou seus amigos para trás.

- "_Quando se ama, deseja-se fazer coisas pelo amor." "Deseja-se sacrificar-se por amor." "Deseja-se servir ao amor."_

- Hã? – Edward não entendeu porque sua irmã estava falando aquelas coisas sem sentido.

- São passagens do conto de Hemingway. – Rosalie explicou e Edward fez uma cara de que ainda não entendia. – Quando você amar alguém verdadeiramente do fundo do seu coração, vai entender o que eu disse. – Edward ficou calado analisando as frases. – Mas, Edward, você tem um lado agressivo, então se lembre, certo? _"Se tiver com pressa, dê voltas."_ Tenha paciência meu irmão. Não se pode comprar o coração de uma pessoa com dinheiro. Para ser amado, você primeiro deve amar.

Edward passou o tempo todo calado, parecia longe.

- Tô ferrado, Rose. – Ele soltou. – Eu agora... sinto como se um trovão tivesse me atravessado. – Rosalie começou a rir e disse...

- Que "trovão me atravessou"? Essa frase não é usada dessa maneira, Edwa...

- Eu preciso mudar completamente a minha percepção. – Ele disse animado.

- Como uma percepção pode ser mudada...?

- Essa é a minha irmã! – Edward parecia muito empolgado. – Muito obrigado, sério! Que sugestão maravilhosa. A próxima vez que você vier aqui. Vou ter algo para te mostrar.

Rosalie estava chocada com o comportamento de Edward. Com toda certeza seu irmão estava apaixonado. Agora ela só queria saber quem era a garota.

No dia seguinte na escola Bella se preparava para seu almoço. Quando Jéssica e suas amigas chegaram para lhe tirar aqueles poucos segundos de paz.

- Jake foi embora, coitada! – Jéssica soltou com ironia.

- Leah Clearwater também não vai mais voltar. – Agora foi a vez de Lauren soltar seu veneno.

- Os aliados da pobre lavadeira foram embora. – Ângela soltou por último e as três começaram a rir como hienas.

- Se tem algo contra mim. Enfrentem-me! – Bella disse ficando de pé em frente às garotas. – Sempre estou pronta para briga! Querem que eu destrua esse cabelo falso de você? Não, melhor... desfaça a plástica que com certeza fizeram no nariz?

- Não precisa ficar tão... – Jéssica não terminou de falar, Edward a empurrou pra longe da mesa de Bella a fazendo parar no chão.

- Ah... Fui tocada pelas mãos de Edward Cullen...

- QUIETA... FEIOSA! – Edward gritou furioso com a garota.

- Que cruel. – Jéssica disse choramingando e as amigas foram a ajudar no chão.

Edward virou-se para Bella que olhava tudo espantada e sem entender.

- Que foi? – Bella perguntou com medo do que ele iria fazer com ela agora.

Edward chegou mais perto a fazendo recuar um pouco, olhou dentro dos seus olhos e disse.

- Como era... – Ele parecia tentar lembrar-se de algo e Bella agora não entendia mais nada. –_"Se estiver com pressa, dê voltas"._

Edward começou a dar voltas na mesa que Bella estava e a garota ficou sem entender mais ainda as coisas. Até que ele parou bruscamente em frente a Bella a assustando com seu comportamento esquisito.

- Domingo, às 13h, no Rockefeller Center, na praça principal. – Edward disse tudo em uma velocidade absurda e com a mesma rapidez ele caminhou em direção a saída, mas pareceu esquecer-se de dizer algo e voltou imediatamente. – Mais uma coisa... Não ouse chegar atrasada, se fizer isso... Te mato.

Edward saiu e todos no salão ficaram olhando abismados para Bella.

- Por quê? Por que Edward Cullen vai sair com ela? – Jéssica se perguntou chocada.

- Não ouço, eu não compreendo! – Ângela surtava com as mãos nos ouvidos para não ouvir a amiga.

- Quer dizer que isso foi um convite a um encontro? – Lauren se assustava com a própria pergunta.

- Nãooooooo! – Jéssica gritou aos prantos. Bella sentiu vontade de rir da garota que parecia uma louca. Mas foi então que a ficha caiu para o que elas estavam falando.

Bella saiu correndo na direção que Edward foi, precisa de uma explicação para aquela cena que acabara de acontecer. Ela o encontrou no corredor de saída.

- EI CULLEN! – Ela gritou e Edward se virou para encará-la.

- O que foi? – Edward não perdia a mania de ser grosso, Bella pensou.

- O que foi aquilo agora há pouco?

- O que foi? – Edward pareceu não entender o porquê daquela pergunta. – Você não sabe idiota? Quer que eu desenhe?

- Esqueça Edward... Não sei por que ainda perco meu tempo com você.

- Está tão claro Isabella... Em outras palavras, é "Hamingu-yay"!

- "Hamingu"... "yay"?

- Leia livros! Livros! – Edward disse rindo e se foi.

O domingo chegou e Edward nunca havia estado tão nervoso na vida. Bella era a primeira garota que o deixava desse jeito. Ele chegou ao Rockefeller Center e olhou no relógio. Estava meia hora adiantado.

- Cheguei muito cedo. – Ele disse pra si mesmo. – Bom, se ela não chegar 5 minutos antes, mato ela!

Em outro canto da cidade estava Bella com sua amiga Alice. As duas passeavam e entravam em algumas lojas.

- Não é hoje? Tudo bem se você não for? – Alice perguntou.

- Por que eu deveria passar o meu domingo com um cara como ele?

- Se você não for, ele pode se vingar. – Alice alertou Bella.

- Isso é verdade... – Bella se lembrou dos dois anos que viu Edward se vingar de cada um que ousou não fazer o que ele queria.

- Se você for, será o inferno. Se você não for, também será.

- Depois daquela noite na casa dele, não acho que ele queira um encontro inocente. – Bella corou e Alice deu uma risadinha.

- Mas segundo que me disse, foi ele que não quis fazer nada.

- Eu estava bêbada e o pouco que fizemos, ele se aproveitou. – Bella agora parecia irritada.

- Mas ele é homem Bella e você tava querendo. O admiro por não ter feito nada demais com você.

- Bem eu já estou numa guerra com ele, não tenho nada a ver se ele quiser esperar.

- Ah... Que gracinha! – Alice viu algo em uma vitrine e saiu correndo. Bella olhou no seu relógio e era exatamente 13h.

Edward olhava no seu e já eram 13h20min e nenhum sinal de Bella.

- Desculpe! Estou atrasada. – Edward ouviu uma voz feminina e já se preparou pra gritar, mas quando virou não era Bella.

- Eu acabo com ela. – Edward resmungou.

Bella continuava a se divertir com Alice e o tempo passou. Quando percebeu começou a chover. Ela então se lembrou de Edward e olhou no relógio que marcava 17h. Ele não poderia ainda estar esperando por ela.

- Impossível... Não, não. – Bella murmurou. – Não pode ser.

- O que está murmurando? – Alice perguntou estranhando Bella falando sozinha.

- Alice, é impossível que alguém espere debaixo da chuva, durante quatro horas, não é?

- Bella, ele não vai fazer isso, só se fosse louco? Vamos.

- Espera Alice. – Bella ficou pensando no que Alice disse. – Que droga... Ele é louco.

- Na chuva Bella? Acho difícil ele ter esperado.

- Me desculpe, Alice!

- Espere um pouco! Bella! – Alice gritava, mas Bella já estava correndo. – Onde você está indo?

Bella correu como louca pelas ruas, não estava tão longe do Rockefeller Center. Em poucos minutos estaria lá.

Ele me convidou pra sair? – Bella não parava de pensar. – Que absurdo. Não tem como. Isso é alguma que ele ta aprontando pra mim. Afinal, já é tarde. Não tem como ele estar lá. Ele não estará...

Bella chegou e começou a procurar por Edward. Estava frio e chovendo. Ele com certeza não estaria mais esperando por ela. Mas ela engoliu suas palavras e ficou sem ação ao ver Edward parado no lugar marcado. Todo molhado.

- Mentira! – Ela soltou quase petrificada ao vê-lo naquelas condições. – Por quê?

Bella finalmente saiu do lugar e foi em direção a Edward.

- Me... Desculpe! – Bella disse sem jeito.

- ISABELLA! – Edward partiu pra cima de Bella e ela se esquivou pensando que ele bateria nela ou faria coisa pior. Mas Edward apenas a abraçou. – Que frio...

- Esp... Espere aí! – Bella se afastou. – O que você ta pensando, me abraçando de repente?

- Bom, ainda bem que não houve nada com você. – Edward tremia de frio.

- Como?

- Fiquei preocupado! Achei que talvez tivesse sofrido um acidente!

- Ah, não...

- Sabe que horas são? – Edward esbravejou.

- Eu que te pergunto isso... Sabe que horas são pra você ainda estar aqui esperando? Ficou louco?

- Posso te perguntar por que está tão atrasada? – Edward tentava se mostrar irritado. – Se você não puder me dar uma boa razão, eu vou te matar.

- Eu não te disse que viria! – Bella disse quase aos gritos.

- E você não está aqui, afinal? – Edward usou o mesmo tom.

- Quê?

- Você está aqui, não é? – Agora ele parecia irritado apesar de tremer pelo frio. – Será que você se apaixonou por mim?

- Hã? – Bella não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Como ele podia ser tão convencido. Bella resolveu ir embora. Quando já estava indo Edward começou a gritar.

- Espere, espere! – Logo depois ele soltou alguns espirros que fizeram Bella se sentir culpada. Quando ela virou para olhar Edward estava encolhido no chão.

- Vamos, eu te pago algo quente. – Bella estendeu a mão para que ele se levantasse.

- Isso é o mínimo que você pode fazer, idiota!

- Você é louco?

- Vamos logo, então. – Edward levantou e saiu andando.

- Hã? Espere! – Bella foi atrás dele, mas antes olhou sua carteira pra ver quanto tinha, não poderia ir a nenhum lugar caro, pois estava com pouco dinheiro. – Me espere seu Ogro!

Eles andaram por algum tempo. Edward queria parar só em lugares que com certeza Bella não poderia pagar nem uma bala. A chuva passou e Bella se lembrou de um lugar bem barato que certa vez comeu com Alice.

- Vamos parar aqui. – Bella falou quando passavam em frente ao prédio. – No quarto andar. O bolo que é vendido aqui é o mais barato e é gostoso. Também tem o café que é uma delicia.

- Aqui ta funcionando? – Edward perguntou desconfiado. – Aliás, esse prédio não é sujo não?

- Não reclame tanto.

- Não quero comer aqui. – Edward disse fazendo careta. – Tomar café num lugar como esse é algo que meu orgulho não permite.

- "Não te permite"? Que isso? Brincadeira não é? - Bella ficou falando sozinha porque Edward seguiu andando.

- Olá! – Um homem abordou Bella. – Moça, você poderia responder um questionário para minha pesquisa? Você pode ir ao cinema de graça. É muito rápido, juro que não vai demorar nada.

- Ei, cara! – Edward chegou chamando a atenção do homem e sem dizer mais nada o golpeou com um soco que o fez cair no chão. Bella não entendeu o porquê daquilo, mas quando viu Edward partindo pra cima do homem, ela o agarrou.

- PARE! – Ela gritou.

- Hã?

- Vamos comer! – Bella saiu empurrando Edward em direção ao prédio. – Sabe... Bater em uma pessoa de repente e sem motivos... Acho que não é legal.

- Dizem que você não deve ser legal com pessoas que incomodam a pessoa amada. – Bella chamava o elevador e quase engasgou com o que acabará de ouvir.

- O quê? – Ela disse confusa. – Isso é uma piada?

- O bolo daqui é realmente bom? – Edward perguntou entrando no elevador. Bella veio logo em seguida. – Minha língua é muito exigente.

- É paladar, idiota!

- São apenas palavras, não tem nada a ver se sou bom ou ruim com elas. – A porta do elevador se fechou.

- Ele é burro mesmo. – Bella murmurou pra si.

Quando apertou o botão com o número do andar Bella notou que nada acontecia.

- Ué... Não está funcionando. – Bella continuou a apertar.

- Ei, ei, ei. Não me diga que está quebrado. – De repente o elevador se moveu, mas logo parou bruscamente fazendo os dois quase caírem.

- Não pode ser. – Bella não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo com ela. Só podia ser praga.

- Só pode ser mentira. – Foi a vez de Edward se dar conta de que estavam presos no elevador.

- POR FAVOR, ALGUÉM NOS TIRE DAQUI! – Bella começou a gritar.

- Vamos ligar pedindo ajuda. – Edward tentou acalmá-la.

- Isso... ligue, ligue. – Edward tirou o celular do bolso, mas logo verificou que estava sem sinal.

- Sem sinal. – Ele se encostou de um lado do elevador e encarou Bella. – É tudo culpa sua.

- Perdão. – Bella disse quase chorando.

O tempo passou e nada de ajeitarem o elevador, pouco mais de duas horas que eles estavam presos e nada de aparecer ninguém.

- Não adianta. – Edward disse parecendo um pouco incomodado. – Nós temos que subir.

- Hã? – Bella não sabia do que ele estava falando.

- Suba. – Edward ficou em posição que suas costas ficaram livres para Bella subir. – Suba nos meus ombros.

- Eu não quero, não. – Bella parecia sem graça com a possibilidade de tocar em qualquer parte do corpo de Edward, mesmo que fosse para sair do elevador. – Não quero subir nos seus ombros.

- Com o que você está tão tímida? – Edward sabia que ela estava assim porque não queria tocá-lo.

- Eu não estou tímida com nada. – Bella mentiu.

- Se não está... Então suba. – Edward pegou Bella pelos braços e a puxou. – Vai logo!

- Me larga! – Bella reclamou, mas foi em vão, Edward já estava passando por baixo das pernas dela e a levantando. – Espere... Pare! O que você está fazendo?

- Para sua maluca... isso dói. – Edward reclamou dos tapas que Bella dava em seu rosto. – Tem uma abertura ai em cima empurre a tampa para abrir e assim nós sairemos daqui.

Bella se acalmou e fez o que Edward mandou, com um pouco de dificuldade, ela empurrou a tampa da abertura e deixou livre a passagem para fora do elevador.

- O que é isso? – Ela se assustou ao ver os fios e cabos do elevador pela parte de fora. – Que medo.

Bella já do lado de fora notou o quanto aquele elevador era velho, já sabia o porquê dele ter parado.

- Me dê a sua mão. – Edward que estava ainda do lado de dentro falou. Bella o ajudou a subir. Edward teve a mesma impressão que Bella ao ver os cabos que seguravam o elevador. Tudo parecia tão quieto. Nenhum barulho, como se não tivesse mais ninguém naquele prédio.

- Parece que a situação está realmente muito ruim. – Edward dizia com dificuldade, Bella não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ele.

- O que faremos? – Bella estava visivelmente muito assustada.

- AHHHHHHHHH! – Bella se assustou com o grito que Edward soltou.

- O que foi isso?

Edward olhou para Bella com uma expressão sofrida.

- Não dá. Não agüento mais. – Ele disse abrindo o zíper da sua calça.

- Espere... O que você está fazendo seu pervertido? – Bella não acreditava que ele faria aquilo na sua frente.

- Eu preciso esvaziar! – Edward disse com uma cara de dor. – Olhe para o outro lado! Também se quiser olhar, não me importo.

- Que horror! – Bella foi para o lado oposto de onde Edward estava, mas se distraiu e acabou escorregando. – EDWARD! – Bella estava segura apenas por uma das mãos. Se Edward não fosse rápido ela iria cair.

- Mas o que você está fazendo? – Edward rosnou já fechando sua calça e indo socorrer Bella.

- Me ajuda Edward... Eu to com medo! – Bella choramingava.

- Estou aqui... Segure aqui. – Edward estendeu a mão para Bella pegar.

- NÃO! Você não lavou suas mãos. – Bella fez cara de nojo.

- Sua estúpida! Agora não é hora de dizer essas coisas. – Edward continuou tentando pegar a mão de Bella.

- Não! To com medo! To com nojo! – Bella não o deixava alcançar sua mão. – Não quero segurar sua mão!

- Vamos logo lavadeira! Você quer morrer? – Bella vendo que não teria jeito, cedeu e segurou a mão de Edward. Que a puxou pra cima com força fazendo o corpo dos dois se chocarem. Eles acabaram caindo pra dentro do elevador novamente.

- Isabella... – Edward disse quase como um gemido fraco.

- Hã? – Edward olhou de modo estranho para Bella que ficou assustada. – O quê? – Ele começou a se aproximar dela. – Pa-Pare. Eu nunca vou te perdoar se você fizer algo estranho.

- Eu... – Edward se aproximou mais ainda.

- Pa-Pare... Acalme-se. – Bella parecia apavorada coma aproximação de Edward. - Não... Não… Não faça isso! Não chegue mais perto! – Edward já estava em cima de Bella. – Por favor! Pare! O que você pensa em fazer num lugar como esse? – Edward não respondia e nem se mexia mais. – Ei! O que você está… Saia daqui! – Bella empurrou Edward de cima do seu corpo e ele foi sem resistência alguma.

Só então Bella notou que ele estava quase desmaiado e respirava com dificuldade. Ela tocou na testa de Edward e notou a quentura do seu corpo.

- Credo. Que febre.

- Que frio… - Edward tremia e estava muito quente.

- Não tem jeito… - Bella revirou sua bolsa e achou um remédio para dor. – Abra sua boca. – Ela tirou um comprimido para dar a Edward.

- Quê? O que é isso?

- É remédio. – Ela disse segurando sua cabeça e colocando em suas pernas.

- Se não for receitado por médico, eu...

- Cale-se e faça o que eu digo! – Bella o cortou e logo colocou o comprimido em sua boca. – Tente engolir, não temos água. – Bella tirou seu casaco e cobriu Edward. – Acho que pela manhã aparecerão pessoas para nos resgatar. – Lembrou que estava de cachecol e tirou para por em Edward também. – Agüente firme.

-Você… Não está com frio? - Edward perguntou com dificuldade.

- Pobres estão acostumados com o frio, por isso está tudo bem. – Bella ajeitava as peças de roupa para deixá-lo um pouco aquecido. – Afinal, sou Bella, uma erva daninha.

- Me desculpe...

- Hã? – Bella não entendeu aquele pedido de desculpa.

- Bom, se for falar a verdade você que é a culpada, por ter se atrasado. – Bella começou a rir e foi a vez de Edward não entender. – O que foi?

- O líder do F4 não tem mais nenhuma dignidade nesse estado.

- Quieta. – Edward parou e respirou com muita dificuldade. – O cartão vermelho… Está retirado.

- Hã?

- Talvez por anos…

- Não brinque. – Bella disse incrédula. – Você acha que vou te perdoar tão facilmente?

Edward não respondeu nada, apenas esboçou um leve sorriso e logo depois fechou os olhos. Bella não quis forçar nada e se ajeitou a seu lado. Os dois pegaram no sono e dormiram lado a lado.

No dia seguinte, bem cedo o técnico chegou para ajeitar o elevador e ao abrir a porta ele tomou um susto ao ver dois jovens dormindo abraçados lá dentro.

- Ei, ei! – O técnico disse.

- Hã? – Bella foi a primeira a despertar sem saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – Bella então se deu conta de que estava abraçada a Edward e o mais rápido que pode o empurrou pra longe o fazendo bater com a cabeça na parede do elevador.

- Isso dói… - Edward reclamou.

- Não pode, não! Não se pode entrar num prédio abandonado. – O técnico disse com um sorriso malicioso. – Se vocês quiserem fazer esse tipo de coisa, vão para um motel.

Os dois levantaram e recolheram suas coisas, não sem antes Edward querer arrebentar a cara do técnico, mas Bella o saiu puxando para fora do prédio.

- Você consegue voltar sozinho? – Ela perguntou preocupada.

- Claro… - Ele disse sem jeito. – Bella, sabe…

- Realmente sinto muito, você ficou assim por minha culpa. – Edward notou que poderia se aproveitar da culpa que Bella estava sentindo.

- Então, vamos acertar as contas. – Ele disse de forma séria.

- Hã?

- Quero dizer pra nos desculparmos. – Edward deu uma volta em torno de Bella ficando atrás da garota.

- Desculpar-se…? - Bella virou para encará-lo e foi pega de surpresa com um beijo que Edward roubou no inicio, mas que depois foi compartilhado com o mesmo desejo.

Os dois se assustaram quando o carro chegou para pegar Edward. Bella se deu conta do que estava fazendo e ficou toda sem graça.

- E-eu preciso ir. – Ela disse nervosa.

- Entre. Levo você pra sua casa. – Ele disse todo feliz.

- Não precisa. – Bella estava visivelmente constrangida. – Tenho que pensar em uma desculpa para dar a minha mãe. Irei andando e logo pegarei um ônibus, isso me ajudará a pensar.

- Se você viesse comigo eu poderia te ajudar a pensar em uma desculpa. – Edward se aproximou mais uma vez e tentou beijar Bella. Mas dessa vez a garota se afastou. – O que foi agora?

- Não entenda mal as coisas Edward! – Ela disse irritada. – Eu realmente preciso ir. Tchau!

Bella estava na porta da sua casa e ainda não sabia o que dizer a seus pais. Ela respirou fundo, puxou a coragem de algum lugar de dentro de si e entrou. Seus pais mais o irmão Seth estavam parados na sala. Bella não esperou que eles começassem a falar.

- Sinto muito! Nunca voltarei a fazer isso! – Ela disse de forma rápida. – Mãe, pai... me perdoem.

- Aeeee! – Todos gritaram e riram juntos, Bella não entendeu nada. Essa era a hora em que eles deveriam querer matá-la ou coisa pior.

- Perdoar? – Renée falou rindo. – Que tipo de pessoa salvou?

- Uma pessoa que vai herdar o grupo Cullen. – Seth falou orgulhoso.

- E que tipo de empresa é o grupo Cullen? - Renée continuou.

- A maior empresa da América. – Agora foi Charlie que se manifestou.

- Então Bella... Salvar o herdeiro do grupo Cullen é como salvar a economia da América. – Bella não entendia o porquê daquilo, salvar? Quem salvou quem? Ela se perguntava. – Como pode ser algo pra perdoar? Não seria suficiente nem se te déssemos um prêmio.

- No lugar do prêmio, conseguimos isso! – Charlie gritou mostrando a sala abarrotada de presentes.

- O que é tudo isso? E como sabiam? – Bella olhava perplexa a quantidade de sacolas que estavam na sala da sua casa.

- A que se refere como soubemos? – Renée também não entendia por que Bella se fazia de desentendida. – O Jovem mestre... Espera. Qual era o nome do jovem mestre?

- Edward! – Seth respondeu a mãe. – Edward Cullen.

- Edward Cullen mandou tudo isso. – Bella devia ter desconfiado que o idiota não ficaria sem aprontar uma. – Ele me disse para não brigar muito com você porque esteve com ele a noite toda. E mandou tudo isso como recompensa.

- Muito educado esse Cullen! – Charlie falou e Bella não acreditava que até o seu pai estava gostando do ogro.

- Ele disse que da próxima vez, viria dizer oi. – Renée não se agüentava de tanta empolgação.

Bella foi para o seu quarto não podia mais agüentar nenhum segundo aquela família tão interesseira que ela tinha. Assim que trancou a porta, o telefone da sua casa tocou e logo sua mãe avisou que era para ela.

-Alô? – Ela disse de forma entediada.

- Olá Isabella!

- O que você quer, idiota? – Bella estava mais irritada por ouvir a voz dele.

- Só queria dizer que como passei uma noite inteira com você, diga a seus pais e a quem quiser que serei responsável por você. Ah diga a Renée que mando um oi e que vou visitá-la em breve.

- Não ouse idiota! – Bella desligou o telefone e voltou ao seu quarto para se aprontar para a escola.

"_Ei! Dizem que Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen estão saindo!"_

"_Dizem que o namorado de Bella Swan é o poderoso Edward Cullen!"_

"_Isabella Swan foi coroada como namorada de Edward Cullen."_

"_A plebéia Isabella Swan subiu na escala social. Coroada namorada do Jovem Cullen."_

"_Dizem que Edward Cullen encontrou sua nova namorada... Ela é Isabella Swan!"_

Esses são alguns exemplos do que estava sendo divulgado. A noticia corria solta pelos alunos da escola, chegavam por mensagens de e-mail e mensagens por celular.

- Bella! Olá! – Uma garota que Bella nem sabia o nome falava com ela como se fosse intima.

- Você está linda hoje! – Outra garota soltou e Bella não entendia o porquê daquelas garotas estarem falando com ela, o pior é que elas pareciam a conhecer.

- Isabella. Oi! – Duas garotas disseram juntas quando Bella passou pela entrada da escola.

- Bella, Bella, Bella! – Algumas garotas gritavam empolgadas vindo em sua direção. Bella achou que estava tendo um pesadelo e que a qualquer momento elas iriam se transformar em zumbis ou coisas parecidas. – Bom dia! Você é tão linda!

- Bom dia! – Bella disse sem jeito, saindo do circulo que as garotas formaram em volta dela.

As garotas riam como loucas e faziam acenos e se comportavam como se Bella fosse algo importante. Bella tratou de apressar o passo para chegar mais rápido a sua sala. Mas logo foi abordada por mais garotas.

- Bella, você quer ir fazer compras com a gente hoje? – Duas garotas seguraram em seus braços e foram andando junto com ela. – Também quero que vá a minha festa de aniversário essa semana. Tome esse chá faz bem para a pele, nos falamos no fim da aula para irmos ao shopping.

- O-obrigada! – Bella estava assustada com tudo aquilo, definitivamente estava no meio de um pesadelo.

Depois de fugir de mais alguns grupos de garotas Bella finalmente viu um rosto conhecido. Tanya tinha voltado para as aulas. Depois dos ataques a garota tinha se afastado, mas finalmente estava de volta. As duas se deram um longo abraço e seguiram para o salão de entrada.

Ao chegarem lá Bella notou que uma multidão se localizava em frente ao grande monitor que ficava mostrando algumas noticias do dia. E para seu desespero a foto que estava no monitor era ela e Edward se beijando.

Bella correu para ver a noticia melhor. Tanya a seguiu sem se dar conta do que estava acontecendo. Ao ler a noticia Bella quase teve uma parada cardíaca.

"_CONFIRMADO! Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan estão tendo um romance. Fontes seguras descobriram que os dois pombinhos passaram a noite de ontem juntos."_

Bella suava frio e tremia que nem vara verde. Mas o que já estava ruim iria ficar pior ainda. Edward chegou junto com os amigos Jasper e Emmett.

- Edward, isso é verdade? – Jasper perguntou curioso ao ver a noticia.

- Não! Não é! – Bella disse de forma desesperada. – Com certeza não é o que estão pensando. Isso vocês vão ver que...

- Sim! É verdade! – Edward disse e foi na direção de Bella abraçá-la.

- NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! – Bella gritava enquanto Edward saia a arrastando pelo salão. Jasper e Emmett ficaram rindo da garota enquanto no rosto de Tanya era visível a tristeza.

Depois de toda a confusão Bella estava em sua sala e notou que Tanya não estava presente. Quando terminou a aula a garota decidiu ir à casa da amiga saber o que tinha acontecido.

- Você está bem? – Bella perguntou ao ver Tanya deitada em sua cama com uma cara nada boa.

- Sim, estava um pouco enjoada. – Tanya disse quase como um sussurro. – Agora estou bem.

- Que bom! Isso é um alívio. – Bella se sentou na beirada da cama. – Ninguém sabe que vim te visitar, então não tem que se preocupar.

- Bella...

- Sim?

- É verdade sobre você e Edward do F4? – Tanya perguntou sem jeito.

- Não. – Bella parecia mais sem graça por responder do que a amiga por perguntar. – A verdade é que nos encontramos por acaso. Foi simplesmente um acidente.

- Mas parecia como se ele realmente gostasse de você...

- Ei! Isso não tem sentido. – Bella disse depressa. – Está brincando e me iludindo. Como pode Edward...? Você não lembra que o insultei antes? Como o invencível Edward Cullen gosta de mim?

Tanya começou a rir de repente chamando a atenção de Bella.

- Isso... Isso mesmo. – Tanya disse aliviada.

- Sim. – Tanya se levantou da cama ainda sorrindo e Bella não entendeu nada. – Vai para algum lugar?

- Sim. Acredito que estou melhor agora. – Tanya disse mais que empolgada. – Bella, vamos a algum lugar nos divertir? Só espere um pouco.

Bella não entendeu aquele comportamento, mas se Tanya estava feliz, ela tinha que ficar feliz pela amiga. Como uma pessoa muito curiosa, Bella começou a andar pelo enorme quarto de Tanya. Não era nada comparado ao quarto de Edward, mas ainda sim era enorme, quase maior que a sua casa. Pensou a garota.

Olhando a grande estante que tinha porta-retratos e livros, Bella avistou algo interessante. "Creche Cullen" estava escrito no que parecia ser um livro do ano. Bella muito curiosa puxou o livro da estante.

- NÃO! – Tanya gritou tirando o livro das mãos de Bella antes que ela visse o conteúdo. – Por que toca nas coisas de outras pessoas? O que acha que está fazendo?

- Sinto muito... – Bella disse envergonhada pela atitude.

- Eu... Escrevi coisas estranhas aqui não quero que ninguém veja. – Tanya disse mais calma. – Sinto muito por ter ficado nervosa.

- Me desculpe por não ter pedido permissão. – Bella parecia muito envergonhada.

- Você também deveria trocar de roupa. – Tanya voltou a se mostrar contente.

Tanya arrastou Bella para o seu closet. As duas riam e se divertiam na escolha de roupas. O closet de Tanya parecia uma loja de roupas femininas, tinha tudo que pudessem imaginar. Bella ligou para Alice e avisou que não iria trabalhar. Agora as duas estavam prontas para sair.

No quarto de Edward, estavam os F4 que agora eram somente três. Jasper e Emmett jogavam xadrez na mesinha de jogos. Edward limpava seu telescópiopensando em algo que os dois apostavam que se chamava Isabella.

- Edward... – Jasper falou ainda concentrado no jogo. – Você está sendo sincero?

- Sobre o que? – Edward respondeu sem parar de limpar o telescópio.

- Isabella Swan!

- Que mais há além da sinceridade? – Edward não parecia dar importância aquela perguntas. Para ele tudo parecia óbvio demais.

- Você nem sabe se quer o que é a sinceridade... – Emmett também parecia preocupado com a história. – Por que levar isso tão rápido?

Edward não deu a mínima para o que Emmett falou, continuou limpando e nunca deixando de pensar nela. Na sua Bella.

- Só temos liberdade para ter encontros. – Jasper continuou. – A decisão final é de nossos pais. Não esqueceu, não é?

- Só estavam dizendo que eram homens da boca pra fora? – Edward disse de forma cínica. – Que merda. Então ficam se gabando quando nem sequer são verdadeiros homens?

- Qual sua definição de um verdadeiro homem? – Edward nunca tinha visto Jasper tão sério.

- Um homem assume suas responsabilidades do começo ao fim. – Edward disse calmo.

- O fim? – Emmett ficou sem entender.

- Sim, o fim. – Edward sorriu superior e saiu e deixou os amigos muito confusos.

Bella e Tanya chegaram à boate e já estava um pouco lotada. Bella não gostava muito daquelas coisas, mas faria aquilo por Tanya. A música parecia boa e as pessoas pareciam felizes. Tanya foi pegar bebidas pra elas enquanto Bella ficou prestando atenção em tudo ao seu redor.

As garotas se vestiam como famosas, Bella reprovou a quilo, mas se olhou um pouco e ela estava vestida daquele mesmo jeito. Tanya chegou e entregou a bebida a Bella que agradeceu com um sorriso.

- Quer dançar? – Tanya perguntou animada.

- Hã? – Bella não conseguiu ouvir por culpa da música alta.

- QUER DANÇAR? – Tanya teve que gritar para Bella conseguir ouvir.

- É a primeira vez que venho a um lugar assim, só vou olhar. – Bella disse envergonhada.

- Está bem... Se você prefere assim. – Tanya não perdeu a animação. – Então, espere um segundo, porque eu vou dançar um pouco.

Tanya foi para a pista de dança e Bella resolveu tomar um gole da sua bebida. Mas logo se lembrou de um conselho que mais pareceu uma ordem.

"_Nunca beba quando eu não estiver perto de você."_

Bella então trocou a bebida por uma água. Era melhor não correr o risco de fazer besteira novamente.

Tanya dançava com um garoto e observou que Bella não estava tão à vontade naquele lugar, mas quando resolveu ir atrás da amiga. Bella se levantou e pareceu ir dar uma volta. Em seguida uma garota acabou batendo sem querer em Tanya.

- Sinto muito. – A garota disse imediatamente. Tanya olhou para a garota e lhe deu uma tapa com tanta força que fez a garota ir parar no chão.

- O quê? – Tanya assumiu uma expressão de desprezo. – Acha isso injusto? Se é feia, ao menos deveria dançar bem. Com um corpo tão triste como esse, o que te faz pensar que pode se arrastar até aqui? Se comportando assim quando é tão feia…

Alice estava na loja de doces com o dobro de trabalho já que Bella não foi trabalhar. Sua chefe estava tendo um surto com a possibilidade de Alice também resolver fugir do serviço. De repente chegou um cliente na loja.

- Bem vind... – Alice engasgou ao ver o homem lindo que estava a sua frente.

- Isabella Swan não trabalha aqui? – Jasper perguntou ao entrar.

- Sim… - Foi tudo que Alice conseguiu pronunciar.

- Não a vejo. – Jasper olhou o interior da loja.

- Hoje não está trabalhando. – Alice se sentia uma idiota por estar afetada por aquele cara tão bonito.

- E você é... amiga de Bella? – Jasper soltou seu melhor sorriso para a mocinha que agia de forma engraçada a sua frente. Alice respondeu apenas com um sinal. – Desde quando?

- Desde o jardim de infância. – Alice disse encabulada.

- Então, é sua melhor amiga? – Jasper teve uma idéia.

- Sim! – Alice finalmente conseguiu relaxar.

- Vamos… - Jasper segurou a mão de Alice para levá-la, mas a garota puxou a mão de volta.

- Onde? – Alice estava confusa com a atitude do rapaz. Mas Jasper apenas sorriu e saiu arrastando a garota.

Jasper levou Alice para seu ateliê, á eles poderiam conversar mais a vontade. De inicio contou tudo que estava acontecendo entre Bella e Edward.

- Estou contando isso porque temo que Bella saia ferida. - Ele disse ainda no bar escolhendo bebidas. – Assim eu gostaria que você a advertisse. – Jasper levou as bebidas até a mesa. – Esse tipo de coisas é importante para as garotas.

- Que tipo de advertência? – Alice perguntou se sentando de frente para Jasper. – Que não é uma árvore na qual possa subir então nem tente? Porque é um brinquedo para matar o tempo de vocês caras ricos, pra que no fim possam jogar fora?

- Ei, fique calma. – Jasper disse servindo a bebida a Alice. – Dá medo ver uma garota tão bonita nervosa. Alice, você parece mesmo amiga de Bella.

- Acha que fazendo essa cara, todos se comoverão... – Alice disse irritada. – Tentou com a pessoa errada. Fingirei que hoje não ouvi nada. Está bem, então. – Alice se levantou e quando já estava na porta, voltou e tomou a bebida em um só gole deixando Jasper de boca aberta. – Quando mais penso nisso, mais fico nervosa. Quem procurou Bella primeiro foi ele. Bella não quer escalar essa árvore!

Alice depois de dizer tudo que quis saiu direto em direção a porta e lá deu de cara com Emmett, mas logo contornou o rapaz e se foi. Jasper ficou rindo da garota irritada enquanto Emmett ficou tentando entender.

- Jasper, o que você fez agora? – Emmett perguntou.

- O que você quer dizer? – Jasper fez sinal para Emmett se sentar a sua frente.

- Só há um motivo pelo qual as garotas saem daqui nervosas. – Emmett disse sorrindo cínico.

- Não sei de nada. – Jasper tomava um gole da sua bebida. – Essa ai é o tipo que mais odeio. Aquele tipo de pessoa…

- Que tipo de pessoa é ela? – Emmett perguntou curioso.

- Há algo assim. Seja uma comédia ou um melodrama, sempre acaba em novela. – Jasper tentou explicar. – Odeio me relacionar com pessoas pouco sofisticadas.

- Tenha dó Jasper… A garota é bem jeitosinha e até se veste bem. – Emmett começou a rir.

- Não posso negar isso... mas definitivamente não faz meu tipo.

Bella andava distraída pela boate, já estava entediada coma quilo, definitivamente não gostava daquelas coisas. Ela foi encostar-se a uma pilastra e não percebeu que um violão estava apoiado e acabou o derrubando, mas antes que o instrumento caísse no chão, ela se abaixou para pegá-lo.

- Não tinha que se esforçar tanto. – Bella ouviu uma voz masculina e quando subiu o olhar viu um rapaz extremamente bonito sentado ao lado da pilastra.

- Mas, é muito importante. Não deveria cair. – Bella disse sem graça. – Sinto muito.

- Está bem. – O rapaz disse sorrindo. – Não está fazendo calor aqui?

Bella foi com o rapaz para um setor privado da boate, era um terraço e o evento era relaxante. Bella estava nervosa por está com uma pessoa estranha, mas tinha adorado o lugar. O rapaz estava sendo bem simpático. Até pegou o violão para tocar algo apara Bella.

Link pra ouvir a música: .com/v/-uAKHR94qXU&autoplay=1

Quando ele tocou as primeiras notas Bella notou que a música era conhecida e lembrou imediatamente de Jacob Black. Aquela era a música que ele sempre tocava em seu violino e em cada acorde a tristeza era evidente. Bella fechou os olhos e pode ver o rosto de Jacob e a tristeza em seu olhar.

Bella levou sua garrafinha de água à boca, mas não havia mais nada de liquido dentro. O rapaz muito educado lhe ofereceu a sua garrafa que estava cheia.

- Obrigada! – Bella agradeceu sorrindo e tomou um bom gole de água.

- Vamos descer depois de outra música. – O rapaz disse enquanto Bella tomava a água. Mas não deu tempo de Bella ouvir a próxima música, de repente sua vista começou a embaçar e sua cabeça a girar e no momento seguinte ela apagou.

Bella acordou com uma forte dor de cabeça e um forte mal estar. Sentou-se na cama e reparou que não conhecia aquele quarto. Depois se deu conta que suas roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Então algo escrito de batom no espelho lhe chamou a atenção.

"_**Obrigado por ontem à noite."**_

Edward chamou Jasper e Emmett para irem a casa dele antes da aula. Os garotos não entenderam o que o amigo queria tão cedo. Edward na noite anterior tinha ido encomendar uniformes para os três. Agora ele estava dando um jeito em seu cabelo.

- Por que de repente quer que usemos uniformes? – Jasper perguntou analisando a nova roupa.

- Algumas vezes… é bonito ter atmosfera de estudantes. – Edward disse pensativo.

- Esse cabelo… sério mesmo que vai mantê-lo arrumado? – Emmett perguntou incrédulo.

- Já se passaram duas horas. – Jasper completou. – Não vai fazer isso toda manhã, não é?

- No fim encontraremos uma solução. – Edward estava concentrado em arrumar o cabelo.

**Flashback ON**

_- Ei. – Ele disse a puxando. – P-por que me odeia tanto? O que não te satisfaz em mim? Sou de aparência agradável, sou alto, sou inteligente, sou rico. Como... ? Como pode odiar Edward Cullen? É realmente idiota?_

_- Parece que não entendeu, odeio tudo em você! – Bella estava mais irritada ainda. – O modo que você olha. O modo que você caminha, e seu cabelo bagunçado estúpido! Odeio tudo isso._

_- Tomou remédio errado? – Edward não entendia o porquê de tanto ódio._

_- Ainda não terminei de falar. –Bella quase gritou. – É monstruoso ver vários de vocês fazendo o que te agrada na escola. E incomodando qualquer um por diversão com seus cartões vermelhos ou o que seja e sua desconsideração. Isso é o pior!_

_- Você..._

_- Quer que eu volte a dizer? – Bella o cortou. – Em tudo, Edward Cullen... Odeio tudo em você! Odeio tudo!_

**Flashback OFF**

Bella foi para escola sem entender ainda o que havia acontecido. Ela não conseguia se lembrar de nada. Não podia ter feito nada já que não se lembrava.

- Não. Com certeza não. – Ela dizia pra si mesma. – Por que não consigo lembrar de nada? SE acalme. Se acalme, Bella. Se aconteceu alguma coisa, é impossível que agora tudo esteja tranqüilo. Aconteceu? Ou não? Aconteceu? Ou não? Estou ficando louca.

Bella não teve tempo de se acostumar com a sua loucura. Jéssica e as amigas a pegaram logo na entrada do salão principal. Jéssica pegou Bella pelo cabelo, enquanto Lauren e Ângela a seguravam pelos braços.

- Ei, ei… O que estão fazendo? Me soltem. – Bella tinha sido pega de surpresa e não tinha se dado conta do porque daquilo. – Me soltem enquanto estou sendo boa.

- O que você está fazendo? – Lauren falou com ironia. – Diz isso porque já tem a boca completamente aberta?

- Não posso acreditar nisso… Não importa a pouca educação que tem. – Jéssica começou a falar ainda puxando Bella pelo cabelo. – Isso é o que dá medo de gente que não tem muito.

- Eu sabia que você era a maior lixo do mundo. – Ângela deu uma tapa no rosto de Bella. – Mas o que fez passou dos limites!

- Será que eu posso saber o porquê disso tudo? – Bella disse quase aos gritos. – Não fiz nada pra ser tratada dessa maneira. Não vão me soltar? ME SOLTEM. ME SOLTEM.

- Vamos te mostrar. – Ângela disse e as três saíram arrastando Bella até o salão de refeições.

- Ande rápido, RÁPIDO. – Jéssica gritava.

- Me soltem suas loucas. – Bella disse bem na hora que as três a largaram no chão.

- Não fez nada? – Jéssica disse cheia de ódio nas palavras. – Quando engana o Edward é como se enganasse a todos. Se fala mal do F4, é como se falasse mal da gente.

- Como pôde, uma garota que é como suja faxineira…? – Foi a vez de Lauren insultar Bella. – Acha mesmo que a deixaríamos em paz quando sujou a reputação dessa escola?

As três fizeram um sinal e a grande TV que ficava no salão exibiu o que tanto Bella temia. Bella se levantou para olhar mais de perto e viu várias fotos dela na cama com um cara que tinha o rosto desfocado em todas as fotos. Ela estava perdida, no momento que Edward olhasse aquilo, ela estava perdida.

Edward junto com Emmett e Jasper desciam a escada que dava acesso ao salão. Edward viu o que estava acontecendo e estranhou a atitude dos outros alunos.

- O que estão fazendo? – Ele disse indo na direção da confusão. Todos se viraram para ele. Bella tremia dos pés ao ultimo fio de cabelo. – Quem vocês acham que são para incomodá-la?

- Edward, não te deixe enganar! – Jéssica se aproximou dele. – Olhe isso e a esqueça! – Jéssica apontou para a TV.

Antes que Edward pudesse ver a foto e tirar conclusões precipitadas Bella se colocou em frente à TV e tentou explicar.

- Não, Edward. Isso não é verdade. – Bella gaguejava e tremia muito. – Isso é mentira.

Edward não disse nada, apenas se aproximou e a tirou da frente da TV. Bella voltou a ficar novamente na frente, mas já era tarde ele já havia visto.

- O que aconteceu para que tirassem uma foto assim? – Edward perguntou olhando nos olhos de Bella. Ela podia ver nos olhos dele a decepção.

- Não sei. – Bella realmente não fazia idéia do que havia acontecido. – Acredito que alguém me fez uma armadilha.

- É assim? – Os olhos de Edward agora faiscavam de raiva. – É uma garota que só vale isso? Embora queiram te incriminar, é o tipo de garota que cai facilmente neste tipo de armadilha?

- Edward. – Bella já deixava as primeiras lágrimas caírem. – Não importa se acredita ou não. Nem sequer sei por que estou tentando me defender nesta situação que não tem sentido. De todas as formas… Isso não é verdade. Eu… realmente não sei nada sobre isso.

Edward furioso perdeu o controle e segurou Bella pelo colarinho e chegava a tremer de tanta raiva.

- Só vou te perguntar uma coisa. – Edward fazia de tudo para se controlar e não fazer uma besteira. – Essa garota na foto… É você, Isabella?

Bella não respondeu, apenas deixou as lágrimas caírem. Edward entendeu aquilo como um sim e a largou.

- Disse que não tem importância se acredito ou não. – Edward agora a olhava com desprezo. – Sim… Tem razão. Isabella… De agora em diante, não sei quem é você.

Edward foi embora deixando Bella sem chance de se defender.

- Ei! Seu inseto sujo! – Jéssica apareceu na frente de Bella

Edward e os amigos foram para o clube de tiro, Edward precisava relaxar e descontar toda a raiva que estava sentindo. Os três estavam atirando em pratos e Jasper pensava que aquilo ia fazer Edward esquecer um pouco o que tinha acontecido. Mas o efeito foi contrario, Edward perdeu o controle e começou a atirar como um louco em todos os pratos que eram lançados.

Já cansado ele resolveu que era hora deles irem embora e os três seguiram para a garagem. Eles estavam em seus próprios carros, nada de motorista. Edward não dizia uma palavra, entrou no seu carro. Deu a partida e saiu como um louco.

- Ei, isso está indo muito longe. – Jasper falou para Emmett. – A este ponto, não me surpreenderia se alguém morresse.

- Acredito que é a primeira vez que as coisas estão indo tão mal desde o casamento da Rose. – Emmett completou.

- Vamos nos apressar. – Jasper pareceu ter uma idéia e caminhou na direção de seu carro. – Me siga.

Bella estava muito desconfiada e resolveu procurar o culpado pela armação.

- Mas não é perigoso, ir procurar pelo culpado sozinha? – Alice Não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse a sua amiga.

- Isso é… - As duas vinham do deposito carregando caixas com doces.

- O que é isso? – As duas viraram e viram a chefe Gabriela juntos com Emmett e Jasper que comiam doces.

- Você gostou desse, querido? – Gabriela dava toda atenção para Emmett que estava de boca cheia por comer tantos doces.

- É uma delicia! – Ele respondeu de forma engraçada.

- Oh? A "cogumelo" está trabalhando. – Jasper disse rindo para as garotas.

- Cogumelo? – Alice perguntou desconfiada de que aquilo era pra ela.

- Ah, não é nada. – Bella tentou acalmar a amiga e foi na direção dos garotos. – Espere… O que vocês vieram fazer aqui?

- Emmett acabou de terminar o relacionamento com uma mulher casada, então ele está se sentindo um pouco sozinho. – Jasper disse de forma triste.

- É claro, era um caso, mas o nosso amor era puro. – Emmett completou a brincadeira do amigo.

- Mas no mundo, há pessoas que foram fotografadas em cenas eróticas… E mesmo essas fotos sendo espalhadas pela escola inteira, há uma moça que não parece, mas está triste. – Jasper sorriu para Bella.

- Então nós resolvemos passar aqui e animar essa moça. – Emmett também sorriu.

- Em outras palavras, vocês não têm nada pra fazer? – Bella sorriu de volta para os dois.

- CERTO! – Os dois disseram juntos.

- Parece que você está investigando algo. – Jasper falou se pondo ao lado de Bella.

- Quê? Como você sabia?

- Não importa. – Jasper abraçou Bella. – Deixe a gente te ajudar.

Antes que Bella pudesse responder Alice a puxou para o lado e sussurrou:

- Tudo bem ser ajudada por eles?

- É melhor do que nada. – Bella sussurrou em resposta e virou de volta para Jasper.

- Então você aceita a ajuda?

- Conto com você! – Bella parecia animada.

- Isso! Então vamos começar imediatamente. – Jasper agora estava empolgado. – Emmett você pode trabalhar no lugar de Bella.

- Por que eu? - Emmett ainda estava de boca cheia por causa dos doces.

- Por favor. É muito importante para Bella. – Gabriela só faltou se jogar aos pés de Emmett.

- Mas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso… - Emmett mal terminou de falar e Jasper já estava o levando para rua.

- ATENÇÃO! ATENÇÃO! COMPRANDO QUALQUER DOCE, VOCÊ GANHA UM BEIJO DESSE HOMEM. – Jasper gritou na rua exibindo Emmett. As mulheres que estavam passando logo correram em direção à loja.

Eles olhavam para as fotos analisando cada detalhe, qualquer pista poderia dar dicas do culpado.

- O primeiro é o primeiro, deveríamos encontrar o cara. – Emmett disse com os lábios inchados de tantos beijos que teve que dar. – Disse que conheceu ele no clube, não foi?

- Foi. – Bella disse desanimada. – Fui perguntar, mas disseram que não o conheciam.

- Então quando abriu seus olhos de manhã, não viu nada no quarto? – Agora era Jasper que perguntava. – Um cartão de visitas ou seus pertences.

- Ele escreveu uma nota no espelho. – Bella lembrou. – "Obrigado por ontem à noite". Com batom vermelho.

- Espera. – Jasper disse pensativo. – Batom?

- Sim.

- Era seu? – Jasper continuou.

- Não. – Bella respondeu com muita certeza.

- Então, significa que é dele. – Alice se meteu no assunto. – Ou havia três pessoas no quarto.

- Espera, é verdade. – Jasper sorriu e voltou a olhar as fotos. – Olhem. Deste ângulo, não tem maneira dele ter tirado a foto. Haia uma terceira pessoa no quarto, que tirou a foto.

- Então… a dona do batom. – Emmett concluiu.

Alice começou a esfregar a tela do computador e ninguém entendeu nada.

- O que está fazendo cogu... – Bella fez uma careta e Jasper não completou a frase.

- Parece uma mancha, mas não está apagando. – Alice esfregava bem no braço do rapaz na foto. Jasper e Emmett olharam com mais atenção e resolveram dar zoom na foto.

- Isso…! – Emmett apontou para a tatoo no braço do cara.

- Vamos! – Jasper disse para Emmett.

- Esperem, esperem. – Bella não entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

- Deixem em nossas mãos. – Jasper falou abrindo seu sorriso encantador mais uma vez.

Jasper e Emmett imprimiram a foto do braço do cara que estava com Bella e foram no tatuador mais famoso da cidade. Eles mostraram a foto e o cara disse que não sabia de quem era. Emmett tirou do bolso uma alta quantia em dinheiro e colocou em cima do balcão. O tatuador escreveu o nome e onde poderiam encontrar o cara tatuado.

Eles foram até um clube onde supostamente o cara deveria estar. E lá conversaram em um setor fechado com o dono do local.

- Isso é um pouco difícil. – O dono do estabelecimento falou.

- Ouvi que esse cara é o número um aqui. – Jasper falou sério.

- Se nos levarmos o número um, suponho que seria um pouco doloroso. – Emmett sabia negociar com esse tipo de pessoas, sua família era envolvida com o sub-mundo.

- Obrigado por entender. – O dono falou relaxando.

- Mas… Se não nos entregar ele, não só será doloroso, como terá que fechar. – Emmett continuou. - Está de acordo com isso?

- O que?

- Levará duas semanas, não é mesmo? – Jasper continuou.

- Temos a reputação do F4. – Emmett falou de forma entediada. – Deveríamos acabar com isso em uma semana.

- O edifício perto daqui, é dele? – Jasper perguntou analisando o local.

- Certeza que poderei começar amanhã. – Emmett sorriu.

- Deveria praticar um pouco pra me relaxar. – Jasper olhou nos olhos do homem a sua frente.

Os dois foram para a pita de dança e começaram a dançar com todas as mulheres. E anunciaram que abririam um novo clube, todas prometeram estar na inauguração.

Depois Emmett ligou para os homens que trabalhavam para o seu pai e pediu ajuda. Em um beco que ficava ao lado do clube os homens espancaram o dono e o deixaram pronto para falar.

- Quem é ele? Onde ele está? E nada de apelidos. – Emmett falou com autoridade.

No dia seguinte Bella estava na escola e o sono estava lhe matando, quase não pregou o olho na noite anterior. Ela estava com tanto sono que não percebia que um bilhete era passado de mão em mão pela sala. O tal bilhete foi parar nas mãos de Tanya que o abriu para ler o conteúdo.

_Para a plebéia Isabella Swan, esta tarde será celebrado_

_A festa do tomate do Centro Cullen's de ensino._

_Estão todos convidados!_

Tanya sentiu penas de Bella e rasgou o bilhete para não passar para os outros alunos. A aula terminou e todos saíram muito animados da sala. Tanya foi até a mesa de Bella e todos a olharam.

- Bella! Bella! – Tanya a chamou, pois ela estava dormindo. – Tenho algo para fazer, então pode ir primeiro.

Bella apenas balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Tanya seguiu para a porta, mas pensou em avisar Bella sobre o que os outros alunos fariam.

- Bella! – Ela chamou e novamente quem estava na sala olhou para Tanya para ver se ela falaria algo. – Não importa... deixa pra lá. Tchau!

Bella pegou sua bicicleta e seguiu o caminho da saída da escola. Ela tinha a sensação que estava tudo calmo demais. Quando ela avançou mais alguns metros. Dois alunos levantaram uma corrente do chão que fez a bicicleta de Bela parar bruscamente a jogando longe.

Bella ficou com os joelhos e antebraços feridos, seu nariz sangrava. Suas meias rasgaram. Dois garotos correram e colocaram fogo na bicicleta de Bella.

O restante dos alunos riam e se divertiam com o sofrimento de Bella. Que mesmo sentindo dor por todo corpo, levantou e se pôs de pé.

- Isso é tudo o que têm? – Bella olhou para o circulo de alunos que a cercavam. – MAIS! MAIS!

- Ataquem! – Alguém gritou e todos começaram a jogar tomates em Bella.

Um garoto surgiu com um extintor e despejou o conteúdo em cima de Bella. Que ficou tonta e não conseguia respirar direito, ela acabou caindo no chão. Bella se sentiu perdida, pensou não haver mais saída, aquele seria o seu fim.


	5. Plebéia ou Princesa

**Mais um capítulo para compensar a minha falta!**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

Edward estava em seu quarto tentando esquecer toda aquela história, tentando esquecer que um dia conheceu alguma Isabella. Esquecer que foi traído e humilhado publicamente. Mas sua paz tinha que ser atrapalhada.

- E-edward! – Tanya gaguejou ao chamar o rapaz que estava jogado no sofá de seu quarto.

- Saia daqui! – Ele respondeu grosseiramente.

- Mas eu quero te ajudar…

- Não preciso da ajuda de ninguém. Como você pode ver, estou muito bem.

- Quero te mostrar a verdade. – Tanya insistiu.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. – Edward não queria escutar a voz de ninguém e aquela garota estava o tirando do sério.

- Você não quer saber a verdade? – Tanya se aproximou mais ainda. – Se realmente ela teve alguma coisa com aquele cara ou não? Eu consegui a chave do quarto de hotel que eles estiveram.

- Eu não irei. – Edward estava se controlando ao máximo para não descontar sua raiva naquela garota. – Que foi, hein? Você entra aqui com essa cara de quem sabe de tudo! Saia daqui. – Tanya continuou parada olhando para Edward até que ele jogou uma almofada em sua cara. – SAIA DAQUI JÁ DISSE!

- Eu vou, mas vou deixar a chave. O nome do hotel está no chaveiro. – Ela disse saindo.

Edward não agüentou a curiosidade e foi até o hotel. Chegou ao quarto e encontrou as fotos em cima da cama e pode comprovar que foi ali naquele lugar que Bella destruiu tudo. Mas não ficou muito tempo sozinho.

- Isabella Swan estava nesse quarto, nessa cama, com esse cara. - Edward se virou e viu Tanya parada na porta do quarto. – Eles passaram a noite juntos.

Edward não conseguiu xingá-la, nem tirá-la dali, ele estava machucado e ainda vinha essa fulana pisar mais ainda nele. Ele apenas virou-se de volta e fitou a cama. A cama que Bella se entregou a outro.

- Você está bem? – Tanya disse se aproximando.

- Por quê?

- Hã?

- Por que você diz essas coisas se ela é sua amiga? – Edward continuava de costas para Tanya.

- Ela… ela me traiu também. – Tanya disse nervosa.

Edward não queria ouvir mais nada, estava farto de tudo aquilo. Mas nenhuma palavra saia da sua boca para expulsar Tanya do quarto. Ele apenas se sentou na cama.

- Por alguma razão. Eu me sinto com nojo. – Tanya continuou seu discurso. Tanya viu que ele não tinha reação alguma e se sentou a seu lado, mas não parou de falar. – Edward, você se sente do mesmo jeito, não?

Edward não respondeu mais uma vez, apenas se deixou cair na cama.

- Por favor, não fique triste. – Tanya foi para cima dele. – Eu… não serei… capaz de te deixar sozinho.

Tanya aproximou seus lábios do de Edward, ela tinha certeza que agora iria conseguir o que tanto queria.

- Eu vou matá-la! – Edward disse antes que a garota o beijasse.

- Ela te fez de bobo, Edward… Brincou com você. – Tanya continuou.

- Você… - Tudo na cabeça de Edward fazia sentido agora. - Foi você!

- Isso é muito injusto! – Tanya disse começando a chorar.

- Como amiga dela, como pode dizer isso? – Edward segurou Tanya pelo casaco.

- Porque ela te separou de mim. – Edward sentiu nojo daquela garota e a jogou no chão.

- Por favor, não vá Edward. – Tanya chorava e segurava nos pés dele para que não a deixasse.

- Tire suas mãos de mim. – Edward a empurrou com os pés.

- Por que ela e não eu? O que Bella tem? – Edward nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, saiu daquele quarto antes que fizesse uma besteira com aquela garota.

"_Não, Edward. Isso não é verdade."_

"_Isso é mentira."_

"_O que aconteceu para que tirasse uma foto assim?"_

"_Não sei… Acredito que alguém me fez uma armadilha."_

_Parem! Por favor, parem!_ Bella gritava internamente, não tinha forças para gritar por socorro. Na sua cabeça só vinha uma pessoa, a única pessoa que sempre a ajudou. E agora ele não estava lá. Não tinha ninguém pra ajudá-la. Se tivesse apenas uma pessoa que desse a mão e a ajudasse, mas não tinha, ele havia ido embora.

Os alunos não paravam de jogar tomates e usar o extintor em cima dela. Bella estava caída no chão e não tinha como reagir aquele ataque covarde.

- SAIAM DA FRENTE!

Bella pensou está ouvindo coisas, ela tinha escutado a voz de Edward. Ele estava lá…

Edward chegou e quem ficava em seu caminho acabava no chão, Esses idiotas mereciam sentir a dor que Bella estava sentindo. Ele merecia, por não ter acreditado nela. Edward bateu em quem ele pode alcançar. Depois foi na direção onde Bella estava jogada no chão.

- Sinto muito. – Ele disse no momento em que a pegou no colo. – Perdoe-me.

Edward saiu com Bella em seu colo. As pessoas não viam as lágrimas, mas ele estava chorando por dentro. Estava destruído por não ter acreditado em Bella e Por deixar que a situação chegasse a esse ponto.

- Não… fui eu. – Bella disse fraca. – Realmente não fui eu.

- Não importa, não fale agora, por favor. – Edward disse com a voz tremula.

- Ainda não acredita em mim, não é?

- Acredito, eu acredito em você. – Edward estava cheio de ódio dele mesmo. Ainda mais por ver Bella chorando como estava agora tão machucada.

Ele a levou pra sua casa e chamou um médico para ver se Bella não corria nenhum risco. Ele mataria os desgraçados que fizeram aquilo com ela. Ele mataria Tanya.

O médico examinou Bella e viu que não tinha nada de mais. Recomendou que limpassem os ferimentos e prescreveu um medicamento para as dores. Edward expulsou todos do quarto. Ele mesmo queria fazer aquilo. Afinal era por causa dele que ela estava daquele jeito.

Com uma toalha ele começou a limpar onde estava sujo em seus pés, suas pernas. Bella se sentiu incomodada com aquilo.

- Eu farei isso. – Quando que ela imaginou Edward Cullen fazendo esse tipo de coisa?

- Quer ficar quieta ou quer que te amarre? – Edward continuou limpando. – Você é viciada nisso ou só é desastrada? Você passou por tanta coisa e ainda não aprendeu nada? Em uma situação assim, obviamente a melhor das 38 estratégias é escapar. Teu cérebro não serve pra nada mesmo. Teu QI não é nem 10, não é? Tua habilidade para aprender só se assemelha a de um orangotango.

- Orangotango? – Bella disse indignada.

- Não é? Olha isso… - Edward apontou para os ferimentos. – É por culpa do teu cérebro inútil que teu corpo tem que sofrer tanto.

- Não são 38 estratégias. São 36! – Bella disse furiosa. – Pirralho lerdo. Não quero ser repreendida por uma pessoa como você.

- Feche os olhos. – Edward ordenou.

Bella hesitou e Edward levou a toalha até seu rosto. Puxou sua cabeça para mais próximo e começou a limpar.

-Ahhh, dói! – Bella reclamou.

Edward continuou limpando e seus rostos estavam cada vez mais próximos. Ele não conseguiu controlar seu impulso e beijou Bella da forma mais doce que pode, do jeito que ele não a machucasse mais ainda. Bella foi pega de surpresa mais uma vez, mas não resistiu aos lábios macios e quente de Edward.

Edward se deu conta do que estava fazendo e separou seus lábios dos de Bella o mais rápido que pode.

- Se limpe! – Ele largou a toalha e saiu do quarto que nem uma bala.

- Idiota! – Bella quase gritou furiosa por ter correspondido o beijo.

Edward fechou a porta e respirou com dificuldade, seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. Ele a queria muito, mas depois de tudo que a fez passar não podia fazer as coisas dessa forma.

Em uma sala bem longe do quarto de Edward. Emmett, Jasper chegaram junto com Tanya. Edward estava esperando por eles. A vontade que ele tinha era de matar a desgraçada que estava parada em sua frente. Mas ele sabia que Bella não iria aprovar sua atitude, mesmo depois do que Tanya fez.

Emmett foi até o amigo e lhe entregou um livro. Que só quando Edward o abriu percebeu que era o livro do ano da creche Cullen. Tanya era da turma dele e dos amigos companheiros do F4. Todas as fotos em que Tanya estava estavam riscadas, não podia se ver o rosto da criança.

Edward não entendeu nada do que estava acontecendo. Precisava de uma explicação e rápido. Ele não disse nada, apenas olhou Tanya com desprezo para ela começar a falar.

**Flashback ON**

_Era hora da recreação na creche Cullen. Os meninos estavam com apenas seis anos e estavam em uma das mesas no jardim: Jacob tocando seu violino, tinha acabado de aprender uma música nova. Jasper brincava com um joguinho qualquer. Emmett brincava junto com a professora com macinha de modelar. E Edward que lia uma revista em quadrinhos._

_Na mesa ao lado uma Tanya bem diferente de hoje em dia, terminava seu desenho que tinha feito com tanto apreço e carinho. Ela estava nervosa e tentava deixar o desenho mais e mais bonito. Ela parava algumas vezes para fitar Edward. Até que ela viu o garoto se levantar._

_Edward estava de saco cheio de ter que ficar ali lendo aquela porcaria. Largou a revista e deixou a mesa. Só que depois de andar poucos metros pelo jardim ele encontrou um obstáculo._

_- Um bicho, um bicho! – O garoto se esquivava da abelha. - Vai embora! Vai embora!_

_- Vá embora! Vá embora! – Tanya chegou e começou a abanar a abelha para que deixasse Edward em paz. – Está bem agora. – Ela disse na frente do garoto quando finalmente conseguiu que a abelha fosse embora._

_A garota sorria para Edward que quando finalmente percebeu que estava a salvo também sorriu. Tanya continuou parada e Edward acabou prestando atenção no desenho que estava em suas mãos. No desenho havia um príncipe e uma princesa com o nome dele e o dela. Um pouco distante estavam os seus amigos desenhados. Edward puxou o desenho das mãos de Tanya e o jogou no chão. Começou a pisar em cima o rasgando todo._

_- O que ta fazendo? – Tanya perguntou sem entender. – Não faça isso._

_Tanya se abaixou para pegar o restante do desenho, mas Edward puxou de volta pra si._

_- Você é tão feia e ainda sim quer ser minha namorada? - Edward disse olhando com desprezo para garota que estava assustada a sua frente. – Não quer vir mais pra creche? Não faça isso garota feia. – Edward empurrou Tanya a fazendo cair no chão._

_- Não faça isso, por favor! – Tanya disse já chorando._

_- Você parece uma abóbora. – Seria impossível eu namorar com alguém como você. – Desaparece! Vá pra casa, abóbora feia! Feia! Feia! Feia!_

_- Não, não seja assim. – Tanya chorava enquanto Edward rasgava o restante do desenho em cima dela. – Não faça assim. Não faça assim._

**Flashback OFF**

- A forma que vivi depois disso… - Tanya estava abalada pelas lembranças. – Vocês nunca saberão. Estava apavorada para sair da minha casa. pelo medo profundo no meu coração. Era doloroso, e estava envergonhada demais para enfrentar as pessoas. Depois de sofrer durante três anos, fui para Alemanha. Cirurgia plástica a cada dois anos. A dor é até pior que a morte. Sabe como sobrevivi esses anos? – Edward olhava com o mesmo desprezo de anos há trás. – Sim, foi essa expressão. Onde vocês me trataram como um bicho. A expressão com a qual riram de mim, como se fosse um monstro. Não esqueci isso nem por um segundo.

- Apesar de não lembrar, me perdoe. – Edward disse sem ao menos mudar a expressão em seu rosto.

- Não! – Tanya quase gritou. – Não é isso! "Perdoe-me" não é o que eu quero ouvir de você!

- Ei! – Jasper interferiu. – Acalme-se.

- Olhe pra mim. – Tanya percebeu que Edward não a encarava mais.

Caminhou aproximando-se dele e chorava descontrolada. – Não sou bonita? Me transformei na garota mais linda que podia. Ainda sim não gosta de mim? Por que voltei? Este é o momento que estive esperando pro anos! – Tanya chorava muito. – Diga! Diga que você gosta de mim! Eu te peço. DIGA QUE GOSTA DE MIM! DIGA LOGO QUE GOSTA DE MIM!

- Que patético. – Edward disse sem olhar para Tanya. – Não posso olhar mais. Sabe, por quê? Não importa se foi no passado ou no presente. – Edward finalmente olhou para Tanya. - Você ainda é um monstro. Não, você é pior que antes. Ao menos, a criança da época, tinha uma alma e um coração bonito.

Edward jogou o livro no chão e tirou Tanya do seu caminho. E saindo da sala, mas antes deixou um recado.

- Tirem ela daqui. Não suporto mais isso.

Bella estava em um quarto de hospedes. Edward havia dado ordens para que a acomodassem. Ela pensava em tudo que havia acontecido. Mas o que não saia da sua cabeça era aquele maldito beijo. E o pior de tudo foi que Edward parou, ele parou e fugiu. Uma batida na porta do quarto interrompeu seus pensamentos. A porta se abriu e Edward surgiu sem dizer nada.

- Por que está aqui? – Bella perguntou séria. – O que quer agora? Vai me beijar e sair correndo de novo?

- Claro que vim por uma razão. – Edward falou no mesmo tom que a garota.

- Razão? Que razão? – Bella estava irritada e confusa demais para ouvir qualquer coisa. – Não quero ouvir. – Bella começou a andar pelo quarto olhando para todos os lados. Edward não entendeu.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou ele curioso.

- Sempre está… arrastando mulheres pra tua casa? - Bella disse furiosa quase aos gritos.

- Quer dizer que com teus braços e pernas arrebentadas e tuas feridas recém curadas, deveria ter te levado pra tua casa? – Edward não entendia porque ela estava irritada só agora. E porque falou do beijo. Será que ela tinha gostado? – Teus pais teriam ficado absolutamente encantados.

Bella não ligou para as palavras dele e continuou andando pelo quarto a procura de alguma coisa.

- Já liguei pra eles e disse pra não se preocuparem. E também… já jogaram fora tua roupa e mochila. Não precisa ficar ai andando de um lado para o outro procurando.

- Jogadas fora? – Bella não acreditava que ele tinha feito isso. – Você as jogou fora? Poderíamos ter arrumado e lavado elas. Sem minha autorização, como pode jogá-las fora?

- Como poderia usar algo assim?

- Por que não poderia? – Bella estava perdendo o controle e começava a gritar. – Não esqueça que sou filha de alguém que tem uma lavanderia!

- Tão barulhenta! – Edward tapou a boca de Bella e a jogou na cama. – Como uma pirralha pequena e fracote pode ter uma voz tão alta? Comeu o coração de um trem?

Bella tentou falar algo, mas só saiam sons estranhos e Edward não conseguiu entender.

- Quê?

- Não é coração! É a chaminé do trem! – Bella parecia mais que irritada.

- Como poderia ser isso? – Edward disse rindo. – Ei, olhe desde uma perspectiva lógica. Como uma pessoa pode comer a chaminé de um trem? Se alguém vai comer algo, claro que vai ser o coração.

Bella não entendeu nada do que Edward estava falando, mas também era melhor não entender o que se passava na cabeça do maluco. De repente Bella se assustou. Edward começou a se aproximar e deitou com seu corpo por cima do dela.

- O que está fazendo? – Ela estava nervosa, sentia como se seu coração fosse sair correndo pela boca. Edward estava tendo reações estranhas. Primeiro a beijava e saia correndo, agora se jogava em cima dela com a intenção sabe lá do que. – Fique longe de mim!

- Você tem certeza que quer que eu fique longe de você, Bella? – Edward estava tão nervoso quanto ela, nunca tinha lidado com uma garota como Bella, nunca tinha gostado de ninguém como gostava dela.

- T-tenho… - Bella temeu que algo diferente saísse da sua boca.

- Você gostou do beijo, não foi? – Edward sabia que Bella tinha gostado. Pelo menos agora ele tinha certeza.

- Você fugiu! – Isso não saia da cabeça de Bella. – Por que você fugiu?

- Você queria que eu continuasse? – Edward aproximou mais seus rostos. – Eu te quero Bella, só não quero te machucar.

- Você não vai me machucar com um beijo. – Foi então que Bella o puxou e os lábios dos dois se tocaram, no inicio um beijo delicado mostrava a descoberta do desejo que um tinha pelo outro. De repente o que era morno se tornou muito quente. Quente demais para as roupas que começaram ser tiradas.

- Não... Pare! – Edward se afastou de Bella e deixou a garota sem entender nada mais uma vez.

- O que foi, Edward?

- Você... você tem certeza disso? – Edward olhava para Bella que estava somente de sutiã e a parte de baixo do pijama. Ele a queria, queria tanto que chegava a doer.

- Não me faça perguntas difíceis, Edward. – Bella o puxou e eles retornaram os beijos e caricias. Mas não durou muito tempo. Edward caiu em si e se afastou de Bella mais uma vez.

- O que foi agora? – Bella perguntou irritada.

- Você não tem certeza, Bella.

- Eu não disse isso…

- Mas também não disse que tem. – Edward respirava com dificuldade. – Não vou fazer nada com você enquanto não tiver certeza.

- Não precisa arrumar desculpa pra dizer que não em quer, Edward. – Bella tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Você entende tudo errado, Bella...

- Eu sou uma idiota, como eu fui cair na sua? – Bella ameaçou se levantar da cama e Edward a puxou de volta, pegou uma maleta de primeiro socorros e começou a cuidar dos ferimentos de Bella.

- Venha aqui e pare de dizer asneiras. – Ele passou pomada nos ferimentos dos joelhos.

- Você deve achar que eu sou qualquer uma, que você brinca e joga fora e acha que por eu ser pobre posso dormir na sua casa e você me rejeitar pra mostrar que tem o controle de tudo.

- Olha aqui Isabella, eu gosto de você e justamente por não ser como as outras é que eu não vou fazer nada. – Edward parou de tratar os ferimentos e olhou no fundo dos olhos de Bella. – Vista isso, não me torture mais.

- Você é um covarde, Cullen.

- Você não gosta de mim. – Edward quase gritou interrompendo a fala de Bella. – Tenho certeza que você preferiria que outra pessoa estivesse aqui ao invés de mim.

- Eu não disse isso…

- Não precisa dizer. Só um cego não vê que você gosta do Jake. – Edward agora parecia triste e Bella se sentiu mal por gostar de Jacob. – Agora cale essa sua boca e se aproxime, me deixe ver o ferimento do seu nariz.

Edward limpou todos os ferimentos, passou pomada, assoprou quando Bella sentiu arder. Ela estava confusa. Sabia que Edward tinha razão, ela não sentia por ele o que senti por Jacob. Mas sentia algo, isso ela tinha certeza, Edward mexia com ela de alguma forma. Ela tinha medo das suas reações quando estava com ele.

Bella sabia que se não fosse ele parar ela teria ido até o fim. Teria feito o que ele quisesse. Pois ela queria, ela sentia desejo por Edward. Mas não o amava, definitivamente ela não o amava. Mas podia amar, afinal um novo amor sempre cura outro que não deu certo. Jacob tinha ido embora, devia está feliz com Leah. Ela também tinha que ser feliz, e por que não com Edward?

Apesar de tudo Edward era uma boa pessoa, olha o que ele estava fazendo agora. Ninguém iria acreditar que o _Jovem mestre_ estava limpando as feridas da plebéia.

Bella ficou pensando naquilo e Edward ainda cuidando dos ferimentos.

- Bella você ainda sente dor no…

Só então Edward percebeu que Bella estava dormindo. Ele a ajeitou na cama. E antes de ir embora deu um carinhoso beijo na testa da garota. Ele desligou as luzes e antes de fechar a porta sussurrou.

- Boa Noite minha Bella…

Bella acordou sentido dores por todo corpo, parecia que um caminhão havia passado por cima dela. E sua garganta estava seca. Por um segundo ela pensou está em seu quarto e deu uma boa espreguiçada e tossiu para aliviar a secura da garganta. Mas ela se assustou quando abriu os olhos e viu quatro empregadas da casa de Edward mais o mordomo enfileirados segurando suas coisas.

- Seu uniforme, sapatos e acessórios. Foram preparados durante a noite para você. – O mordomo muito simpático falou. – É só que…

- Quê…? – Bella não estava entendendo.

- Tem só uma coisa pelo que devemos nos desculpar. – Ele continuou e Bella continuou não entendendo. Foi então que ele a levou até a sala.

Lá estava uma linda bicicleta, das mais modernas que Bella já havia visto. Ela se animou e começou a dar voltas pela sala. Parecia uma criança que acabara de ganhar a tão sonhada bicicleta no natal.

- Ela é perfeita! – Bella disse ainda admirando a bicicleta. – Mas é um pouquinho diferente da minha.

Logo trouxeram outra bicicleta tão cara e perfeita quanto a outra. O que não era nem de longe parecida com a de Bella. E em seguida trouxeram outra. Bella já estava cansada de ver bicicletas e nenhuma parecia com a sua. Até que finalmente apareceu uma que lembrava a sua, mas um pouco mais moderna.

Bella ficou empolgada, sabia que aquela seria escolhida. Sua nova bicicleta. Mas foi então que ela reparou no preço. Aquela bicicleta deveria custar cinco vezes o preço da sua.

- Minha bicicleta não era tão cara! – Bella disse assustada. – A minha era uma dessas comuns, extremamente, extremamente, extremamente comuns.

- Desculpe, senhorita. – O mordomo falou. – O Jovem mestre nos deu a ordem de comprar coisas que fossem exatamente iguais as que tinha antes. Mas a bicicleta, foi impossível para nós encontrarmos o mesmo modelo. Já tentamos. Seu benevolente coração pode aceitar estes presentes?

- Mas… isso é… este preço. – Bella não conseguia aceitar aquele preço. Mas sabia que se não aceitasse quem iria sofrer com isso seriam os empregados.

O mordomo pediu que Bella a seguisse e a levou até a sala de jantar para tomar seu café da manhã. Bella olhou para mesa absurdamente grande e se assustou ao ver que o lugar que ficava a cabeceira da mesa estava pronto para ela.

- Isto é o que o chef preparou especialmente para você. – O mordomo falou se posicionando ao lado direito da Bella. – Kobe e carne assada e uma omelete Piamonte Alba com trufas.

- Alba tru… - Bella não entendeu nada do que o mordomo falou.

- Trufas, senhorita.

- Mas por que não vi o Edward? – Bella vendo o tamanho daquela casa imaginou que Edward poderia está em qualquer lugar tomando seu café com trufas Alba sei lá o que?

- O Jovem mestre saiu cedo pela manhã.

- Onde foi? - Bella perguntou curiosa.

A campainha tocou e Seth logo correu para atender pensando que era Bella que tinha chegado em casa. Quando abriu a porta não acreditou na pessoa que viu parado a sua frente. A reação que o garoto teve foi fechar a porta e sair correndo para frente de seu inseparável notebook.

Seth conhecia aquele rosto, só precisava ter certeza. Consultou um site de busca e foi então que na capa de uma famosa revista ele viu o mesmo rosto.

- Ed...Ed...Ed...

- O que foi? – Charlie apareceu na sala. – Perguntei se a tua irmã voltou ou não.

- Cul... Cul...

- Por que está gaguejando? – Charlie não conseguia entender anda do que Seth queria falar. Só via o filho com os olhos vidrados na tela do notebook. – Não te disse que um dia aconteceria algo ruim com você pelas ondas eletromagnéticas?

- F... F...

- O quê? – Charlie finalmente olhou o que estava deixando Seth gago e viu a capa da revista. – O que é isso? Oh, quem é este rapaz? Parece tão rico.

- Está aqui! – Seth finalmente conseguiu soltar.

- Quê?

- F4!

- O que é isso? – Charlie não sabia o que o filho queria dizer com essas siglas de internet.

- O herdeiro do grupo Cullen, Edward Cullen!

- Grupo Cullen. – Charlie repetiu e só então se deu conta. – Quê? Quer dizer que ele veio a nossa casa? Agora mesmo?

Os dois olharam de volta para a porta e Seth correu e abriu novamente. Edward continuava parado no mesmo lugar. Charlie não acreditava que o rapaz mais rico do país estava parado diante da sua porta.

- Querida! – Ele chamou Renée.

- Não importa o quão forte grite. – Renée respondeu da cozinha. – Só tem uma porção de sopa pra cada um.

Quando Renée virou para olhar na direção da porta e avistou Edward sorrindo, deixou cair a colher que segurava.

Depois do choque da família, eles finalmente deixaram Edward entrar na casa e o acomodaram na melhor poltrona que havia na sala. Edward queria conhecer a família de Bella.

Bella foi levada até a escola pelo motorista da família Cullen. Quando chegou foi logo a procura de Edward e naquele horário ele só podia estar no salão de refeições. Quando descia a escada que levava ao salão, Bella viu uma movimentação estranha e mais estranho ainda foi Jéssica vindo em sua direção.

- Querida! – Jéssica a pegou pelos braços e a levou para o centro da confusão. – Olha isso.

Bella viu a TV que um dia exibiu suas fotos supostamente traindo Edward. Gora estava exibindo as fotos de Tanya, pura maldade, fazendo um antes e depois da garota. Falando Das inúmeras cirurgias que ela fez. E da armação que a garota havia feito para separá-la de Edward.

- Querida! – Lauren abraçou Bella. – Como Tanya pode fazer isso com você?

- Até apunhalar pelas costas tem seu limite. – Essa foi Ângela falando indignada. – De quem é a culpa de que você passasse por tanto sofrimento?

Tanya apareceu no meio da escada e viu o que acontecia.

- É tão aterrorizante. – Jéssica continuou o discurso das amigas. – Malicioso, isso é malicioso demais. Dizem que essa classe de cirurgia pode ser feito só uma vez. É tão dolorosa que não é possível que a faça uma segunda vez.

- Se todos arriscássemos nossas vidas para fazermos uma cirurgia… - Lauren prosseguiu com todo seu veneno. – Quem seria tão bonito como ela?

- Correto. – Ângela apontou para a tela. – Esse é… o rosto de um humano? Se eu fosse assim teria me suicidado faz muito tempo.

Todos começaram a rir. Bella escutava tudo calada. Aquelas garotas eram o puro veneno pensou. Bella foi até a frente da TV e virou-se de volta para as garotas.

- Teus olhos. – Ela disse para Ângela.

– Teu nariz. – Para Jéssica.

– Tuas bochechas. – Para Lauren.

– Vocês pagaram dinheiro por eles, não é? Se tem algo que queiram não vão e compram com seu dinheiro? Não pode ser feito para conseguir a beleza? Ei! Não fizeram todas essas cirurgias plásticas? Então por que estão criticando a Tanya? E está bem para as pessoas belas buscarem mais beleza. Por que não está bem para gente feia procurar ser bela? Ela não fez sem nenhuma razão. Pagou um preço tremendamente doloroso. O que tem de errado nisso? Qual o problema disso? Alguém pode dizer que isso não é da Tanya? Se podem, dêem um passo à frente. FAÇAM!

Ninguém mexeu um músculo, Bella sabia que ninguém o faria. Eram todos covardes só olhavam para os defeitos alheios nunca para os seus. Bella sentiu mais nojo por está no mesmo lugar que aquele bando de hipócritas. Respirou fundo e caminhou para escada, mas chegando lá encontrou com Tanya parada ao pé da escada.

- Não implorarei teu perdão. – Tanya disse sem olhar nos olhos de Bella.

A reação de Bella surpreendeu a todos. A garota lançou um belo tapa no rosto de Tanya.

- Nem me desculparei. – Tanya continuou com lágrimas nos olhos.

Bella lançou outra tapa no rosto da ex-amiga.

- Não pense que posso te perdoar. – Bella disse muito séria e continuou seu caminho.

No intervalo das aulas Edward esperou Bella sair da sua sala e saiu arrastando a garota até o grande salão. Foi anunciado que todos os alunos deveriam estar presentes. O líder do F4 faria um pronunciamento.

- Escutem todos! – Edward segurava Bella pelos braços. – Em nome do F4, tem algo que eu quero anunciar a vocês. – Edward puxou Bella para sua frente e abraçou. – A partir de hoje, Isabella Swan é oficialmente minha namorada.

Todos começaram a gritar eufóricos e as meninas a se lamentar, pois o solteiro mais rico e começado, agora tinha dona. Uma dona que tinha sido pega de surpresa.

Bella não sabia como reagir. Edward então tomou a iniciativa e a beijou. Ela não protestou tinha decidido que esqueceria Jacob e tentaria ser feliz ao lado de Edward. Eles se separaram e todos aplaudiam.

- Silêncio! – Edward pediu mais uma vez. – Então a partir de agora as palavras e ações de Isabella serão as mesmas que as minhas. Ninguém vai se meter com ela. Entendido?

- Sim! – Todos responderam num só coro.

- Tenho que me opor a essa decisão. – Bella reconheceu a voz na hora. Todos viraram para o topo da escada e lá estava ele…

- Jake! – Emmett e Jasper disseram juntos.

- Voltei! – O rapaz disse calmo.

Todos pareciam felizes com a volta de Jacob, exceto Edward e Bella que estavam tensos em seus lugares.

A primeira coisa que Bella fez ao chegar ao trabalho foi contar tudo a Alice. Ela estava confusa. Quando achava que tudo ia se acertar entre ela e Edward. Jacob volta.

- Mas não é muito cedo para que o príncipe volte? – Bella apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- Então para que ele volte tão cedo significa… que alguma coisa aconteceu lá?

- Talvez. – Bella suspirou pesadamente.

- Se é assim. Você não deveria ir ao banheiro e gritar festejando? – Bella olhou feio para Alice. – Não? Ohh, agora que esse garoto Edward surgiu, você não quer comemorar, não é?

- Não é isso. – Bella disse nervosa.

- Então por que está tão abatida? – Alice logo questionou a amiga.

- Oh, não sei. – Bella bagunçava os cabelos de forma nervosa. – Não sei o que dizer. Em qualquer caso, eles ficaram estranhos. Meus sentimentos.

- Que sentimentos? – Alice já havia desconfiado, mas queria que Bella se desse conta e falasse.

- É como se algo houvesse mudado. – Bella disse preocupada com o que iria acontecer agora.

- É porque ele voltou depois de beber água de Paris. – Alice brincou. – Não é surpreendente que tenha ficado mais atraente.

- Já disse que não é isso. – Bella disse aborrecida com a brincadeira de Alice.

O celular de Alice começou a tocar.

- Alô?… Seth! – Bella olhou imediatamente para amiga quando ela disse o nome de seu irmão. – Qual o problema?

Alice escutou e depois virou-se para Bella...

- Disse que era uma emergência familiar.

Bella foi pra casa correndo, preocupada que alguma coisa tivesse acontecido.

- MÃE? – Ela gritou ao entrar e ver a sala da sua casa entulhada de coisas. – PAI? SETH? Onde estão vocês?

- Bella, aqui. – Seth disse cheio de sorrisos.

- Bella querida, venha ver tudo isso. – Renée disse animada.

- O que é tudo isso? – Bella estava assustada com tantos móveis e eletrodomésticos.

- Foi o cunhado que mandou. – Seth estava muito animado com as coisas novas.

- Cunhado? – Bella não entendeu.

- Edward, oras. – Seth disse como se fosse óbvio. – Mesa de cozinha, sofá, TV, refrigerador... Enviou tudo.

- As camas tivemos que devolver porque nossa porta era muito pequena. – Renée disse aborrecida. – Você já conhece esse tipo de cama. Quero dizer, essas camas de princesa com bandos e laços. Ohhh, foi uma pena! Deveríamos ter derrubado a porta para ficar com as camas.

- COMO PODEM ACEITAR TUDO O QUE ELE ENVIOU ASSIM? – Bella gritou revoltada.

- Mas, Bella… papai queria devolver também, mas… - Charlie disse. – Que culpa o entregador tem? Tivemos que aceitar as coisas assim essa pobre gente podia voltar.

- Por que deveríamos devolvê-las? – Renée perguntou. – Isso não é só pela nossa família. Também é pela reputação da família. Se fôssemos muito pobres, poderia ocorrer do Jovem mestre se envergonhar publicamente. O que você sabe, garota boba?

- Não, não tem jeito de aceitar isso, como podemos viver assim? – Bella não conseguia acreditar como sua família era tão interesseira. Eram capazes de vendê-la para Edward só pra ter mais conforto. – Quer viver atolada entre o sofá e o refrigerador?

- Está bem, já sei, já sei. – Renée disse exasperada. – Só guardaremos tudo e enviaremos ao depósito que teu tio tem no campo. Quando você casar, nós nos mudamos para uma casa maior e usaremos os móveis. Está bem?

- Pai? Diga alguma coisa... você concorda com essa loucura?

- Está bem... já sei. – Charlie disse. – Embora seja uma pena, teremos de devolver isso. Só vá e diga amavelmente a ele. Que apreciamos seu pensamento.

- Nem sequer vamos aceitar isso. – Bella quase gritou novamente.

- Bella, me deixe pelo menos ficar com a TV, sim? – Seth quase implorou a irmã.

- Pirralho! Sai da minha frente antes que desconte em você.

Bella saiu como um furacão pela porta da casa.

Edward estava com os amigos e algumas garotas em um apartamento que eles tinham apenas para se divertirem. Edward estava concentrado jogando vídeo game enquanto os amigos se divertiam com as garotas. E de repente Bella entrou furiosa e foi até onde Edward estava jogando.

- Vamos conversar. – Ela disse histérica.

- Oh, você veio em pessoa? – Edward disse sem dar muita atenção. – Por que correu até aqui?

- Não entende o que eu disse? – Bella ficou em frente a TV para que Edward não pudesse jogar. – Disse pra você falar comigo.

- Sai daí, Bella. – Edward insistia no jogo e Bella não saia da frente. – Não vai sair?

Bella não se moveu, Edward levantou e empurrou a garota para o lado. Bella caiu em cima de uma das poltronas. Edward continuou jogando sem dar atenção para ela. Até que tudo se foi, a TV apagou, onde estava o jogo?

- Quê? – Edward não entendeu porque a TV desligou. – O que tem de errado com isso?

Bella apareceu na sua frente segurando o cabo da TV.

- Ia superar minha máxima pontuação, oportunidade arruinada, graças a você. – Ele levantou aborrecido. – Que raios você quer?

- Eu que deveria perguntar que diabos você quer! – Bella gritou de volta. – Sem permissão, como pôde colocar minha casa de pernas pro ar?

- Oh, isso. - Edward começou a rir arrogante e se sentou novamente. – Tem algo com o que não esteja feliz? Diga. Conseguirei um novo pra você.

- Ei! Minha família tem camas também, e cadeiras, lavadoras, refrigerador, TV, temos tudo isso!

- Não é ótimo substituí-los por novos? – Edward tinha o sorriso mais cínico que Bella já havia visto.

- Por que está substituindo por novos? – Bella parecia que iria pular em Edward a qualquer momento. – Quem diabos é você?

- Quem poderia ser? – Edward disse presunçoso. – Desde ontem, sou teu namorado!

- Você é sempre assim quando tem namorada? – Bella falava muito rápido e o tom de voz era histérico. – Comprando roupa, carros, substituindo móveis. Depois de um tempo troca a casa também?

- De fato, queria começar por trocar a casa, mas Carlisle disse que já está conectada com a lavanderia. Sugeriu que eu fizesse depois.

- Quem você acha que sou? – Bella gritou. – Acho que pode me comprar? Acha que meus pais vão me vender pra você? Já te falei. Não se compra amigos com dinheiro, os ganha com coração. Apesar de não saber como você tratou tuas namoradas antes… eu realmente odeio essas coisas.

- Nenhuma. – Edward se limitou a dizer e Bella o encarou sem entender. – Minhas namoradas prévias ou o que seja, não houve nenhuma antes. Não como você. Nunca assumi relacionamento nenhum. E apenas me divertia com algumas. Você é a primeira que eu digo que é minha.

- Isso… - Bella ficou desconcertada com o que acabara de escutar. – Então, deixarei passar dessa vez. Só tenha mais cuidado a partir de agora!

- Esse teu mau humor. – Edward fez uma careta. – Por que cada vez que tento ser bom com você, você enlouquece?

- Quem pediu pra você ser bom comigo? – Bella não queria ter falado daquele jeito, ainda mais depois de se dar conta de que não estavam sozinhos. Viu que Jasper e Emmett se divertiam com algumas garotas. – Mas… sempre ficam vagabundando assim?

- O que…? – Edward virou-se pra ela mais uma vez. – Está preocupada? Tem festa hoje, por isso é um caso especial. Normalmente não deixo mulheres entrar.

- Festa? Por que festa?

Edward não respondeu, apenas olhou na direção que Jacob estava. Bella então sentiu um soco no estomago ao ver Jacob junto com duas garotas, parecia feliz, como ela nunca o havia visto. Edward também estava admirado com o comportamento do amigo. Também nunca havia visto Jacob se divertindo desse jeito.

- O que aconteceu com Jake? – Jasper se aproximou de Edward. – Voltou bastante mudado.

- Vendo como ele dormia todo o dia como um gato… pensei que não havia amadurecido nem um pouco. – Edward disse. – Agora é um pouco mais humano. Passou um longo tempo desde que fui capaz de suportá-lo.

No dia seguinte Bella chegou a escola e não tinha idéia do que lhe aguardava.

- Bella, você quer ser do nosso grupo de estudos? – Um grupo de alunos a cercou.

- Bella, hoje é minha festa de aniversário, você tem que vir!

- Bella! Bella! Bella!

- ESPEREM! – Bella gritou e se afastou dos alunos. – Olhem ali! – Bella apontou para a direção oposta a que estava e todos olharam. Nesse tempo ela aproveitou para correr. Todos vieram atrás querendo atenção de Bella que precisava se esconder. O lugar escolhido já era conhecido por ela.

A escada de incêndio.

- Isto é mais aterrorizante que quando me ignoravam. – Ela disse pra si mesma. – Por que se comportam assim?

- Atualmente você não grita e insulta? – Bella escutou novamente a voz dele.

- Jacob! – Ela disse surpresa.

- Os hábitos podem ser aterrorizantes. – Jacob se aproximou de Bella. – Este lugar está igual. Mas é calado demais. Que estranho. Não se sente bem.

Bella riu e tomou fôlego para fazer a pergunta que estava martelando em sua cabeça.

- Quando vai voltar?

- Não vou voltar. – Ele respondeu com seu jeito calmo, Jacob não olhava para Bella, fitava o horizonte. – E você? Está saindo mesmo com Edward?

- Uh… isso. – Jacob finalmente olhou para Bella que havia ficado sem graça com a pergunta.

- Parece que é verdade. – Jacob voltou a olhar para o horizonte.

- Uh… de fato. – Bella não tinha como negar.

- Cheguei tarde?

- Hã? – Bella não entendeu o que Jacob quis dizer com chegar tarde.

- Esperava te chamar pra sair comigo. – Ele voltou a olhar nos olhos dela

- Quê? – Bella se assustou com o que ouviu.

- Brincadeira! – Jacob sorriu.

Bella tentou sorrir e encarar aquilo como brincadeira assim como Jacob fez, mas pra ela era um pouco difícil.

- Então que tal se… saímos sem Edward saber?

- Jacob? – Bella suava e suas pernas pareciam que iriam desmanchar a qualquer momento.

- Continuo brincando, Bella. – Jacob voltou a sorrir. – Senti sua falta. – Ele disse por fim e saiu deixando Bella confusa.

Bella estava chegando na loja de doces onde trabalhava, mas antes de entrar viu um moeda rolando pela calçada, ela tratou de parar a moeda com os pés e esperou pra ver se alguém aparecia procurando. Como ninguém o fez, Bella resolveu se abaixar para pegar a moeda.

- Quem te viu? – Edward surgiu a sua frente. – Recolher uma moeda te deixa bastante feliz.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Bella levantou.

- Você disse tantas coisas, que odiava os móveis e eletrodomésticos… - Edward sorria cínico. -Mas uma moeda abre tua boca de forma tão grande que você não consegue nem fechá-la.

- É porque é sorte… - Bella então se deu conta do que estava realmente acontecendo. – Quê? Você jogou isso?

- Como recompensa pelos teus esforços, joguei uma pra ver. – Edward abriu mais o sorriso. – Bons resultados, não?

- Toma! – Bella esticou a moeda para Edward pegar.

- Fique pra você. – Ele olhou para o outro lado da rua. Segurava a vontade de gargalhar. – Não disse que era sorte?

- Desde o momento em que te vi minha sorte virou azar. – Bella também se recusava a olhar para ele.

- Não… - Edward voltou a encarar Bella que também já olhava pra ele. – Tua sorte é boa. Extremamente boa.

- Quê? – Bella não entendeu, mas Edward já havia segurado em seu braço.

- Vamos. – Ele saiu puxando a garota.

- Ei? – Bella puxou de volta. – Não vê que vim trabalhar?

- Só um pouquinho. – Edward puxou novamente. – Se te demitirem, assumo a responsabilidade.

- Ei, você pode não mencionar o conceito de "assumo a responsabilidade"? - Bella o fez parar mais uma vez. – Me arrepio toda só de pensar nisso.

- Ahhh, você pensa demais. – Edward começou a empurrar Bella pelas costas. – Vamos! Entre no carro!

O motorista já sabia exatamente pra onde ir, assim que os dois entraram no carro. Ele partiu.

Bella não sabia onde Edward a estava levando. Quando o carro parou num estacionamento enorme e Bella viu algumas pessoas, imaginou ser de uma loja ou algo parecido. Ela tentou gritar, mas Edward a saiu puxando para dentro do elevador.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram. Bella teve certeza de que estava em uma loja. Um homem que ela já havia visto na casa de Edward estava esperando por eles.

- Expulse todos. – Edward disse a Carlisle.

- Edward… - Carlisle tentou impedir a loucura do garoto. – Fazer isto sem avisar previamente…

- Se você tem que pedir permissão e compreensão em tudo, que tipo de líder você é? – Edward continuou andando e puxando Bella. – Pare de besteira. Deixe esse lugar vazio imediatamente.

- Fecharão antes das 6pm. – Carlisle sabia que Edward não desistiria daquilo. – Por favor, espere 3 horas.

- Você ta me pedindo pra esperar três horas? – Edward não acreditava naquilo. Carlisle estava ficando louco.

- Farei outros arranjos. – Carlisle disse sabendo não tinha nada que o fizesse desistir.

- Esquece. – Edward disse exasperado. – Eu mesmo cuido disso.

Ele foi em direção a uma das vendedoras e Carlisle tratou de ir atrás.

- Onde está? – Edward perguntou para a moça que sorria sem graça.

- O quê? – A vendedora parecia confusa. – Fala sobre… isso? Mas isso é…

- Nem sabe o que é isto? – Edward não acreditava como os funcionários podiam ser burros.

- Por favor, só espere um momento, senhor. – A moça disse de pressa e olhou para Carlisle como se pedisse ajuda. Edward entendeu que ela não sabia e saiu puxando Bella, mas antes deu uma ordem.

- Despeça-a imediatamente.

Edward passou pela sessão de calçados e pegou um sapato com o salto bem fino.

- Senhor, senhor! – A vendedora vinha atrás, mas Carlisle fez um sinal para que ela não se aproximasse de Edward.

O pulso de Bella estava doendo de tanto que ele apertava, deram mais algumas voltas até que Edward parou em frete ao alarme de incêndio. Bella não acreditou quando ele enfiou o salto do sapato no vidro que protegia o alarme. O barulho ensurdecedor fez com que os clientes da loja se apavorassem.

- Fogo, fogo! – As pessoas gritavam e começavam a evacuar a loja.

Alguns minutos depois a loja era toda deles. Edward chamou uma vendedora para acompanhá-los. Primeiro foram providenciar uma mala. Depois foram para a sessão feminina. Edward pegava tudo que via a sua frente e jogava dentro da mala. Ele pegou um biquíni e mostrou para Bella sorrindo, logo depois o biquíni estava na mala. Bella enfurecida, tirou todas as coisas de dentro da mala.

- Não vou usar isto! – Ela disse furiosa quase explodindo de raiva.

- Vamos Bella, vamos escolher lingeries. – Ele disse, fazendo um sinal para a vendedora recolocar as coisas dentro da mala.

- O quê? – Bella disse assustada, mas Edward já estava revirando uma sessão cheia de lingeries.

- Que tal isso...

Isso...

Isso...

Isso?

Edward pegava tudo e jogava dentro da mala.

- Ficou maluco? – Bella disse histérica. – Não uso essas coisas, isso é mais a minha cara...

- Sua cara é bem sem graça. – Edward disse pegando mais uma peça que Bella revirou os olhos. – Mas pode levar, com tanto que use todas as outras.

- Não vou usar nada disso.

- Melhor, fique nua, vou adora, me poupa o trabalho de tirar. – A vendedora quis rir, mas Edward a fuzilou com o olhar que a moça ficou até sem graça.

- Eu odeio você, Cullen!

- Eu sei… agora vamos. – Edward virou-se para a vendedora. – Preciso de uma roupa pra mim, vou a praia.

- Por aqui, senhor. – A moça indicou a Edward.

Bella ficou esperando ele sair do provador masculino. Já estava ficando louca com essas compras sem noção.

- Então como estou, Bella?

- Pra quem vai a praia ta com muita roupa não acha? – Bella falou sem dá importância.

- Não se preocupe, quando estivermos a sós eu tiro toda essa roupa e você vai adorar. – Edward sorria cínico. – Mas pelo olhar da moça ali, acho que estou bem.

- Que moça? – Bella não soube disfarçar a inquietação.

- Ficou com ciúme, meu bem? – Edward a provocava como podia.

- Você realmente ta querendo me irritar Cullen? – Bella tinha o rosto ruborizado. – Não perca seu tempo, não vai conseguir.

- Vamos é sua vez. – Edward a empurrou para dentro do provador. – Já escolhi sua roupa. Quando estiver pronta saia pra eu ver.

Bella vestiu a roupa e saiu para Edward ver.

- Perfeita! – Edward sorriu e pegou a mão de Bella. – Vamos!

Jasper atendeu o telefone e ouviu tudo com atenção. Por sorte ele estava próximo a loja de doces.

-Dê a volta. – Ele disse ao motorista.

- Bem vindo… - Alice disse quando Jasper entrou na loja. – Precisa de alguma coisa? – Alice achou que estava louca quando o rapaz entrou e já saiu puxando pelo braço. - Não sou a Bella. Sou a amiga dela, Alice!

- Depressa. – Jasper parecia preocupado. – É uma emergência.

- O que aconteceu? – Alice começou a ter um pressentimento ruim quando Jasper não disse nada. – Algo aconteceu com a Bella? O que aconteceu? Houve um acidente?

- Se chegarmos tarde, você poderá não vê-la de novo. Depressa! – Jasper parecia apavorado.

- Oh, o que devemos fazer? – Alice se desesperou também. – Os pais. Devemos contatar seus pais.

- Já foram avisados. – Jasper arrancou o celular das mãos de Alice.

- O que vamos fazer? – Alice chorava. – Bella.

- Vamos! – Jasper disse já com a bolsa de Alice em mãos.

O carro de Edward parou no que Bella logo reconhecer como um aeroporto. E quando desceu do carro viu Jasper, Emmett e Alice parados ao lado de uma aeronave pequena.

- Bella! – Alice gritou indo em direção a amiga.

- O que está acontecendo? – Bella estranhou Alice ali preocupada daquele jeito, uma aeronave, tantas roupas compradas.

- Vamos viajar! – Edward disse sorrindo.

- Uma viagem? – Bella perguntou não querendo acreditar.

- Sim, uma viagem! – Edward repetiu.

- Como posso fazer isso? – Bella quase gritou. – Nem falei com meus pais…

- Já os avisei.

- Quê?

- Já consegui sua autorização. – Edward disse convencido. – Me preocupava que você se sentisse mal se ia sozinha, então trouxe tua amiga também. Estamos prontos agora?

- Isso é ridículo! – Bella odiava que tomassem decisões por ela. Odiava esse jeito mandão do Edward.

- Vamos lá galera! – Edward não ligou para os pitis de Bella e entrou no avião.

Todos já estavam acomodados no avião. Bella, Alice e Edward estavam em uma parte separada dos amigos. Jasper, Emmett e Jacob iam em outra parte não menos confortável.

- Senhoras e senhores. – Soou a voz do piloto. – Bem vindos ao nosso vôo Air Cullen. Vôo 001 de Nova York para Ilha Esme. A hora na Ilha Esme é duas horas a mais que em Nova York e são três da tarde lá. A temperatura é de 27° graus.

- Ilha Esme? – Bella e Alice disseram juntas.

- Sim, Esme... a bruxa... minha mãe.

- Ela tem uma ilha com o nome dela? – Bella perguntou chocada.

- Está tão surpresa que não sabe como respirar? – Edward brincou. – Precisa de máscara de oxigênio?

- Edward Cullen. – Bella disse exasperada. – Tenho uma relação com você que nos permita viajar juntos? E mesmo que seja uma relação em que possamos viajar juntos, não deveria pedir minha opinião? Ao menos deveria confirmar o horário comigo. Não te ensinaram um pouco de sentido comum no jardim de infância?

- Queria ir para um lugar lindo com você. Todos os preparativos estão prontos. – Edward agora disse bem sério. – Só porque você está indo, não significa que o caos cairá sobre os Estados Unidos. Qual é o problema?

- Não sei sobre os Estados Unidos. – Alice se meteu na conversa. – Mas na loja de doces poderá ter problemas. Se ficam sabendo que nós duas fomos…

- Não. – Bella cortou Alice irritada. – Vamos!

- Vocês poderiam se sentar? – A aeromoça pediu a Bella e Alice. – Já estamos partindo.

Bella teve que se conformar e se sentou, enquanto Edward ria como uma criança.

* * *

**E ai o que acharam?**

**O que acham vai acontecer na Ilha Esme?**

**Aguardo reviews.**


	6. Ilha Esme Parte 1

**Nossa, mais um capítulo...**

**Só explicando que esse capítulo está dividido em três, mas não se preocupem vou postar os outros também!**

**Essa parte do capítulo é mega linda e fofa, acho que vão gostar! Quer dizer, eu espero que gostem.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

Depois de horas de vôo, todos estavam muito cansados e acabaram pegando no sono. Mas algumas horas depois todos acordaram com a voz do piloto.

- Boa tarde. Chegaremos à Ilha Esme em poucos minutos. Desejamos a vocês um prazeroso passeio pelo paraíso.

Bella e Alice olharam pela janela do avião e se assustaram com a imagem do local. Realmente aquele lugar é o paraíso.

O avião aterrissou em uma pista de pouso fora da ilha, um iate já estava esperando por eles para levá-los até o porto da ilha. Bella e Alice estavam encantadas com a beleza do lugar. Jasper e Emmett, logo encontraram duas amigas e deixaram o grupo. Cada um foi levado ao seu quarto. Bella muito empolgada foi logo conhecer todas as partes do quarto.

A primeira surpresa foi a cama que estava cheia de pétalas de flores.

Logo depois Bella ficou encantada com o banheiro que estava decorado da mesma forma que a cama. Bella pegou uma das flores que estava na banheira e cheiro. Ela estava vivendo um sonho, estava no paraíso e nada poderia ser mais perfeito.

Depois de se habituar ao lugar Bella ficou curtindo a vista maravilhosa que tinha o seu quarto. Edward foi até ela pra saber o que tinha achado, mas antes que perguntasse Bella disse...

- É como se estivesse flutuando no oceano. – Bella estava encantada com a vista.

- Está flutuando! – Edward não precisava perguntar nada, pra saber que Bella tinha adorado.

- Sério? – Bella perguntou assustada.

- Venha comigo. – Edward pensou que seria melhor mostrar do que somente confirmar.

- Como pode ser? – Bella nunca tinha visto aquilo na vida. – É difícil compreender… de novo, onde estamos?

- Esta é a Ilha Esme. – Edward explicou. – Pertence ao nosso Resort. É nossa ilha.

- Nossa?

- Do Grupo Cullen, da minha família... ou você esqueceu que o nome da mulher que diz ser minha mãe é Esme?

Bella não acreditava, a família de Edward tinha uma ilha.

Depois de todos se instalarem, os amigos se encontraram para dar uma volta pela ilha.

- Jasper comprou uma ilha também. – Emmett disse a Bella que ainda não acreditava que aquilo tudo pertencia à família de Edward. – Está em Dubai.

- Para ser mais exato, comprei uma ilha artificial. – Jasper explicou.

- Mas esses bobos esqueceram-se da Ilha Dok Do. – Emmett continuou. – Então teremos que fazer nós mesmos.

- Já que além do F4, está é a primeira vez de todos aqui... – Jasper disse pegando um coquetel no bar. – Vamos dar um passeio pela ilha.

Eles andaram no trenzinho que levava os turistas para conhecer a ilha, depois visitaram algumas das lojas de artesanato. Bella e Alice estavam muito empolgadas com tudo. Edward estava feliz por Bella está se divertindo.

Ao saírem da última loja. Bella viu Jacob olhando algumas flores que uma criança vendia na rua. Assim que ele saiu de perto da garota, Bella foi admirar as flores também. Foi então que a garotinha lhe estendeu o mesmo vasinho de flores que Jacob admirava.

- Dê isso a pessoa que você ama. – A garotinha disse em uma língua estranha que Bella não compreendeu.

- Quê? – A menina fez um coração com as mãos, para que Bella entendesse. – Amor?

Já era noite e eles ainda não tinham visitado tudo, foi então que Bella e Alice viram uma lojinha com luzes coloridas e resolveram perguntar o que era ali.

- Oh, é uma nativa. Dizem que é muito boa lendo a sorte. – Emmett falou fazendo gestos como se estivesse lendo a sorte de Bella. – Ela é certeira. Uma vez me disse que eu teria problemas com uma mulher loira, dito e feito. O marido da Rebecca me pegou na cama dela... Tive alguns problemas.

- Vamos Bella! – Alice deu um puxão no braço de Bella que a garota mal teve tempo de dizer não.

As duas entraram e se sentaram em frente a mulher que parecia muito estranha. Bella ficou com medo de estender a mão para que a mulher começasse a leitura. Alice puxou a mão de Bella e fez com que a amiga estendesse.

- Vejo um homem. – A mulher falou com uma voz fúnebre que deixou Bella toda arrepiada.

- Homem? – Bella repetiu.

- Teu futuro esposo. – A mulher continuou com o mesmo tom de voz.

- Esposo…

- Esposo, esposo. – Alice disse empolgada. – Onde? Onde? Quem é?

- Está aqui com você. – A mulher fitava Bella intensamente e as mãos que pousavam em cima da mão de Bella eram geladas.

- Quê? – Bella estava confusa.

- E a sua alma gêmea também. – A mulher soltou a mão de Bella.

- Alma gêmea? – Agora que Bella não estava entendendo nada mesmo, futuro esposo, alma gêmea...

- Isso é maravilhoso! – Alice quase gritou tamanha empolgação. – A sua Alma gêmea será o teu esposo. É maravilhoso! É como cobertura em bolo!

- Dois homens diferentes. – A mulher falou mais alto. – DOIS!

- O que quer dizer agora? – Alice perguntou frustrada. – Isso significa… a alma gêmea e o futuro esposo… são dois homens diferentes?

- Você vai perder algo importante. – A mulher ignorou Alice e continuou olhando com atenção para Bella.

- Perder? – Parecia que a consulta era na mão de Alice.

- Importante? – Bella ficou preocupada.

- Como mulher! – A voz da mulher ficava cada vez mais macabra.

- Como mulher… importante. – Alice pensava no que seria. – Poderia significar?

Bella pareceu chegar a mesma conclusão que Alice, pois olhou para amiga e as duas deram um grito.

Bella acordou assustada e Alice que estava a seu lado deitada na espreguiçadeira se assustou também com o grito da amiga.

- O que foi? – Alice perguntou ao ver o rosto pálido de Bella.

- Foi um sonho. – Bella disse mais pra si do que para Alice. – Alice… eu… eu tive… Eu tive um sonho.

- Que tipo de sonho?

- Era um sonho… um sonho. – Bella passava as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos. – Graças a Deus. – Mais calma Bella começou a contar. – Fomos a uma vidente. Uma mulher que olhava assim. – Bella fez uma careta. – Fomos para que dissesse nosso futuro. Mas essa senhora disse pra gente… temos que ser cuidadosas.

- Bella, vamos… - Edward surgiu junto com Jasper. – Quero que vá a um lugar comigo.

- Onde? – Bella estava assustada e se o sonho quisesse dizer alguma coisa?

- Saberá quando chegarmos. – Edward se limitou a dizer. – Depressa, vem! – Edward a pegou pelos braços.

- Alice! – Bella chamou como se pedisse socorro a amiga.

- Bella! – Alice entendeu o que estava passando pela cabeça de Bella.

Edward olhou para Alice e foi até Jasper e disse…

- Por favor. – Depois saiu arrastando Bella.

Edward levou Bella até uma pequena lancha que os esperava no porto da ilha. A garota estava assustada com o que podia acontecer.

- Fique calma Bella, é só um passeio. – Edward disse a ajudando a entrar na lancha. – Não vou te fazer nenhuma mal... a não ser que você queira. – Ele sorriu.

- Onde vamos? – Bella não ligou para as provocações dele.

- Você já vai saber...

A lancha os levou até outra ilha que ficava próxima a ilha Esme. Só que essa era bem menor e parecia deserta.

- Quê? – Bella quase gritou ao ver a lancha partir e deixá-los sozinhos ali. – Por que não tem ninguém aqui? É uma ilha deserta?

- Não estamos sozinhos aqui? – Edward perguntou com seu jeito arrogante.

- Qual teu verdadeiro propósito ao me trazer aqui? – Eles caminhavam pela areia e Bella sentia suas pernas tremerem.

- Propósito? – Edward se fez de desentendido. – Não tenho nenhum propósito oculto. Só intenção.

- Edward Cullen! – Bella parou e Edward virou para encará-la. – Vou te avisar. Se estiver usando esta viagem como desculpa pra me levar pra cama… saiba que não vai funcionar.

- Te levar pra cama? – Edward sorriu e bagunçou mais os cabelos com as mãos. – Não preciso de nada disso pra te levar pra cama e você sabe bem. E além disso… Nem temos camas por aqui. – Bella revirou os olhos e Edward continuou. - Por que você sempre confunde tudo e têm suspeitas… pare com isso e deixe rolar Bella... Venha comigo.

Bella tentou revidar, mas não achou as palavras. Ela se rendeu e continuou seguindo Edward. Depois de caminharem por alguns minutos Bella não acreditou no que viu. Uma tenda armada na areia com tochas acesas do lado de fora e uma mesa baixa posta para dois com almofadas ao redor. Era um cenário romântico perfeito.

- Como você fez isso? – Bella não acreditava que Edward podia ser tão romântico.

- Não te disse antes? – Ele indicou onde era para Bella se sentar. – As coisas que você pode apenas imaginar, eu posso te dá-las cada dia. Bella, você é tão dura por fora… mas coisinhas assim podem te comover?

- Isso é uma coisinha? - Bella acha tudo aquilo perfeito, nunca esperou que alguém fizesse tal surpresa pra ela. – É como magia. Você é como o gênio?

- Gênio? - Edward disse assustado. – Quem é esse? Esse cara é mais charmoso que eu?

- Ai como é burro… - Bella sussurrou pra si antes de responder. – Não, o gênio é o espírito na lâmpada do Aladim. Ele pode fazer que qualquer coisa aconteça.

- Ahhhhhh. É desse gênio que está falando? – Edward mais calmo se sentou em frente à Bella. – Mas… esse cara pode fazer tudo mesmo?

- Não, até mesmo o gênio tem coisas que não pode fazer. – Bella explicou. - Como matar gente, ou salvá-los da morte, e…

- E? – Edward estava curioso pela ultima coisa que o gênio não podia fazer.

- E fazer que alguém se apaixone por uma pessoa. – Edward queria saber se aquilo seria uma indireta ou não. Bella poderia se apaixonar por ele um dia? – Ele não pode fazer isso.

- Como tem tantas coisas que o gênio não pode fazer? – Edward não queria ser comparado ao gênio. – Parece mais fraco que eu. – Bella começou a rir. – Eu posso fazer tudo isso. Não importa se é matar alguém ou salvar. Se coloco minha mente nisso, posso fazer tudo. Desde que você diga o que quer.

- Claro que pode fazer.

- Ah, tenho mais uma coisa pra você. – Edward tirou um celular estranho do bolso e discou um número. – Fale com seus pais, eles devem querer noticias suas.

Bella pegou o celular e falou com toda sua família, um por um, contou as novidades e viu como seus pais e seu irmão, estavam mais empolgados do que ela que estava naquele paraíso. Depois de se despedir de cada um Bella desligou e estendeu o celular para Edward.

Edward pensou que aquela ligação deixaria Bella feliz, mas ao olhar sua expressão ele viu tristeza. O que será que ele teria feito de errado?

- Fiz algo de errado de novo? – Ele perguntou preocupado. – Eu só…

- Não, Edward… - Bella olhou no fundo daqueles lindos e profundos olhos verdes. E não foi possível deter a lágrima que escorreu por seu rosto. – Obrigada.

- Então, por que chora? – Edward não suportava ver Bella chorando.

- Porque este lugar é maravilhoso demais. – Bella tentou esboçar um sorriso. – Não sei quando meus pais poderão vir para um lugar assim. Se minha família pudesse ver isto, definitivamente seriam felizes.

- Então viremos juntos. – Edward disse fitando o imenso mar azul.

- Quê?

- Por que não voltamos com a tua família alguma vez? – Bella não acreditava que Edward a estava levando tão sério assim. – Depois que você foi comovida devemos ir direto ao ponto.

- Direto ao ponto? – Bella não entendeu ao ver Edward se levantar.

Edward caminhou um pouco e virou de frente para Bella desabotoando a camisa. Bella sentiu seu coração disparar, sua boca salivar e suas mãos suarem.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Ela disse nervosa. – Não tire a roupa. – Edward apenas ria e continuou tirando a camisa.

– O que ele quer fazer? – Bella sussurrou pra si mesma.

Edward jogou a camisa para o lado e sorriu para Bella. Que não sabia o que fazer, seus olhos não desgrudavam do abdômen de Edward.

- Eu disse pra não tirar. – Bella já gaguejava. – Por que você faz isso?

Edward estava quase gargalhando e colocou as mãos no botão da calça que vestia.

- Não tire as calças! – Bella quase gritou muito nervosa. – Não faça isso, por favor!

- Você é uma idiota! – Edward disse rindo.

- Você está morto!

- Venha rápido, tola. – Edward correu em direção ao mar e Bella foi atrás dele. Ele parou e os dois ficaram um de frente para o outro.

- Você quer morrer? – Bela disse histérica. – Você me assustou!

De repente eles ficaram apenas se olhando sem dizer e nada e aquilo incomodou demais Bella.

- Edward… - Ela disse nervosa. – Não se mova. Fique ai onde está.

- O que foi? – Edward não entendeu.

- Não se mova!

- O que aconteceu com você? O que foi?

- Eu… eu…

- Você o que? – Edward começou a se aproximar. – Bella eu realmente não estou te entendendo.

- Eu quero você! – Bella disse muito rápido.

- Como assim você me quer?

- Nãos e faça de idiota uma hora dessas, você me trás pra uma ilha deserta, faz aquela mesa lida, quer fazer minhas vontades e depois fica tirando a roupa. Edward, por favor, qual mulher não ficaria toda derretida por você?

- Você!

Bella deixou a alça do vestido que usava cair e no segundo seguinte o vestido estava no chão. Edward não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo. Ele planejou sim a noite deles, mas não imaginou que Bella tomaria a atitude.

- Bella... o que você...

Antes que Edward terminasse a frase, Bella o puxou pelas mãos e aproximou seu corpo do dele. Edward não sabia o que dizer, não sabia como agir.

- Uma ilha deserta, a água quente do mar, um lindo fim de tarde. – Bella disse olhando no fundo dos seus olhos. – É perfeito! O momento perfeito...

Dizendo isso Bella o beijou sem jeito, Edward a tomou nos braços e aprofundou o beijo. Ele sentia o corpo de Bella quente, pedindo pelo dele, mas se ela não o amasse? E se aquilo fosse um erro? Definitivamente aquela não era hora de pensar nessas coisas. Apesar de Edward querer parar seu corpo parecia ter criado vida própria e necessitava daquilo.

Os lábios se separaram e Edward desceu os beijos para o pescoço e logo estava mordicando o lóbulo da orelha de Bella que pareceu adorar as carícias. Pois se contorcia e arranha as costas dele.

Eles se deitaram na areia e aprofundaram mais e mais os beijos e as carícias. Eles reconheciam um o corpo do outro com paixão. A cada beijo os corpos se estremeciam. De repente Bella se separou de Edward e correu em direção ao mar. Mas antes de entrar ela se livrou do sutiã que usava e chamou por Edward que imediatamente foi ao seu encontro. Os dois entraram no mar e ficaram um de frente para o outro, pararam por alguns segundos com as respirações alteradas e se olharam com desejo.

Os corpos estavam molhados e quentes e agora não era a água e sim o desejo dos dois que queimava. Edward a beijou lentamente, bem devagar passando a língua nos seus lábios, beijando o seu rosto pálido e lindo, ele a abraçou forte e juntos seus corpos.

Ele pegou novamente em suas mãos e a puxou mais para dentro do mar. Quando seus corpos já estavam mais da metade submersos. Edward voltou a beijar Bella de forma profunda e intensa e suas mãos ganharam vida pelo corpo dela. Explorando cada parte que ele desejava mais que tudo.

Bella sentiu um frio na espinha quando as mãos de Edward tocaram seus seios e estremeceu mais ainda quando elas deram lugar aos lábios macios e cálidos. Os gemidos saíram pelos lábios de Bella e ela sentia que iria cair a qualquer momento a sensação de Edward sugando seus seios era extraordinário.

Edward parou e olhou nos olhos de Bella mais uma vez. Ela viu que o claro verde dos olhos dele agora estava escuro, escuro de puro desejo. Ela o sentiu puxar suas pernas para a sua cintura, ela prontamente passou as pernas em volta do corpo dele.

O mar os levava de um lado para o outro. Eles se beijavam e Bella já sentia por entre suas pernas a excitação de Edward. Ela pressionou mais seu corpo no dele e o beijo foi interrompido por um gemido rouco de Edward que imediatamente a desceu de seu colo. Ou ele parava ali ou não teria mais volta.

- Bella…

- Eu quero! – Ela disse decidida.

Edward pegou Bella no colo. Os dois se beijaram mais uma vez e dessa forma eles saíram da água. Edward levou Bella até a tenda. Ele sentou com Bella ainda em seu colo. Ela tinha as mãos cravadas nos cabelos de Edward. Ele alisava as costas da garota a deixando cada vez mais arrepiada. Ele começou mordicando o lóbulo da orelha de Bella que soltou um gemido mais alto. Ele desceu os beijos pelo maxilar dela e seguiu o caminho até os lábios que estavam quentes, inchados pedindo por mais.

As mãos de Edward escorregaram para os seios de Bella e com o polegar ele massageou os mamilos dela. Bella sentiu algo incrível, estremeceu e Edward sorriu com a reação dela.

- Você gosta disso? – Ele perguntou sorrindo.

- uhum... não... pare.

Bella não tinha forças pra falar, ela só queria que ele continuasse, mas ele fez melhor, Edward puxou os cabelos de Bella sem usar força só para deixar o pescoço da garota a mostra. Ele beijou toda aquela região e mordicou o queixo no final dando uma leve lambida. Ele desceu os beijos pelo pescoço dela e seguiu o caminho até o vale que ficava entre seus seios, tomou um dos seios com a boca mais uma vez e Bella puxou o cabelo dele com mais força.

Edward se manteve estimulando os seios de Bella por um tempo, arrancando gemidos e puxões de cabelo quando ela sentia o prazer aumentar. Edward deitou Bella sobre suas pernas e desenhou um caminho de beijos ardentes pela barriga alva de Bella. Ela sentia algo queimar dentro dela, sentia algo que nunca havia sentido antes. Bella não sabia se aquilo era certo ou errado, se iria se arrepender depois ou não. Naquele momento nada importava, ela só queria Edward.

Enquanto ele beijava o umbigo da garota, sua mão desceu e encontrou a calcinha de Bella, ele apenas afastou a calcinha e seu polegar tocou no centro de todo o prazer de Bella. Ela se contorceu em reação ao toque. Edward continuou estimulando o clitóris de Bella com movimentos circulares.

Bella gemia descontrolada e tentou de forma desesperada uma forma de se livrar da calcinha. Edward a olhou sorrindo e disse:

- Sem pressa, Bella...

Bella não conseguiu dizer nada, pois ele intensificou os movimentos a fazendo gritar de prazer. A mão de Edward deu lugar a sua língua que fez Bella quase desmaiar de tanto prazer.

Bella se contorcia e gemia descontrolada, nunca havia imaginado sentir tal sensação. De repente sentiu seu sexo se contrair, espasmos começaram a surgir por todo seu corpo. Uma onda de enorme prazer lhe invadiu. Bella estava tendo um orgasmo.

Depois da sensação maravilhosa que passou, Bella sentiu seu corpo amolecer. Mas aquilo estava apenas começando. Edward a tirou de seu colo e levantou, foi até onde estava sua calça pegou algo que parecia ser um preservativo no bolso e voltou já tirando o short e a cueca. Bella corou ao ver Edward completamente nu em sua frente, o pior foi que ele percebeu e não deixou deixá-la mais sem graça.

- O que foi? – Ele olhou sorrindo cínico. – Não gostou do material?

Bella não conseguiu responder mais uma vez, ela não só tinha gostado, como não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Edward se aproximou dela e ficou de joelhos em sua frente. Quando ele se preparava para colocar o preservativo...

- Eu... antes... err

- O que você quer Bella? – Edward não entendeu.

- Eu... posso tocar?

Edward se surpreendeu com o pedido, ele não queria forçar nada por ser a primeira vez de Bella. Mas se ela queria, ele não era nem louco de negar. Edward apenas afirmou com a cabeça e Bella se aproximou mais e tocou seu membro meio sem jeito com as duas mãos. Edward se segurou para não estragar tudo, ele devia ser paciente. Devia ser carinhoso. Bella era muito especial e ele a amava.

Ele fechou os olhos e Bella curiosa e completamente sem jeito começou a estimular o membro de Edward. Ela já havia conversado sobre essas coisas com Alice e sabia que os homens gostavam disso, e já que Edward a levou as estrelas, nada mais justo ela fazer o mesmo com ele.

Edward mantinha os olhos fechados, e respirava de forma descompassada. Mas de repente soltou um gemido alto e abriu os olhos, pois não acreditava no que acabara de sentir. Quando abriu os olhos viu Bella mais uma vez passando a língua por toda extensão de seu membro.

- Bella, pare com isso. – Bella olhou assustada para Edward.

- O que eu fiz de errado? Me desculpe!

- Não... se desculpe. – Edward tentava normalizar sua respiração, mas estava difícil já que Bella ainda tinha seu membro em suas mãos. – Você só não precisa fazer isso.

- Mas eu quero fazer. – Bella apertou sem muita força o membro de Edward que estremeceu. – E se você fez, eu também posso fazer.

Bella mais uma vez tocou com sua língua o membro de Edward. Lembrou de um filme que havia visto uma vez escondido e tentou imitar o que a atriz fazia. Colocou parte do membro na boca e depois tirou. Repetiu esse movimento algumas vezes, fazendo Edward soltar vários gemidos.

Bella já estava pegando o jeito quando Edward a afastou de pressa a colocando deitada mais uma vez. Ele colocou o preservativo e se posicionou em cima de Bella que parecia muito nervosa. Edward pincelou somente a ponta de seu membro na entrada de Bella. Ela estremeceu e empurrou o quadril para forçar a penetração.

- Sem pressa, Bella...

Ele encostou mais uma vez e Bella estremeceu mais uma vez e fechou os olhos ele sabia que ela estava nervosa. Ele não podia fazer nada com ela assim.

- Bella, abra os olhos... Olhe pra mim, meu amor.

Bella fez o que Edward pediu e quando abriu os olhos Edward viu lágrimas.

- Você quer desistir?

- NÃO! – Bella disse bem alto. – É tudo que eu mais quero Edward... só que...

- Não tenha medo. – Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto dela. – Não vou te machucar, se quiser parar é só falar. Tente relaxar e você vai ver que vai ser maravilhoso.

Bella puxou Edward e o beijou com impaciência. Seu coração pulsava com desespero. Seu corpo queimava pedindo pelo de Edward.

- Deus… como você é linda! – Edward disse secando as lágrimas que escorriam dos olhos de Bella. – Eu te amo!

Dizendo isso Edward começou a penetrá-la com certa dificuldade. Bella soltou um gemido de dor e Edward parou deixando apenas a cabeça de seu membro na entrada de Bella para que ela se acostumasse com o tamanho. Ele a beijou e empurrou mais um pouco. Bella sentiu um pouco mais de dor quando seu hímen se rompeu.

Edward mais uma vez parou para Bella se acostumar, a beijou mais uma vez e passou as mãos pelo rosto suado da garota que tentava sorrir em meio a dor. Bella movimentou o quadril como um sinal de que Edward podia continuar.

Ele a beijou mais uma vez e finalmente introduziu a maior parte do seu membro dentro de Bella. Ela soltou um gemido alto e arranhou as costas dele. Edward resolveu parar mais um pouco para Bella não sentir dor. Mas ela empurrou seu quadril mais uma vez dando liberdade para Edward se movimentar.

Ele começou um vai-e-vem calmo, Bella era apertada demais e ele sabia que ela devia está sentindo dor. Ele tentou ser o mais delicado possível. Depois de um tempo quando percebeu que os gemidos não eram mais de dor, ele começou a investir com mais intensidade.

Bella voltava a sentir prazer e oferecia seu quadril mais e mais para que Edward a penetrasse cada vez mais fundo. Se contorceu mais uma vez quando ele agilizou os movimentos e voltou a sugar seu seio.

Edward puxou Bella sem tirar o membro de dentro e ficou sentado de modo que ela estava sentada em cima dele. Segurando o quadril dela ele começou a guiá-la para que ela começasse a subir e descer. Bella logo se acostumou e em pouco tempo os dois gemiam juntos desfrutando do mesmo prazer.

Edward já investia rápido e forte e Bella o beijava como se dependesse daquilo para viver. Eles estavam tão conectados que juntos começaram a sentir os primeiros sinais de que o fim estava próximo. Edward virou Bella para deitá-la mais uma vez e começou a investir cada vez mais.

Ele sentiu as paredes do sexo de Bella apertarem seu membro. Viu que mais uma vez ela fechou os olhos e começava a ter os primeiros espasmos.

- Abra os olhos Bella. – Ele disse com dificuldade.

Bella abriu os olhos e Edward só teve tempo de investir mais duas vezes antes que os dois chegassem ao ápice. Mas no momento em que ele chegou só teve certeza de uma coisa e disse isso bem alto...

- Eu te amo Isabella Swan!

* * *

**E ai o que acharam da primeira vez deles?**

**O que acham que vai acontecer agora?**

**Aguardo reviews.**

**Bjo flores.**


	7. Ilha Esme Parte 2

**E mais um capítulo!**

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

No dia seguinte todos estavam na praia. As garotas que estavam com Jasper e Emmett tomavam sol, Edward e Jacob dormiam em baixo da tenda. Bella nadava e Alice tentava se passar protetor solar sozinha.

- Quer que te ajude a aplicar isso? – Jasper chegou atrás de Alice.

- Esqueça. – A garota disse fazendo uma careta.

Jasper sorriu e foi se juntar a Emmett e as garotas. Alice reparou que Emmett passava protetor na garota mais velha. Ele passava as mãos em todas as partes da garota e ela parecia está gostando. Alice revirou os olhos com nojo.

De repente Alice lembrou que Bella estava demorando demais na água.

- Bella! Bella! – Ela chamou mais nem sinal de Bella. – Bella! Ei! Pare de nadar! Venha aqui um pouco!

Alice levantou e foi para a beira da água chamar Bella. Alice não sabia nada por isso não tinha ido com a amiga.

- Bella! Pare de nadar! – Alice não via Bella. – É SÉRIO ISABELLA SWAN... PARE JÁ DE NADAR!

De repente Alice viu apenas a cabeça de Bella e depois Bella fazendo uns movimentos estranhos de como estivesse se afogando. O que a amiga estava muito longe, não podia fazer nada.

- BELLA! – Alice gritou ao perceber que algo estava acontecendo coma amiga. – O que está errado com ela? – Edward acordou com os gritos. – BELLA!

- O que aconteceu? – Ele saiu correndo para a beira do mar, mas não conseguia enxergar Bella.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, ela parece está se afogando. – Alice disse desesperada. – Só que ela está muito longe. Parece que está com cãibras na perna! BELLA!

Edward queria ir salvar Bella, mas as lembranças lhe vieram à cabeça e ele não conseguiu se mover.

**Flashback ON**

_Muita água... muita água... muita água..._

_Edward queria chegar na superfície e não conseguia._

_Muita água... muita água... muita água..._

**Flashback OFF**

Nem um músculo de Edward conseguia se mover. O desespero tomava conta dele. Ele queria salvar Bella, mas não podia entrar na água.

**Flashback ON**

_De repente Bella se separou de Edward e correu em direção ao mar. Mas antes de entrar ela se livrou do sutiã que usava e chamou por Edward que imediatamente foi ao seu encontro. Os dois entraram no mar e ficaram um de frente para o outro, pararam por alguns segundos com as respirações alteradas e se olharam com desejo._

_Ele pegou novamente em suas mãos e a puxou mais para dentro do mar. Quando seus corpos já estavam mais da metade submersos. Edward voltou a beijar Bella de forma profunda e intensa e suas mãos ganharam vida pelo corpo dela. Explorando cada parte que ele desejava mais que tudo._

_O mar os levava de um lado para o outro. Eles se beijavam e Bella já sentia por entre suas pernas a excitação de Edward. Ela pressionou mais seu corpo no dele e o beijo foi interrompido por um gemido rouco de Edward que imediatamente a desceu de seu colo. Ou ele parava ali ou não teria mais volta._

**Flashback OFF**

Ele havia entrado no mar com a Bella. Ele havia superado o trauma dele com a Bella e agora ele podia superar novamente por ela, para salvá-la.

- Bella! – Ele chamou

- Ela está morrendo! – Alice gritou.

Quando Edward se moveu para salvá-la já era tarde Jacob já havia passado em sua frente. Jacob já havia alcançado Bella e a trazia de volta para a areia. Ela estava desmaiada. Alice e todos os outros foram ajudar Jacob. Edward se sentiu um inútil e preferiu se afastar.

Ele que era o namorado, que havia lhe a amado na noite anterior não tinha feito nada pra salvá-la. Ele não servia pra nada mesmo.

- Bella, acorda! – Alice pediu chorando.

Jacob a colocou de lado para que a água saísse e Bella começou a tossir e expelia água que havia engolido.

- Bella, pode me ouvir? – Alice perguntava desesperada a seu lado.

Bella abriu os olhos e procurou o rosto dele por entre todos, mas ele não estava ali. Onde estaria Edward, ela se perguntou.

No escritório do grupo Cullen em Nova York, Carlisle entrou na sala e viu Esme parada diante a grande janela que havia no local.

- Presidente. – Ele chamou ao entrar.

- Aonde foi Edward? - Ela deixou a janela e se sentou em sua poltrona.

- De acordo com o relatório do jato particular que decolou às 17h, ele foi para a Ilha Esme, senhora. – Carlisle respondeu com a rapidez e formalidade de costume.

- Ele foi fazer o que lá?

- Provavelmente relaxar durante o fim de semana. – Ele sabia que ela estava desconfiada de algo.

- Certo. – Carlisle se sentiu a vontade para ir embora, mas antes que partisse. – Espera. Confirmou quem foi com ele?

- Como sempre, com seus amigos do F4. – Carlisle mentiu, ele sabia que Bella estava com Edward, mas preferiu ocultar o fato.

- F4 de novo. Quando deixará de ser o líder desse grupo tão infantil? – Esme parecia entediada. – Pode ir.

Carlisle pediu licença e se retirou sem dizer mais nada.

Edward passou o restante do dia escondido de todos. Ele não podia ter feito isso com Bella. E se Jacob não tivesse aparecido? Em seu quarto ele foi para a hidro e se afundou na água, as lembranças vieram mais uma vez.

**Flashback ON**

_Muita água... muita água... muita água..._

_Edward queria chegar na superfície e não conseguia._

_Muita água... muita água... muita água..._

_Edward finalmente conseguiu chegar a superfície, mas não havia ninguém ali para salvá-lo._

_- Me salvem! Mamãe! Papai!_

_- Me salvem…_

_Edward deixou seu corpo afundar, não tinha mais jeito._

_Ele era só uma criança e não sabia nadar._

**Flashback OFF**

Bella não entendia porque Edward havia sumido o dia todo. Não estava em lugar nenhum e não atendia o celular. Ela estava começando a se preocupar. Foi quando Emmett e Jasper resolveram lhe contar sobre o trauma que Edward tinha da água.

- Por que alguém como ele, não sabe nadar? – Bella perguntou.

- Foi quando tinha oito anos. – Emmett explicou.

- O quê? – Bella e Alice perguntaram juntas.

- Quando era criança, seus pais o puseram aos cuidados de James. – Agora era Jasper que explicava. – Era seu segurança e chofer.

- Está dizendo que James dói seu seqüestrador? – Bella não podia acreditar, na maldade das pessoas.

- O carro estava cercado pela policia, finalmente se afundou. – Emmett completou.

- Não me diga que… - Alice parecia assustada com a história.

- Isso mesmo. Edward estava dentro do carro. – Jasper respondeu.

Edward pensou em como poderia se desculpar com Bella e de quebra alegrar seus amigos. Em uma parte da ilha dentro do hotel, ele junto com dois cozinheiros preparou um lindo jantar para todos.

Quando todos chegaram ficaram encantados com a decoração do local e a mesa que estava posta para eles.

- O que é isso? – Emmett perguntou ao amigo.

- Preparei isso especialmente para vocês. – Edward disse soltando seu sorriso mais lindo.

- Não parece. – Jasper olhou para Bella. – Parece que preparou para alguém especial.

- E o que isso importa? – Emmett brincou. – Parece delicioso.

Edward foi ao encontro de Bella e pegou em sua mão.

- Você vem comigo. – Ele a puxou e mostrou outra mesa posta somente para dois. – Essa é a nossa mesa. E pode comer de tudo.

- Acha que eu sou o Godzilla? – Bella se ofendeu ao ver a quantidade de comida na mesa.

- É bom para seu corpo, coma mais. – Edward apenas sorriu. – Só tem comido porcaria diariamente. Por isso que teve cãibra na perna.

- Comido porcaria? – Como ele sabia o que ela comia, Bella pensou.

- Em todo caso, tem lógica que uma nadadora quase se afogue? – Edward começou a servir um prato para Bella.

- Uma cãibra repentina pode dar em qualquer momento. – Bella disse irritada.

- A comida não é só pra cãibra, você ta muito magra e pálida demais pro meu gosto. Não suporto ver as pessoas fracas ao meu lado. Então não fale muito, só coma. Entendeu?

- Ontem à noite você não reclamou da minha magreza... – Bella se deu conta de que estava falando alto demais. Por sorte as pessoas na outra mesa estavam em meio a uma conversa tão empolgada que não ouviram. Apenas Jacob fitava Bella e provavelmente tinha entendido o que ela disse. Ele levantou e se retirou sem dizer nada. Bella não entendeu o porquê daquilo.

O jantar estava uma delícia, todos aproveitavam e riam muito das piadas que Emmett contava. Depois do jantar todos foram para a beira da piscina e tomavam seus coquetéis. Alice ainda comia algumas coisinhas quando Jasper apareceu a seu lado.

- Ainda está comendo? – Ele perguntou em tom debochado. – Edward não gosta de garotas gordas.

- O quê? – Alice não entendeu qual era a de Jasper.

- Mas, o pijama que eu trouxe deve ser de grande ajuda. – Jasper continuou com os comentários mais esquisitos.

- Pijama? – Alice definitivamente não estava entendendo nada.

- Embora ele esteja completamente obcecado pela Bella, nunca deveria subestimar sua personalidade.

- O que está dizendo? - Alice quase gritou irritada.

- Os homens que foram rejeitados são muito vulneráveis. – Jasper sorriu. - Penso que é melhor dar uma oportunidade.

- De que mundo você está falando?

- Você não gosta do Edward? – Jasper achava a resposta para essa pergunta óbvia demais, afinal todas gostavam do Edward.

- Que ridículo! – Alice revirou os olhos. – Me desculpe, mas sou uma pessoa de princípios, sabia?

- Então porque não parece gostar dos dois juntos? – Jasper foi direto ao ponto. Alice ficou sem graça porque realmente não era a favor do casal. Mas Jasper novamente entendeu errado. – Não me diga, que você gosta é da Bella?

- Oh! – Alice ficou horrorizada com a suposição do rapaz. – Isso é porque Bella gosta de outra pessoa que… - Alice se deu conta de que tinha falado demais. Quando Jasper resolveu perguntar quem era... foi interrompido por Emmett.

- Jasper, venha aqui rápido.

Todos começaram a dançar e curti a noite. Bella e Edward estavam curtindo a festa juntos, mas a cabeça dela estava em Jacob. Onde ele estaria. Edward se afastou dela e pegou o celular. No segundo seguinte ele gritou:

- SHOW TIME! – E começaram os fogos no céu... Bella ficou encanta e ele virou pra ela e sussurrou... – É pra você e... eu te amo!

Bella estava toda boba com os fogos e Edward orgulhoso do seu feito. Jasper percebeu a animação do amigo e foi até ele.

- Edward, a partir de hoje, permito que você entre na lista de conquistadores.- Os dois começaram a rir.

Bella sabia que Edward era o melhor pra ela. Atencioso, carinhoso, o cara perfeito.

Depois um bom banho Bella enxugava os cabelos. Ela se olhava no espelho e não acreditava em tudo que havia acontecido na sua vida nas últimas vinte quatro horas. Ela havia sido amada de uma forma tão linda e pura que se sentia a garota mais sortuda.

Edward estava no quarto de Bella, mas ela não sabia. Ele a esperava sair do banheiro, mas a impaciência já tomava conta dele. Depois de meia hora de espera, Edward já estava a ponto de entrar naquele banheiro.

- O que ela está fazendo lá? – Ele perguntou para si mesmo bem no momento que Bella surgiu distraída pela porta. – Ei! Pensei que tinha desmaiado ai dentro. Que banho tão demorado foi esse?

- Você! – Bella se assustou e ficou aborrecida por ele está ali sem nem ao menos consultá-la.

Bella passou por Edward e foi até a porta do quarto e notou que o número 148 continuava na porta. Isso indicava que o quarto ainda era o dela.

- Esse idiota ta pedindo pra morrer! E vai morrer hoje! – Bella disse irritada. – O que ele acha que eu sou?

Bella voltou e ficou frente a frente com Edward. Ele não tirava os olhos da micro toalha que ela estava enrolada.

- Este não é o seu quarto. É meu quarto! – Bella sibilou exasperada.

- Quem disse que não é seu? – Edward estava muito calmo, mais uma das suas enumeras táticas de provocação.

- Então o que faz aqui? – Bella fez uma careta que deixou Edward com vontade de soltar uma gargalhada.

- Você me viu vir e veio com um propósito? – Edward continuou calmo com sua voz sedutora. Bella odiava isso porque aquela voz realmente a afetava.

- Propósito? – Bella fez outra cara estranha que Edward queria ter tido a chance de tirar uma foto. – Que propósito? Olha aqui Cullen se você pensa que só porque transamos uma vez, vamos ficar fazendo isso sempre, está muito enganado, não sou sua amante. Foi bom, não vou negar. Quero repetir, claro que quero, mas as coisas não são assim. Não podemos fazer isso todos os dias. Você precisa ter paciência.

Edward não disse nada apenas se aproximou até fazer Bella cair sentada na cama. Bella tinha acabado de sair do banho, mas já estava suada. Edward se ajoelhou em frente a Bella que praticamente tremia.

- Edward. Não acha que está indo rápido demais?

Mas quando prestou atenção viu que Edward tinha Edward colocava algum tipo de tornozeleira em sua perna. Da forma mais delicada que pode ele amarrou o objeto a perna de Bella.

- Coisas baratas realmente ficam bem. – Ele disse depois de ajeitar o acessório.

- Veio me dar isto? – Bella disse sem graça.

- Então? Você pensou que eu faria algo com você? – Edward adorava torturar Bella com sua própria culpa. – Bella, você tem os pensamentos sujos, sabia?

- Me... me desculpe.

- Tranque tudo antes de dormir. – Edward se levantou e foi em direção a porta. – E quanto a isto. – Ele apontou para a tornozeleira. – Pode ser que seja barato, mas se perder, está morta!

Edward saiu do quarto e Bella então foi admirar seu presente. Era bem bonito e pela primeira vez Edward havia dado algo barato e importante. Bella se vestiu e percebeu que não estava com sono. Lembrou que não tinha tido tempo de conversar com Alice sobre o que tinha acontecido entre ela e Edward.

Sem pensar Bella foi até o quarto de Alice e bateu na porta.

- Alice, Já dormiu? – Mas não teve resposta alguma, isso era sinal de que Alice já devia está vagando pelos seus sonhos. – Alice? – Bella tentou por mais algumas vezes até perceber que era inútil.

Bella começou a caminhar pela longa ponte que ligava todos os quartos. Quando já estava para desistir e voltar para o quarto ela avistou Jacob sentado na beira da praia. De repente ele virou na direção dela também notando sua presença. Bella decidiu ir até onde ele estava.

Quando chegou sentou-se a seu lado e Jacob pegou algo que estava do outro lado. Bella viu nas mãos de Jacob a mesma plantinha que a menina lhe deu na frente da loja.

- Você sabe o que significa os lírios do vale? – Jacob admirava a plantinha. – Você definitivamente será feliz.

- Ah assim, é para se dar entre um casal de namorados. – Bella completou.

- Sabia?

- Na frente daquela loja ontem. – Bella acabou sorrindo ao ver o lindo sorriso estampado no rosto de Jacob.

- Estava acostumado a vir com freqüência com a Leah. – O tom de Jacob mudou para um misto de amargo com saudoso. – Ela dizia que parecia muito com a Nova Zelândia e gostava daqui.

- Ela está bem? – Bella perguntou e por um momento pensou que ficaria sem resposta.

- Deve estar bem. – Depois de um silêncio quase sem fim, ele respondeu.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ela notou que Jacob estava estranho desde sua volta, só podia ter acontecido alguma coisa.

- Por que você me pediu para segui-la? – Jacob a encarou e Bella imediatamente desviou o olhar.

- É que…

- Finalmente me dei conta. – Jacob parecia mais triste que o habitual. –Que homem patético sou. Não posso fazer nada mais que esperar todo o dia em um apartamento vazio.

- Mas só de terem passado um tempo juntos foi uma coisa boa. – Bella tentou fazê-lo enxergar o lado bom de ter passado um tempo com Leah.

- Sabe como é ser só uma carga para a mulher que ama? – Nem com mil desculpas Bella conseguiria mostrar algo bom para Jacob. – Você nos chamou de idiotas patéticos que não podem fazer nada por si mesmos.

- Aquilo foi… - Bella tentou se explicar, aquilo foi há muito tempo.

- Tem razão. – Ele continuou. – Não posso fazer nada mais que amar uma mulher como um hábito. Isso é ser um idiota patético. – Jacob virou-se para o lado e voltou novamente com a plantinha. – Toma. – Ele estendeu o pequeno vaso para Bella.

- Não quero. – Bella se lembrou do que a garotinha disse na frente da loja.

"_Dê isso para a pessoa que você ama."_

- Isso é para Leah Clearwater. – Bella continuou. – Você deveria dar isso a ela pessoalmente. – Bella ficou muito nervosa e não podia mais ficar ali. – Estou indo e você também deveria. Ao deve ficar fora por muito tempo. Vai pegar um resfriado.

Quando Bella se virou para retornar ao quarto, Jacob a puxou e a abraçou bem forte. Bella se assustou com aquela atitude. Sentiu que seu coração pararia a qualquer momento.

- Está frio. – Jacob disse ainda a abraçando. – Está tão frio, minha vida é como uma pedra de gelo. Não posso suportar.

Bella se afastou de Jacob, estava confusa, de repente sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Sem dizer nada Bella se afastou e correu de volta para seu quarto. Quando chegou a porta do quarto Bella encontrou uma surpresa. Edward!

- Deveria ter me dito que ia sair. – Ele foi pra cima dela nervoso. – Me deixou preocupado.

Bella se sentiu culpada como se tivesse traído Edward em pensamento, e sim ela traiu, porque por mais que gostasse dele, o que ela sentia por Jacob era infinitamente maior.

- Sou uma criança? – Ela respondeu de forma grosseira para camuflar o nervosismo. – Posso sair para caminha sozinha! O que há de errado?

- E se uma cobra te picasse, e se caísse na piscina ou se um carro te atropelasse ou qualquer coisa parecida... É disso que tenho medo Isabella. – Edward não merecia isso, não merecia minha indecisão. – Como eu não poderia me preocupar?

Edward me olhou intensamente e passou por mim sem dizer mais nada, mas antes que fosse, eu falei...

- Edward. – Ele parou atrás de mim, ainda parecia nervoso. – Sinto muito.

- Você... – Ele voltou a ficar em minha frente. – De agora em diante, não vá nadar sozinha. Também não saia pra caminhar sozinha. Entendeu?

Edward a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo leve, depois foi para o seu quarto. Bella se sentiu pior ainda, pois mesmo beijando Edward, ela não conseguia tirar Jacob da cabeça. E a noite passou assim, ela pensando no que faria.

Na manhã seguinte Jacob e Edward se serviam na mesa de café da manhã. Jacob se servia de algo quando Edward notou que Jacob usava uma pulseira igual à tornozeleira que ele deu para Bella. Sua primeira reação foi pegar o punho de Jacob para olhar melhor.

- O que foi? – Jacob não entendeu porque Edward puxou seu braço daquela forma.

- Err... Está quente. Tome cuidado. – Edward disse atordoado.

- Você também quer um pouco? – Jacob perguntou ao amigo que pareceu nervoso de repente.

- Não, está bem. – Edward respondeu sem dar muita importância. Muitas coisas passavam pela cabeça dele. Bella saiu na noite passada, bem depois dele entregar o presente.

No quarto, Bella se arrumava para o café. Já estava quase tudo pronto, só faltava calçar as sandálias mesmo. Ela foi até a cama e se sentou para calçá-las. Quando colocou a primeira banda percebeu que algo faltava em seu tornozelo. Bella procurou pelo quarto, mas nada de encontrar a tornozeleira. Ela só podia ter perdido na praia.

"_E quanto a isto. – Ele apontou para a tornozeleira. – Pode ser que seja barato, mas se perder, está morta!"_

Bella estava morta... Pensou ela. Edward iria surtar se soubesse que ela havia perdido o presente.

Era muito cedo quando eles saíram para andar a cavalo pela ilha. Bella só pensava em que desculpa daria para Edward quando ele notasse que ela não estava com a tornozeleira.

Edward ajudou Bella a montar no cavalo e percebeu que ela não estava usando a tornozeleira.

- Onde está? – Ele perguntou imediatamente.

- O quê? – Bella sabia exatamente sobre o que ele se referia, mas preferiu fazer-se de desentendida.

- O que eu te dei. – Edward já havia desconfiado quando viu no braço de Jacob, agora que Bella estava sem era uma confirmação.

- Oh, a tornozeleira... – Bella precisava pensar em alguma desculpa, agora. – Está em meu quarto. Tenho medo de perdê-la quando sair. Me deixaria viva se a perdesse?

- Tudo bem se você diz. – Edward tinha que parar de ser paranóico, talvez fosse só uma coincidência.

Eles cavalgaram pela orla da praia, depois os meninos iniciaram uma partida de vôlei. Edward e Jasper, contra Jacob e Emmett. As meninas riam da disputa e das brincadeiras de Emmett.

Um tempo depois Bella havia saído com Alice para dar uma volta e os garotos fizeram uma pausa para tomarem um suco. Edward e Jacob foram juntos e mais uma vez Edward notou a tal pulseira de Jacob.

- O que é isso? Não fica bem. – Edward falou para ver o que conseguia arrancar de Jacob.

- Sério? – Jacob abaixou o copo de suco e tirou a pulseira. – Eu gosto. – Ele estendeu a pulseira para Edward que a pegou.

- O quê? – Edward não entendeu por que Jacob fez aquilo.

- É da Bella. – Jacob disse em tom sereno. – Ela deixou cair ontem à noite. Devolva pra ela.

Edward teve vontade de destruir aquela porcaria. Como Bella pode mentir pra ele? E por que ela não disse nada sobre Jacob, ontem à noite.

Eles retornaram ao jogo, mas Edward não conseguia mais se concentrar. Todas as bolas que eram lançadas pra ele, eram perdidas.

- Edward! Por que não joga direito? – Jasper gritou com o amigo.

Ele apenas não conseguia se concentrar, não conseguia parar de pensar por que Bella não disse nada?

"_Sou uma criança? Posso sair para caminha sozinha! O que há de errado?"_

"_Oh, a tornozeleira... Está em meu quarto. Tenho medo de perdê-la quando sair. Me deixaria viva se a perdesse?"_

- Edward... A bola! – Jasper gritou, mas já era tarde, Edward levou uma bolada bem no centro do seu rosto, caiu no chão e seu nariz começou a sangrar.

- Edward! Você está bem? – Todos correram para cima dele. – Está bem?

- Estou bem, estou bem. – Ele disse se levantando. Mas a verdade é que estava tonto e mal conseguia parar de pé. Ele foi para o seu quarto e lá limpou seu nariz e ficou pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo.

Já recuperado ele foi até o restaurante do hotel onde todos estavam almoçando. Quando avistou Bella, ele teve vontade de jogar na cara dela a mentira que agora ele sabia. Mas ao olhar ao redor percebeu que Jacob não estava sentado à mesa. E era com ele que ele queria acertar algumas coisas.

- Aonde foi o Jake? – Perguntou em tom sério.

- Por ali. – Emmett indicou o caminho.

Edward nem disfarçou sua irritação. Foi atrás de Jacob como se o amigo tivesse cometido algum crime. Bella percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada, mas não entendeu o que seria.

* * *

**E ai o que acharam?**

**Aguardo os reviews.**

**Bjos e até mais!**


	8. Ilha Esme Parte 3

**E o último da maratona!**

**Espero que tenham gostado dos capítulos.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

- Edward! Você está bem? – Todos correram para cima dele. – Está bem?

- Estou bem, estou bem. – Ele disse se levantando. Mas a verdade é que estava tonto e mal conseguia parar de pé. Ele foi para o seu quarto e lá limpou seu nariz e ficou pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo.

Já recuperado ele foi até o restaurante do hotel onde todos estavam almoçando. Quando avistou Bella, ele teve vontade de jogar na cara dela a mentira que agora ele sabia. Mas ao olhar ao redor percebeu que Jacob não estava sentado à mesa. E era com ele que ele queria acertar algumas coisas.

- Aonde foi o Jake? – Perguntou em tom sério.

- Por ali. – Emmett indicou o caminho.

Edward nem disfarçou sua irritação. Foi atrás de Jacob como se o amigo tivesse cometido algum crime. Bella percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada, mas não entendeu o que seria.

Bella estava conversando com Alice sobre coisas banais, mas sentia um desejo enorme de se abrir com ela, contar tudo que estava passando pela sua cabeça naquele momento.

- Bella? – Ela estava parada olhando Bella curiosamente. – Você ouviu alguma palavra do que estava dizendo?

- Claro Ali, como não estaria ouvindo? – Tentou disfarçar ao máximo. – Afinal você estava falando sobre... Ahn... Enfim, pode continuar, estou prestando atenção.

- A quem você quer enganar? Talvez o Cullen caia nesses seus surtos, eu não! É melhor você desembuchar logo o que está acontecendo.

- Realmente você parece que vê as coisas, eu tenho tanta coisa para falar, mas não sei nem por onde começar. – Disse um pouco aflita, não conseguiria esconder essas coisas dela, ela é sua melhor amiga.

- Vamos, tente começar por algo leve e depois você vai se soltando e falando algo. – Ela disse pegando um copo de água.

- Eu transei com o Edward. – Ela cuspiu tudo que tinha colocado na boca e ainda engasgou. – Alice, fala comigo, ta tudo bem? Pelo amor de deus, pare de tossir e fale comigo.

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ... BEM VOCÊ SABE O QUE COM O EDWARD? – Agora ela ficou histérica de vez. – Eu falei para você começar com coisas simples Bella, eu também deveria ser preparada para as notícias.

- Ai Ali, assim você não está facilitando as coisas para eu falar, já me sinto arrependida. – Falou abaixando sua cabeça. – E pior ainda, constrangida demais.

- Não se sinta assim, não foi o que eu quis dizer, apenas a notícia me pegou muito de surpresa. Foi só isso, venha, tome você também um copo de água. – Alice puxou a amiga para perto do filtro.

Mas Bella não queria beber água, ela não queria nada, queria por tudo que estava sentindo para fora, não agüentava mais carregar essa confusão dessa forma.

- Não quero nada, venha vamos voltar ali para o sofá para conversarmos preciso muito dos seus conselhos.

Bella contou tudo em detalhes como tinha acontecido, não deixando nada de fora e ainda o que talvez ficasse despercebido, Alice tratava de esclarecer sua dúvida, mesmo sem saber de nada, ela parecia ajudar a amiga a completar a história até o fim.

- Certo, então o que você está me dizendo é que foi algo mágico, maravilho, mas que você não sente nada por Edward? – ela perguntou objetivamente.

- Eu não disse que não sentia nada por ele.

- Talvez você não tenha notado, mas tudo que você fala dele se não for algo negativo são coisas apenas ligados ao lado físico de qualquer relação. – Ela concluiu pensativa. – Além do mais, é perfeitamente natural, ele é realmente lindo e tudo isso que você já afirmou.

- Tá, mas se eu não sinto nada por ele, quer dizer que tudo que aconteceu naquela noite foi sem sentido e tomado apenas pelo desejo? Que eu me entreguei para um cara que eu nem gostar um pouco gosto? – Bella encheu Alice de perguntas seguidas e desesperadas.

- Calma, vamos por parte. – Ela tentou acalmar a amiga. – O que eu quero dizer é que é nítido o sentimento que você nutre pelo Jacob e a atração que você sente pelo Edward. Não que por trás da atração não possa ter algum sentimento, mas no momento você me parece realmente apaixonada pelo Jacob.

- É talvez você esteja conseguindo ver a situação por uma ângulo melhor do que o meu, absolutamente confuso. – Ela suspirou e colocou seus cotovelos sob o joelho. – Jacob sempre foi muito legal comigo e nunca deixou que ninguém me magoasse, enquanto Edward várias vezes e pessoalmente já me fez muito mal.

- Mas também muitas outras te salvou pessoalmente. – Alice lembrou a amiga. – Não seja totalmente injusta com ele.

- Ai Alice, eu sei disso, também não é algo apenas físico com ele, isso eu tenho certeza.

- Então você o ama?

- Não, isso eu tenho certeza que não, mas também não é só físico. – Bella continuou pensando. – A sensação de amar alguém eu tenho quando eu estou ao lado do Jake, é algo que não consigo explicar, me sinto bem, mesmo que o amor não seja mutuo.

- Bella, você não pode ficar desta forma. – Alice seriamente chamou a atenção dela. – Você precisa saber se vai lutar pelo Jacob, mesmo que possa sair mais machucada do que feliz ou se vai tentar entender o que realmente sente pelo Edward, pois sentir algo por ele é muito fácil, você precisa apenas entender o que é para também não magoá-lo, já que seus sentimentos por você são claros.

- Mas eu não sei o que eu faço. – Bella disse meio a um pesado suspiro.

- Você não precisa saber disso agora, apenas precisa se decidir, não é justo com nenhum deles deixar as coisas prosseguirem assim, sem grandes decisões. – Alice disse sabiamente. – Apenas siga seu coração e tente achar seu caminho, mas você que sabe o que é amar e não ser correspondida deveria saber tratar melhor o coração de quem te ama.

Edward corria e via que Jacob havia seguido o caminho em direção a praia. Foi atrás sempre chamando o amigo.

- JAKE! JAKE!

Quando finalmente avistou Jacob, ele não pode segui-lo. Jake acabara de entrar em algum tipo de canoa e entrou no mar. Edward foi impedido de fazer o mesmo por culpa de seu bloqueio. Edward odiava se sentir inferior as pessoas e esse tipo de coisa lhe mostrava que Jacob era melhor que ele.

- JAKE! JAKE!

Edward chamou e o amigo o avistou na beira da praia, mas não voltou. Edward desistiu naquele momento, mas assim que encontrasse Jacob sozinho, eles teriam uma conversa séria.

Ele voltou para o almoço e não conseguiu trocar nenhuma palavra com Bella. Ainda estava chateado pela mentira. Depois todos foram se divertir na piscina. Edward preferiu ficar em uma espreguiçadeira em baixo da tenda e tirar um cochilo.

Bella viu que Edward estava estranho, era melhor não ficar por perto. Convidou Alice para dar uma volta, mas a amiga preferiu ficar na piscina com os garotos. Bella então seguiu seu caminho sozinha. Quando chegou a beira da praia notou que Jacob arrumava um pequeno barco mais a frente.

- Vai a algum lugar? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

- Pescar. – Ele respondeu lançando o sorriso que deixava Bella quase sem ar.

- Com este barco? – O barco que Jacob ajeitava, não parecia nada com um barco de pesca. Onde estava o motor? Era mais um tipo canoa enfeitada de barco para velejar.

- Enquanto haja uma vela e vento, posso ir onde quiser. – Ele respondeu ainda checando a vela do barco. – Que vir?

- Posso? – Bella queria muito ir, não tinha nada melhor para fazer.

- Se prometer ficar quieta e não assustar os peixes. – Jacob lançou o mesmo sorriso. Ele parecia adivinhar que aquilo afetava Bella.

E assim eles partiram juntos. Foi um passeio interessante. Bella conseguiu conhecer Jake melhor e ficou impressionada ao conhecer o lado engraçado dele. Os dois deram boas risadas com a pescaria.

- Solte-o. – Jacob estendeu o peixe para Bella.

- Deixará ele ir? – Não fazia sentido pescar para soltar depois.

- Pode suportar comer um peixe que vive em um lugar como este? – Jacob tinha o maior e melhor dos corações era bom e não conseguia fazer maldade nem com um peixinho. Coisa bem diferente de Edward. Pensou Bella.

- Adeus, peixe! – Bella se despediu e soltou o peixe. – Adeus!

Alice se divertia sozinha tirando fotos na praia, fazia poses e caretas, o importante era tirar muitas fotos. Jasper deixou o grupo e foi atrás da garota. Viu de longe que ela fazia várias poses e tira fotos dela mesma. Resolveu fazer uma piada daquilo só pra irritá-la.

- Você realmente está tentando seu máximo. - Alice se assustou e depois revirou os olhos ao notar que quem estava ali era Jasper. Alice caminhou com pressa em direção a água e foi em direção a um dos pedalinhos que estava parado ali.

Jasper foi atrás dela e se aproximou com a intenção de entrar no pedalinho também.

- Por que continua me seguindo? – Alice não entendia por que ele fazia aquilo.

- Seria difícil pedalar sozinha. – Jasper sorriu e se sentou ao lado da garota dando uma boa olhada para suas pernas. – Embora suas pernas parecem o suficientemente fortes.

Alice ficou sem graça com o comentário e preferiu pedalar do que alongar aquela conversa. Jasper também iniciou as pedaladas e os dois começaram a se afastar da beira da praia.

- Então… Continuamos com a conversa de ontem à noite? – Jasper estava curioso depois do que Alice revelou.

- O que estávamos falando? – Alice realmente não lembrava sobre o que ele se referia.

- Disse que Bella gosta de outro. – Jasper iria até o fim para descobrir quem era, Ela estava enganando o seu amigo, ele não ia permitir isso. – Isso é sério?

- Não me lembro de ter dito nada do tipo. – Alice sabia que tinha falado demais, mas agora o que lhe restava era negar até a morte.

- Quem é ele? – Jasper sabia que ela estava mentindo, claro que lembrava e isso era a prova de que era verdade.

- Pare de dizer bobagens. Pedale direito! – Alice precisava mudar o foco dessa conversa.

- Tenho certeza que é o tipo de cara mau. – Jasper sabia que ela não falaria nada, precisava mudar de tática para arrancar dela a verdade. – Compreendo muito bem as mulheres. E a Bella é o tipo que gosta de caras maus. Deve ser aquele tipo que quer depender das mulheres fortes e aproveitar-se delas.

- Não é assim! – Alice tinha caído na dele e começou a falar. – Essa pessoa, tenho certeza que é a alma gêmea da Bella.

- Alma gêmea? – Alice se deu conta de novamente tinha falado demais. – Por isso é que eu digo que as mulheres não conseguem nada. – Jasper falou mais pra si do que para Alice. – Acredita nessas coisas?

- Sim, é claro. – Alice afirmou com segurança. – Os playboys como você não podem entender, mas existe o verdadeiro amor que estará contigo durante toda sua vida.

- Então, conhece seu par perfeito? – Jasper se divertia da segurança da garota.

- Ainda não. – Alice desviou o olhar do dele. – Mas quando chegar, não deixarei ir. Porque me arrependerei o resto da minha vida de perder alguém assim.

Jasper ficou pensativo com a resposta de Alice, ele sabia exatamente o que era se arrepender de ter deixado alguém partir.

- Por que não está pedalando? – Alice o fez acordar dos pensamentos. Era legal ter aquela garota estranha ao lado pensou Jasper. Ele sorriu e os dois continuaram pedalando.

Edward acordou com Bella batendo em seu quarto. Tinha passado quase a tarde toda dormindo, mas não tinha esquecido os planos que havia feito. Ele lavou o rosto e pegou Bella pelos braços e saiu com ela.

Eles não tinham tocado no assunto da mentira ainda, mas Edward não queria perdê-la, então era melhor não levar isso a sério. Ele tinha uma surpresa e esperava que ela gostasse.

Ao chegarem a um heliporto próximo ao hotel, Bella viu um helicóptero com a logo do grupo Cullen. Não teve nem tempo de perguntar nada, Edward já empurrou ela para dentro do helicóptero e entrou em seguida. O piloto começou a apertar vários botões e anunciou que estavam prontos para voar.

- Aonde estamos indo? – Bella finalmente teve a chance de perguntar.

- Tenho algo para te mostrar. – Edward se limitou a dizer.

O helicóptero levantou vôo e Bella teve uma visão privilegiada da ilha, notou que o nome "Cullen" estava em todas as partes. Nunca tinha parado para pensar que tudo aquilo de certa forma pertencia a Edward.

Depois de alguns minutos de vôo, Edward via como Bella estava encantada com o passeio e era exatamente isso que ele queria, ela iria gostar mais ainda do que iria ver agora.

- Ali, olhe lá em baixo. – Edward apontou para o lado direito de Bella.

- Oh meu Deus, é um coração. – Bella não acreditava no que estava vendo, era realmente lindo. Ela se aproximou mais da janela para ver melhor. –Realmente tem a forma de um coração.

- Eu disse que quando eu encontrasse a mulher que eu gostasse, tinha que trazê-la aqui. – Bella não podia acreditar que ele estava fazendo aquilo, era lindo, mais uma coisa linda que Edward fazia pra ela. Lentamente ela se virou para encará-lo e ele a recebeu com o seu mais lindo sorriso. – Viu? Meu coração? É seu!

Bella não conseguiu ficar feliz com aquilo, se sentiu mal por não saber o que fazer, por não retribuir tanta dedicação da parte de Edward. Por gostar tanto de Jacob. Insultou-se mentalmente por não gostar de Edward da mesma forma.

À noite Edward estava no quarto com Bella e depois de algumas tentativas de um contato mais intimo, ele percebeu que ela estava o evitando. Não entendeu o porquê e também nem quis perguntar. Até o beijo estava diferente, ela parecia querer, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia triste com aquilo. Edward forçar nada, foi então que Seu celular tocou, era Jasper pedindo para que eles fossem até a área da piscina.

- O que foi? – Edward perguntou assim que ele e Bella chegaram.

- Jake não está bem. – Foi Jasper quem respondeu. Bella sentiu seu coração acelerar com a possibilidade de ter acontecido algo com Jacob.

- Olhe! – Emmett estendeu uma revista para Edward.

Bella olhou junto com Edward e viu várias fotos de Leah junto com um homem muito bonito e elegante, na matéria da revista dizia que eles haviam ficados noivos.

- Diz que ele é de uma família política. – Jasper começou a explicar. – Escutei que é um forte candidato à eleição de primeiro-ministro. Parece que esse foi o motivo da volta do Jake.

- Não o vi a tarde toda. – Emmett comentou. – As coisas dele continuam no quarto, então ele ainda está aqui. O que faremos?

- Ele vai ficar bem. – Edward disse sem dar importância. – Conheço ele.

Alice puxou Bella para o lado e Edward olhou desconfiado para as duas. Alice sabia que Bella estava preocupada. Sabia que se a amiga pudesse sairia dali naquele momento para procurar Jacob.

- Agora compreendo por que o seu príncipe mudou. – Alice falou quase num sussurro.

- Alice... – Bella estava a ponto de fazer uma besteira. – O que devo fazer?

- Nada Bella, não pense em fazer nenhuma besteira. – Alice chegou mais perto de Bella. – Você ouviu Edward, ele vai ficar bem.

- O que eu pedi se tornou realidade. – Bella se sentia culpada por causa de um comentário no passado. – Jake deve estar arrasado com tudo isso.

Já estava tarde e como Edward não queria ir atrás de Jacob ninguém foi. Todos voltaram para seus quartos e Bella não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Em como ele poderia estar, o que ele estaria sentindo. Ela ainda se sentia culpada por ter falado aquelas coisas...

**Flashback ON**

_- Embora seja só minha imaginação, espero que se case com alguém da realeza ou alguém que poderia ser o presidente. Como Diana ou Audrey Hepburn e ser uma princesa que contribua com a paz mundial. Algo como isso._

_Jacob não pareceu gostar dos pensamentos de Bella e apenas disse..._

_- Ela é somente uma modelo. – Ele disse de forma rude._

_- Por quê? – Bella o questionou. – O presidente da França não se divorciou de sua esposa para casar com uma modelo? Quem sabe? Possivelmente o próximo presidente da França ou algum príncipe europeu, irá se apaixonar por ela a primeira vista e pedirá sua mão em casamento. Penso que há uma alta possibilidade de que isso aconteça. Não acha?_

**Flashback OFF**

Bella acordou dos pensamentos quando notou que estava sendo observada. Olhou para o lado e se assustou ao ver Edward estava em pé a observando. Ele parecia sereno, ela não sabia identificar o que ele estava pensando.

- Como entrou? – Ela perguntou nervosa.

- Esqueceu quem é dono deste lugar. – Ele balançou a chave que estava em sua mão. Edward largou a chave em cima da cômoda e se aproximou de Bella, ele não podia mais suportar não saber como ela se sentia.

- Bella… - Ele falou com seus rostos muito próximos.

- Han? – Bella se assustou com a proximidade de Edward.

- Meu coração… você o aceitou? – Edward tinha muito medo do que podia escutar, mas depois da noite maravilhosa que tiveram, ele também tinha uma segurança, Bella não iria se entregar a alguém por quem não sentisse nada.

- O quê? – Bella estava com a cabeça longe não sabia sobre o que Edward estava falando.

Edward se aproximou mais ainda dela e a agarrou, quando estava prestes a beijá-la, Bella se esquivou. Ele sabia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa, mas sabia que o melhor agora era não forçar nada. Ele se afastou e deixou apenas um recado.

- Só não me faça esperar muito. – E com um beijo na testa de Bella ele se despediu e saiu do quarto.

Bella só conseguia pensar e Jacob. Deixou passar um tempo depois que Edward saiu do seu quarto e também se arrumou pra sair. Seguiu o mesmo caminho da noite anterior, algo dizia que ela ali que ela iria encontrar Jacob. Ela estava certa, pois ele estava lá, sentado no mesmo lugar.

- É verdade? – Bella perguntou, mas nem precisava era só olhar para Jacob pra saber a resposta. – É mentira, não é? Me diga que é mentira.

Jacob não respondeu nenhuma das perguntas Bella. Continuava sentado olhando fixamente para o mar.

- Sinto muito. – Bella disse já com lágrima nos olhos. – Eu realmente não fiz…

- Você só compreendeu as coisas melhor que eu. – O tom que Jacob usava era cheio de tristeza. – Ele é compatível com Leah, ele a faz feliz. Nunca poderia me comparar com ele.

- Não é verdade. – Bella não suportava ver Jacob tão vulnerável. – Não pode ser assim, você é especial, você é bom, você é como um príncipe.

Agora Bella já chorava, Jacob virou-se para ela e se levantou. Ele se aproximou e a abraçou bem forte. Ele sentia toda a dor passar ao lado dela.

- Por favor, seja feliz. – Bella pediu ainda chorando. – Por favor, me diga que será feliz e que não vai se entregar ao sofrimento. Se você sofrer, eu também sofrerei.

Jacob se afastou de Bella e olhou bem no fundo dos seus olhos que agora estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Seria tão mais fácil se fosse você...

E dizendo isso ele se aproximou mais uma vez e seus lábios tocaram de forma suave e doce os lábios de Bella, o mundo parou, tudo parou, só existiam ela e ele e o beijo mais doce que Bella já provara na vida.

Ao se separarem ainda com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto Bella teve a mesma sensação do quarto e mais uma vez quando se virou ele esta lá...

- Edward?

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=ZYdSHpWL260&feature=related

_**Música para o post**_

Os olhos dele estavam com lágrimas prontas para escorrer, mas ele não daria esse gostinho aos dois.

- Eu deveria esperar uma coisa assim de uma lavadeira como você. – Ele disse vermelho de ódio. – Não sabia em quem aplicar o golpe e resolveu garantir dos dois lados.

- Não fale assim com ela, não teve culpa do que aconteceu... – Edward não deixou que ele completasse sua frase.

- E você AMIGO, vai me dizer que ela não teve culpa, que você a forçou? – Edward carregava na ironia ao falar com Jacob. – Aliás, belo amigo você se faz de morto, mas não perde nenhum movimento.

- Você não entenderia o que aconteceu aqui. – Bella interrompeu Edward mas sua voz estava longe de querer explicar algo.

- Eu entendo perfeitamente, você VADIA e lavadeira beijando descaradamente o FILHO DA PUTA traidor cerca de 48 horas depois de ter transado comigo usando a desculpinha que era virgem e inocente. – Jacob se levantou e encarou Edward. – Acho que entendo perfeitamente.

- Como ela disse, você NÃO entenderia mesmo. – Jacob o encarava. – Cansei de assistir você achando que é o dono do mundo e que todas as pessoas devem ter medo de você como se fosse o grande temido.

- Eu teria medo de mim se fosse você. – Edward disse pausadamente.

- Pois eu não tenho. O conheço muito bem para saber que tudo isso não passa de um disfarce para que as pessoas nunca conheçam o seu outro lado. – Bella estava atenta a conversa, nunca viu Jacob falando tanto. – Mas a verdade é que elas não perdem nada, porque você é igualmente podre dos dois lados. O verdadeiro discípulo de Esme Cullen.

Jacob não podia ter ferido mais Edward do que com essas palavras, a última coisa que ele queria era qualquer comparação com sua mãe.

- Você sabe o que acontece quando eu me sinto contrariado não é mesmo Jacob?

- Por favor, vocês são amigos, não podem levar as coisas para esse lado. – Bella praticamente implorou sabendo o que Edward queria dizer.

- E você realmente acha que eu me importo? Você e suas besteiras, vai fazer o que? Me dar um cartão vermelho? – Ele desafiou Edward.

- Não Jacob, no seu caso eu prefiro resolver as coisas por minha conta. Para acabar com você não preciso que todos te odeiem, eu mesmo posso fazer isso.

Edward não esperou pela resposta de Jacob, em alguns segundos os dois estavam rolando no chão e trocando socos e pontapés onde era possível acertar. Até Bella foi atingida enquanto rolavam no chão. Podia se ver que ambos estavam machucados e sangrando.

- Parem, por favor, parem. – Bella gritou desesperada.

Não viu alternativa se não arriscar-se para tentar impedir o que estava acontecendo, colocou-se entre os dois e por muito pouco não foi realmente machucada já que Jacob iria dar um soco no rosto de Edward e percebeu a tempo que tinha Bella entre eles.

- Bella você está louca? – Jacob gritou.

- Louco estão vocês, se atracando desta forma, nada justifica. – Ela chorava enquanto dizia. – Edward, não foi algo que eu planejei, simplesmente aconteceu, sinto que tenha sido dessa forma, mas infelizmente foi.

- Sabe, de uma coisa você tem razão. – Edward disse enquanto arrumava sua roupa já rasgada e passava a mão pelo sangue que saia de seu rosto. – Nada justifica, nada mesmo, nenhum de vocês dois valem a pena, são dois traidores desgraçados que se merecem e eu fui idiota de achar que você significava algo para mim, sem nunca me dar conta que você nunca estará ao meu nível.

- Edward. Não é assim. – Bella tentou puxá-lo. – Me deixe explicar.

- EXPLIQUE! – Edward gritou e empurrou Bella de perto dele. – Você não o conhece? Voltou a cair em uma armadinha? Quem armou pra você dessa vez? Não pense que vou acreditar em você. Eu tentei, eu realmente tentei ser bom pra você. Eu mudei por você.

- Eu... – Bella tentou dizer.

- Cale a sua boca, não quero ouvir mais nenhuma palavra desta boca imunda e não ouse jamais falar comigo novamente.

Edward não disse mais nada, apenas virou-se e saiu de perto de ambos, permitindo que uma única lágrima escapasse de seus olhos quando já estava longe de ambos.

Na manhã seguinte Edward não apareceu para o café. Todos ficaram preocupados e Jasper foi até o quarto dele, mas nada de Edward lá. Emmett resolveu ligar para o aeroporto mais próximo da ilha.

- O que tomou? – Emmett falava ao telefone e todos aguardavam ansiosos, estavam juntos a mesa, Jasper, Bella e Alice. – Que horas? Oh, o quê? Está bem.

- E? Realmente ele foi? – Jasper perguntou preocupado.

- Sim. Tomou o primeiro vôo de manhã, ainda estava escuro quando partiu. – Emmett explicou.

- Edward é louco. – Jasper comentou. – E agora qual foi o motivo?

- Bella? – Emmett chamou e Bella acordou dos seus pensamentos. – Você não tem idéia de qual possa ser o motivo?

Bella não soube o que responder, empurrou todo o café em qual não havia se quer tocado e levantou da mesa sem dizer nada, mas no momento em que se virou para sair do restaurante ela e Jacob se encontraram.

Não foi preciso nenhuma palavra para Alice sacar o que estava acontecendo. O olhar dos dois era cheio de culpa. Bella seguiu seu caminho até o quarto e só saiu de lá quando Jasper avisou que já estavam de saída.

Bella passou o vôo todo pensando em como encararia Edward na escola, como ficaria as coisas entre eles. Como se sentia tão mal por tudo que estava acontecendo. Edward estava ferido e a culpa era toda dela.

De repente Bella notou que Alice mexia em algo que parecia muito com o presente que Edward havia lhe dado.

- Isso...

- É linda, não é? – Alice disse ainda remexendo a tornozeleira. – Comprei no mercado. Supõe-se que deve ser dado à pessoa com a qual quer passar o resto de sua vida. Possivelmente é como pedir para que não fuja.

Bella se sentiu pior ainda, pois na noite anterior quando voltou para seu quarto, lá estava a tornozeleira em cima da sua cama. E sabendo do significado do presente, Bella sabia que o que tinha feito com Edward deve ter o machucado demais.

Naquele momento a mente de Bella foi invadida por várias lembranças. Todas de coisas boas que Edward fez pra ela. De como ele foi gentil, atencioso e carinhoso.

**Flashback ON**

_…_

_- Me... Desculpe! – Bella disse sem jeito._

_- ISABELLA! – Edward partiu pra cima de Bella e ela se esquivou pensando que ele bateria nela ou faria coisa pior. Ma Edward apenas a abraçou. – Que frio..._

_- Esp... Espere aí! – Bella se afastou. – O que você ta pensando, me abraçando de repente?_

_- Bom, ainda bem que não houve nada com você. – Edward tremia de frio._

_- Como?_

_- Fiquei preocupado! Achei que talvez tivesse sofrido um acidente!_

_..._

_- SAIAM DA FRENTE!_

_Bella pensou está ouvindo coisas, ela tinha escutado a voz de Edward. Ele estava lá…_

_Edward chegou e que ficava em seu caminho acabava no chão, Esses idiotas mereciam sentir a dor que Bella estava sentindo. Ele merecia, por não ter acreditado nela. Edward bateu em que ele pode alcançar. Depois foi na direção onde Bella estava jogada no chão._

_- Sinto muito. – Ele disse no__momento em que a pegou no colo. – Perdoe-me_

_... _

_- Não tenha__medo. – Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto dela. – Não vou te machucar, se quiser parar é só falar. Tente relaxar e você vai ver que vai ser maravilhoso._

_Bella puxou Edward e o beijou com impaciência. Seu coração pulsava com desespero. Seu corpo queimava pedindo pelo de Edward._

_- Deus… como você é linda! – Edward disse secando as lágrimas que escorriam dos olhos de Bella. – Eu te amo!_

_..._

_- Oh meu Deus, é um coração. – Bella não acreditava no que estava vendo, era realmente lindo. Ela se aproximou mais da janela para ver melhor. –Realmente tem a forma de um coração._

_- Eu disse que quando eu encontrasse a mulher que eu gostasse, tinha que trazê-la aqui. – Bella não podia acreditar que ele estava fazendo aquilo, era lindo, mais uma coisa linda que Edward fazia pra ela. Lentamente ela se virou para encará-lo e ele a recebeu com o seu mais lindo sorriso. – Viu? Meu coração? É seu!_

**Flashback OFF**

- Sinto muito. – Bella estava trancada em seu quarto já em sua casa e chorava pensando no mal que fez a Edward. Ela nunca devia ter se envolvido com ele. – Sinto muito, Edward.

No dia seguinte Bella chegou à escola e nenhum sinal de Edward. Ela agradeceu, pois não saberia como agir se encontrasse com ele. A garota então decidiu ir até o lugar mais seguro daquela escola. A escada de incêndio.

- Se sente. – Jacob disse assim que Bella surgiu na escada.

Bella também não sabia como agir diante de Jacob, mas ele parecia querer conversar, sendo assim ela resolver se sentar ao lado dele.

- Não precisa parecer assim. – Jacob continuou. – Também está em uma situação incômoda. Entretanto novamente, você sempre está em uma situação assim. – A brincadeira de Jacob fez Bella relaxar e ficar mais a vontade para conversar.

- Sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu na ilha. – Bella disse fitando o chão, se conversar já era difícil, olhar para Jake era pior ainda.

- Por que teria que se desculpar? – Jacob perguntou ainda sorrindo.

- Se eu não tivesse te encontrado…

- Isso é o que queria dizer. – Jacob interrompeu a fala de Bella. – Quem deveria se desculpar sou eu.

- Mas fui eu quem feriu o Edward. – Bella já sentia um ardor nos olhos.

Jacob encontrou um giz de cera no chão e começou a desenhar algo na parede. Bella prestou atenção e viu que um rosto de formava.

- Edward, deveria estar assim agora? – Ele disse assim que terminou o desenho.

- Não. – Bella sorriu ao ver o desenho. Depois foi até a parede e pegou o giz da mão de Jacob e começou a desenhar por cima do desenho dele. – Sua expressão seria escura... Seu rosto seria sério... Seu cabelo seria muito mais bagunçado.

De repente Jacob notou que Bella parou de falar e quando desviou o olhar do desenho para a garota viu que ela chorava em silêncio.

- Sinto muito. – Bella virou o rosto e disse assim que percebeu que Jacob a encarava. Ele imediatamente segurou as mãos de Bella e disse...

- Está bem. Tudo vai ficar bem!

Bella estava no almoço quando ouviu um sino tocar, todos correram para a escada e lá Bella encontrou Edward junto com Emmett e Jasper. Edward a encarou com desprezo antes de começar a falar.

- Em nome do F4, tenho algo para anunciar. – Todos prestavam muita atenção nas palavras frias de Edward. Jasper e Emmett estavam curiosos, pois não sabiam do que se tratava. – Jacob Black não pertence mais aos F4.

- O que? – Jasper perguntou sem entender.

- Edward... – Emmett assim como todos no salão não entendia. Exceto Bella e o próprio Edward.

Edward ignorou todos e de forma fria deu a noticia que ninguém esperava.

- E daqui a uma semana, Jacob Black e Isabella Swan serão expulsos desta escola. – Ninguém acreditava que os F4 estavam se separando. Edward fitou Bella pela última vez e foi embora.

Todos começaram a dispersar e voltaram para o almoço. Jéssica, Lauren e Ângela foram até a mesa onde Bella estava de cabeça abaixada murmurando...

- Expulsos?

- Isso mesmo. Expulsos. – Lauren falou ao encostar-se à mesa. – Não sabe o que isso significa? Ir embora da escola!

- Não importa se alguém como você seja expulsa dessa escola. – Jéssica disse irritada quase gritando. – Mas por sua causa, Jake foi expulso dos F4! Como vai assumir a responsabilidade por isso?

- Depois que entrou em nossa escola, os problemas continuam aparecendo. – Foi a vez de Ângela falar e Bella continuou ignorando as três. – É a primeira vez que Jake e Edward vêem alguém pobre como você…

- Assim eles sentem pena de você. – Jéssica interrompeu Ângela. – Porque são muito bons. Se torne responsável.

- É por culpa de uma garota ignorante como você que nossos F4 se separaram. – Bella ignorava e continuava seu almoço. – Tem que se tornar responsável por tudo isso!

- A culpa de tudo isso é minha! – As três ouviram a voz de Jacob atrás delas. – Como devo me tornar responsável?

- Jake, por favor, acorda. – Jéssica falou exasperada.

- Não são vocês que precisam acordar? – Jacob devolveu no mesmo tom. – Garota ignorante. Na verdade as três são ignorantes.

- Jake! – Jéssica não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. – Se agir desse jeito, não poderemos estar do seu lado.

- Quem te pediu pra fazer isso? – Jamais alguém naquela escola havia visto Jacob discutindo com alguém.

- Irá se arrepender. De verdade. – Jéssica ameaçou saindo em direção a escada.

Jacob deixou as meninas sumirem e foi na direção de Bella que estava com uma cara nada boa.

- Não fique com essa cara de abatida tão rápido. – Ele disse sorrindo. – Vamos, precisamos conversar.

Os dois voltaram apara a escada de incêndio, ali não tinha como ninguém perturbar.

- Desta vez estamos em uma situação urgente. – Jacob falou pouco preocupado.

- Não me importa se sou expulsa ou se tiver que deixar a escola. – Bella não queria que fosse desse jeito, mas entendia a mágoa de Edward. – Mas isto não pode acontecer com você. Mesmo se for o Edward, ele não pode fazer isso, não é?

- Ele pode. – Jacob disse despreocupado. – Edward tem o apoio do Grupo Cullen. E esqueceu quem é a dona desta escola? – Bella abaixou a cabeça derrotada. – Não fique com essa cara. Vou pensar em alguma coisa.

- Você tem um plano?

- Não... Mas terei que achar um. – Jacob respondeu. – Porque agora tenho uma razão para não ficar quieto e aceitar em silêncio.

- Tem razão. – Bella concordou. – Ser expulso do F4 não é algo que possa tolerar.

- É realmente tola. – Jacob disse rindo.

- O quê? – Bella não entendeu.

- Isso não me preocupa. – Jacob olhou e Bella fazia a mesma cara de derrotada de antes. – Essa expressão de novo?

Jacob não deu tempo de Bella dizer alguma coisa, apenas cutucou a bochecha dela e saiu pela porta que dava acesso a escada.

Bella seguiu o resto do dia sem cruzar com Edward, parecia que ele havia evaporado. Foi para o trabalho e em seguida para casa. Mas quando entrou na lavanderia teve uma surpresa.

- Cheguei! – Seus pais e seu irmãos estavam trabalhando até àquela hora.

- Entra rápido. – Charlie falou animado.

Bella olhou em volta e a pequena lavanderia estava abarrotada de uniformes.

- Onde esteve? Por que está voltando a esta hora. – Renée esbravejou. – Estamos precisando de toda ajuda possível. Troque de roupa rápido e volte.

- O que é tudo isso tão de repente? – Bella nunca tinha visto tantas roupas na lavanderia.

- Como diz o ditado as coisas boas trazem coisas boas. - Charlie disse concentrado no trabalho. – Tudo isto é graças à boa sorte da nossa filha.

- Enviando seus uniformes à nossa lavanderia pode ajudar a conhecer um garoto rico. – Seth se meteu na conversa. – Estas notícias estão sendo espalhados a outra pessoas.

- O quê? – Bella não entendeu que loucura era essa.

- Olhe pra isso. – Charlie parou de passar um dos uniformes. – Instituto feminino de Nova York, Instituto feminino de Jersey, Instituto feminino do Brooklyn. Inclusive estão nos enviando uniformes de Seattle. Wow, acertamos na loteria! Eu só ouvi falar de tais coisas no passado. É a primeira vez que experimento algo assim.

- Bella, não está saindo com o Cullen. – Bella não acreditava no que estava acontecendo com sua família. E Seth passava tanto tempo na internet que sabia de tudo. - Mas sai com Jacob Black, outro membro do F4, não é?

- Onde ouviu isso? – Bella perguntou nervosa. Seth olhou para uma prateleira lotada de uniformes iguais ao de Bella.

- Os uniformes do Centro Cullen's de ensino foram os primeiros a chegar. – Seth disse orgulhoso.

- Não importa se é um Cullen ou um Black. – Renée mais uma vez surgiu com seus comentários absurdos. – Não me importa. Depois que entrou no Centro Cullen's, todos os dias parecem um sonho pra mim.

Todos começaram a rir, exceto Bella que continuava com a mesma cara de derrotada.

- Querido, isso não é um sonho do qual acordarei amanhã, não é? – Bella estava a ponto de gritar com sua mãe. Para não se aborrecer mais a garota resolveu ir para o seu quarto.

Jacob estava em seu quarto praticando violino, de repente sentiu que na estava sozinho. Sem se virar percebeu que Jasper havia chegado. Já imaginava o que o amigo queria ali, ele parou de tocar e falou...

- Fala. – Jacob disse de forma entediada largando o violino.

- Não importa o que fez antes, eu poderia entender. – Jasper disse de forma fria. – Honestamente, houve algumas vezes que não suportava o Edward. Nunca esperei te dizer estas coisas.

- Então não é você. – Jacob encarou Jasper pela primeira vez.

- Por que fez isso?

- Só senti. – Jacob continuava com sua tranqüilidade falando de forma serena.

- Edward gostava da Bella…

- Eu sabia. – Jacob disse cortando Jasper.

- Jacob! – Jasper quase gritou indignado. – Mesmo se você tivesse um lance com minha irmã e a largasse depois de três dias, eu não ficaria tão furioso.

- Você não tem uma irmã. – Jacob não pretendia explicar nada a Jasper, ele não entenderia.

- Não estou brincando. – Jasper parecia muito alterado. – Não posso tolerar que se envolva com a garota de um amigo. Você o traiu.

- Sinto muito pelo Edward. – Jacob começou a se alterar também. – Mas…

- Mas o quê? - Foi a vez de Jasper o cortar. – Vai dizer que gosta dela também?

- Não posso deixar que Bella seja expulsa da escola. – Jacob falou tentando se acalmar.

- Então, o que vai tentar fazer?

- Não sei ainda, mas tenho que fazer algo.

- Não há mais volta. – Jasper nunca havia tratado Jacob daquela forma, a amizade estava abalada. – Desta vez não terá ninguém do seu lado. Não fique decepcionado.

Dizendo isso Jasper se retirou deixando Jacob perdidos em pensamentos.

No apartamento dos F4, Edward jogava sinuca sozinho enquanto Emmett tentava conversar com o amigo.

- Entendo como se sente. – Emmett se pôs ao lado de Edward. – Mas Edward… Expulsá-los da escola é muita coisa.

- Muita coisa? – Edward parou de jogar e encarou Emmett de forma fria. – Isso só deveria ser usado se eu os matasse. E ainda sim pra mim não seria muita coisa.

- Jake não está em seu juízo. – Emmett tentou mais uma vez. Ele não estava do lado de Jacob, mas não queria que a amizade deles terminasse dessa forma. – Você sabe bem o quanto Leah significa pra ele. – Edward passou da mesa de sinuca para o alvo dos dardos, ele os jogava com tanta força que era capaz de algum atravessar a parede a qualquer momento. – Dado ao caráter dele, ele a perseguiu até mesmo à Paris. De repente descobre que ela vai se casar, isso é o suficiente para ficar louco.

- Exatamente. – Edward sibilou. – Aquele desgraçado nem sequer gosta da Isabella. E por causa da Leah está usando a idiota. É por isso que não posso perdoá-lo, sabia?

Edward largou os dardos e foi em direção ao sofá, lá ele se jogou e ficou fitando o nada.

- Edward. – Emmett se aproximou mais uma vez e tocou o ombro do amigo.

- Não apóie mais aquele desgraçado. – Edward levantou e tirou as mãos de Emmett do seu ombro. – Se disser mais uma palavra, também está fora.

Edward não queria ouvir ninguém, tudo era muito recente e ainda doía a traição das duas pessoas que ele mais gostava. Ele jamais perdoaria Jacob por isso.

* * *

E ai o que acharam da confusão?

Aguardo os reviews, como não tenho previsão de novo post, vou deixar um preview do próximo.

**Preview**

- Deixe a Bella ir. – Jacob disse sem olhar para o ex-amigo.

- E se eu não quiser? – Edward também não olhava para ele.

- Eu a protegerei. – Jacob estava decidido a não deixar que Edward fizesse nenhum mal a Bella.

- Eu me lembro do amigo que eu assistir este filme durante 11 vezes. – Edward disse de pé. – Nunca pensei que isso aconteceria.

…

- Ei idiotas estúpidos! Como posso entrar na água? – Edward esbravejou.

- Não importa a você se ele ganha ou perde. – Alice falou. – Mas Bella...

- Provavelmente será expulsa. – Jasper respondeu.

...

- Não deveria se alegrar que Edward tenha amigos assim do seu lado? – Rosalie perguntou revoltada a mãe.

- O herdeiro do Grupo Cullen, não precisa de amigos.

…

- Ainda não é muito tarde. – Edward abraçou Bella como se daquela forma ela nunca pudesse escapar. – Só preciso de uma palavra sua. Só diga que gosta de mim.

…

Não me arrependerei. Definitivamente não me arrependerei. – Bella disse a si mesma.  
…


End file.
